Fortunate or Unfortunate
by Commence-Error
Summary: Arranged marriage is not uncommon. If the two don't like each other, they'll have to deal with it. However, what will happen if they can't deal with it? Especially living with each other (suggested by someone...), they had to sort things out with violence. MMxBH. Lemon in chapter 18.
1. But I'm still in my teenager years

**So yeah... I'm way into Elsword right now. As in, obsessed with Elsword. Recently, I capped my MasterMind (in Void ;-;) so I decided to make a fic dedicate to my favorite pairing in Elsword. MMxBH. There are way too few Add and Elesis fic out there, much less MMxBH (since people support Addcest and all). I thought I should contribute to the community. This ship will sail people! It will sail!**

 **The idea came from TV trope. One day, I found TV trope's page for Elsword (I was way too happy about that) and in Elesis's category, it said** **Bishonen: Blazing Heart** **I laughed like a mad man. The medieval theme came from "What do you think of me now?"from waterlily12. So, you may see some similarity (like the arranged marriage).**

 **And about Add's last name-Kim. I found it in many tumblr's tag. And when I search "Add Kim" on google, it works! It shows our Add. Elesis should be obvious (from Grand Chase).**

 **Rating may change to M in the future.**

 **Featuring, all of my favorite second jobs:**

Elsword – Rune Slayer

Aisha – Elemental Master

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

Chung – Tactical Trooper

Eve – Code: Empress

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Add – MasterMind

Elesis – Blazing Heart

 **The ship will be MMxBH (of course), EMxMM (one sided from Aisha), TTxCEm, WSxBM, RSxEM. I'm so sorry Ara, I don't know who to ship you with ;-; (Even though you're adorable as f***, 10/10 I would sell my soul for SD's cuteness).**

* * *

In the world of Elrios, the country Velder is known throughout the land, not because of its powerful military nor its economy, but the Velder's princess. She is known to be the most handsome princess ever in existence. Yes, that is correct, not beautiful but handsome. Needless to say, she's not happy with that title.

The princess in question is Elesis, who was currently hiding from her maids. She stuffed herself in her younger brother's wardrobe and prayed with all of her heart they wouldn't find her. She just needed to keep this going for two hours or so and she would be in the clear. That said, her heart almost stopped when the wardrobe was opened.

"Sis…what are you doing?" Sighed in relief, Elesis couldn't be happier to see it was her brother, Elsword.

"Shh! Not so loud, I'm hiding from the maid."

Elsword raised an eyebrow skeptically, but he figured out why immediately. The marriage. His sister was engaged to the prince of Elder and in tonight's party, they would have to meet each other face to face the first time. Or is it the party itself? She had always hated them anyway.

"Is it the party tonight? On the bright side though, for me at least, I get to see Raven. I wonder if he would spar with me later." He chuckled when he thought of the last time they had a good training, but then another possibility came to his mind "Or the marriage, if you hate the marriage so much, why did you agree to it in the first place?"

"It's the marriage. I did object, but apparently, I can't! Father has already proposed the engagement and the other side agreed! I can't back down, it will bring shame to our country." Elesis forgot to stay quiet and explained quite loudly, emphasizing her point.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You know you have to meet that guy already, but why are you hiding? Eventually, you will have to go."

To be honest, Elsword was genuinely worried about Elesis because Elder's prince had the reputation to be eccentric. Most royal family hadn't ever seen him, it's rumored that he locked himself in his room to experiment on machines. He silently prayed that his sister wouldn't end up married to a weirdo. But then again, his sister, despite being a girl, is said to be handsome.

"The dress…" Elesis mumbled quietly. "I have to wear a fancy dress and put on make up."

Elsword mentally face-palmed, he couldn't do that physically since Elesis would strangle him for his attitude. That was why she had the handsome princess of Velder title. She looked like him (self-praising intensified) and never put on anything girly. A lot of people mistook her for a guy because of that.

"Of course… The handsome princess can't ruin her image…" Elsword accidentally said that out loud.

Elesis felt something inside her snapped, probably her love for her brother. She ticked her tongue and glared so intensive that it burned like her fire.

"You want me to set your room on fire or what?" Elsword shook his head vigorously. "It's just that dresses are uncomfortable. They are hard to move around and make up makes my face feel heavy."

It was not that Elesis hates wearing dresses to the point of hiding in a wardrobe. She does hate them a lot but her personal maids tend to get overly excited whenever they have a chance to dress the tomboy princess up. It was painful. She pleaded (threatened) Elsword to stay quiet about her hiding spot. Ten minutes or so passed and Elesis started to feel drowsy from the lack of air. An hour more to go, she wasn't sure if she would survive another hour in this wardrobe. The door flung opened again and her heart almost stopped in fear of the maids had found her. Luckily, it was her best friend Rena, the captain of the combat division in the military.

"Rena, you almost make me died in shock."

"You would die from the lack of air if you keep hiding in there." Rena chuckled. "Elsword told me you were here." _God damn it that boy._ "And asked me to help you hide from the maids, he said that staying in there too long is not good for your health." _Never mind, thank you brother._

Elesis nodded in gratitude and stepped out of the wardrobe to dust her black top. She adjusted her red belt around her black jeans since it got crooked from her fetal position and put her white robe back on.

"Okay, let's go to the garden. I just told the maids you weren't there."

"Thank you Rena."

The elf just smiled and they sneaked their way through the hall. Fifteen minutes passed, but it felt like an hour for them, and they arrived at the garden. Elesis stretched her arms, breathed in the fresh air. The night's wind felt so good against her skin, made all of her tension disappeared. It felt much better than the wardrobe obviously.

"You're really amazing Rena." Elesis said it out of the blue.

"How so?"

"You're able to wear that skirt and battle efficiently in it. I'm amazed."

Rena blinked. That was definitely out of left field. The elf looked back at her clothes. Sleeveless green and black top hugged around her waist made it easier for her to move her arms and upper body while the green skirt was to her knees to keep her kicks go unrestricted. Her clothes were made for battle. Well, at least for her. Rena chuckled, it was Elesis after all, who thinks that all dressed are for ladies. Rena figured she shouldn't argue with Elesis, since it would last about 3 days or so.

"Well, thank you. The ball will start in about half an hour or so. Let me tell the maids to stop looking for you and start preparing for it. Remember to at least meet your fiancé, ok?"

"Got it."

Rena ran off, Elesis sighed, she had to wait for 30 minutes, that's a bit too much for her patience. The Blazing Heart wandered around aimlessly, hoping the time would pass quicker. Suddenly, her face came in contact with something, knocking her out of her trance. Elesis quickly realized it was a human.

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't looking."

"Shh! Be quiet!"

Elesis looked up and was amazed to find a quite good-looking guy. His white, long hair, which was tied up into a ponytail along with his white lab coat made him stood out from the night. Especially his purple-ish eyes and a scar ran down his left cheek, they gave off a unique feel. Not to mention those purple diamond shape things, they are floating around him, it must be some kind of magic. Elesis was used to the carefree or knightly looking guys like her brother and her guards, so she was astonished by the mysterious and calm aura this person gives off. Suddenly, he brought senses back to her by covering her mouth and dragged her behind the bush.

"What are you doing pervert?!" Elesis almost shouted, only to have her mouth be covered again.

"Shh! Shut up! I'm not into guys." He glared at her. "And I'm not a pervert!" _Too late buddy, you already looked like one._

"G-Guy?" Wait, did he just confuse her for a guy? "I'm not-"

He certainly didn't give Elesis a chance to correct him as he covered her mouth once again. He put up his index finger in front of his mouth, silently took her to be quiet.

"Were you born with a natural loud mouth?" He shouted as quiet as possible.

Getting tired of being forced to keep silence, Elesis bit his finger as hard as she could, which made him immediately released her. He hissed in pain, tried his best not to let out a sound. Finally being able to speak again, she made sure that she got her point through by stepping on his foot. Hard. That, of course, made the man took in a deep breath to not scream at her.

"That is for calling me a loud mouth."

She could only feel his intense anger for her through his glare, but she didn't care. Elesis looked up to see what he was looking at. It was the queen of Altera, Eve, and along with her, prince of Hamel, Chung. Behind both of them were the queen's servants, Ophelia and Oberon, both are Nasods. She's friends with Eve and knows Chung personally, but not that close with him. They looked like they were having a private moment. She was ecstatic that Eve finally came to her home. Although they are friends, Eve hardly visits her because of her position. Being a queen of Nasods is hard.

"You're not only a pervert but also a stalker huh?" She gave him the most disappoint look she could muster. To be fair, she thought he was cool the first time she met him and now, that impression had gone down the hill.

"Stalker my ass! I'm only watching the Nasod!"

Elesis gave him a blank look. He was secretly watching her without her consent. That is what people call stalking. It was clear to her that he didn't have any common senses. Sighed, She had had enough of this weird guy. Elesis took in a deep breath and shouted on top of her lungs.

"Eve! There is a pervert stalking you!"

"What?! You idiot!"

Immediately, Chung covered Eve and prepared his Destroyer. Eve sighed, by the look of it, she didn't seem to worry, but then again, she's a Nasod, her face always seems emotionless. Two of her Nasod servants, Oberon and Ophelia, stood in front of her, ready to attack. Chung narrowed his eyes, probably trying to find the stalker Elesis was talking about. Suddenly, Eve put her hand on his shoulder and stepped forward, signaled Oberon and Ophelia to take a step back.

"No need to worry. I know who it is." She said in monotone, causing Chung's eyes to widen. "Add, I must compliment your attempt this time. I did not notice your presence."

"And you still wouldn't notice it." Add stood up, he sent Elesis an annoyed look. "Don't get in my way next time." That said, he hopped on his purple diamond-shaped things and went away.

Chung blinked, it seemed like he had no idea what happened.

"Eve… Are you okay with letting your stalker go? I can take care of him for you." He scratched his cheek, tried not to sound cheesy as much as possible. "I don't want you to get hurt." And damn did he fail.

Eve shook her head and smiled in appreciation. She carefully slid a lock of hair behind her braids. Her attire was regal, definitely fitting for a queen. The puffy sleeves hung off of her shoulder with ruffles underneath. The white dress with gold and pink lining hugged her body, showing off her waist (it didn't compliment her bust at all, considering she has none) and puffed out from her hips donned with a gold Altera's emblem. Chung, on the other hand, dressed much simpler, but still royal none the less. He wore a white suit with black shirt underneath, complimented with a white tie. White is definitely Chung's color as it definitely suits him. Out of nowhere, Eve was tackled in to a bear hug from Elesis. If she was capable of showing emotions, she would have been pretty surprised.

"You haven't visited me in so long Eve!" She rubbed her head against Eve's hair. "I miss you so much!"

Eve gave a small smile, which would have been rare for other people, but Chung and Elesis had seen some times. She hugged the Blazing Heart back, gentler and more queen-like than the bear hug Elesis gave her.

"Sorry, as an Empress, I have been busy. Sorry that I haven't seen you for so long."

"Damn straight you are!" She released the queen from her embrace, then looked at Chung, who startled a bit from Elesis's sly grin. "I didn't see you for some time and you got yourself a boyfriend? And it's Chung none the less!" Teasing aside, Elesis was genuinely surprised since it didn't seem like they had a thing all this time.

"Wait! You're wrong! We're only here to discuss matters of our country! We're not dating at all!" Chung denied it with all of his might.

Eve nodded in agreement with the man next to her. Elesis only gave them a suspicious look which made Chung sweated a bit and wondered if he denied too hard. She grinned knowingly at Chung, who just swallowed, wondered if she figured out something. He tugged his white suit's sleeve then adjusted his white tie, tried not to look suspicious as possible.

"Well, if you two say so… I guess-"

"Elesis!" Suddenly, someone's voice, which sounded like Rena's called out for her, interrupting her sentence. It was really the Wind Sneaker. "I told you to at least go and meet your fiancé! You're not going to run away!"

"I-I'm not! I just meet this-" She apparently wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Rena quickly dragged her away, left her no room for argument. "I guess I will see you two at the party!"

Chung and Eve could only wave back awkwardly.

* * *

 **See ya next chapter!**


	2. When he is a jerk - justElesisthings

**MaouSama00** : He is always cold anyway, so I thought they wouldn't like each other since Elesis a hot-head. And you're welcome, I'm always pleased to add more to the lovely community (that has few amount of supporters because people love Addcest and Elesis x Ara *cry in a corner*)

 **.tetsu** : It's not really a long one as my standard is 3000 words (I'm greedy when it comes to long fic). Don't worry about me being dead. I already have 23 worth of pages in Word that need to be proof-read before uploading. (There are so many mistakes that some of them may pass my filter).

 **MIKmika** : Calm yourself! I understand that the love for this ship is strong (for those who actually loves it), but overdosing AddxElesis is fatal. I know because I overdosing myself everyday. No regrets! Also, don't worry about me not uploading, reason above.

 **Continue on with our weird (love?) story. I feel that this one is a bit short, is it?**

* * *

"I have had it this time!" Add grumbled to himself. "If it wasn't for that guy, I would have succeeded."

After spending 10 years of his life developing machines (yes, he was obsessed since he was 9), he found the perfect Nasod code, but it's inside a sentient Nasod, the queen of the neighboring country none the less. It would be extremely hard to try and collect it. However, Add wasn't one to give up, he gave 3 years of his life researching (stalking) the Code: Empress, but she was a battle Nasod. She always knows whenever he was near. They had been going on with this back and forth so much so that Eve wasn't surprised to see him again. Only this time, she was distracted enough for him to be close enough to steal her code, but that guy had to step in and blew everything up. As he was grumbling and cursing under his breath, he was startled when he saw his bodyguard, Raven, who was running like mad towards him.

"There you are! I thought you ran away!"

"Not now Raven, I'm not in my best mood."

"Seriously, the party started ages ago. Don't back out now." Raven rubbed the back of his head from Add's tone.

Add ticked his tongue, but unwillingly went with Raven anyway. He couldn't run away from him even if he tried. The Blade Master is quite quick on his feet. He was right on Add trying to run away, but he got distracted by the queen of Nasods, he didn't calculate the possibility that she would be here. That mistake cost him his chance to escape. Well, he could just ignore her and try again, but it was a one in a million chance that Eve was actually out of Altera, so he couldn't resist taking advantage of it. Add wished how he could go back and continue to develop his dynamos. He wished he weren't at this godforsaken party right now. It was not like he accepted the engagement, but more like he was forced to. Add refused to get married to someone he had never met before and his parents had to accept it without his consent.

"Because they knew you would say no." As if Raven could read his mind, he answered it immediately. "You just said that out loud." Never mind.

That was Add's worst habit, saying his thought out loud. He cursed himself under his breath. He definitely had to reject the marriage when he met his "supposed" to be bride. Raven sighed, Add had always been too much to handle. He's harsh, rude, cares little about humans and obsesses with Nasods' technology. And unfortunately, Raven had to become his bodyguard in his most troublesome age, 15, the age when he didn't decide to stalk Eve, which he snapped at anyone who interrupted his research and Raven had to take a lot of his yelling and shouting. He was much more tolerable now, but still on the weird side. After a bit of silent walking and occasional tongue ticking from Add, they finally arrived at the ballroom. The inside was cheery, happy and all around positive. In short, it was just the opposite of Add's mood right now. He just wished he had this over and done already so he could get back to upgrading his dynamos.

"Raven!" The Rune Slayer immediately ran over to the Blade Master, grinned happily like an idiot. "Let's train after this! I learned new skills and I really wanna test them out!"

"Who is this? When did you meet this brat?" Add raised an eyebrow at Elsword.

"Who are you calling a brat?!" Elsword shouted loudly, which made everyone in the ballroom turned around to stare at him.

Raven sighed, he stepped in front of them and apologized for the commotion. Fortunately, people actually turned away, stopped looking the two questionably. Raven thanked the El silently, but he wondered if he could keep this up since he knew the redhead was quick was angered and Add just loved to get on people's nerve by insulting them. He turned back to the two behind him.

"This is the prince of Elder, Elsword Seighart, younger brother of the one you're going to get married to." Then he turned to the redhead. "And this is Add Kim, your sister's soon to be spouse."

"Wait, that? This guy is the prince of Elder?!" Elsword stared at Add in disbelief. "My sister is going to get married to a guy like that?!"

"The younger brother is like this, it makes me wonder how the sister will be." Add ticked his tongue, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Why you-"

Elsword was about to give him a piece of his mind for insulting his sister, although what he said was not too far off. His sister is almost like him, maybe even more hot-blooded. However, he couldn't forgive him for judging his sister when he hadn't even seen her. Elsword was stopped by hand over his mouth, muffled his incoming insult.

"I'm sincerely sorry for being late." It was the Wind Sneaker, Rena and along with her, Elesis. "Elsword, what did I say about insulting other people in a formal occasion?" Rena gave the Rune Slayer a quiet, but menacing threat, made the poor boy nodded his head continuously like if he stopped, his life would be too.

Raven was dumbfounded for a moment. The woman in front of him, she looked way too much like Seris, his ex-fiancée. Minus her obvious Elf's ears, the resembling was uncanny. Raven silently told himself it was not time for that, he had to focus on business at hand right now. It was a big moment between two countries, he couldn't let his personal business get in the way. Raven took in a deep breath to reassure himself.

"It's okay, we didn't wait at all." Raven replied with a small smile. "Don't worry Elsword, after this, I'll train with you."

It was time to let the two royalties meet each other. Raven prayed silently that Add wouldn't be rude to her at their first meeting. He turned back to Rena and took a step back to present Add, whose expression said that he couldn't care less.

"This is our prince, Add Kim of Elder."

Add just looked somewhere else, he really didn't care who the princess is since he was going to reject this marriage anyway. He refused to get married to someone he had never even heard of.

"And this is Elesis Sieghart, princess of Velder."

Rena pulled Elesis to her, who was still sulking that Rena didn't listen to her explanation. Definitely un-princess like, she ticked her tongue in annoyance and turned towards the prince, only because Rena threatened her to. To her surprise (and anger), it was the weird guy that stalked Eve.

"Y-You?!"

Heard a familiar (and unpleasant) voice, Add reluctantly turned towards the source, he was terrified of the truth. As he was afraid of, it was really the guy that ruined his chance earlier that evening. Wait, did the elf said that's the princess? No way in hell he was going to get married to a guy. The marriage itself was bad enough.

"This country has a male princess?" He mumbled to himself in disbelief, too bad Elesis caught him.

"Excuse you! I'm a girl you dumbass!" She pushed her white coat aside and pointed at her chest. "See this?!"

Add was obviously dumbfounded. He wondered how he could misidentify gender of a person. Hell, he could tell Eve, a Nasod, that she's a female. How on Earth did he think she was a man? Obviously, this woman standing in front of him lacks femininity so badly that she doesn't have a single trait that proves her to be female.

"Oh I'm sorry." That was definitely dripping with sarcasm. "Your body have so much testosterone that I can't tell that you're a female." That added insult to the wound. "Or maybe, you're a cross-dressing pervert that likes to think himself as a female so much that he had to get breast implant?" And that was the final blow.

It was no surprised that he left Rena and Raven speechless while Elesis could feel her face grew hot with anger and embarrassment. Raven quickly snapped out of his trance, covered Add's mouth immediately to stop him from saying anything more offensive than he already did. Elesis clenched her fists, trying to stop her anger so she would not do anything rash. Too late, before she knew it, she had already delivered a slap across the MasterMind's face. Rena quickly pulled Elesis back before she could do anything more violent.

"Elesis! I know he is wrong but you can't do that!"

"I'm so sorry on his behalf." Raven tried to keep the angry, thrashing Add still.

Finally, Add was able to pulled Raven's hand off of his mouth. He clashed his head against the Blazing Heart, knocking her back a bit, but the hot-blooded redhead didn't know the meaning of backing down. She grabbed his ponytail, pulled him down and kneed him in his stomach. That sent Add falling on the ground, but not before dragging her down with him. They fought each other, pinning, hair pulling, scratching, basically all of the foul moves you could think of (but weird enough, no groin attack). Raven tried to stop them the best he could, but he had never seen Add getting into a fight before so he had no idea how to deal with this. While Raven was trying to come up with the best way to stop them, Rena was silent the whole time. However, silence didn't mean she approved any of these shenanigans. She gritted her teeth, clenched her fists and hit the two's head as hard as she could.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Elesis whined, but then quickly realized what she had been doing. "Oh… right…"

"Listen here you brats!" Rena said with dark aura coming from her.

"B-Brats?!" Add was stunned, he had never been called a brat in his entire life.

"This is a formal party and you have to act your age properly or I'm going to send your asses to the dungeon! Got it?!" Raven swore he could see her spit out fire.

"Fine." Elesis mumbled quietly, she didn't want to upset Rena more than she already had, the Wind Sneaker is extremely scary when she's angry enough.

Add ticked his tongue, but it seemed like he listened to her since he didn't disobey her. Both of them kneeled down in front of Rena, listened to her lecture like kids. It was a rare sight for Raven that Add actually did that. He noticed that they had attracted quite an audience. Every single person in the ballroom turned around to watch those two wrestling each other on the ground and Rena scolding them. However, they eventually turned away when the elf apologized and promised this wouldn't happen again. Raven was astonished as well as impressed at the way Rena handled things. He mentally noted that he had to take lessons from her. She even got the stubborn prince to listen to her, which he always fails to do.

"Seriously, you guys are going to get married and here I thought you two would get along." After a long session of scolding, Rena came to her statement. "At least, don't fight each other on the first time you two meet."

"What?!" Elesis stood up abruptly. "I am NOT getting married to this guy! No way in hell!"

"You're not exactly desirable yourself, Amazon." Add clicked his tongue to emphasize his point. "Who would want to get married to you? I don't want a gorilla for a wife."

It was serious. These two couldn't work it out and if they break off the marriage in anyway, relationship between the two countries will be tense. It would be international matter. Raven could feel cold sweat ran down his spine when he thought of the possibility that he had to go to war. He didn't want to re-live that hell again. Rena sighed, she just had to find a way to convince them or this wouldn't be good at all. Luckily, an idea came to her. She had always been best friends with Elesis, so she understood that the Blazing Heart had a lot of pride and from the first impression, it seemed like Add was also like her too.

"How about this…" She caught the two's attention quickly. "You two stay with each other for a month like a couple and then we decide whether or not we should cancel the marriage." Judging for their expressions, they must have thought she had the worst idea ever.

"I can't stand this jerk for 10 minutes! How can I stay with him for a whole month?!"

"10 minutes huh? I can't stand you for even a second."

Just as the two about to get physically violent again, Rena glared at them and quickly, they broke it off like it had never happened. She cleared her throat, put on her best mocking voice to make it sounded as challenging as possible.

"Really? Well, I guess it's too much for you two then. Who would think the tough princess of Velder and the genius prince of Elder would give up on a single challenge? It seems like I've overestimated you two."

"I don't give up!" Elesis took the bait. "Fine! Only one month right? Piece of cake!"

"What? No way." Oh shoot. "Why do I have to stay with you? I can barely stand a sight of you, much less staying together for a month."

Rena was stumbling, trying to find a way to convince him. It didn't seem like he was prideful like she thought he would be. That mean her plan was ruined. She had to find another way to trick him. Rena tried to find something in the jumble of words in her mind. If he actually kept refusing long enough, Elesis would notice something wasn't right. Thankfully, Raven stepped in the save the day.

"After that one month, you can officially reject the marriage. Since you only meet her once today, you don't have any ground to, but one month is on the other hand." Rena nodded enthusiastically to back up the Blade Master's claim.

"Alright. I guess I have to put up with you for a month huh?" Add ticked his tongue again, for the who-know-how-many times that night.

"Ok! That settles that! You two are going to stay in each other's country for half of the month and then move the other's country the other half." Rena cleared her throat to sound more professional. "So, you know, you can experience the culture of the other's country. Whose first?"

Both of them said at the same time. Elesis proclaimed proudly while Add just stated it like a matter of fact.

"Obviously Elder."

"Velder is the place!"

The two glared at each other again. It was the perfect subject for them to argue anyway. Rena didn't understand why she couldn't predict it would happen. If they wanted to argue like little children, she would provide them a solution like children. She separated them apart then held up a fist.

"Rock paper scissors. Is that ok?" That was a question that won't take 'no' for an answer.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. See you!**


	3. It feels like 10 years already!

**NotEven** : Hey, I'm glad you like it. I hope my story will be able to keep it up to your expectations in the future.

 **Guest** : I love writing love stories for characters that hate each other's guts just because of the insults. You'll definitely see more of that in future chapters.

 **Lixious** : I appreciate that you like my story even though you don't like this ship. Not many people actually read a story about a ship that they don't like (i.e. me. Guilty as charge).

 **In the span of two days, I have a lvl 37 Deadly Chaser and lvl 33 Pyro Knight (#nolife). The thing is...I'm a total noob when it comes to Chung. Can anyone give me advice with DC? Which should I prioritize? Silver Shooter or the Destroyer? Also, how do I manage Cannonballs?**

 **You don't have to answer, but I'll appreciate it if you do.**

 **Anyway, let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

Elesis slumped on the pale purple couch in Add's bedroom. She sighed tiredly from the traveling and from the fact that she actually lost at rock paper scissors. She swore she had never hated rock this much in her entire life. Luckily, Velder and Elder are quite close in distance so it only took them 3 hours of traveling. Maybe, she just felt exhausted because she had to live with this man for half a month. The same guy who said that she lacked so much sex-appeal that he couldn't tell whether she was a girl or guy.

"So, where is the guest's bedroom?" She turned to ask Raven.

"What are you talking about?" Rena cheerily answered for Raven, who only stayed silent like it had nothing to do with him. "You two will be sharing the same bedroom. That's the whole point."

Elesis's jaw dropped. They couldn't be serious, could they? As she was arguing why this idea wouldn't work, Rena and Raven just waved her goodbye and closed the door, ending the argument before it could even begin.

Outside…

"Thank you for coming up with this." Raven bowed to show his gratitude. "I wouldn't have known what to do in that situation if you hadn't been there. But do you think it's a good idea?"

Rena twirled the end of her ponytail, looked towards the room that was filled with the sound of the two bickering. She came up with the idea just to drag out the time and hoped that it would work, but at this rate, she wasn't sure if she made the right choice or not.

"Don't know." She looked at Raven only to find that he looked rather disappointed. "Maybe the two of us can work this out? You know, make them fall for each other. We can try."

"Alright." At least she tried, he gave her an assuring smile. "Pleasure to be working with you Miss Rena."

"Likewise, Mister Raven." She shook his hand.

Raven felt that he was way too comfortable with her. Usually, he put up his guard with everyone that he just met, but she had him felt like he could trust her. He wondered if it was Elves' charm or she just resembled someone closed to him. She was definitely more cheery, more tomboy-ish and feistier than her, but the face when she smiled, he thought he could see his Seris right in front of him. He shook this head slightly to get rid of the thought, there was no way he could see her in another woman, or he convinced himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing at all."

Back in Add's room…

Add rubbed his forehead in annoyance and mentally reminded himself to install a sound-proof barrier to his dynamos. Currently, it seemed like he would need it…a lot.

"I don't care if I have to sleep on the floor! There's no way I'm gonna share a bed with you!" Elesis growled.

"Then just do so!" Add hissed under his breath.

"Prick!"

"Cavewoman!"

"Stalker!"

"Gorilla!"

The two continuously threw insults at each other and all of that boiled down to physical violence. They didn't know themselves how long had they been doing this, punching the hell out of each other. Elesis couldn't remember the last time she got in a fight with anyone beside Elsword and she was the first one that Add got physically violent with. After fifteen minutes, the last one standing was Elesis, Add wasn't much of a fighter anyway since he hardly ever got into one. She proudly declared with hands on her hips.

"I'm taking the bed tonight."

"What?! Since when was that rule established?" Add hissed, while wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, the spot where Elesis scratched him with her feline claws.

"Don't get salty now." Elesis stuck out her tongue mockingly. "You lost, you deal with it."

"Kuh, fine, have it your way woman." Add groaned bitterly, he didn't have any remaining stamina left in him anyway. "Tomorrow, we will decide through my way."

Elesis slumped down the big bed, amazed that the sheet didn't have his smell. At least she could sleep soundly without having to be reminded of him, Elesis sighed in happiness. She rolled on her stomach and grinned at the MasterMind, who was walking towards the door.

"Can't stand the heat?" Elesis snapped her fingers and small fire sparked accordingly.

"Just don't burn down my room." He turned to look at her before opened the door.

That said, Add slammed the door shut, leaving Elesis alone in his room, not that she minded. However, being alone was lonely, so the Blazing Heart left the room too, hoping to find someone to talk with that wasn't annoying like Add. Just as she opened the door, she didn't expect to find a girl standing in front of it. That girl was apparently easy to startle as she fell down from the sight of Elesis. Her white dress's orange ribbons around her waist got caught in the feet, made her couldn't get up. As generous as Elesis was, she offered her hand to the poor girl.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." She stumbled with her words. "Don't worry about me."

She took Elesis's hand and stood up. Unfortunately, her other hand was pinning down her long black hair, made the girl fell down again. She laughed awkwardly. This girl was the clumsiest person Elesis had ever met, so she was wondering that if she should just pretend she didn't saw that or commented lightly on her clumsiness to make the girl feel less embarrassing. Elesis chose the first one.

"Sorry." Finally, she managed to stand up. "My name is Ara Haan. I'm sorry if I troubled you."

The fact that she apologized twice screamed to Elesis that this girl was the shy, withdraw type of girl. She cleared her throat to calm herself down before she accidentally said anything remotely hurtful towards the girl.

"Excuse me, ha-have you seen a p-purple-haired girl by any chance?" Ara stuttered.

"No, I haven't." She was only here for 30 minutes and hadn't left the bedroom since then.

"I-I see…I will be going now." Ara bowed to show gratitude before running off.

Elesis shrugged and continued to wonder where she should go since staying in one place too long was not her thing. Suddenly, Ara ran back towards her.

"I'm sorry." Elesis blinked a few time, wondered what she was apologizing for. "I forgot to say thank you."

Elesis insisted it was okay since she wasn't much help but Ara kept saying that it was rude of her not showing gratitude. Elesis realized she couldn't win against this girl and just listened to what she said. A bulb lighted in her head, since she wasn't sure where to go, she thought she should help the girl out to pass the time.

"Hey, can I help you look for this purple-haired girl?" Elesis inquired with a smile.

"H-Huh?" Ara seemed to panic. "I-If you don't mind… It's alright with me… Thank you."  
The two girls began to look for the purple-haired girl in question and Elesis took the chance to get to know her ways first. Since she was going to be there for half a month or so, she should at least not get lost in the mean time. Raven would probably go look for her while Add would just ignore her. Heck, she would give him points if he actually realized she was missing.

"So, who is this girl you're looking for Ara?"

"Um… she's the princess of Feita."

"Feita, the land of magic huh?" Elesis wondered that to herself, but it seemed like Ara thought she was asking her.

"Yes, that one."

They strolled down the hall in awkward silent. Elesis didn't know what to say to continue the conversation and by the look of it, Ara tried to say something, but she always ended up being quiet in the end. Elesis wasn't good dealing with the shy type, since she felt everything she said was offensive.

"Ah…I know a few fire spells. Do you know magic?" Elesis finally came up with something to say.

"Unfortunately, no. She's only good with martial arts, not magic." Ok…her voice was kind of deeper than she remembered and why did she answer as in the question wasn't direct at her.

Elesis turned to look at Ara and was confused out of her mind. The long black-haired girl with a naïve look on her face was changed into a woman with long white hair and nine spectral tails, she also seemed sharper than before with red eyes. Elesis looked at the woman, she was wearing the same clothes as Ara did before. She began to ask herself if she was hallucinating.

"Allow me to introduce myself… I am Eun, the fox spirit that resides in Ara Haan." She bowed gracefully, definitely different from the awkward Ara.

"Then why are you here?" Elesis's voice was too unsure and skeptical to her liking, she was just curious and didn't intend to question the fox.

"Ara is terrified of this silent and unable to deal with it, so I came to take her place."

The Blazing Heart raised an eyebrow, questioning the truth of what she said. However, when she thought again, it made sense that she hid. Elesis wasn't shy in anyway and even she was feeling awkward from how quiet the both of them are. It must have been incredibly stressful on the girl. But now, she felt kind of guilty for scaring her off. Eun seemed to understand her from her expression and smiled reassuringly.

"No worries, it's not your fault. She is always awkward like that. She is good with fighting, but not so much with everything else."

"I see. That sounds like my brother." Elesis giggled a bit. "He is strong in fighting and rune magic, but he is terrible at dealing with people."

"Well, Ara is also clumsy. Terribly clumsy. You're lucky that your brother doesn't crash into people wherever he goes." Eun chuckled, remembered the times when Ara apologized to people over and over again.

"I guess I should." Elesis felt that she was more comfortable with the fox spirit, but she couldn't brush Ara aside like she never exists. "I think I can handle Ara now, can she come back out?"

Eun nodded and after a moment, the white color of her hair faded and turned black again. The cool, confident aura was replaced with a calming, warm one instead. Elesis made sure that she started a conversation this time so the girl wouldn't hide again, but to her surprised, the first thing Ara did was apologize.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I hide from you." She bowed down and apologized over and over again.

"It's okay! It's fine." Elesis put up her hands defensively from her outburst, she wasn't expecting that after all. "So…I heard that you're good with martial arts. Do you use weapons or do you practice hand-to-hand combat?" Elesis tried her best to make the girl feel comfortable.

"I-I use the spear." Ara played with her the sleeves of her clothes.

"That's neat. My weapon of choice is the sword. Maybe we should practice together sometimes."

"Really? I would love too!"

This time, the Blazing Heart succeeded. Although Ara was still awkward and stuttered sometimes, they were able to talk pleasantly. Elesis felt that the two of them had become friends after that. After a while, they walked pass a big oak door and suddenly, a voice came from inside made Ara noticed something.

"Come on Add! You never go outside of your research room!" It was a girl's voice.

"That's Aisha's voice!" Ara was ecstatic that she found her, but she didn't forget to show gratitude to the one that helped her out. "Thank you! You're such a gentleman." Huh?

She hastily pushed the door opened, temporary forgot about manners. Ever since they arrived at Elder's castle, Feita's princess, Aisha, just ran off to the library, but since it was Ara's first time here, she was lost. Luckily, she finally found Aisha, she didn't have to worry about getting stuck here until her brother came to look for her. When the heavy door was opened, Ara was awe-struck by the room. It was filled with machinery, screens with blue tinted lights filled the room, gave it a mystical atmosphere. Elesis was impressed too. She knew he was obsessed with Nasods (since he stalked Eve and all), but she didn't expect that he would dedicate a whole room just for researching.

"You know me for, what, 7 years already." Add turned his chair away from the screen, to Aisha. "When was the last time I- What is that gorilla doing here?" He noticed Elesis standing at the door.

"Excuse you Mr. Pervert." Elesis stuck out her tongue, only to be replied with a heavy grunt of disproval from Add. "I'm only here to look for that girl with Ara."

When Elesis looked next to her to prove her point, Ara was gone. She had already run full speed towards Aisha and hugged her tightly, but since Ara was taller than the magician, she was rubbing her cheek against Aisha's hair, messing it up in the process.

"I'm so glad I found you!" She finally let go of Aisha. "I thought I was lost for a second."

"I'm sorry, Ara. It's just that I haven't been able to visit Elder for quite some time. I'm just excited and all." Aisha nodded towards Add's direction so Ara would understand her.

Ara smiled knowingly. Aisha had a crush towards Add for a while because they had many things in common. Both of them love to lock themselves in their room to study (magic in Aisha's case and Nasods in Add's) and don't enjoy the company of other people. He's the only one Aisha can gush about magic with, in exchange, she listens to his new inventions or installs. They had a relationship going on, but Add didn't seem to notice. He thinks that they are close friends (he loves machine more than humans after all). Ara knew that so she couldn't be angry about the fact that Aisha ran off without her.

"Don't worry. I met that guy on the way and she helped me a lot." Ara pointed towards Elesis, who waved back.

Aisha walked towards Elesis, smiled brightly.

"Thank you for helping her out. She can be a klutz sometimes." Aisha rubbed the back of her head, giggled a bit. "By the way, I've never seen you before. Where are you from?"

"My name is Elesis Sieghart." Elesis took Aisha's hand and shook gently.

"Wait…Elesis Sieghart? The handsome princess of Velder?"

Elesis mentally sighed, since it would be rude to do that in front of her. Her reputation had preceded her. She had wished that no one here would know that, but then again, the whole Elrios might have spread that everywhere. Now that she think about it, Add was a shut-in so it wasn't much of a surprise he didn't know. Tried not to be rude, Elesis nodded to confirm her, although she would love to correct the girl.

"I'm sorry." Ara ran towards her. "I didn't know you're a girl, I've thought you're a guy this entire time."

Elesis could see Add tried to stifle his laugh and swore that she would punch that out of him later. Elesis took a deep breath so that she wouldn't do anything rash in front of people she just met. Before she even realized what she was doing, Elesis had already punched the breath out of Add. That happened twice already, Elesis started to question her self-control.

"What do you think you're doing woman?!" Add kicked her shin, made her took a step back.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Elesis, in return, grinded his foot. "I saw you laughing back here you bastard."

"Where's your proof?"

The two of them bickered again, leaving the girls dumbfounded. Snapped out of it, Aisha rushed in and separated them, or at least tried to as they're still at each other's throat. She puffed her cheeks in disapproval then decided that she had had enough and shouted on top of her lungs.

"If you two don't stop it, I'll call thunderclouds!" That made Add stopped, since he feared what would happen to his machines.

Ara pulled Elesis away, while she was still throwing insults at Add. After a while, they both settled down, but still refused to look at each other in the face. Aisha breathed out, stopping them was harder than she thought. It would have taken a toll on her if it had kept up.

"It seemed like you two had known each other before."

Add and Elesis ticked their tongue in unison, which sparked another fight. Thankfully, Ara was there to stop them before it began. Elesis made air quotation marks while Add just sounded as sarcastic as possible.

"That gorilla/stalker is my fiancée/fiancé."

Needless to say, Aisha and Ara were speechless from learning the truth.

* * *

 **I was looking for a love rival and it was going to be Ara. However, I found more people shipping Aisha (especially as EM) with Add (as MM) so... yeah... Sorry AishaxAdd and AraxAdd fans.**


	4. Over with the old, get in with the new

**NaruSaku1995** : Continue on reading and we'll see how good it's gonna get. Do I sound too confident? I hope not, since I can't guarantee the quality to everyone. Each individuals have their own taste.

 **NotEven** : Yeah...about that... I'll let you judge for yourself in this one.

 **Lixious** : I would say "heated" argument (heh). I'm quite sure that even after they've fallen in love. They would still insult each other (foreshadowing) since you know how the two of them are.

 **Aimee** : And you don't have to wait anymore! Here is it, on your screen (if you're reading this). Captain Obvious alert!

 **Brace yourself! This one is long as f*** (maybe a tiny bit longer than the last one). I didn't intent to post such a long chapter, but if I left anything out, we would have an extremely short one or this chapter doesn't make any sense.**

 **Four chapters in and we're still on the first day...I feel like I'll have to skip some uneventful days, but let's face it, with those two together, everyday is eventful (a.k.a I'm gonna have to write like a madman).**

 **For Add lovers out there that don't want to waste time reading stories without his appearance. Heads up. He won't be appear much in this chapter. This one is more for RenaxRaven and ElswordxAisha fans out there.**

* * *

"Add! Why didn't you tell me you have a fiancée?!" Aisha grabbed Add's arms and shook him furiously.

"My old man suddenly decided to give me one." Add pulled her hands away, held his head to ease the dizziness. "It's not like I ask for it. Now…" Aisha silenced, blinked a bit at his change of tone. "Would you all get out of my room and let me continue my research? I have enough delay for the past two days!"

Add kicked the three of them out (well, he pushed Aisha and Ara out, but he really did kick Elesis). Elesis immediately punched the door over and over again, shouting insults while Add just screamed her to be quiet. The surprise eventually went away and regret splashed against Aisha. She wondered to herself, if she had confessed, would he have been forced into an arranged marriage? Suddenly, Elesis felt someone pulled her shoulder, it was Aisha. She was all teary eyes, her nose and cheeks were bright red.

"It's not fair!"

Aisha shouted loudly before running away, left Elesis confused with what just happened. Ara seemed to panic at her friend's sudden outburst, she didn't know whether she should chase after the heart-broken girl or stay to explain things to Elesis so she wouldn't misunderstand. In the midst of her decision, Ara realized she had lost track of Aisha. What done is done, she decided to stay with Elesis.

"You see…" She grabbed the attention of Elesis, who was staring at Aisha's direction for a while. "She likes Add."

"Huh?"

With Aisha…

Aisha just kept running, she didn't know where she was heading, but she knew she had to get as far as she can from Add and his fiancée. She really didn't want too see them as both of them made her filled with regret of what could have been. She turned to the corner and sat behind the potted pant. The need to hide away from everything washed over her, made she curled into a fetal position, sobbing in the process. She felt stupid for her sudden outburst as she couldn't face Elesis now. Suddenly, Aisha felt someone touched her arm. She quickly looked next to her afraid that someone she didn't want to see find her. Before her eyes, it was a boy with red hair and bright ruby eyes. He reminded her too much of Elesis.

"Hey…" He said quietly, Aisha thought she would get comforted from someone she didn't know since she needed something like that right now. "You're in my hiding spot." What? "Since you're here, I can't hide, can you leave?"

Aisha stared at him with blank eyes. Did he just seriously tell a heart-broken girl to just go away simply because she was in his way of hiding? Aisha growled in frustration, it didn't help that the boy looks like her love rival, but he was also damn rude. She pulled his collar, closed up the distance between their faces to enhance her anger.

"Insensitive jerk! Who are you? And why should I get out of your way?"

"What?! You want to start a fight brat?! To have you know, I'm the prince of Velder! And who might you be?" Elsword closed up the distance furthermore, their forehead touched (not in the romantic way, but the head-butting way).

"I am Aisha! The princess of Feita!" Aisha shouted loudly, until she realized something. "Wait… Velder? Are you related to Elesis Sieghart in anyway?"

Elsword was relieved to hear someone mentioned his sister's name. He had to follow her by hugging the top of the carriage…for 3 hours straight. Too bad when they arrived to the castle, he lost track of them because his arms gave out from hanging on. Elsword tried to look for his sister, but he got lost and he had to hide from people asking who he was and his purpose to be here. He couldn't just say that he's the prince's soon-to-be bride's brother, that made it sounds like he had sister-complex since no one told the maids he would be here.

"I'm her brother. Younger brother. Do you know where she is right now?"

They stopped head-butting each other and finally sat down to talk. Elsword told her that he secretly followed his sister because of the incident at the party, he was afraid that she had to get married to Add as he was a jerk. Aisha told him that she just met Elesis earlier today and she did something unreasonable that made it hard for her to face the Blazing Heart again.

"Say, why don't you take me to my sister and I will help you apologize?"

"Urk…" Aisha made a face of disgust, Elsword only rolled his eyes.

"Well then, you can go back there and apologize on your own then get so embarrass that you can even speak a word." Elsword waved his hands to emphasize his point.

"Courage…" Elsword leaned closer to hear what she just said. "You're only there to give me some courage okay? I don't need your help." Aisha stood up and turned away from the Rune Slayer. "I still hate your guts."

"The feeling is mutual."

On Rena and Raven side...

In the guest's room, Raven and Rena were having a discussion in Rena's temporary bedroom during her stay in Elder since no one would interrupt them here. Although Rena is Velder's combat division's captain, it was peaceful, no wars were on the rising. However, if Elesis and Add broke off the marriage without a valid reason, war might come. That was why Rena chose to stay in Elder, despite her position, to (force) help them fall in love so no conflicts may happen. Back to business at hand, Rena and Raven were sitting on opposite couches with tea on the coffee table. They came up with several plans, but they decided to not use any of them since most of them were impossible, illogical or just plain no.

"Okay, back to the plan…I was saying that we should tie their wrists together so they become inseparable. That way, they had to spend more time with each other and they have to understand the other at some point. Then, they will fall in love because of the amount of moments they are forced to have." Rena seemed to think it was a brilliant idea as she continued to gush about how and when they should do it.

"That is a good one, but what will happen if one of them has to use the bathroom. Beside, they would know how to become separate again since Elesis knows magic and Add can configure his dynamos, you know, the diamond-shaped things that float around him. They have quite a lot of uses." Raven rejected her idea, made Rena leaned back against the sofa to think again.

They were both quiet after a bit. Raven sat with his hands intertwined with each other and rested on his thighs while Rena sighed, heaved and occasionally stared at Raven, made the bodyguard felt a bit uncomfortable. He knew she had a habit of staring into random thinks when she were thinking as she explained that to him earlier, but it still felt weird whenever she did that. Raven averted his eyes to the carpet underneath their feet and tried his best to pretend she wasn't staring at him. Suddenly, Rena slammed the table, Raven jumped at the loud sound since he was occupying himself with ignoring her to the best of his possibility.

"I got an idea! It's a good one!" Raven started to ask himself if she knew what good means, considering she always said her idea was good before he explained how it wouldn't work to her. "Have Add ever fallen for someone?"

"Eh…No." Raven's answer was a bit unsure, since Add had always been obsessed with codes and Nasods, he didn't think the prince would ever fancy anyone.

"Ok, good. Elesis hasn't either. The only male she has ever been close to is her brother. Maybe if we can show them how great it would be to love someone, they might reconsider it and love each other!"

Reasons of why her idea would be bad ran around Raven's mind like athletes on track fields. He didn't know what to point out first since there were so many of them. Rena smiled, the way she looked at him told him that she wanted him to say that her plan was great, but Raven could think of so many reasons why it wouldn't work.

"First, how are we going to show them? Second, the chance that they actually reconsider is very small. I know Add, the only thing he reconsiders is whether he should sleep or continue with his research and that hardly happens. Third, what if they actually reconsider it, what are the odds they would fall for each other?" Raven realized that he was a bit straight-forward, he started to fear that he hurt her feelings. "Um, I mean there are many holes in your plans, but thank you for coming up with something."

"They have never been in love right? So, when they see something they haven't experienced yet, they might actually reconsider. Since Add and Elesis are going to stay with each other, they're going to be with each other a lot, so it's not like there will be a second option. Trust me on this one! It will work!" Rena insisted by grabbing Raven's Nasod hand and tugged on it gently.

Raven used his human hand to rub the back of his head. What she said kind of make sense. They have been at this for a while and this was the only time she actually insisted on this plan. She must be pretty sure about it. Since Raven wasn't good with relationships, he thought maybe she knew what she was talking about.

"Ok, I got you. So, how are we going to do that?" Rena seemed to light up when he agreed.

"We're going to pretend that we're dating and show a lot of that when they're around."

"No. I'm not doing that."

Rena titled her head, waiting for a reason that he rejected her idea. Raven mentally cursed himself for sounding a bit too quick and decisive. He had already planned to disagree with her when he heard the dating part. There was no way he could date (or at least, pretend to) someone that looks like his ex-fiancée, but he couldn't tell her the reason. He knew that it would be unreasonable since her look wouldn't play a major part, or at least, for her. For him, the fact that she resembled Seris so much made him felt weak and worthless when the dating part came to play. Rena understood that she wouldn't get an answer out of him, so she just sighed.

"Ok, if you don't want to then I guess we will find another way." Raven's eyes lighted up when she said that.

Rena felt a bit sad that he hated the idea of fake-dating her that much. She didn't have any feelings for him that was for sure. He was a gentleman, a nice guy over all. Calm, kind and gentle, the qualities that Rena favored most from guys. It would be nice if she found a boyfriend like that. Rena realized that she stared at him too much when she was lost in her thoughts about him. She could feel her cheeks warmed up from embarrassment when Raven noticed her staring. Quickly, Rena lowered her head to avoid eye contact, she started to wonder whether or not she was sick since her entire face felt warm. Rena put her hands on her cheeks tried to hide the color that rose slowly. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the light. When she lifted her head up, she realized it was Raven. He looked at her in a concern manner.

"Are you not feeling well? You look like you're having a fever." Raven pushed the hair out of Rena's forehead and gently touched it with his own.

Rena felt her world spun around as she quickly stood up, immediately broke contact with Raven. Her face didn't just feel warm anymore, it was like someone lit fire to her skin. Rena quickly sat down on Raven's side of the couch, leaving him on hers. She crossed her legs and smiled like nothing happened. Raven stared at her, he wondered how he should deal with this.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Rena waved her hands quickly. "I think I need to sit here…"

"You're energetic. That's good."

Raven sat down and poured some tea for both of them. Rena prayed to the El that he wouldn't remember any of this. It would be a lot more awkward meeting him next time.

Back with Elesis…

Ara told her everything. Elesis learned that Aisha met Add when he came to her country to learn about magic to improve his dynamos, he was 12 years old back then and she was 11. They found things in common and became friends (apparently, Add was much more likable back then). Eventually, Aisha fell for Add because she thought that no one would understand her better than him. Elesis felt a bit guilty for coming between them. Ara noticed her expression and cheered her up quickly.

"Don't worry, it's just Aisha that likes him. Add didn't know anything about it." Aisha tried to comfort her to the best of her ability.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have been Aisha's best friend for a long time. We had been friends since she was 5."

"Are you from Feita too?" Elesis asked curiously since Ara hadn't said anything about herself aside from her name.

"I'm from Sander and younger sister of Aren, currently known as Ran."

"Oh! The Grand Duke of Sander right?"

Ara giggled and nodded. He was widely known due to his abilities. Ran excelled at everything, from business to intellect. He was widely known as a genius of Sander that everyone looked up to. Elesis was amazed, she didn't know he had a sister.

"He went to meet the royalty of Feita back then and I insisted on coming since I heard the magic there was wonderful. I met Aisha back then and we became close friends." Ara sighed in happiness as she reminiscing about her past. "One day, Aisha told me she met someone wonderful and she developed a crush on him. I met Add once or twice, but we weren't that close."

Elesis nodded, tried to piece together her story since there was so much of it. The door creaked open and successfully got their attention. It was the purple-haired mage. She stood awkwardly at the door, fidgeted and played with the hem of her skirt. It seemed like she didn't know what to say. Suddenly, a hand pushed her forward, made the girl stumbled towards Elesis.

"Why did you do that? What if I fall down?!" Aisha screamed at someone behind the wall.

"You said you wanted me to come along so you have the courage to apologize right?! At least do it!"

"Aisha…who are you talking to?" Ara titled her head in confusion.

Elesis, however, knew that voice. She knew that voice better than anyone else. The Blazing Heart started to ask herself questions why her brother would be here when there was no notification that he would come over to visit. Heck, she was only gone for half a day, not a whole year. She didn't expect him to pay a visit so soon.

"Elsword…what are you doing here?" Elesis raised an eyebrow as her brother stepped out.

"Never mind that sis, there is someone who wants to apologize." He pushed Aisha again, only to have her glared at him.

Aisha took a step closer to Elesis, she turned her head down to hide her embarrassed face. She fidgeted again, tried to make words from the amount of jumbles in her head. Aisha had always been terrible at dealing with people and this situation wasn't help at all. Elsword knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything at this rate, but she had said she didn't need his help. However, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Elsword snapped his fingers to signal Elesis, it seemed like Aisha didn't notice that. Elsword pointed at the Elemental Master in front of him then clapped his hands together and bowed to show Elesis that she wanted to apologize. Elesis nodded then turned to the magician.

"So you know kung fu? I don't know why you can't say that." Elesis smiled enthusiastically. "I've always thought hand-to-hand combat seems cool."

Elsword face-palmed. He had never known his sister could be so bad at reading gestures. Aisha stared at the Blazing Heart with blank eyes. She didn't know why Elesis came with that conclusion. Sudden realization hit her, she turned to Elsword, who in turn, looked away and whistled to pretend he was innocent. It wasn't fooling Aisha, she grabbed with collar and sneered with an obviously irritated face.

"What did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything. By the way, you're not tall enough to pull off the collar grab you know."

"What? I'm not tall enough?! Excuse me!"

Ara giggled, which broke off the two of them. Elsword and Aisha failed to find what was so funny, but Elesis laughed too. The two of them looked at each other, tried to find anything on the other person that worth a laugh. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"You two seem to get along quite well." Ara replaced her giggles with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, Aisha, I've never seen him that close to anyone beside me." Elesis followed up.

Aisha and Elsword looked at each other again then hurriedly increased the distance. Aisha dusted her clothes with disgust while Elsword rolled his eyes at her. They suddenly felt like they had hated each other even more. After that, Aisha seemed to find new comfort from within. She felt like she could apologize without trouble now.

"I'm sorry for the outburst earlier."

"No problem." Elesis stood up and walked towards the magician. "I would be pretty mad too if I found out the person I like is engaged. No worries though. I can't stand his guts." She grunted at the last sentence.

"I could see why…" Aisha mumbled to herself, but it was loud enough for Elesis to catch that. "He is a jerk sometimes, but I like him."

Elesis didn't understand her reasoning, but she didn't question it since that sentence wasn't meant to be heard.

After that whole deal, the Blazing Heart felt that she was much closer to Aisha now. Even though there was still some awkwardness between them, they could settle that beside by bringing up Elsword and joke that he was an idiot (Elsword sneezed a lot more that day). The girls went back to their country and would probably return to visit soon. Elsword was allowed to stay in Elder (of course without Add's knowledge).

* * *

 **Did you make it here? Good. It was long, wasn't it?**


	5. At night, everything mellows down

**Heads up! This chapter is choked full of AddxElesis. I have to make things up for the last chapter, in which Add was nowhere to be seen.**

 **Also, I did say that I had 24 pages in disposal in chapter 2 (or 3), I have 33 now. A lot? Wrong! We're currently at page 22. Yeah... At this pace, the next few chapters are going to be a bit late. Currently, my update status is one chapter a day. At about chapter 6 or 7 or so on, it might be pushed back 2 days a chap. Sorry for your inconvenience.**

 **Enjoy this chapter though.**

* * *

Night soon fell, the whole castle was lit up with shimmering lights. It was time to sleep for Elesis on regular basis, but she wanted to stay up a bit late today. She waited for the MasterMind to walk through that door just so she could rub it in his face that she won the chance to sleep on the bed instead of the floor. Elesis just couldn't wait to see the irritated look on his face. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes gone by, then fifteen minutes. No footsteps were heard, no sound of the door being opened. Elesis started to feel drowsy, but she refused to sleep without rubbing it in his face first. She wasn't the most patient person in Elrios. Soon, the Blazing Heart decided to go look for him.

Elesis wandered around the huge castle. She checked the library, the dining room, the kitchen, the guests' bedroom until her legs gave out. She thought that she should just return and gloated about it tomorrow morning, but denied that thought immediately since if she waited to tomorrow, it would have lost its meaning. Luckily, she ran into Raven and Rena, both were discussing something, but stopped when they saw her.

"Hey… Do you know where Add is?"

"Oh…You want to see him, hm?" Rena looked at her teasingly, but Elesis's disgusted expression made she felt a bit disappointed.

"Usually, he would be in his research room. It's the third room on the North hall. You know, the one with the library." Raven pointed at the direction which he just mentioned.

Elesis thanked him then ran off. After she was out of their sight, Rena sighed in relief.

"Do you think she overhear us?"

"I don't think so. There's a chance though."

"The look on her face when I tease her earlier told me that we're going to have a tough time." Rena chuckled.

Raven nodded, although he knew it beforehand that they're going to be hard to trick.

The idea of him being in his research room never crossed her mind, since she didn't think that he would stay there the whole day. She found the room quickly since she was there earlier that day. Elesis didn't bother to knock, she opened it quickly. To her surprise, he was really there, on his desk looking at something. Add was so focus that he didn't even notice the door being opened. Elesis closed to door, just to see if he would react. He didn't, as if nothing happened. She sneaked closer to him and peered over his shoulder to see he was configuring his dynamos.

"A night owl, huh?" Elesis suddenly spoke, she made Add jumped when he heard her voice.

"Since when did you get here?" He looked at her with wide eyes of disbelief. "Damn, I forgot to reinstall the security system." Add thought outloud.

"Uh huh…" Elesis pretended that she listened to what he just said, but Add couldn't care less if she actually paid attention. "So when are you going to sleep?"

The MasterMind returned to his dynamos, but he didn't ignore her. Add continued his work while still holding a conversation with her.

"Oh please, who needs sleep when you have coffee." Elesis found so many things wrong with that statement and she was about to object, he interrupted her. "I hardly ever sleep anyway, that was why I didn't bother to fight you again for that bed."

It made sense now that he said that. He was so competitive, yet he actually didn't want a rematch for that bed. Elesis thought he was out of stamina, but it seemed to be only half the case. The bed also smelled like fresh sheet, clearly he didn't sleep on that a lot. Elesis was lost in her thought with numerous questions how he managed to keep up without enough sleep. Add snapped her out of it.

"I almost finish with this upgrade." Elesis looked at his hand, which was holding a cube-like object with light emit from inside.

"It looks kinda cool…" Elesis didn't mean to compliment him, she said it out of awe, but he looked pleased with it anyway. "What's that?"

"It's my defense mechanism, it can shoot various lazers along with beams. I'm adding the homing ability." He enthusiastically pointed out how it works. "It's called…Apocalypse. Also, I'm developing its awareness, as in sentient machine." Add ticked in his tongue in annoyance. "Too bad that code is inside Eve and my chance was ruined by you."

Elesis rolled her eyes at him. He still held a grudge from that night. Although Elesis would never admit it out loud to him, his idea of a sentient machine was cool. She wanted to see more Nasods (or something close to that) that have the ability to feel emotions like Eve. Elesis looked around the room and found a chair in the corner. She pulled the chair towards Add's working space then sat down next to him.

"…" Add looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Stay and watch you work." She said in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Isn't it obvious?

"Get out. Your loud mouth will distract me."

"I'll be quiet for tonight. There, okay?" She hissed at his glare.

His piercing purple orbs rivaled her burning crimson ones. Add sighed, he figured if he kept it up, his work would be delayed further than it already had. Because of yesterday's meeting with Elesis and earlier that day with Aisha, the MasterMind felt like he hadn't been able to get much done. Beside, he wasn't in the mode to argue with her. Add felt like he would regret this later, but he allowed her to stay anyway.

"Fine." He returned to his work. "One word and you're out."

Elesis ticked her tongue and nodded. If she knew he was this much of a jerk, she wouldn't have asked to stay. She wanted to watch only because of his works. She rarely got a chance to see something so high-tech so she was interested. His Apocalypse, a cube with shimmering lights, it looked so captivating to her. She felt like she could stare at it forever. Elesis shifted her gaze to Add. He was so focus on his work that she wondered if he blinked. His expression changed from tense, troubling to relief in the span of 30 seconds. It amazed her how he could do that. Add suddenly turned away, Elesis was afraid that he noticed her staring. It would be embarrassing and she couldn't find an explanation for it. Luckily, Add was just reaching for his coffee mug. She noticed there was a chocolate bar next to the position of his mug.

"Like chocolate?" Elesis ignored his frown when she spoke.

"Yeah…" Add put down his coffee. "Didn't I say that one word and you're out?"

Elesis shrugged, she was getting tired of the silence. Back home, Elesis and Elsword always had something to say whenever they were near. She missed his loudness since Add was so goddamn quiet now. Elesis forgot her chance of getting kicked out and carried on with the conversation.

"I've never known you have a sweet tooth."

Add threw the bar of chocolate towards her direction and it landed in front of her. Elesis stared at it a while, confused. It was milk chocolate and someone (Add) took the first two pieces. She stared at the chocolate then stared at him then the chocolate then at him. Add noticed her expression and sighed.

"If that will keep you shut up, take it. I have more of them."

"Don't mind if I do." Elesis took a big piece. "Can't guarantee that I'll be quiet though."

"When that happens, you're out."

Elesis pretended she didn't hear that sentence and munched on the chocolate. It was bitter sweet, mostly sweet though. She thought she could understand why he liked it. The blend of vanilla and cocoa was perfect. It left a sweet taste on her tongue then slowly faded into bitterness in the aftertaste. Add watched her eating the chocolate. He was amused by her face when she realized it was delicious. The MasterMind wondered how he mistook her for a guy in their first meeting. The person in front of him was clearly a girl when her face beamed with happiness. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the distraction and went back to his work. It was getting warm for Add so he took off his coat, but then he realized there was no where he could hang it. If he hanged it on his chair, it would block off the air and he hated to leave his things lying on the ground. There was another chair next to him. Add hung his lab coat on Elesis's chair.

"Why did you do that?" Elesis raised an eyebrow.

Elesis received no answer. He didn't even look at her. She frowned and in turn, took off her own coat too and she hung it on Add's chair instead. Now, he finally turned to face her. Elesis smirked challengingly and expected Add to yell at her so she could break off the silence. The MasterMind only ticked his tongue and turned back, ignored her completely. His work was getting delayed enough from her shenanigans earlier. Add told himself not to make contact with her or he would get distracted. From his reaction, Elesis ignored him too, she afraid that getting mix up with him too much might make her veins popped.

Chocolate, coffee, work then back to chocolate, coffee and work. Add kept repeating the cycle and it made Elesis felt bored out of her mind. She wondered what time it was now since she didn't know how long she had been sitting there. Elesis, however, knew that she was getting tired and in need of some rest, but she was too lazy to walk all the way back to the bedroom. Elesis put her head on Add's desk, using her forearms as her pillow. Add didn't seem to mind…yet. His desk was wide anyway and she only took a small proportion of it, she shouldn't get in his way. Apparently, Elesis was sleepier than she thought as she dozed off quite quickly. The only thing that kept her from diving deep into unconsciousness was the night's wind. It was chilly. Elesis flailed her hand behind her back to grab her coat then put it over her. Warm and cozy. She quickly fell deeply asleep. The only problem was that it wasn't her coat. It was Add's.

Add finally succeeded in installing a homing ability to his invention. He was still working on its ability to perceive feelings and emotions, though Add could already tell that it wasn't even half way there. Usually, he would continue on researching, but he felt his entire body was giving out because of the conflicts earlier that day with the Blazing Heart. He leaned back to his chair and stretched his arms to get rid of the stiffness in his shoulder. Thanks to Elesis actually being quiet, the improvement was finally done before the morning come. The wind picked up again and Add started to feel chilly. The MasterMind reached for his lab coat on Elesis's chair, only to realize it was covering her body and she was sleeping on his desk.

"Hey, that's mine." His voice wasn't as loud as he expected, he was more tired than he thought.

Add didn't receive any response from the sleeping girl. It wasn't like he was asking her permission to take the coat back anyway. Add forcefully yanked his coat from Elesis, but her hands gripped on it tightly. He tried to pull it as hard as he could. Suddenly, the Blazing Heart kicked his leg. She turned her head and mumbled in her sleep.

"Go away Elsword…You can't burn my coat…"

"It's mine for your information." He yelled into her ear, tried to wake her up.

Amazingly, she didn't. Elesis was still sleeping like a baby even though Add screamed into her ears like crazy. He gave up on trying waking her up. Add figured he had to do without his lab coat and it had to be washed first thing in the morning. He shivered, it was getting colder than he expected now. The MasterMind looked at Elesis. He regretted letting her stay. He failed to get the coat back and wake her up.

"What are you? A sleeping demon?" He mumbled to himself while looking at the Blazing Heart with spiteful eyes.

Add wondered how he could survive the night's wind. His eyes fell on Elesis's coat. He shook his head. It was a terrible idea. Add didn't like the idea of getting her scent on his body. However, the shivers shocked through his body reminded him that he didn't have a choice. The MasterMind gritted his teeth in annoyance and sent a final glared at the peacefully sleeping Elesis. He pulled her coat from behind, draped it around his shoulder. To his surprise, it was quiet warm. It must be because of the fire magic that she used. Add yawned, the drowsiness started to take over him. Reached for his coffee mug, he didn't expect that it was out already. The cold from the night mixed with the warmth from the Blazing Heart's coat made him felt a bit lazy.

"Maybe later…" Add put his newly upgraded Apocalypse away and pulled out a bunch of papers from beneath the desk.

Back to researching, Add tapped his pen against his chin as he came across some mistakes in his old documents. He crossed all of them out and started to think all over from scratch. It didn't help his sleepiness at all since the numbers and words were messing with his head. Add asked himself when was the last time he actually laid down to sleep. The answer he came up with was that he didn't remember. Soon, everything that was written on the pieces of papers made no sense, but he didn't want to sleep and pushed everything back even further. He couldn't continue either as his mind didn't allow him to.

"Just a nap should be good enough…" Add convinced himself.

It was just a nap. He would wake up 30 minutes later…or so he thought. Before he even knew it, the MasterMind was drifted asleep on his desk along side with the Blazing Heart.

* * *

 **Like I said, choke full of AddxElesis. Is it cute or just ridiculous? I'll leave it for you to decide.**


	6. We all know MM's homing ability

**It says that I have 12 reviews, but I only see 10. The two new ones in the previous chapter are nowhere to be seen. I have never turned on the Moderate Guest Review and as far as I know, the two of the reviewers aren't guests. Is it technical issue? Luckily, the reviews are sent to my gmail, so no harm done.**

 **NotEven** : They haven't developed interest in each other so the previous chapter was a step-up to them. You know, to understand the other better. Then, they can have moments in later chapters.

 **NaruSaku1995** : Awww, what a nice thing to say. I'm used to writing one-shots and this was my first story that's going to be long (more than 5 is long to me #shortattentionspan). Oh right, Lu and Ciel is going to NA. I really want to play them but I'm waiting for job changes also. No offense, but base jobs are boring most of the time.

 **Can anyone out there see all 12 reviews? I can only see 10.**

 **Enjoy this chapter people.**

* * *

Morning soon came with the chirping birds became Elesis's alarm. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened as she rubbed them to wipe the sand away. Elesis yawned loudly then stretched. Sudden pain hit her, her entire body ached. Her back hurt, her arms were numb and worse of all, her head felt like it was hammered with nails, constantly. Elesis deeply regretted sleeping on the desk as she felt so much pain in so many different places. She sighed and pulled the coat draped over her body, only to realize it wasn't hers. Elesis stared at Add's coat in confusion then looked around for hers. She was bewildered when she saw it covered his back. Immediately, the Velder princess grabbed her coat and threw his on him. It landed on his head, covered his entire face.

"Why are you using my coat?" Elesis shouted, winced when the pain in her head suddenly kicked in.

Add was still sleepy and he was definitely not appreciated the rude awakening. He took the coat off and leaned back to his chair, tried to figure out what was going on because his mind was still half-asleep. He yawned tiredly. He looked beside him and found an angry Elesis who kept complaining about something that he couldn't comprehend. The MasterMind rubbed his head, it hurt. It must have been the lack of sleep from his past few days…or weeks.

"Are you listening to me?" Elesis closed up the distance between her face and his, resulted in an annoyed look from Add.

"What now?" He put his forehead against hers, temporary rested his head to ease the pain. "Seeing you first thing in the morning is bad enough."

"Oh really? You think I'm happy to see your grumpy, gloomy face?"

Elesis instantly withdrew her head, caused Add the leaned forward. He looked at her in dismay before realizing that he did something he wasn't supposed to. He needed to wash his face to get rid of the sleepiness and the blurry state his head was in. Without another word, he made his way towards the door while putting his coat back on. Elesis was surprised that there was no witty remarks. Figured she also needed to wash her face, she unwillingly followed him since she didn't know where the bathroom was.

Outside…

Rena was walking around, trying to find Elesis because she was afraid that she had escaped already. She had known Elesis for a long time and she understood that if that girl was forced into something she doesn't like, she would do anything to escape. She had looked everywhere. The girl wasn't in Add's bedroom, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, nowhere. The Wind Sneaker suddenly remembered that Elesis asked where Add was and Raven told her that he was in the research room. She ran full-speed to the direction that Raven gave her so she wouldn't forget the way. As she arrived, Rena found Raven was walking towards her direction. He saw her and greeted her with a wave.

"Good morning Rena."

"Hey Raven." Rena panted with hands on her knees. "Have you seen Elesis?"

Raven shook his head. He noticed Rena was trying her best to catch her breath. Being the gentleman that he was, Raven rubbed her back to help her calm down. However, he failed to notice that her clothes were backless and he was rubbing her bare skin. Rena jumped, she turned to look at him with wide eyes. Raven wasn't less surprised as he put up with hands defensively.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Raven cleared his throat to sound more calmly.

"N-No…Nothing at all." Rena laughed, but her posture was stiff, telling Raven that she was still shock.

They couldn't get pass this awkward state. Raven tried to brush it aside and Rena tried to make a joke to break the silence. Since both of their effort canceled each other out, they were left with a mess. Luckily, the door was opened, broke them out of their state. To their surprise, Elesis and Add left at the same time. They were moving faster than Rena expected.

" _Did they spend the night…together in there?_ " She looked at them with bright eyes filled with hope.

"It hurts like hell!" Elesis winced and tapped her aching back. "What is your desk made out of?"

"You said you want to stay and I let you. I didn't say you could sleep on it." Add sneered at her. "I wasn't even half-way done and you said you wanted to watch."

"Oh please… Like you're ever going to be done. You kept going on for who knows how long. I was so tired."

Raven stared at them with blank eyes. What are they talking about? It sounded like they had had sex last night. Raven shook his head lightly. He was thinking too much. There was no way they had gotten that far. Rena, on the other hand, looked like she supported of that idea. The twinkles in her eyes made him felt uneasy. Raven nudged her on her elbow to get her attention.

"It isn't good if they've gotten that far." He whispered quietly into her ear.

"Oh come on! If they've done it, it means they'll have to get married."

"You delayed my research! Stop whining!" Add broke Rena's expectation.

Oh…right. They couldn't possibly move that fast. Raven and Rena sighed, the former in relief while the latter, in disappointment. Rena was hoping that they had unknowingly sped things up. Raven started to think that Rena wasn't a good role model. Finally, the two of them noticed their guardians standing near the door.

"Oh hey Rena." Elesis hugged her, she didn't see the disappointed look on the elf's face. "Listen to me, Add doesn't sleep for days or even weeks. I helped him getting some sleep last night and look how he thanks me."

"Right… You said like I'm the only one that is wrong here." Add gritted his teeth. "If you haven't worn me out for the past two days, I might have progressed much further!"

Wear out? Those two words got the gears inside Rena head turning. She nibbled on her index finger in her midst of thinking. Raven caught a sight of that and he knew she was getting something. An idea hit her, she grinned like the Cheshire cat. Immediately, she grabbed Raven's hand and ran off.

"Go and have breakfast! We'll be back in a bit." Raven managed to say before Rena dragged him away.

Elesis wondered what was going on, while Add couldn't care less.

With Rena…

Rena pulled him into the library near the research room. When she let go of his hand, Raven rubbed his wrist to sooth the slight ache started to form. She was rough whenever she had something to say. Rena turned to face him. Somehow, her smile was even brighter.

"Listen! We have to wear them out!"

"And by that, you mean…" Raven intentionally left that sentence unfinished so Rena could answer him.

"We have to throw them chances for them to have a moment together! Like my previous idea, just without wrist-tying. Keep them close to each other and eventually, they'll have to see the other way. You know, keep them close to each other at all time."

Raven was about to agree, but he suddenly remembered something that made it impossible to perform.

"They hate each other guts. Don't you think they would fight whenever they're close?"

"That's the whole point! Whenever they're close, they fight, right?" That earned a nod from Raven. "When they fight too much, they'll eventually get tired of it and stop at some point!"

It sounded logical. After a whole session of planning yesterday, she finally came up with something doable. Raven nodded in approval, which earned him a bright happy smile on Rena's face. She suddenly hugged him in joy.

"It will work! It'll definite work!"

Raven wanted to push her away, but he couldn't since she seemed so happy. He didn't want to ruin that smiley face. Luckily for him, Rena eventually realized what she was doing and let go, flustered in the process.

"S-Sorry…I got a head of myself there…" She scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"It's ok. I don't mind." And he replied with a gentle smile.

"You should!"

Rena turned away and held her palms to her cheeks. Raven chuckled to himself when he saw the color started to get onto her ears.

After breakfast…

Elesis was amazed that all Add ate was chocolate accompanied with coffee. She stared at him in disbelief. If he ate so much sweet, why wasn't he over-weight? Add saw the puzzled look on Elesis face, but he decided not to ask since he didn't want anymore troubles than he did first thing in the morning.

"You like chocolate that much?"

"No…" He grunted when he realized he couldn't avoid confrontation. "I just don't feel like I want a meal right now. This should be enough to keep me from hunger."

"Fatty." That was out of left field.

Add felt like his complexion had gained another shade of red from embarrassment. He immediately looked over to Elesis and found her laughing like a madwoman. She slapped her knees all the while tried to keep her breath. Add slammed the table to get her attention, he succeeded in that, but failed to stop her laughing.

"I've found a new way to insult you!" Elesis wiped the tear from the corner of her eyes. "Fatty!"

Add grunted in disapproval of her new found insult for him. He was tempted to disrobe right there to show her he wasn't over-weight in anyway, but he stopped himself in time. He lost a small proportion of his dignity to her, but if he did that, he would lose all of it. Add found another to settle it, he walked over her and grabbed her arm to pull her up.

"What? You want another fight, fatty?" Elesis was more than pleased to see his embarrassed face.

"Fight? Not everyone is a cavewoman like you, who think with the body instead of the brain." That successfully replaced Elesis's confident look with the annoyed one. "I want to another round for the bed, my choice this time."

"Hm, fine, you'll lose anyway." Elesis's face was sparked with a competitive look. "My way or your way, you're going down."

Elesis knew that she was talking big. Her body was still sore from last night. Add didn't seem to have any problems more than headache.

"We'll see about that."

Outside…

Add leaded the way and Elesis followed. They arrived at the yard. The scent of grass reminded Elesis of the garden that she met him for the first time. Worst meeting ever in history, she had to tell her children about that just to humiliate him. Add was talking to the guards about something and about a minute of waiting. Two target boards were brought and laid down far away from them. Elesis sweated a bit when she saw them, she wasn't good with archery. Add noticed her confident look was shaking.

"What? Scare of a little target practice?" Elesis shook her head. "Then this should be simple. Whoever shoots closer to the center wins." He looked at her mockingly. "What? Is it too much for a gorilla like you to understand?"

"Oh please, I'm more afraid of a fatty like you can't even hold up a bow." Elesis smirked at Add's frown.

It seemed like she enjoyed that new insult more than he thought. It wouldn't go away after a while, he was sure of it. It was meaningless to start a fight when the competition had already begun.

"After you." His tone was much more polite than usual, it gave Elesis an unsecured feeling.

She took the bow and arrow, which was handed to her by a guard. She thanked him and inspected them carefully. They were all perfectly normal, if not above average. Elesis thought that he wanted a fair challenge after all. She held up the bow, gulped in nervousness as she remembered that she always skipped Rena's archery training. Now, she regretted all of those time she hid in a box to avoid Rena came raging after her.

"Getting cold feet?"

That mocking voice of Add was the thing that made her became more determined, too bad her back refused to be straightened up. Elesis pulled the string as far as she could to give it more power in the shot. She let go and the arrow came flying…to the ground. It landed in front of the target board. Add stifled a laugh, which just made the Blazing Heart felt much more humiliated.

"That was a flop! One more time!"

She got another arrow and shot again. She failed. Elesis tried again and again. She didn't remember how many times she did, but finally, she managed to land on third ring, a bit away from the center. It was a miracle that Add didn't call her out for trying so many times.

"There!"

"Not bad cavewoman." Add chuckled. "But I guess anyone can get it if they tried numerous times."

"Let see you do better!" Elesis challenged him with a glare.

The guard handed Add the bow and arrow, but he didn't take them. Elesis felt something was fishy. Add reached in his pocket and pulled out a small lavender-colored diamond-shaped thing. He threw it in to the air. That small thing turned into a glowing, electrified drone flowing behind him. Sudden realization hit her. Oh no. He developed a homing ability on his inventions last night. Add caught her horrified face and grinned deviously.

"I call this…Shooting Chaser." He turned to the drone. "Fire."

The drone cloned itself into four and fired magenta-colored beamed continuously at the target. Elesis's jaw dropped. The center of the board, right where the target was had a hole in it. The beam burned right through. Add deactivated his drone and put it back into his pocket. He turned to give Elesis a triumphant smirk.

"It's my win."

"Y-You cheated!" Elesis pointed at him accusingly. "You didn't use bow or arrow!"

"I said whoever shoots closer to the target wins. I didn't say it had to be archery." He chuckled at her.

"Then I could have used my flames." Elesis noticed it too late.

Add walked pass the angry Blazing Heart. He put his hand on her shoulder and sneered at her loss.

"That is for calling me fat."

He went away, probably to his research room. Elesis trembled in anger. She scratched her head and ticked her tongue in annoyance. She learned something new today, always pay attention to the rule of the challenger. Elesis clenched her fist and ran full-speed towards Elsword's room.

* * *

 **Yeah, still on the schedule of one chapter a day. I hope I can keep this going.**


	7. Accidents, not fun

**-Be me**

 **-Watching ProJared's Sanic Adventure 2**

 **-Learn that Echidna has 4 penises**

 **-Confuse**

 **-Idontknowwhattodowiththisinformation. png**

 **-Run out screaming**

 **-Le younger brother**

 **-1 year old**

 **-Push power button**

 **-Progresses are gone**

 **Just kidding, but the fact that my younger brother pushed the power button is true. I lost everything since I didn't save. So...this one was pushed back a bit. Yeah, my younger brother is A LOT younger than me (maybe from 15 to 22 years).**

 **Ragna0011** : Don't worry, I made up with his appearance is this chapter and the next AND the next (with Aisha too of course, not in this chapter though). Well, thank you, I am in the Gintama fandom so yeah, I like my stories with a touch of humor. The dere part is coming sooner than you expected ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) just not as you think I will be.

 **NaruSaku1995** : Phantom Seeker is not very PVP oriented since I fought a MM (as a MM) and his PS didn't even dent my HP (I built my MM as squishy as possible in exchange for his strength). I prefer to use Shooting Chaser and the combination of Drone Activator+Flick Disc+Rushing Drone. Everyone hates me for it. For LuCiel, I want Chiliarch and Dreadlord so much since they look awesome! And thank you, the way I characterize them is from other fics and the fact that Elesis might hate Add with all of her might since they're polar opposite.

 **shortfangirl** : Is that a Persona 3 avatar I see there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? Yes to Minako harem! Anyway, I quit PVP for a long while since people there don't know how to be polite. Even if you win or lose, it's always 'noob', 'loser', 'lagger', 'runner', 'spam' whatever. Don't worry, I notice your love for this pair and I'll do my best to keep the schedule steady.

 **I know the this chapter is quite slow at first, but trust me, you're in for a surprise later.**

* * *

Elsword was lounging on the couch, reading the rune magic book like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. It was not. Elesis forced him to study since he came here without permission. He sighed in boredom. Elsword felt like he could fall asleep then and there. He wanted to train with Raven so much but Elesis threatened to send him back to Velder and attend court for her. He definitely didn't want to go back to see those old geezers talking about boring stuffs. Elsword threw the book onto the table as the laziness won over. Suddenly, the door burst opened of which a clearly furious Elesis standing in front.

"I'm studying! I'm studying!" Elsword bounced back and grabbed the rune book…upside down.

He noticed it and tried to laugh it off. Elesis marched towards him in heavy footsteps. Elsword was horrified that she had finally snapped. She grabbed his collar, pulled him to her height.

"Elsword! That bastard is horrible!"

"Who? Do you mean Add?" Elsword was slightly terrified of the fact that his feet didn't touch the floor.

Elesis let go of him and his body slumped on the couch. She angrily told him the story this morning with add-in dramatic effects. Elsword could only listen and nod since every time he wanted to ask specifically, Elesis's hand lighted up with fire.

"I really want to punch the living daylight out of him! But I knew he would say that I'm salty!" Elesis slammed the table.

She continued to describe how much she hated him and how terrible he was. Elsword actually sympathized Add, he knew how scary she would be if she was angered. But then again, it was because of him that he had to deal with a fire spewing Elesis right now.

"Goddamnit Add!" Elsword suddenly shouted, resulted in a pat on the back from Elesis.

"That's right! Goddamnit that bastard!"

Outside…

Rena and Raven had overheard (eavesdropped) the whole thing. They had seen the little competition between them and they decided to follow Elesis instead of Add since the latter would most likely be researching in satisfaction right now. Rena leaned against the wall, crossed her arms.

"I've told her that she would regret it in the future if she skipped the lessons." She smiled when she heard Elesis trying to find a way to get back at Add. "Thankfully, it will work with our plan now."

"Yeah…" Raven walked towards the door. "I will be at the yard that Add and Elesis were at earlier this morning. I'll distract Elsword, you can handle Elesis, right?"

Rena nodded with a confident smile. She gave him a thumb-up to wish him luck. Raven turned the doorknob, successfully got the attention of the siblings. He felt a bit intimidated when he saw Elesis was shaking Elsword over and over again. Elsword was happy beyond words that he saw the Blade Master. Finally, he could escape his sister's rage. Immediately, he ran towards Raven, asked with a relieved expression.

"Hey! Let's train!" could be translated into 'help me'.

"Of course." Raven turned to Elesis, cold sweat ran down his spine when he saw her battle aura radiated. "Um…May I train with Elsword?" Suddenly, his words became much more polite.

Elesis nodded then Raven and Elsword retreated as quickly as the wind. She sighed when she lost the person to complain to. Elesis flopped down the couch with a thud. She reached her hand towards the ceiling, snapped her fingers and small sparks of fire came out. The flame formed stronger on the tip of her fingers. Elesis never get tired of looking at her flames. The way it burned brightly always captivated her. She slowly felt the anger was getting replaced with calmness as the flame glowed.

"Oh hey! What are you doing?" Rena's sudden appearance caused Elesis's flame to die out immediately.

"You scare me there for a sec!" Elesis turned to lie on her stomach. "Nothing…Just relieving some tension."

Rena chuckled when Elesis pouted. She sat down next to the Blazing Heart's lying figure. Elesis got up again and leaned onto Rena, who just rubbed her head.

"So…what is going on?" The elf asked even though she knew what happened.

"Add is cheating bastard."

"Is that so? You want to get back at him?"

Elesis jolted up quickly, she gave Rena a firm nod. The elf had known her a long time after all, she could read her like a book (and also she eavesdropped on her). Elesis didn't feel contempt with only Elsword, she told Rena everything too. The Wind Sneaker tried her best to pretend she didn't know anything. In reality, she had seen all of it.

"He's not playing fair." Elesis stomped her feet.

She knew it was partly her fault for not listening closely to the rule, but she would never admit it as long as she lives. Elesis was holding a grudge much more than Rena thought. It should go smoothly. If it was to get back Add, Elesis shouldn't have any problems with doing everything she could. Rena set her plan into motion.

"You know Add loves to research and experiment on Nasods technology right?" Elesis nodded to confirm. "Interrupting his works would be the best way to get revenge."

Elesis's eyes were lit up with expectation. Rena had to lean back a bit as she moved closer to her. She enthusiastically rushed with a bunch of questions, which left the elf no room to answer.

"Are we going to wreck his lab? Or should I burn it down? Maybe I could steal all of his inventions and researches then dump them into the ocean?"

"No…" Rena cleared her throat to stop Elesis's questions. "It would be vexing if someone ruined all of hard work, wouldn't it?"

"But that's the whole point." Elesis titled her head in confusion as the elf's logic didn't seem to be right.

"We should only interrupt it, not completely destroy it."

As Elesis started to explain why they should do something more drastically, Rena silenced her with a death stare. Elesis froze and sat down quietly like a good child. Rena nodded in approval of her behavior.

"You should get him away from his work by, I don't know, spend more time with him maybe?" Rena's smile, as Elesis saw, was cunning.

"More time? I've had enough of him." Elesis' grunted in disapproval.

"He had to deal with you if you're with him. He can't focus at that rate."

That made sense, in some twisted way. Elesis knew Rena was pushing her towards him, but what she said told the Blazing Heart that she knew he wouldn't like it, not one bit. Elesis was still preferred to do thing her ways a.k.a trash his lab. However, if she did that, she would have to meet the devil known as angry Rena and she didn't want to face a fire-breathing elf. "Ugh, I really don't want to be around him."

"Don't you want to annoy him?" Rena grinned.

Elesis really wanted to forget all of this revenge stuff. She didn't have to be around him more than she already had, but his smug face when he won just made her blood boiled. The Blazing Heart had to choose between doing something she hated just to annoy him or let him had that satisfaction. Somehow, the latter one didn't sound too good. Actually, if she didn't get him back, she swore she would have to deal with his sarcasm everyday.

"I'll find another way."

"Trust me on this." Rena gave Elesis her most charming smile.

"Well…" Elesis got lost in her thoughts, but she wanted to make Add lose that smug smile of his. "I guest it will work."

"Go get him." Rena got up. "I'll be going for a bit."

Rena closed the door. She was so happy that she managed to convince the hard-headed girl that she could barely contain her excitement. The elf let out a loud 'yes' then ran full-speed towards the yard.

Under the orange-colored light from the setting sun, the sound of sword clashing echoed through the air. Raven moved swiftly, dodging all of Elsword's runes. Elsword grinned enthusiastically. He sprinted forwards, stabbed his sword into the ground and stepped on the large guard as leverage. His hand lit up, signaled a rune was about to come. Raven pulled his sword back, dodged the incoming attack easily.

"You've got your movements improved. However, you need to be quicker when y-"

"I did it!" That stopped Raven mid-sentence.

Elsword looked at the voice's source and lost for words when he saw a way too happy Wind Sneaker running straight at his direction. She ran pass him, leaving dust behind. Rena jumped to give Raven a big hug. He lost his balance as Rena's weight was forced onto him and tumbled backwards.

"Listen! Elesis took the bait!" Rena exclaimed loudly, jumping up and down when she finally let go of Raven.

"Really? That's great."

They temporary forgot Elsword's existence there. He looked at them questioningly.

"What bait?"

"Oh nothing, we're just…um…planning to go fishing!" Rena laughed to brush it off and cleared her throat to sound more convincing. "I really want to go, but I don't want to go by myself...so I asked Elesis, she's afraid of worms so she didn't want to go."

"Really? I've never heard that from her." Elsword asked skeptically.

"You know how her pride is. Don't tell her that I told you or she won't like it."

Elsword shuddered when he remembered the time that he mentioned something that she didn't like. He nodded, which earned a pat on the head from Rena. Elsword backed up immediately, covered his head.

"I'm not a kid anymore Rena!"

"But you're still younger than me." Rena gave him a gentle smile.

"Are we going to follow them?" Raven whispered quietly.

"Of course."

With Elesis…

She knew where Add was. The only place he could be was the lab. Elesis stood in front of the door, breathed in to find her inner nice person. If she was somewhat nice to him, maybe she could buy more time. She didn't find anything, at least she could pretend she had one. Elesis snorted when she thought she could try while Add would be 'fuck it'. She calmed herself and pushed the door opened.

"Stalker, are you in here?" Opps, that came out of nowhere.

No replied. That was expected by Elesis. She knew he got absorbed in his things and he couldn't hear anything or anyone. She walked towards the chair, but no one was there. Elesis was surprised that he wasn't there. She sighed, although she hated it, she had to go and look for him. Elesis tried the kitchen, maybe he was looking for chocolate or coffee. No, he wasn't there. She looked in the library. He was nowhere to be seen. Elesis looked everywhere.

"Damn…I've never thought he would be able to get out of that room of his."

Meanwhile…

Raven and Rena finally arrived at the research room. They had to take a little detour because a maid asked Raven to bring coffee for Add. The maids were afraid to disturb Add whenever he was working and Raven offered to help them time to time so he unknowingly took the job to take coffee to Add. Rena kept telling him that he would make a great butler that made Raven felt a little embarrassed. After they arrived, it was quiet. Usually, when those two were together, the hall would be echoed with sounds of them bickering. Rena wanted to make sure they were there so she leaned in close. When her hands were placed on the door to stabilize herself, the door opened. No one was in there.

"Well, that's rare." Raven raised an eyebrow. "He actually got out of that room on his own."

Back with Elesis…

No sign of the silver head anywhere. Elesis growled of frustration, so much for being nice. If she saw him, she would punch the hell out of him for making her have to look for him. Had enough of wandering around, Elesis made her way back to the bedroom. She hadn't had enough sleep yesterday, she should turn in early today, no point looking for someone who you couldn't find.

Elesis finally reached the bedroom. She figured Add wouldn't return that night so she could sleep on the bed without him knowing. He did say that he preferred coffee over sleep and since he slept last night, he would be up for the next few days. Opened the door, Elesis was more than displeased to find the MasterMind reading the book on the couch.

"Took you long enough. I have been waiting for a while."

"What are you doing here?!"

"I won right? At least I should take what is mine." He nodded towards the bed. "The right to sleep there."

"Then your experiment isn't important anymore, right?" Elesis raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I am researching right now with this book." He held up the book he was reading. "I just move location, that's all."

Although she hated to admit it, he had the same idea as her, rubbing it to he other's face, so much so that he got out of that room of his. Elesis sat down next him, crossed her arms and looked at him accusingly. Add just ticked his tongue and put down the book. He stared back at her and before they knew it, they had remained silence more than they thought they should have.

"What? You want to say something?"

"You're a jerk."

Add felt like a vein had popped on his forehead. He asked her nicely (well, more like normally) and she had to get on his nerve. Elesis broke the stares, turned her back at him. Add wondered if he had gotten her mad this morning, but he didn't really care (maybe).

"First one to the bed wins!" Elesis suddenly bolted up and ran towards the bed.

"What?!"

Add chased after immediately. He grabbed her arm, tried to stop her.

"Let go you creepy stalker!"

"You're the one to talk cavewoman!"

Elesis pulled him along with her, jerked her arm to shake him off. Add pulled her back and tried to get ahead. Elesis didn't allow that. She jumped onto him, which made both of them tumbled onto the bed. Neither Add nor Elesis was fazed by that. Elesis kept pulling the ponytail of the man on top of her while Add tried to make her loosened her grip, but the more he tried the harder she pulled.

"I won this morning! Don't you dare twist the rule!" Add pinned down her arm, only to have the other one grabbed his coat and pulled him down to her eye level.

"But I'm the one that won yesterday! I haven't got to sleep on the bed yet!" Her crimson orbs glared at him.

"That's your problem. Deal with it!" Add wasn't perturbed by her.

Sudden realization hit them, they were in an interesting position. Elesis eyed him as Add looked away to pretend they weren't. She slapped with with both of her hands, on both of his cheeks. Add immediately turned to face her with his eye's corner twitched slightly.

"I don't like that look on your face." Elesis sneered.

"Oh really then?" Add groaned in frustration.

They kept wrestling, hair pulling, slapping, punching, scratching. In the midst of the fighting, Elesis grabbed Add's shoulder, tried to pull him in for a headbutt. He predicted her move and stopped her by pushing her head up. They collided with a kiss on each other's lips. Needless to say, their eyes went wide opened. The world seemed to stop, time stood still. Their minds couldn't comprehend how it happened. All Elesis could feel was a rush of heat came flooding her face. She couldn't take it, her heart was going to burst open. Elesis bit his lips and with all of her might, she kicked Add, successfully separated them. Add rolled down the bed and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. He slowly got up, licked the blood forming from the corner of his mouth. It stung.

"What do you think you're doing woman?!" Add hissed.

"Get away from me you stalker!"

"You're the one that pushed me!"

"I said get away!"

Elesis pulled the blanket to cover her face. Add knew he couldn't reason with her as she refused to hear anything from him. He ticked his tongue and left the room with a loud crash when the door closed.

Elesis was in no state to look at him in the eyes. She was a mess. It was only an accident. None of them wanted that to happen. Then why…Why did she still feel that warmth on her lips? Her entire face felt hot, like it was on fire. All she knew was that she had kissed the guy that she hated the most and she didn't want to face him any time soon.

* * *

 **Hey, they fight all the time. This kind of accident bound to happen one way or another right?**

 **I think from the next chapter on, it's going to be Add-centric since we mostly see things from Elesis's side.**


	8. What is this foreign feelings?

**shortfangirl** : I adore AikihikoxMinako at first, but then realized that she looks perfect with anyone so yeah... (I added Theodore, Minato, Shinjiro to the ship). People get salty about everything, win or lose. They win and they be liked "Eww, you're a runner/spammer/lagger/...". I wouldn't say awkwardness...You'll see why. Also, Rena/Raven is also in this chapter so no worry (although it's not too much). It's not really long so don't worry.

 **NaruSaku1995** : It costs too much just for runners, but I will especially use it for those that runs AND mocks you (whilst running "Noob"). He is hard as hell since he is squishy. I had 3 MM and I only learned to use him efficiently on my third one (my first was a mess), while I learned to use most of my other mains on one character. I agree that they look classy, but I love Chiliarch and Dreadlord's darker look more (Lu looks so cute as Chilarch). Rena is extremely scary when angry as we saw in Eltype comics.

 **Guest** : Furyprism? Do you mean his Hyper Active Apocalypse or Ultimate Fury? You said it costs him 300mp (and the word 'prism') so I'm assumed you mean his HA. I don't like waiting for HA since it takes a long time and I'd have more advantages taking down my enemy before he/she even get to HA.

 **Ragna0011** : I raise the flag like it was the last thing I can do! I manage to recreate some of my works, which are destroyed by my brother, so it might come out a bit later (And I'm playing Void Elsword, but I have no excuse for that other than it's fun).

 **Yeah...This chapter got toned down from its comedy. I imagine some struggle to try and get used to the fact that they kissed. So yeah... Not a whole lot of comedy at first. Also, CrA and DiE cameo up ahead. I also ship those two hard, but not as much as BHxMM.**

 **You're going to get a nice little surprise later on.**

* * *

When the kiss happened, Add couldn't taste the chocolate he ate earlier. He just had a whole bar of it when she came in. The bitter aftertaste was still there when they fight then he wanted to know the reason it disappeared. He tasted nothing, he felt nothing, as if everything surrounded him became oblivious. All he could comprehend was the warmth, the softness of her lips. No, her entire body was warm, maybe from the fight they had, maybe from the fire burning within her. He didn't know. Add couldn't concentrate. The dynamos, the machines, the research wasn't making any senses. He couldn't find a reason why he didn't look at her with disgust after that.

Morning came. He didn't know how long he had engulfed with the research just to find the reason he was looking for. He found none. Raven came knocking on his door, telling him that it was morning already.

"Add, coffee."

The door was opened and Raven was greeted with a very tired Add. Raven was used to the dark circles under the MasterMind's eyes, but he didn't expect that they would appear so soon after only one day that he slept. He couldn't help but worried about Add. He looked like he was exhausted, like his life was devoted to figure something out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to be concern about." Add closed the door against the Blade Master's face, left him speechless.

Add took a sip of his coffee. It tasted bitter now. He wanted to complain that the maids didn't put enough sugar, but he knew it wasn't the case when he saw the white grains at the bottom. Now, he complained that they put too much in it, so much so that it couldn't dissolve. It still tasted so bitter that he furrowed his eyebrows. He wondered why…

Since then, every time that Add saw Elesis, she purposely avoided him, turning her face towards the opposite direction. It wasn't like he didn't ignore her, she did it first.

First day, Add was relieved. He could focus more on his research, while Elesis spent more time with Elsword. She was awkward occasionally, but it was nothing to worry about. Second day, it was still pretty much the same, just somewhat more quiet. Third day, Add felt his concentration slipped from his dynamos and works, while Elesis became absent-minded. Fourth day, Elesis was quiet, real quiet.

Aisha came over on the third day. She did notice that she wasn't greeted with a bright smile from Elesis but with a simple hand wave. No matter how hard she banging on the door, Add never replied her. That had never happened before. He always answered her or just to tell her to go away. Aisha sighed and sat down on the couch next to Elsword.

"What happened to them?" She looked on the ceiling, wondered something. "This isn't the Add or Elesis I know."

"They've gone through something. I blame Add though."

Aisha was quick to retort him. She turned to look at him directly instead of the ceiling. The confident face that she had met before was replaced with a worried look. Aisha wondered if her expression had also changed. It did.

"I'm sure that your sister's hot head leads to this." Elsword was about to fight back, but Aisha cut him off. "No matter whose fault it is. I don't want to see neither of them like that."

"But I'm still sure that the fact that Add is a jerk that leads to this."

"What-"

Aisha was going to defend her crush, but then realized what Elsword said could possibly happen. She knew Add too well and he was a complete jerk that liked to get on people's nerve with insults. That might happen if she thought about it. Elsword noticed she didn't finish her argument and gave her a sly grin.

"See? Even you, his childhood friend, know he is a jerk."

"I really want to argue with you, but I can't defend him on this." Elsword laughed at her sudden honesty. "Hey…can you go talk to Add?"

"I'd love to but he didn't answer me! Why don't you go talk to Elesis?"

"I've never seen her like this before. I don't know how to deal with this."

"You're her brother!"

"And you're his childhood friend!"

As they kept pushing the duty onto the other, the door was opened. It was Elesis, more like what left of her. She strolled through the room and grabbed Elsword's magic book.

"I'm borrowing this." was all she said before she left.

Seeing her like that made the both of them quieted down. Aisha sighed synchronized with Elsword. They were going to accuse the other of doing the same thing, but then realized it wasn't the time to do it.

"I'll talk to her and you talk to Add. How about that?" Elsword decided to compromise.

"Okay."

They hadn't made any contact for five days. Elesis became less colorful and vibrant. Add shut himself inside his research room. Usually, he would come out for chocolate and coffee. This time, he didn't even take one step outside. Five days, he didn't leave his little comfort zone for five days.

"Sis…" Elsword asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Elesis looked towards the door, she stared indefinitely at something she didn't know. She felt somewhat empty inside. The usual things they do whenever they were near. Insulting each other with everything they got. It was gone. She felt like she had lost something significant.

"Nothing…" She answered absent-mindedly. "It felt a bit…empty. That's all."

"Just a bit empty, I guess." Add mumbled to himself.

He hadn't been outside for so long that he forgot what his own home looked like. Everything surrounded him had a blue tinted color, dull and still. It felt like his life only had one track, to research Nasods. It had always been that way, but until that woman stepped into his life, his old routine was replaced. Only two days. He only knew her for two days. In that span of time, he learned that she was obnoxious, too feisty for her own good, loud and violent. She was a tornado. Add was glad that she was gone so he could focus his time into his experiment, was he? He couldn't help but asked himself that question. A knock on the door snapped him out of it. Only a single knock. Add ticked his tongue in annoyance. Someone had been banging on his door. He figured if he opened it now, he would shut them up for a longer time.

"You haven't left your room in a while." It was the person he didn't expect, Aisha.

"None of your business." Add almost closed the door again, but Aisha stopped him in time.

"You don't answer me anymore."

Add let go of his grip of the door. He let his eyes dragged away from the Elemental Master, avoiding eye-contact with her as much as possible. He heard her sigh. Of course she would.

"Has something happened between you and Elesis?"

Add shook his head. Aisha looked at him with concern eyes. She opened the door, allowed more space between her and Add. He attempted to close the door again, but stopped by Aisha, who gave him a serious expression. She had known Add for a long time, but it was the first time that she had ever seen him like this.

"You know, the both of you thought that you can't stand the sight of each other." Add gave him a dull look. "You two have something special. I don't mean it as romantic or anything. The relationship between you two. No one can understand it beside the both of you." Aisha didn't want Add and Elesis to be closer, but she couldn't bear to see Add this way either.

"That's not it. I'm happy that she's out of my life." Add grimaced.

"Is it really?"

He could answer that quick and simple, or so he thought. Add didn't know how to. He sighed in frustration and closed the door again.

"Did he talk?" Elsword ran up to her.

"No…But I think that he will at least think about it." Aisha looked at the closed door in longing. "What about Elesis?"

"She didn't talk to much. She said she feel…empty."

Aisha looked away from Elsword. To think that Elesis could make Add become like this, it made her felt somewhat heart-broken. Before she knew it, tear formed in the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elsword couldn't help but worried.

"Nothing…"

Elsword knew better than that. He knew her 'nothing' was meaningless. He suddenly hugged her, let her head rest on his chest.

"W-What are you doing?" Aisha tried to push him away, but he held her tightly.

"Go on. Don't worry, I won't remember this."

Aisha appreciated it. Although she knew that he would make fun of her the next day, she couldn't help but cried. Elsword patted her back. He stayed silent all the way through.

"There there…"

Close to them, in the corner of the hall. Raven and Rena were watching them. Raven planned to face Add himself, but Aisha beat him to it.

"You know…I think they're like this because of me…" Rena bit her lip in guilt.

"Don't be like that…" Raven rubbed her head.

Rena lowered her head. She couldn't help but to feel guilty because she was the one that pushed them together even though they didn't want to. Now that something happened. They had drifted away because of her. She leaned her back against Raven, who was caught off guard by her.

"Hey…" He rubbed her head gently.

"Sorry…just a second."

Raven let her sit in his lap. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed deeply in regret.

Add thought about what Aisha had just said. He knew deep in his heart that he couldn't stand her, but something special? She got to be kidding. Add laughed. His laugh was maniacal. It slowly died out as he sat down his chair.

"I want to see that woman again."

Add quickly covered his mouth. Where was that come from? Add shook his head. He must be more tired than he thought. That must be the case. There was no way that he wanted to see her. She was annoying, loud and liked to go against him, but he wanted to argue with her again. Add shook his head to get rid of the thought. He corner of his mouth stung whenever he thought of her. Add pulled his coat to cover more of himself. He noticed that her scent had gone. Right, he washed that one already. Add sighed. He closed his eyes and put his head onto his fore arms. Just like that night, the night when he slept next to her in this room.

…

The world surrounded him seemed hazy. It was like he was flowing in endless space.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice took his attention, but it sounded like someone he knew.

"Yeah, with you? Of course." He answered, but he had no idea who was talking.

Next to him, sitting under a large tree in the night was a woman. She looked like the girl that caused troubles for him left and right. No, she was basically her. The differences were the clothing and her expression. She wore form-fitting red leather suit along with tights, basically much more revealing than the girl he known. Her hair was straighter and let loose without a small ponytail. She looked at him with a dull, devious expression, but as the person he was right now, he enjoyed that look on her face. She got up and sat on his lap, swung her arms around his neck. She gave him a seductive grin before sliding her hands down his chest. He started to wonder if he was really himself anymore.

"You're always a tease…" He kissed her forehead, before moving down to her lips. "Aren't you?"

"You like it." She deepened the kiss, running her hands up and down his chest. "Don't lie now."

The girl on top of him parted and kissed his eyelids.

"As for me, I love your black sclera, your hair…" She played with his hair…wait, it wasn't a ponytail anymore. "And especially that madness of yours." She giggled, it sounded like she had lost her mind.

"You know that you're just as mad as me."

He caught her lips again, this time, a hot and heavy one. His hands slid down her waist, closer, closer to her…

"AHHH!"

The MasterMind panted. He touched his hair. It was still a ponytail. Good. He was still in his lab. Extremely good. What was that dream about? Add tiredly leaned back against his chair. He was sweating terribly. He must be thinking too much these days. Why would he ever dream of doing something like that to her? Add wasn't even sure if that was him and that woman was the hot-headed Blazing Heart.

"Add! What's wrong?!" The door burst opened, it was the person he least expected to see, Elesis.

"Nothing…Nothing at all." He sighed, first contact after five days of silence.

Add had never been happier to see the Blazing Heart. Her appearance confirmed that all of it was just a dream. Elesis closed the door and leaned against it. She wanted to get out of here at fast as she could. However, since it was the first contact she had with him for five days of silence, she couldn't move her legs at all. She was just passing his research room when she heard him screaming. Elesis wondered if she should check on him. She was afraid that he electrocuted himself or something and if he died, she would be regretting her entire life. Since they were in the same room together, Elesis thought that they should sort things out. It was so quiet when he was not around that it was unbearable. She didn't know where to begin. Elesis tried to find something to say that would make them back to normal again. Add noticed her awkwardness. She started to make him feel uncomfortable. Elesis made her way towards Add, who just looked at her in confusion. Suddenly, she leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips.

"There! We're even!" It was brief and short, she really took him by surprised.

Elesis blushed. She covered her cheeks with her hands in hope that the MasterMind didn't see that. He did. How couldn't he? Even her ears were red. Add thought that he wouldn't be able to react to that kiss from her. He might even kick her out without a second thought. But then again, in his dream, things were much worse.

"What was that about?"

"A kiss is nothing big. I mean, it's stupid that we stopped speaking to each other just because of it." Elesis wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She was trying. He didn't mean what she did was good, but she was trying. Add unknowingly smiled. She looked really vulnerable this time, the total opposite of the confident look that was always on her face. The tension between them had gone away completely. Add felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder. It was probably from the kiss that Elesis gave him. He could get used to it, the kiss.

"Yea, it was nothing big. Look who gets all awkward because of that." Elesis was about to hit him, but he caught her fist. "Just get used to it right?"

"Right…It was nothing." She let Add pulled her in for another one.

They didn't know if it was from the lack of contact or they just missed each other. The two of them shared continuous kisses, from one to the next. It felt endless. Warmth ran through courses of Add's body, heating his system up. Elesis felt hot. Her body was burning up.

"So…Are we…I don't know… normal now?" Elesis tried to find her words through the endless assault.

"I still hate your guts cavewoman."

"Gladly, stalker."

"Chocolate?" He stopped and handed her a bar.

"You have to give me the one that you've taken a bite out of."

Despite her complain, Elesis accepted his offer and took it. She snapped it into small pieces then slowly munched on them. It was pure bliss. The sweetness washed over her.

"Don't eat all of it woman." Add ticked his tongue as more of the chocolate disappeared inside of Elesis.

"I'm doing a favor here fatty." She stuck out her tongue, which was slightly brown from the chocolate. "You don't want to get fatter, do you?"

"What?" A vein popped out on Add's forehead.

Add punched her arm and made Elesis stumbled back a bit. She glared at him with intensity rivaled fire. She cracked her knuckles and returned his favor with a punch headed towards his face. It was obvious so Add caught it, only to be greeted with a devious smile from Elesis.

"Got ya."

It was a fake-out as the real one came in contact with his stomach. He coughed. That girl packed quite a punch, literally. Add pulled Elesis's sleeves and kicked her in her stomach. She grabbed his hair to hang on. Unintentionally, she sent him onto the floor.

"Damn…" Add rubbed the back of his head to ease to pain which was kicking in. "I'm sure that you're stronger than a gorilla."

"Since you use all of your time to stalk Eve, no wonder you're so weak." Elesis sat on his stomach and gave him a triumphant grin.

"Get off, you're heavy."

"Don't talk about a lady's weight, bastard." Elesis rolled her eyes at him.

"That's only applied to ladies. I'm one hundred percent sure that you're a gorilla." That earned him a glare from the red head.

She cleared her throat and closed up the distance between herself and him.

"Then you just kissed a gorilla. Is that ok?"

"If you're feeling angry that I just called you a gorilla then everything is good." She gave him that look again, the look that told him that she was not amused.

Add sat up using his forearms and gave her a kiss again. She happily replied it. They didn't know it. They didn't know what drove them towards each other. They couldn't guess. It felt so foreign and strange. The more their lips touched, the more this alien feeling ran through the courses of their body. It was sometimes hot, yet sometimes gentle...

* * *

 **They have never fallen in love before so they couldn't identify it. The question is, do they actually love each other or not?**


	9. To which she looks like a squirrel

**Lixious** : Real life? No one is getting back to real life on my watch!Thank you I'm trying to keep a steady schedule. I don't like making people wait for a week or maybe a month just to get a chapter of the story.

 **shortfangirl** : Heh, I know what you mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). CrA and DiE are the exact opposite of BH and MM so I'd say that CrAxDiE is hot while BHxMM is cute. Honey, please, Mitsuru can make anyone obey by freezing their asses off. I think Akihiko had been frozen by her tons of times since he had been around her the longest, but yeah, I can see where you're coming from.

 **NaruSaku1995** : People in the PVP section are always salty. One time, I found a real nice person that plays DiE. When I lost, he nicely asked if I wanted to try again and when he lost he said that I was better than he thought. Man, I wish I can find more nice people like that. I agree with you that the SS rank is cool, but a little too troublesome to get. I prefer Dreadlord for one reason (other than the fact the Lu is cute as f***), his knives. I'm fond of characters that use throwing knives.

 **Ragna0011** : Thank you, you made me blush (*.^.*). Don't worry Aisha, Elboy is always with you (even though he likes to pick a fight with you). The kiss was something dramatic after all. The two of them, after separating a while, should miss each other since arguing was basically their routine by now.

 **Heh...I realized that I couldn't put Eve and Chung (Cheve) anywhere by this point since if Eve comes here, Add would go crazy with catching her. Don't worry though, I already have plans of making them appear next chapter.**

 **Enjoy my lovely people.**

* * *

Since they made up (and made out), everyone was relieved. Things went back to normal. They still fought whenever something happened, which was every single day. Rena was glad that they got back to where they started. She still worried that they couldn't take one more step by their won accord. Little did she know that they had moved much further than she thought. Two peaceful days had passed…

"I miss Eve. I really want to see her so…" Elesis brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Can you stop being a stalker for only a day?"

"Tsk, if the queen is on my territory, you know I will try to capture her." Add continued with his work, he didn't even face Elesis. "You can invite whoever you want. I don't guarantee their safety though."

Elesis ticked her tongue and sat down beside him. It was worth a try anyway. She really did miss Eve though. Elesis shook her head. Eve was probably busy since she was a queen of a country. She couldn't simply invite her over only because she missed her. Add continued with his work. Elesis stared at the glowing cube. It seemed to shine brighter than the last time she saw it. It was captivating, so much so that she stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Suddenly, a knock on the door snapped her out of her trance.

"Add! I know you're in there!" It was Aisha's voice.

"And you also know that I'm not coming out." He replied without turning back.

The door was opened and a very angry looking Aisha was standing in front of the door. She marched towards the MasterMind, who just sighed since he knew where it was going.

"You need to get some fresh air! You never leave this room at all whenever I come over."

"Correction. I don't leave this room unless I want some chocolate or coffee."

Elesis thought to herself 'you liar'. He left it once just to rub it in her face when he won. Aisha turned to Elesis. She didn't seem pleased. Aisha got on Elesis's eye-level, her voice was stern and lecturing.

"You're spoiling him too much. Force him to go outside or something."

"He doesn't want to. He would rather live his life as a pathetic shut-in."

"Well, at least I'm smarter than a gorilla." Add said sarcastically.

Elesis leered at him. She kicked his chair, sent it moving away from its original position. The sudden movement caused a line from Add's pen went through 2 pages of his works. He narrowed his eyes at her, who raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"You want a go Amazon?"

"I can take you on any day."

Tension was high between the two of them. Aisha could feel that they were going to fight again. When it happened last time, she took everything she had to separate them and she didn't succeeded entirely. This time, she knew she had to stop it before it even start. Aisha ran in the middle of the two of them, successfully gained their full attention.

"No! You're not fighting this time! Ara is not here. I can't stop you alone."

"But he is being a bastard." Elesis eyed him with displeased.

"You started it first gorilla." Add turned to Aisha, who immediately tensed up when he looked at her in the eyes. "Can you please take her out? I will be really grateful."

Aisha blushed as I was the first time that he looked at her in the eyes. He always looked at something else while talking to her. Although she hated to think about it, Elesis had really changed him, for the better. She nodded then turned to the red head.

"You don't want to stay here and deal with him right? Let's go with just us girls."

"You're only doing this because he asked you to." Elesis whispered to her quietly. "I don't really mind. Add is really boring anyway."

Aisha puffed her cheeks when Elesis hit the nail on the head. She thought it was cute and pinched the magician's cheeks. Aisha winced in pain.

"What are you doing? It hurts!" She flailed her arms to emphasize her point.

"Sorry. I thought you were so adorable." Elesis rubbed the magician's head.

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Now can you please get out of here?!" Add certainly was in the hurry to have them gone.

Elesis didn't answer him and went out with Aisha. Before the door closed, she made sure that Add saw her glare. He ticked his tongue at her and returned to his work.

"Was he always a prick?" Elesis couldn't help but ask the magician.

"He was a little nicer when he was young…just a little."

Just a little meant that he had always been a prick. Somehow, Elesis wasn't that surprised. He seemed like he would be the type to always be a jerk. Well, he was certainly one now. A big one at that. Aisha giggled when she saw Elesis's vibrant side again. That horrible time was finally over. She didn't have to worry about them anymore. Although there was one more thing she should be concern about, the fact that she cried and had Elsword comfort her. That memory hit her like a wave. Aisha blushed bright red when she remembered that moment of vulnerability.

"Hey sis!" Just her luck, he was coming towards their direction.

"What's up Elsword? I'm busy with Aisha here so no training, ok?"

Elsword sighed when he heard her said that. He was getting bored of just reading book and wanted to train a bit. Raven was nowhere to be seen so he took his second option. His sister. Elsword avoided training with his sister since she would usually taunt him when she got the upper hand while Raven would gently give him advice. He noticed Aisha, who was leering at him intensively.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Aisha narrowed her eyes cautiously.

She blushed red. Elsword actually kept that as a secret instead of taunting her. She was amazed by the depth that she had never known he had. She had expected him to use it to provoke her, but she didn't expect that he kept his promise. From Elesis's point of view, they were hiding something that she didn't know.

"Hey, what with the secret?"

"Nothing concerning you Elesis/sis." They said in unison which made Elesis arched her eyebrow.

Did something happen that she wasn't aware of? They seemed much closer than she remembered. They spoke in unison and it didn't result in them eyeing each other in disgust. That was some improvement. Elesis thought it would be better this way. Elsword had finally found someone who could tolerate him.

"Congratulation Elsword." She patted his back, which made him looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

Elesis giggled, left the both of them confused about what just happened. An idea popped up inside Elesis's head.

"Hey, Aisha. You know magic right?"

"Yeah…"

"Elsword. Wanna train with her?"

Elsword looked at her like she just said something completely absurd then back to Aisha, who, to his surprised, didn't seem to mind it that much. She hadn't been able to test her magic in a long while. It was a perfect opportunity to use some of the spell she just learned.

"No, I'm not doing this." Elsword shook his head.

"Oh really? Afraid of a little magic?"

"You would burn my ass off!"

"Elsword. Wording." Elesis reminded, but more on the joking side since she knew he got his way of talking from her.

"Yeah, I think maybe I can burn some of the jerk in you."

"You want a fight shorty?"

"Don't call me short!"

They looked like the got along through fighting. At least to Elesis. Although she hated to think about it, they reminded of Add and herself. Fighting, bickering, arguing, they were something that established their relationship. Well, Aisha and Elsword didn't get to the point of kicking and punching like they did, but they really looked like a younger version of them. Although there were one major different, none of them was a sarcastic cold-hearted jerk.

Back in his lab, Add sneezed for some reason.

Elesis separated the red head and the purple head. They were still at each other's throat. Had enough of their shenanigans, Elesis gave Elsword a firm punch on the head. He backed up, winced from the pain.

"What was that for? She started it first." Aisha didn't seem pleased.

"I can't do that to Aisha now, can I?"

It was obvious that Elsword sulked because of his sister's unfairness. Aisha's teasing giggle only made him felt more annoyed. Elsword put his hands behind his head and looked away from both of them.

"Excuse me little brat."

"Don't call me a brat! How old are you?"

"16." Elsword arched an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"Hah! I'm 18! I'm older than you!"

"Oh sorry, you don't act your age. Not to mention you aren't even taller than me. How am I supposed to know you're older than me?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"What did you just say?!" Aisha glared at him, she was clearly more angry than usual.

Elsword was used to Elesis since he grew up with her so Aisha's angry look wasn't really intimidating. She wasn't even nearly as scary as Elesis when she's mad. To Elsword, the only one who could be scarier than Elesis was Rena. Whenever she was angry, hell seemed to appear before his eyes. Living with two terrifying women, Aisha was nothing Elsword had to be afraid of.

"You have to tiptoe if you want to look at me in the eyes and you get angry over simple things. Aren't you childish?"

"You are the same!"

Elesis decided to be a bystander. They were too amusing for her to stop them. Elsword kept ignoring Aisha while she was pointing out his flaws, much like he just did.

"You guys know what." Elesis successfully got their attention. "Arguing everyday is really better than silence."

The both of them knew where she was getting at. Elsword didn't believe her though since it was a thing between her and Add. However, he and Aisha were different. He didn't argue with her just to get on her nerve. He just wanted to see the magician gets angry. Since every time she did, her entire face got red and she had a habit of puffing her cheeks when provoke. She looked like a squirrel. Elsword thought that was entertaining and also quite cute.

"It was something between you and Add only." Aisha verbalized his thoughts. "He always starts it."

"Are you sure? How about just now? You taunted me for not training with you."

"And you called me a brat." Aisha crossed her arms. "We weren't arguing until you said that."

A smile crept up on Elesis when it looked the two of them were ready for another round. She couldn't say it enough that Aisha was special towards Elsword. He could never deal with people before. He often said something he shouldn't have and then regret it. It looked like he could be able to keep a longer friendship (if it could be called that) with Aisha. Elsword looked up to Raven, but he saw him as a mentor more than a friend. He needed someone closer to his own age. A sudden shout from Aisha broke Elesis's train of thought.

"That's it! We're settling this with a fight! How about that?"

"Meet me at the training yard." Elsword returned her glare. "You can use your magic all you want, but you're going down."

"I wasn't intended to lose to you."

That said, Aisha and Elsword took off quickly. They left Elesis speechless there. She sighed. They were sure quick to settle their argument. It looked like she was alone again. Elesis went back to Add's research room, since he would be much more easy to look for than Rena. In this huge castle, the chance of her running into the elf was as thin as a thread. She always ran into her randomly, but if she looked for her, it was impossible.

As Elesis thought, Add was really still in his room. It became of predictable whenever she needed to look for him. Elesis closed the door and made her way towards him. She peered over his shoulder, still working with his Apocalypse cube, go figured. Elesis ran her hands through his ponytail, successfully gained his attention.

"What are you doing back here gorilla?" He didn't take his eyes off his work.

"How do you know it's me?"

"Only you would dare to do that."

"Not even Aisha?" Elesis had no idea where that came from.

"Huh? She hardly ever touches me." Add leaned back to his chair, turned his head diagonally to look at her.

"Uh huh."

Elesis nodded absent-mindedly. His hair was softer than she expected. It didn't look like he takes care of it in anyway. Heck, she even guessed that his long hair is from his laziness to get it cut. Add pushed her hand away.

"Stop doing that."

"Why not?" True Elesis fashion, she went back to touching his hair immediately.

"Because it's distracting."

Elesis sat down next to him. The chair that used to be in the corner had been moved there permanently. She leaned against the desk, staring at the MasterMind's face. It was lit up by the shimmering light from the Apocalypse. It really complimented his good look. Not that Elesis would ever tell him. She tried to lean in for a kiss, but Add pushed her down quickly.

"Not now, it's needlessly distracting."

"Everything is distracting to you."

After they made up, the kisses came naturally like talking. It was added as a way to communicate in their book. They had no idea how it came to this point, but it didn't bother them at all.

'You, yourself, are distracting enough as it is."

"And you still allow me to sit here."

"That is because no matter how hard I force you to get lost, you keep coming back and demand to watch me work." Add looked at her with a twitch in the corner of his eye.

Elesis smiled, pretended to be innocent about that. Add was used to that smile by now. Every time it appeared on her face, it meant that she tried to get away with something. He turned back to his desk, wrote something down his pieces of paper. Elesis stared at his concentrated face. It was something that she had always seen every time she sat there and watched him worked. Elesis poked Add's cheek. He immediately turned to her, quietly telling her to knock it off. She replied with a coy smile.

"What with that look?" Add arched his eyebrow.

"You really don't go outside much, do you?"

"You're asking that question now? You should have known better than that."

Elesis furrowed her brows. She took the pen Add was holding, stopped him in the middle of his work. Add didn't seem to care as he opened the drawer and took out another pen. Immediately, it was snatched away by Elesis again. Add grimaced. She was trying her best to get on his nerve, wasn't she? As he was reaching towards the drawer again, Elesis leaned against it, blocking it from him.

"Come on, let's go out for a bit. I haven't seen Elder yet." Elesis pulled his coat's sleeve.

"Then just go by yourself." He pushed her hand away.

"I need a tour guide."

"Then ask Raven." He eyed the drawer which she was blocking. "Let me get back with my work gorilla."

Elesis furrowed her eyebrows at his stubbornness. She kicked the chair he was sitting on, sent it sliding away from its original position. Quickly, she took all of the papers on his desk along with his Apocalypse cube and stocked all of them into the drawer. Add could feel a vein was about to burst from her game. Elesis raised an eyebrow challengingly at him. She sure had her way to convince (force) him to do what she liked.

"Fine." Add ticked his tongue, leaned against the chair in dismay. "Just this once. There will be no second time."

* * *

 **Next chapter, a date!**


	10. Is this a date or not? (Part 1)

**shortfangirl** : She certainly got Add to do what she wanted if she pestered him enough. Mitsuru is plenty scary. She will literally whip people into shape, but I love her (I'm not a masochist, I swear). She is adorable when she didn't know how to deal with normal situation, like when she call officer Kurosawa because she thought Junpei was kidnapped by the messy state his room was in.

 **Ragna0011** : Yeah, they kissed. It escalated quickly on the physical aspect only. They were still clueless about their feelings for each other. Honey, you read my mind. I've already planned for Raven and Rena (Reven) to stalk them. Not ElsAi though, since they were still busy with sparring. "Don't you have no life?" That is a double negative so yes, I do have a life. Jk, it's currently summer. I have plenty free time. I do go to cram school (since I'm going to go to college next year), but it only took 30% of my time. Also...Wait what...120 chapters! That writer is a beast (no offense)! I respect that person. This isn't going to last that long...maybe 20-ish. I mean until they finally decided something for their future. About ElsAi, yep, they're going to appear steadily...unlike Cheve (Add's stalking tendency made it hard to deal with this couple!)

 **NaruSaku1995** : Yes, that is jealousy (maybe). I've always thought that MM's hair is sheep wool in disguise (XD). Awww, you're really nice for letting those 20 lvl-ish wins. That's amazing. And yeah...I really do hate those with flashy avatar and be like "huhehuehueh you're going down.". I mean just because you have the money doesn't mean you're good.

 **wulfralph** : Oh my god, your name is hard to write. I have to check for five times to make sure. How do you pronounce that? Anyway...you want more right then HERE YOU GO! More BHxMM goodness!

 **MinoAlways** : Thank you! First, for supporting this fic. Second, your name is really easy to write and pronounce (unlike the person before you). Aw shucks, I'm no hero, but I'm glad that I've created something that people enjoy. Also, jumping and screaming are the symptoms of shipping overdose. Please be mindful with your love for shippings (I'm joking).

 **Do you guys know the feeling when you thought that you haven't prepared enough and then ended up being too prepared? Like in Elsword for example. I was going to go Henir, but I only have 98 Intermediate Mana Potions then I stock up on 5000 POTIONS! Yeah...this fic is like that. I've thought that I will be late at this rate and now...I have 71 pages. Overly prepared. But still, it only lasts for 2 or 3 chapters. Not a lot now that i think about it.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy lovely people!**

* * *

Add finally agreed to accompany her. Although he said it would be just once, she had to make sure in the future that there would be a second time. For now, he agreed to accompany her was good enough. Elesis didn't waste anytime pulling his coat's sleeve with a bright smile. Add reluctantly sat up and followed her. He really hated to get some sunlight. It wasn't like he was a vampire, but he preferred the dim lights from his screens than the bright light from the sun. As Elesis successfully dragged Add out of his lab, she was greeted by Raven.

"Oh, you manage to get him out of there." Raven seemed astonished. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you. I think that this shut-in really needs some sunlight."

"My life choice is none of your concern woman." Add grumbled.

Elesis ignore him. She waved goodbye to Raven then the both of them walked towards the castle's exit. Obviously, Add wasn't pleased on the whole way there. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and the corner of his eye occasionally twitched. Elesis knew that he was angry, but she couldn't care less. She was getting tired of staying in the castle for nine days in a row. Some scenery would be nice to have.

When the both of them were out of sight, Raven hurriedly went to Rena's guest room. Luckily, she was really there. Rena was bored out of her mind since she promised to Raven that she wouldn't interfere with their love life anymore. When she saw him, she knew something interesting was about to happen.

"Elesis managed to drag Add out of his room. I think they're going on a date."

Rena's eyes brightened up and she was on her feet instantly. Without hearing any explanation from Raven, she hurried Raven along.

"We can't leave them alone! Let's follow them!"

"But I said that…" Raven didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was dragged away by the bouncy elf quickly.

As the huge door was opened, sunlight shone brightly into the castle. Naturally, Add squinted. It was definitely not his thing, but Elesis seemed to enjoy it a lot. She was quick on her feet and pulled Add along with her. It was afternoon at that point. The sunlight was not gentle, but it wasn't too harsh either. To be honest, Elesis would enjoy the morning light much more, but beggar can't be chooser. She was able to see the outside scenery and it was all that mattered. Unbeknownst to them, Raven and Rena was hiding somewhere close.

"This is going to be fun!" Rena couldn't content her happiness and accidentally said it too loud.

Raven quickly covered her mouth. He peeked out of his position and sighed in relief when the both of them didn't turn around to check. He understood that she was bored, but he didn't think that she was this excited over tailing them. He had to make sure that she didn't shout out anything during their date. Raven couldn't find an explanation to why they were following them if they found out.

"Ugh, this is unbearable." Add squinted when the sunlight hit him.

"Oh, get over it. So, tour guide." Elesis pointed at Add, who wasn't so happy with his brand new nickname. "What's the main attraction of Elder?"

"Don't know."

Raven face-palmed, he knew it. Add's answer made Elesis stared at him with wide eyes. He was the prince of Elder, how could he not know the specialties of his own country? Elesis paused. He never went out of his room anyway, so it made sense. However, it wasn't an excuse for his lack of interest in his own country. Elesis grabbed Add's wrist.

"Come on. Let's explore Elder." Elesis smiled brightly.

"Don't get your hope up too much."

Rena blinked at Add's attitude. She whispered quietly to Raven out of curiosity.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes, yes he is."

After they left the castle for a while, the both of them had no idea where to go. It sure sounded great when Elesis said they should explore the place, but it was easier said than done. The whole country wasn't small so Elesis had no idea where to begin.

"Since you don't know where to go…" Add tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we go back now?"

"No! You should at least learn about your own country first."

Raven and Rena hid behind a tree nearby. Raven felt sorry for Elesis when Add was her tour guide. Elder had many places to go, but since Add didn't go out of his lab much, he didn't offer much help. Raven was sure that he would make a much better tour-guide. He shook his head, he couldn't interrupt their date.

"I thought that Elder has many tourist attractions." Rena whispered.

"It does, but you know how Add is."

Rena was afraid that their date wasn't going to go anywhere. She even wondered if they knew that they were dating or not. She had hoped that she would be able to see some moments between the two of them.

Add sighed. He knew one place to go. It was something special in Elder, but it was hardly entertaining. However, to him, any place would do since they would stand there forever if this kept up.

"Fine, let's go to the Merchant District. It's the trading month anyway."

Raven and Rena both gave him a thumb-up for figuring out where to go. Raven nodded enthusiastically since the Merchant District was a great place to visit if it was the tourist's first time in Elder. Also, they didn't have to keep standing here anymore. It was getting way too hot for that. Especially for Raven and Rena, they had to stand close to each other so the heat was unbearable. Like Elesis, the elf had no idea where that place was.

"Where?" Unknowingly, Rena and Elesis asked the same question.

"It's the place where merchants gather around to sell stuffs they had found on their journey." Rena mouthed an 'oh'. Add took Elesis's hand and leaded the way. "The trading month is the time when the place is most lively. Maybe a weirdo like you can find it fun."

"Oh please, you're much weirder than me Mr. Stalker."

Elesis was a bit conscious as he was holding her hand. It could be said the most gentle gesture he had ever done to her. Add turned back to look at her, arched an eyebrow questioningly as Elesis slowed down. She shook her head and picked up her pace. He should at least know why she was awkward. If this kind of thing happened a few days earlier, she swore both of them would look at each other like it was something crazy. Since the accident and their established casual kissing, it was a norm for both of them. It was surprising to Elesis, but it wasn't something that she hated.

Rena pointed at them then looked at Raven with wide eyes. She hadn't thought that they would move so fast. Raven only nodded at her. He understood what she was saying. They hadn't monitoring the two of them for a while so what happened in that time flew over their head.

"They move fast, don't they?" Raven nodded.

It didn't take too long before they arrived at the merchant district. Elesis was awed by how large the trading center was. It was huge and buzzing with activities. There were no extravaganza signs or posters, but the mere sight of it told her that it was the Merchant District. Add leaned his back against the fence while Elesis was gripping the metal bar tightly, her body was slight leaned towards it. The trading square was built on lower ground and from Elesis's standing, she could see everything.

"Be careful. You're going to fall." Add was caring enough to remind her.

"Isn't this amazing?" Elesis let go of the fence to spread her arms. "Why didn't you show me this place earlier?"

"Like I thought, only a weirdo like you would enjoy it." Add turned his head away. "It's too noisy for me. I'm only here for the chocolate they sell."

"Aren't you the weirdo here?" Elesis flashed him a wide grin, clearly she wasn't offended in anyway. "Come on, hurry!"

Quickly, she made her way down the light gray stone stairs along with a slightly grumpy Add slowly following from behind. When Elesis took the final step off the stairs, the noise and livelihood of the Merchant District hit her full-force. It felt amazing.

Rena could agree with that one hundred percent. She hadn't been able to feel something so lively for a long time. Raven pat her head, silently told her to contain her excitement. It didn't go too well as Rena pulled his hand to the nearest stall, which sold food. Temporarily, she forgot her mission.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to follow them?" Raven tried to pull her back, but she resisted.

"Just for a few minutes wouldn't hurt." Rena turned to look at him with her best puppy eyes. "Please!"

Raven sighed. He gave up and allowed her to do whatever she wanted.

Back with Elesis and Add...

"Elesis?" A slightly monotone voice snapped the Blazing Heart away from the awe.

"Eve!"

And immediately, the Code: Empress was pulled into a tight hug. She gave her a small smile before hugged her back. After a good while, Elesis let her go, but still holding her shoulders. She bounced up and down her feet in excitement.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm currently visiting Elder with Chung for a meeting with the king."

"Eve? Where are you?" It was a familiar slightly high-pitch male voice.

"Speaking of which…"

Chung ran towards them. His facial expression was a mix between relief and surprise. The relief was from the fact that he found Eve since she suddenly just ran off on her own and the surprise came from seeing Elesis here. He quickly approached them and gave Elesis a polite greeting.

"Fancy seeing you here, Nasod." Add immediately reminded Elesis of why meeting Eve here wasn't the best idea.

"Add? I did not notice your presence." Eve activated her defense system.

"Eve! Be careful!" Chung certainly wasted no time putting up his Destroyer. "What are you doing here stalker?"

"Seriously, is everyone going to call me by that name now?"

Elesis quickly blocked Add, stopped him from coming closer to Eve. He ticked his tongue and tried to push Elesis out of the way. Emphasize on 'tried' since Elesis stood her ground and didn't move even an inch.

"Yeah…Do you remember when I said that I have an arranged marriage?" Eve nodded. "And your stalker…is my fiancé."

Eve actually let her guard down for a sec as the news was quite shocking to her. She stared at them and let the suspension of disbelief sunk in. Since her face was always deadpan, it was hard for Elesis to see if she took the piece of news well or not. Chung wasn't any less surprise. He knew that the prince of Elder hardly ever shows up in public, but he didn't think that he would be Eve's stalker. On his case, Elesis could easily tell that he was lost for words. She quickly turned to Add, who was already holding his small diamond-shape things.

"We're here to have fun. Don't pull this on me now!" Elesis grimaced. "Can you stop your stalker tendency for at least today?"

"Like I said this morning, if the queen is on my territory, I'll be a fool for now trying to capture her." He was about to activate his drones, but Elesis quickly snatched them away from his hand.

"What do you think you're doing right now?"

"Just stop this for today and I promise I will never interrupt your work in the future. And if you don't…I will burn down your lab." Add could tell she was serious.

"You wouldn't dare." Add narrowed his eyes at her, but Elesis wasn't intimidated in any way.

"Try me. What do you prefer? Keeping up your current progression or losing everything for a chance of getting Eve's code? You have failed multiple times and you think you just succeed on this one?"

Add ticked his tongue and glared at her intensively. It was the second time she ruined his chance. He looked at Eve, who seemed ready to fight at anytime with Chung by her side then back at Elesis, who raised an eyebrow at him. Add sighed then turned away from the redhead.

"Fine! Only today. You hear?" Add reached his hand to take the drones which Elesis was holding.

"Nope." Elesis withdrew her hand quickly. "I have to make sure you keep your promise. I'm quite sure you're planning to turn your back on me."

She read him. Add gritted his teeth and stuffed his hands inside his pocket. He had to play her game this time. Elesis put the drones away in her pocket and cheerfully turned back to Eve. The queen was plenty surprised when her long time friend managed to convince her stalker to stop.

"I'm impressed Elesis."

"Yeah, thank you." Chung showed his gratitude with a smile. "I really don't like getting into fights."

"Now we can have fun!" Elesis jumped with excitement. "Right? Show me around!" She turned to Add.

"Fine."

Add was still angry from Elesis's threat. She really knew how to push his button. It was put aside when Elesis held his hand, grabbed his attention.

"Don't slow down so much!"

"Right…"

Elesis was filled with enthusiasm as she quickly took Eve's hand too. She rested her head on the queen's shoulder. She didn't get a chance to see Eve often and the last time they actually talked didn't last longer than five minutes. Elesis was thrilled to spend an entire day with her friend. Chung walked next to Eve. He was cautious with Add, who seemed to still eye Eve now and then. Elesis elbowed Add, quietly told him to stop planning to capture Eve (a.k.a being creepy). He looked away with dismay, he didn't want to get his lab burned down.

"Hey! Where do you buy chocolate?" Elesis asked.

"Huh? Over there."

Add pointed at the stall not too far from them. Elesis didn't waste anytime to rush there with Add and Eve. Chung had to run after them since Elesis pulled the two of them. As they arrived at the stall, Add detached his hand from Elesis's.

"Echo, the usual."

A girl, seemed to be not over fifteen, sat up and revealed herself. She looked like a child with pure white pigtails, but the clothes she wore looked accurate to a merchant. She nodded at Add's request.

"You don't come over much lately." She pulled a big box with his name written on it.

Add nodded absent-mindedly and pulled out some silver ED to pay for his chocolate. He unpacked it immediately and threw a bar towards Elesis, who caught it with ease. She unwrapped the silver wrapping and snapped the bar to three equal pieces.

"Here. Try some Eve." She handed Eve her piece then Chung. "And here's yours."

"Thank you." Chung took the chocolate off her hand.

"You have my gratitude." Eve nodded.

"Hey! I'm giving it to you only cavewoman." Add ticked it tongue, he certainly didn't care about how the others were feeling.

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Echo nodded towards Elesis. "I've never seen you share your chocolate before."

"Correction. Fiancée."

Echo let out a small 'oh' then turned to Elesis. She didn't seem to hear what Add was saying as she was still talking with Eve and Chung. Chung bit on the chocolate. It seemed like he thought it was delicious. His expression went from skeptical to amazed.

"It really is good." He nodded.

"Of course, it's my special recipe." Echo pointed at Add. "That is what gets this guy hooked on chocolate."

"Eve, you should try some." Elesis turned to the queen, who kept staring at the brown sweet.

"You idiot. She's a Nasod. She can't eat this." Add knocked her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that from times to times."

Eve shook her head and handed the chocolate to Chung, who also seemed to forget that the queen herself was a Nasod. He quickly ate the piece Eve handed him then took her hand. Eve's expression still looked deadpan, but it was obvious that she wasn't expecting his gesture.

"Let's look for something to buy here."

"Well, looks like the couple of lovers left a couple of lovers." Echo leaned against the stall and looked at Chung and Eve.

"We're not lovers." Add and Elesis said in unison.

Elesis glared at him while Add ticked his tongue in annoyance. Echo snickered quietly. Add himself claimed that she was his fiancée, yet he didn't think that they were lovers. However, he was kinder to her than the other two as he only shared his chocolate with her. Add took out a drone and it scanned the box. Quickly, the box disappeared.

"What? You still have one?" Elesis thought that she confiscated all of his drones.

"This one is only used to transport objects back in my lab." Add sighed at the way Elesis looked at him. "It doesn't work on the Nasod. I'm still figuring out the reason."

Elesis wondered if she could trust him then quickly decided that she couldn't. Add was a man obsessed with Nasod technology and had been trying to capture Eve for who knows how long. He couldn't be trusted. Elesis suddenly jumped on his back and took the drone away from Add.

"What are you doing cavewoman?!"

"Sorry, you can't be trusted."

As Elesis successfully took the drone, she waved her hand goodbye then ran towards Chung and Eve's direction. Add's eye corner twitched. He felt like his anger meter was rising dramatically. Echo looked at him in amusement.

"Look like your girlfriend is a lot to handle."

"That woman is not my girlfriend."

Add stuffed his hands in his pocket and leaned against Echo's stall.

"Hurry up tour guide!"

Elesis's far away voice made him sighed. Echo pat his back, telling him to go. Add reluctantly got up and headed towards the redhead.

* * *

 **This is one long date. It will last two chapters so don't worry about it being five chapters long or anything.**


	11. Is this a date or not? (Part 2)

**NaruSaku1995** : I think that his clothes present his choice of developing machinery instead of brute force like LP, so he looks cleaner and more scientist-like. Since his hair has more volume than DiE and longer than LP, it definitely seems like it's the fluffiest. Just so you know, I'm a Gintama-holic (and currently Elsword-holic) and I like the both of them. I prefer the manga though since Sorachi-sensei is glorious whenever he draws the troll faces.

 **Ragna0011** : The stalkers are having their own fun, but they will appear later though. It's hard to keep the stalking up when you keep want to have fun. Sorry to break it to you, but that's not how it's gonna happen. ElsAi will have their own little date in chapter 13. Chapter 12 will have a Elsword moment for Aisha. That's all the sneak-peek I can give you though. Thank you for leaving a review at the end XD You wonderful forgetful person.

 **Arachnodon** : How should I say this...Add lacks motivation for everything but his work. Elesis is more pushy, lively and willing to try new things. If Elesis didn't push him to try new things, Add would shut himself in 24/7. Elesis is more annoying at first since Add was still against the idea of doing anything beside his research. Gradually, she will turn into that friend who urges you to go out more. She could do whatever she wants without his presence, but she chose to experience it with him so he would ease his fixate on Nasod.

 **wulfralph** : I consulted Google and the 'w' is pronounced as a 'v', right? Like 'vul' in 'Vulcan' (for anyone who wants to know, Vulcan the god of fire in Roman myth and not in Star Trek...I don't watch Star Trek). I was lost at the 'fralph' part though. And here's more! The update is quite steady. Wait...I shouldn't jinx it. Writer block is the most horrifying thing to have.

 **InsanePurpleLove** : I welcome stalkers (not really). I hope you continue to enjoy this little fic of mine in the future (please).

 **Second part of the date! *roll around***

* * *

They were standing near an old book stall. It was the place Add occasionally visited to buy some Nasod machinery book. Chung was talking to the owner, who despite having some wrinkles, was about in his 40s.

"Do you sell notebooks?" Chung asked.

"Of course I do, which one do you like?"

The owner took out a bunch of notebooks stacked on top of each other. It was quite dusty as the stack kicked up a small dust cloud. Chung turned to Eve, who was still wondering what he was doing.

"You told me your diary was about to run out of pages. So, which one do you like?"

Eve's expression was still deadpan at first, but then a small smile appeared on her face. He was really considerate. That was his most notable trait. She took a small step to stand next to him and looked through the amount of notebooks that the owner put up.

"You're really considerate. I appreciate it Chung."

Chung smiled as Eve took a notebook and turned some pages. She was the most graceful person (?) he had ever seen. Gentle yet regal, those are the two words that fit her the best. Elesis looked at Chung, who was staring at Eve with gentle eyes. She elbowed Add, who was still sulking.

"Aren't they cute?"

"So?"

Elesis rolled her eyes. She ignored him then went up to the stall.

"Do you have some rune magic books?"

"Of course, wait here a sec."

The owner kneeled down and went through his stash of books of all kinds. Finally, he found some and put them on the stall. Elesis nodded in gratitude and slowly turned the pages. Add peered over her shoulder.

"Getting some for the brat? You're not going to Velder for half a month anyway?"

"What do you mean? Elsword is h-"

Elesis quickly shut herself up. Add still hadn't known that Elsword had been in Elder for almost a week. She thought he would be discovered sooner, but with Add always shut himself in, it wasn't a surprise that he still hadn't realized yet. Add arched an eyebrow as she was silent mid-sentence. She was definitely hiding something he should know.

"That brat is what?"

"He's…home! Right…" Elesis cleared her throat to sound more convincing. "He's home."

"Uh huh…" Add nodded but the way he looked at her told her that he was suspicious and didn't buy her lie at all.

Luckily for Elesis, Eve finished finding her new diary book. She could change the subject. The notebook looked antique with a brown leather cover and a bright blue orb in the middle, complimented with gold ribbons. It also had a lock on the side, perfect for a diary.

"You have good taste Eve." Elesis nodded.

"Thank you."

"How much is this?" Chung asked the owner.

"Five thousand ED."

Eve nodded and reached for her pocket but Chung's bigger hand stopped her. He put the exact amount of money on the table, paid for her. Eve looked at him, waiting for an answer. Chung noticed her staring and smiled meekly.

"Just let me be cool for once in a while."

Add snickered, but he was shut up quickly by Elesis, who elbowed him in the stomach. Eve stared at the Tactical Trooper and he averted his gaze. She sighed, hugged the book against her chest. A small smile appeared on her face, which caused Chung to blush.

"I really appreciate it."

"Y-You're welcome!"

Elesis sighed in happiness as she saw Eve's happy face. She was a Nasod after all so her expressions were mostly deadpan. Hardly ever had Elesis seen Eve's obvious happiness. It was a nice moment between the two of them, she felt like she could stare at them forever, but Add broke her out of her thought.

"So, did the brat say he wanted anything?" Add flipped a few pages of a random magic books.

"No, this is a gift for him, so he didn't know yet."

Eve noticed the two of them looking through books. It was clear that Elesis still hadn't made up her mind. She focused more on swordplay enhanced by fire, so she knew almost nothing about rune magic. Through a huge amount of books, she didn't know which one was the best. Add was way worse than her, he didn't even understand how magic worked as opposed to his knowledge of machinery.

"Do you two require help?"

"Yes…" Elesis was still in her thinking state, she answered without even hearing the question.

Eve nodded. She signaled Moby and Remy to come forward and their eyes tinted blue. They scanned the books thoroughly, made Elesis startled and stepped back a bit. The result screen appeared as hologram to show Eve, who looked at it in deep thought.

"What is the queen of Feita doing here?" Rena said as she was munching on her fried cracker.

"We would have known if we kept an eye on them." Despite saying that, Raven was chewing his lizard jerky.

Rena giggled. She knew she dragged him away, but he had fun buying stuffs with her, especially food. They bought so much food since living in a castle meant constant classy meals and gourmet food. Sometimes, what people sold on the street was always tastier than the fancy meals they had. Rena ate her last piece of fried cracker and looked at her empty bag in disappointment. Raven noticed it and offered his lizard jerky.

"Want some?"

Rena nodded with a smile and bit on the piece of jerky while it was still on his hand. Raven sighed at her happy face, she looked like a child, especially with a small crumb on her cheek. He reached for her face and wiped it away.

"There…"

Rena blushed. She was a capable adult, but the way he treated her earlier looked like he was dealing with a child. Raven quietly asked her what happened. Rena shook her head and went back to tailing them. Her heart couldn't handle itself if he kept doing that.

After analyzing the result, Eve reached in and took the third book in the stack.

"This one contains the most information out of all of them."

"Thank you! You're the best Eve!"

Elesis hugged the queen again. Eve slowly got used to Elesis's hugging tendency as she wasn't startled by her anymore. After Elesis released her, Eve handed her the book. Elesis kept thanking her over and over again before actually paying for it. Add became agitated as he saw Eve utilized her Nasod ability. He wanted the code so much, but because of his fiancée, he couldn't even lay a hand on her (or Elesis might snap his neck while he asleep). Chung stared at the MasterMind. He couldn't trust him yet. Although Elesis did say that they would call truce for today, he was still afraid that he might capture Eve without him noticing. As they were about to go to another stall, a loud scream took their attention.

"Thief! Thief!"

A shady man was heading towards them. He noticed Eve was standing in his way and pushed her, knocking her down to the ground.

"Eve!" Chung quickly pulled out his Destroyer. "You bastard!"

He was about to shoot, but only smoke came out.

"What? I just reloaded!"

"Leave this to me!"

Elesis ran full-speed towards the man. She jumped and kicked him onto the ground. He was a petty thief after all. He couldn't outrun Elesis, who had to train her speed and stamina every single morning. As Elesis was reaching for the ED pouch, the man pulled his necklace and lazer shot out. Elesis quickly leaned to the side to evade, but it hit her shoulder, pushed her off his back.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that!"

Raven grabbed the sword by his side, readied to fight the thief. However, Rena placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him before he could do anything.

"But…"

"Just wait a bit." Rena signalled him to be silent. "Elesis is tough, she could deal with it."

Add quickly ran towards her. He checked the place where the lazer hit her. Luckily, it left only a small burn.

"Quickly! Give me one of my drones!"

On usual basis, she would have refused, but since this was an emergency, they had no time for that. Elesis reached inside her pocket and threw him one of his drones. Add activated it immediately when it touched his hand. A small floating diamond-shaped thing appeared behind him.

"Fire!"

A small bolt of magenta-colored beam was shot out. It hit the man, taken him down in one shot. The pendant on the necklace seemed to protect him as he was still able to move even after taking a clean hit. The man was getting up, about to flee again.

"Ophelia! Oberon!" Eve ordered.

Her maid and butler restrained the thief immediately. Add ticked his tongue in annoyance and pulled Elesis's coat aside. He hastily pulled the zipper down, revealed her bare collarbone.

"What are you doing pervert?!" Elesis tried her best to cover up again, but he held the zipper tightly.

"Are you an idiot?!" Add scolded her.

"Huh?"

"You didn't know what he was capable of! Don't rush in like that!" Add eyed the burn on her collarbone. "Lucky for you, this is only a minor injury."

Add let go of the zipper, allowed Elesis to pull it up to cover herself again. Add sighed and sat down next to her.

"Be careful next time." His voice was much gentler as he reminded her.

"Yeah…"

"Are we interrupting you two?" Chung asked with a laugh. "You look pretty romantic there."

As they were about to protest that they weren't romantic in anyway, Eve and Chung walked pass them, left no room for argument since they didn't listen.

"I will retrieve the money."

Eve carefully approached the man since she didn't know what else he got in his sleeves. She nodded towards Moby and Remy. They immediately scanned the man.

"Hm…that necklace of yours is Nasod technology, correct?"

Oberon took the money pouch on the ground and handed it to Eve. She looked around for the person who got their money stolen. Suddenly, she felt a heavy pat on her back. As she turned to look at the side, it was a woman in her 20s.

"Thank you! All of you were extraordinary!" She happily took back her money pouch. "I'm Luichel, the accessory shop owner. It wouldn't be fair if I let you go back empty-handed after you all helped me. So, as a reward, you can take whichever piece of accessory from my stall."

"It wouldn't be necessary." Eve calmly rejected.

"Don't be like that! Come here!"

Luichel pulled Eve along with her. Chung hurriedly followed since he was afraid that he lost sight of her again. Add offered his hand to help Elesis stood up and she took it. Elesis dusted her clothes. The burn on her shoulder ached, but it wasn't painful so it didn't bother her much. When she got back on her feet, she grabbed Add's hand and pulled him with a smile.

"Come on! We're going to lose track of them."

"Don't push yourself. Tell me if it hurts."

"Ok."

Rena felt her knees were going weak at how cute they were, even Raven was blushing slightly. She flailed her arms in excitement since if she was allowed to speak loudly, she would scream to everyone that they were making progresses. Raven made sure that she wouldn't do anything silly like that and held her shoulders tightly.

For the first time in ever, Elesis's voice was meek. She didn't know why, but maybe it was from the fact that Add's voice was so gentle. He was always taunting her with sarcastic tone. It was one in a million chances that he actually sounded nice and genuinely cared about her well-being. Before she knew it, they had arrive at Luichel's stall. Elesis giggled when she saw Eve was donned with all kinds of jewelries. Most of them were fake, though they did look nice. Chung smiled and took the necklaces, rings, bracelets off of her. He picked a small silver tiara.

"Fitting for a queen."

Chung placed the accessory on her head. Luichel nodded, she had to say Chung had good eyes. Eve adjusted it, she averted her eyes away from the Tactical Trooper. The way he smiled was a bit too charming for his own good. Chung picked out another bracelet with an orange orb in the middle. He held up Eve's hand and gently slid it onto her. Eve took a closer look. It really complimented her porcelain skin.

"It looks great on you." Luichel smiled.

Eve nodded. She wondered if she was capable of blushing or not, but she could tell her system was overheating. To repay his kindness, she chose a golden cross with a blue jewel in the middle.

"Lovely." Eve said with a smile.

Chung's entire face warmed up immediately. He looked away from her eyes. He was afraid that if he looked at her too much, she might realize he was extremely embarrass.

"They're also adorable, aren't they?" Rena sighed in bliss. "Aw, young love."

"You're still young, you know. Don't say that like you're old already." Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, young or not, I hope that I can find love like them."

Raven looked at Rena, who didn't seem to notice that he was staring at her. He sighed with a smile and patted her head. Rena looked at him and said jokingly.

"What? Do you volunteer to give me that love?"

Rena didn't realize that she sounded like she was asking him to be her boyfriend. Raven averted his eyes, pretending that he didn't hear her say that. It would be awkward no matter how he chose to answer that. Being her boyfriend wasn't that bad since the way she acted erased that fact that she looked like Seris. However, Raven still hadn't been able to confirm his feelings for her yet. He didn't know whether he loved her or not.

"Hey, I'm kidding."

Raven's silence made Rena realized what she just said. She returned to watching Elesis and Add, acted like she had never said that.

Elesis and Add stood on the side. She smiled a bit from her friend's possible newly found love interest. Add didn't care in one bit. He approached the stall and was quickly greeted by an overly-friendly Luichel.

"Took you two long enough!" She pulled the Blazing Heart closer. "You girlfriend here is in need of some accessories."

Luichel, again, took out her jewelries and put them on Elesis. She had no idea what to do as the stall owner kept putting on different kinds of accessories on her. It started to feel heavy as she had no idea if any part of her body didn't have something on it. Add stopped Luichel as she was about to put a bracelet on Elesis.

"I think this fits her the most."

Add took a necklace with a small red pendant in the middle with gold shaped like flame donned the side. Elesis took off all of the things on her and when she was less expected it, Add put the necklace on her.

"Red is definitely your color." Add mumbled to himself.

"Whoa, I've never thought that Add was this sensible."

Raven nodded in amazement. The stubborn prince had grown a lot. Rena could almost say that they had been dating without the elf's knowledge.

"Beside, she isn't my girlfriend." Add unknowingly crushed Rena's expectation.

"Really? You two look like it."

"We don't." Add ticked his tongue.

Both Elesis and Add had no idea where people got that idea, even though Chung and Eve, a Nasod, could see it. They acted like lovers. Eve sighed and smiled, she was happy for her friend, but she was quite worried as her stalker was now her fiancé. Chung hoped that when he married her, he would stop stalking Eve. It would be creepy if it still kept up after that. Elesis looked around for something that might work well on Add. She hated to be in debt since Add chose the necklace for her earlier. She had to admit, he had good taste. It looked well on her. It was her turn to pick something for him. However, the fact that he was almost covered head-to-toe in his suit didn't leave her too much room to work with.

"That's alright. I don't need anything."

"But it's not fair. I have to find you something." Elesis turned to Luichel. "Do you have tie pin?"

"Hm? Of course."

Luichel took a small red basket with multiple pins inside. Elesis went through all of them. Since Add mostly wore his suit with his tie, she thought she gave him something that he could use on daily basis. Finally, she found a gold-colored pin with a blue diamond-shaped ornament at the end. She quickly turned to face the MasterMind with a wide smile.

"There! This fits you the best!"

"You don't have to, but thank you." Add took the pin off of Elesis's hand.

She had good taste. Personally, he would take this one if he could choose. Rena sighed in contempt as Add put the tie pin on. They took another step. Rena and Raven couldn't be happier than that.

They continued to go around the Merchant District and visited other stalls.

The sun was starting to set. The color of orange replaced the bright sunlight. It was time to head back. Eve and Chung said goodbye to them as they still had to visit some other places before heading back. After this, they would have a meeting with the king before going back. Elesis would love to have more chance to speak with Eve, but since Add was in the picture. It couldn't be helped it.

Meanwhile, Raven and Rena were still at the merchant District. Rena didn't want to go back just yet since they were tailing the lovebirds all over the place and didn't have a chance to go around the place herself.

"They're going home already huh?" Rena pouted. "Hey, can you accompany me? I want to buy more things here."

Raven nodded. He didn't have much to do anyway. Received his approval, Rena smiled brightly and hurried him to another stall.

Elesis and Add headed back to the castle on their own. It wasn't a long way, but it could take a while. Add was unusually quiet on the way home. Elesis looked at him questioningly. She smiled and caught his hand and walked next to him.

"Admit it. You have fun today."

"It was okay." Add looked on the side.

Elesis tried to pry the honest answer out of him, but it wasn't working as well as she thought. She sulkily looked away from him. They were holding hands like lovers and walked down the road in the sunset. It should be romantic, but with the two of them, it wasn't possible. Not before long, Elesis spouted an insult.

"Fatty, you had fun. Just admit it."

"Wanna pick a fight, gorilla? I'll do it on the street if I have to."

"Bring it! But wait, I don't want to drag your unconscious body back to the castle."

"I wonder who is going to drag who."

* * *

 **That's all for the date. I swear, there will be a** **pseudo-date in the near future. It wouldn't be a date, but more as an outing.**


	12. This little game is called Hide-and-Seek

**Ragna0011** : Aww, I hope you get better soon. The weather is changing constantly in my place so many people get sick as well, including me, but I only get sore throat so it doesn't matter too much. *throw apples* They're the best to eat when you're sick. About Raven, stalking is one thing, but enjoying yourself while stalking is another. I love Kuudere and I swear, Eve is a perfect Kuu. When they've finally moved their "arena" to Velder. I'd definitely give Cheve more screen time. I keep my promise and update tomorrow (a.k.a now.)

 **shortfangirl** : I love your description there "caveman love" XD They're dense like that. They actually care, but they have no idea why they care. While others be like "Yep, they have something going on.", they're like "It's perfectly normal. We have nothing at all."

 **NaruSaku1995** : You're planning to reach SS with 3 characters?! You're crazy! I admire your effort sir/madam! Base Add does look like Accelerator, but that image dies out when he reaches his first jobs. I swear CrA is horrifying in PVP. She is full of combos and can regain HP while she's at it. About Gintama, yes, yes I am up to date with the new chapters. It's getting intense and the comedy has gone for a long while. Plot-twist everywhere (although the one with Shouyou, I've called it!).

 **Arachnodon** : I can tell you that she won't XD In this chapter also, I swear many people are going to see that she is terrible, but her motive will be explained in the next chapter. Beside, it's almost half a month. They're going to move to Velder so Elesis can't burn down Add's lab there.

 **ClariasYuu** : Honey, the both of them are stubborn and tsun. By the way, you're reviewing this in chapter 5 right? Wow, I've come quite far.

 **A little game in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Elesis yawned. She stayed up quite late last night to watch Add worked. She did sleep in the end, but it wasn't enough to save her from the sleeping monster. Elesis was sure that Add would still be in his room researching his things. She had been around him too much lately and this time she decided to spend some time with her brother instead. Elesis still hadn't given him his gift after all.

"Hey…Elsword."

Elesis opened the door to see Elsword was lounging on the couch. She knew that he was bored just from the look on his face. She flopped down on the couch next to him, made Elsword sat up to give her more space.

"Here, I bought this yesterday. A gift for you."

Elesis rubbed his head, made him looked at her with dismay. She knew that he didn't like to be treated like a kid, but he was her younger brother after all. She would always see him as a child. Elesis handed him the rune book which she bought.

"You really want me to study, don't you?"

Elsword stared at it with slight disappointment. He had enough rune books at it was (all bought by Elesis) and every time she gave him a new one, it meant that she wanted him to study. Elesis didn't force him to (except that one time he followed her here secretly). She was just giving suggestion since Elsword had always been good with his sword, but his magic could always use some improvement.

"I'd prefer a sword."

"Maybe next time. So…how did the fight with Aisha go?"

Elsword was quiet for a second before he cleared his throat.

"I won of course."

In a span of half a second, Aisha burst in with a clearly displeased expression. She walked towards Elsword. Her footsteps were heavy for such a small girl. Elsword was immediately taken back as the magician approached him with a scorn.

"I knew it! I knew you would say that!"

Aisha calmed herself down before she slapped Elsword. She considered herself to be gentle and somewhat lady-like so it wouldn't be worth it to hit him here. Aisha sat down in between Elsword and Elesis. The Blazing Heart looked at the magician, waiting for her explanation.

"You see…"

 _Flashback…_

Elsword rushed in with a heavy swung from his wooden sword, but the magician disappeared from his sight. He quickly turned around and saw Aisha standing a few feet behind him.

"How?!"

"Teleportation." Aisha answered with a sly smirk.

Elsword rushed in again. Aisha was surprised that he didn't learn from his lesson and teleported away again, this time, directly behind him. She hit him with her staff before backing away from him. Elsword growled. It didn't hurt at all, but he knew that she was taunting him with all of her teleportation. After his fifth attempt, Elsword looked at her with a smug grin.

"What? Out of juice already?"

Elsword knew that she would run out of mana fast since she kept teleporting all over the place so he rushed in multiple time, but made no effort to really hit her. Aisha smiled, he was smarter than she thought, but he didn't grasp all of her potential yet. The magician raised her staff.

"Meditation." She suddenly ran away from him. "Magic missile!"

Elsword thought she was out of mana already. How did she manage to use more spells? A small white flame ball came out of Aisha's staff and it flew slowly towards Elsword. He looked at it with blank eyes, wondered if she was joking. Elsword leaned a bit to the side and dodged it quickly.

"Really?"

His only answer was a smile from Aisha. Suddenly, something hit him the back. Hard. It felt like a heavy pat on the back from Elesis. Only a hundred time worse. Elsword turned around and saw the white ball was following him. He quickly tried to outrun it. He succeeded but it kept following him. He quickly looked at Aisha. He figured if he took down her down, he should be safe, but from his distance, he couldn't even touch her. However, his runes could. Elsword headed towards the magician. He jumped and slashed in mid air to get some momentum then shot a rune out from his hand. The magic missile caught up to him and knocked him to the ground. Luckily, he successfully launched his rune.

"Not so fast! Shining Body."

After a bright flash of light, the magician stood there like nothing happened. She grinned at Elsword's confused face. The magic missile finally disappeared. Elsword quickly got back on his feet and distanced himself from the magician. She was much more dangerous than he thought. He had to get serious. Elsword ran towards the magician as she disappeared again. He heard her sound behind him and quickly turned around.

"Ice Rune!"

A large blue rune appeared, froze Aisha in her spot immediately. She grimaced. She could move her body, but it felt so stiff. Elsword raised his sword, but someone ran in the middle of them.

"Stop it! You shouldn't fi-"

Elsword couldn't stop himself in time and he hit the girl on the head, knocking her out cold.

"A-Ara? What a-are you doing h-here?"

Aisha tried to speak but since she was frozen by Elsword there, it wasn't a simple task. She could feel her teeth chattering together. They had to stop the fight and carried Ara back to Aisha's room to nurse her until she regained consciousness.

 _End flashback…_

"In short, that idiot there…" Aisha pointed at Elsword, who rolled his eyes at him. "Hit her on the head and we had to carried her back to my room. Thus, no one really won."

"Oh please, if we kept it up, I would be the winner since I had the upper hand."

"What did you say? I still have many spells in my arsenal! I'd have won."

The two of them argued again. Elesis stared at them, the whole story was quite amusing. It sounded like Aisha got the advantage of knowing magic. Elsword did end up with the upper hand at the last minute, but in the end, Elesis would bet on Aisha winning. Since Elsword didn't object anything during the story telling, it would be safe to say that Aisha told the whole truth. At the very least, he found a training partner now. She looked at them with a smile as they continued bickering.

Suddenly, Ara ran in the middle of Aisha and Elsword, successfully ended the fight. The magician stared at her friend in confusion while Elsword just wondered where she came from. Ara looked at the two of them with disappointment in her eyes.

"I thought you two were good friends. Why do you fight like this?"

"Ara, we're only training. It wasn't a serious fight." Aisha calmed her friend down.

Ara let out a small 'oh' then her entire face grew a new shade of red. She sat down formally between Aisha and Elsword. She lowered her head in embarrassment. The whole couch became quite cramp with four people sitting on it now (and also the sitting posture of Elsword and Elesis, they took up a lot of space). Aisha patted her friend's head.

"It's okay. No harm done." Ara lifted her head up immediately, she was teary eyes.

"Really? I'm really sorry about my mistake."

Elesis chuckled at their little friendship while Elsword just stared indefinitely at them. He could understand why she felt embarrassed. Just imagine running into your best friend and the person you knew but hadn't even spoken, they were sparring, but it looked like they were fighting. Being the person Ara was, of course she would stop them…because of a simple misunderstanding then getting knocked out. Elsword would have felt silly if it was him. Elesis remembered that she had tissues in her pocket and reached in the take one and gave it to Ara. However, her hand touched something small and pointy. It hit her, she still hadn't returned Add's drones yet. She knew that he would find out about this sooner or later since all of them were his hard work and sweat after all.

"Gorilla!" Well, much sooner than she expected.

"Elsword. We're going."

"Huh?"

Elesis grabbed Elsword's hand and opened the window.

"Don't tell him I was here. Please." She smiled at Ara and Aisha, both still had no idea what was going on.

As the door was opened, Elesis jumped out of the window, pulling Elsword along. As her brother was about to ask if she was insane, he was muffled by her hand, blocking any potential noises coming out of him. Ara quickly got up and closed the window. She had no idea why they were running away, but since she asked, Ara chose to help her.

Add burst the door opened. He panted slight, proved that he had run quite a bit just to get here. Aisha stared at him with blank eyes. She had no idea what was going on and also from the fact that Add actually came out of that lab on his own accord. Add rushed towards Aisha, grabbed her forearms. She blushed. It was the first time that Add had ever touched her.

"Where is that cavewoman?"

Aisha shook her head. Add sighed and flopped down the couch next to her. Aisha looked at him questioningly, quietly asked him what happened. Add knew that look on her face. They had been friends for a long time so he understood her gesture.

"She took my drones yesterday and still hasn't given them back to me."

"The how do you know that they're here?" Aisha titled her head. "This is the guest room after all."

"I have all of them tracked just in case."

Aisha understood that Add's drones were everything to him as she knew he would lock himself in his room for more than a month just to get them upgraded. Aisha didn't know why Elesis would take his most precious works. It made Aisha turned against her at this point since it seemed horrible that Elesis did that. Aisha didn't hesitate and pointed at the window.

"She jumped through there."

"Aisha!" Ara didn't stop the magician in time.

"That woman! Is she mental?! She got hurt just yesterday."

That said, Add bolted out of the room immediately. He didn't thank Aisha or apologize for getting into the room without their permission. Add thought that the guest room was Aisha's. He knew that she was staying over, but he didn't know what room she was taking. Luckily for Elsword, Add still didn't know that he was staying over.

In the garden, Elsword was kneeling on the grass, panted from shock and terror that his sister put him through. Elesis stared at him, giggled at her brother. She knew that the two of them were capable of jumping from the second floor. She had done that numerous times whenever she tried to escape. Elsword, on the other hand, wasn't crazy. he had never tried something like that before.

"I thought my heart was going to stop." He placed his hand on his heart. "Thank the El that you're still beating."

"You'll get used to it in no time." Elesis looked at the room that they just jumped from. "Looks like we're running again."

"Why?"

"Aisha would definitely tell Add that I jumped if she knew the reason I was hiding from him."

Elesis signaled Elsword to come along with her. He groaned from his energized sister and reluctantly followed her. She had said that he was staying without Add's knowledge so it would be bad if he was discovered now since he would be sent back to Velder. Now, thanked to his sister, he had to hide from him too.

"So…why would Aisha rat us out" Elsword slowly sneaked behind his sister.

"She and Add have been childhood friends for a long time so she kind of developed a crush for him."

"Oh…"

Elsword didn't ask any question anymore and just quietly followed Elesis. She purposely withdrew that information from him the first time that they met. Elsword chuckled. She did show signs that she liked Add in the past, but he didn't notice it. Now that he thought about it, the first time he met her. She was crying. She must have realized that his sister was her crush's fiancée. Unconsciously, Elsword sighed. Elesis caught that.

"What? Are you jealous?" Her voice was taunting, but she was only joking.

"No…" Elsword paused ."So what?"

Elesis didn't think that he would take her joke serious. As she thought, he really had something for her after all. He had grown a lot more than she thought. Elesis snickered and rubbed her brother's head. He moved away from her hand immediately, frowned.

"I mean she would spend all of her time with him then how are we going to talk?"

It was a misunderstanding on Elesis's part. She was actually glad that he didn't have feeling for her. Aisha liked Add after all. Nothing good would come out if he kept it up. Elesis rubbed her brother's head again, confused him.

"I guess it's better that way."

"Yeah…"

Elsword got what his sister was saying. He wondered if what he said previously when she thought he was jealous was a lie or not. Elsword really didn't like the idea of Aisha having a crush on Add, but he couldn't pinpoint the reason why he didn't. He came up with the reason that sounded fitting with his current relationship with her. Maybe he actually cared about her, he didn't want her to like a jerk like Add. Elsword nodded to himself, he must think of her as his younger sister. Since he laws treated as a kid in his entire life up until now, maybe he wanted a younger sibling for a change. That must be the case.

Add sneezed again. He had been sneezing a lot lately. He sniffled, maybe he had to dealt with Elesis so many times that it took a bad turn on his health. Add pulled out his Apocalypse. It was no time to check on his health. He had to find his drones from that woman. He looked at the glowing dots on it.

"South east from here…" Add mumbled.

He should have made a better map system on the Apocalypse. Currently, it only showed vague position of the drones. He got an idea of where they were, but he couldn't be sure about it. He didn't think that she would jump out of the window. Add chuckled, she was really crazy. Since she jumped from the guest room's window, she should be in the garden. Add grumbled, he had to go outside again. Technically, he was still in his castle, but he had to face the sunshine so he thought it counted as outside. Add opened the door, the sunlight hit him. It felt so hot and annoying. The things that woman put him through.

Elesis heard the sound of the door opened. He was closer than she thought. She pushed Elsword's back and rushed him to go. He nodded and sneaked away from there. She could have returned his drones and be done with it, but it would work smoother on the long run if she kept them. She could use them to blackmail him or something.

"You find somewhere to hide. I have something to do."

Elsword let out a confused 'huh' but he didn't get an answer he wanted. His sister pushed him away then sat up and ran away. Elsword looked at her direction until she disappeared. He stared at her with blank eyes. Elsword got up and walked back to his room. Wait, there would be no one there. It would be boring as hell since he was trapped in that room for days. Elsword tapped his chin, he knew somewhere else to go.

Aisha was revising her old magic spells so she wouldn't forget them while Ara was leaning against her friend. The sound of the door opened caught their attention. Aisha arched an eyebrow at the Rune Slayer standing in front of the door, silently asked him what he was doing in her room. Ara, on the other hand, was glad that he came. She finally had someone to talk to as she didn't want to bother Aisha when she was studying.

"Elesis is currently playing hide-and-seek with Add." Elsword sighed at how ridiculous it sounded.

Aisha looked at him, waiting for her answer. He did explain what happened with the two of them, but he never stated the reason he was in her room. Elsword looked at her, arched his eyebrow at her stare.

"What?"

Oh right, he wasn't Add. He couldn't read her facial expression like her childhood friend could. Aisha was too comfortable around him, to the point that she acted like she was around Add. She closed her book and put it down the table.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored okay?"

Elsword closed the door and sat down next to Ara, who stopped leaning against the magician. He picked up the book Aisha was reading earlier.

"Then what are you doing in my room?" Aisha snatched her book back. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Try to find a way to counter your little Magic Missile." Elsword nonchalantly took back the book Aisha was holding. "That magic of yours is kind of unfair."

"I know, right?" Ara nodded in agreement with Elsword. "Whenever she uses it, I couldn't hide from it at all."

Aisha grew hot from the embarrassment. She really did abuse that skill of hers whenever she fought against anyone. It homed on her target and let her have time to set up a trap or two. Ara had never been fond of that spell. Although she could outrun it, she couldn't hide from it. As Elsword and Ara kept discussing how terrible the Magic Missile was, Aisha pretended that she wasn't listening to them by reading her book.

"Eavesdropping isn't nice you know." Elsword teased her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Then why are your ears red?"

Oh no, the color was spreading faster than she thought. Aisha tried to avoid the conversation since it was be embarrassing as they were talking about her. She had never been good with dealing with people so whenever Aisha encountered some awkward event, she would play dead (a.k.a pretends it isn't about her). Too bad (or lucky) for her, Elsword was like that too so he knew what she was doing instantly. Loners really do get each other. Ara had known Aisha long enough to understand her, but she didn't expect a person that only met her for a few days got what she was doing. Ara was truly impressed by Elsword. She thought that he would be a great friend for Aisha.

* * *

 **I've never touched or fight against Rune Slayer before in my life so I have no idea what he is capable of. Sorry to all pro-Rune Slayer out there. I'm basically a noob with him. I've fought Elemental Master before so I'm sure I know what I'm talking about.**


	13. Fresh air is good for shut-in's health

**Yuuya Bridges** : I used to have a fic for Gintama which is 5 chapters. My upload speed at that time was horrible. Seriously, two weeks a chapter. I feel that I wasn't being fair so this time, I manage my upload speed better so people who wants to read can do that at anytime they want instead of having to wait for me to get in the zone. I do agree that AddxElesis has way too few fics and most of them are oneshots. I want to read more, why only oneshots? That is why this fic come along. Thank you for reading this one and I will do my best on the upload speed.

 **ElijahReyes** : I still haven't decided that whether or not I should give Add his past in this story. So yeah...sorry about that people who want him to have a horrible past. I'm still debating in my mind.

 **ClariasYuu** : The community for this ship is small. That's why I added this fic to it so it could expand. About the drawing, I really want to see your finished work. May I?

 **Ragna0011** : I've never played a Rune Slayer in my entire life (up until now) and all the EM i fought with my other characters always use Magic Missile. Seriously, I hit me from the other side of the stage. I'll keep the stoic in mind. Since Elsword and Aisha are going to have a big moment next chapter. Last chapter and this one is a build-up to it. Don't worry this is a Elesis and Add fic after all. You'll see them constantly.

 **wulfralph** : He won't die. God, you're morbid XD (I like that). I don't like having characters die if my fic is not in the angst or tragedy categories. I haven't written any fic with a dying character yet. All of the EM I fought uses Magic Missile constantly. Even though when I'm using my MM, I hardly ever use Shooting Chaser when I'm not against a runner. I should make a EM of my own and fight without Magic Missile.

 **NaruSaku1995** : Oh right, DiE. I kinda forgot about him since I was talking about first jobs. I admire you effort sir/madam (wait, deja vu). I can only bring my character to B and I'm fed up with the people in PVP. I don't think he is real either, but I knew he was Shouyou (or at least his look-alike) because of the hair. When it was revealed, I was like "Called it!". Shouyou is the motivation for most of Gintoki's actions after all. If I can picture it, it's in my fic XD So yes, I can see why. Magic Missiles are horrifying. I was at the other end of the stage and I kept chasing me. Continue on with this chap. See you too.

 **Sometimes...fresh air is nice. Not for me though.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Elesis snuck her way into the castle. She managed to get away from Add, but let's face it. It wasn't that hard (if he didn't use his Shooting Chaser, but Elesis kept all of those). Elesis hid behind a potted plant, the same place where Elsword hid when he followed her. Siblings did think alike after all. Luckily for her, she saw a familiar figure that wasn't Add, walking by.

"Hey, Raven!" She spoke only loud enough for the Blade Master to hear.

"May I ask…" Raven squatted down to match her sitting height. "What exactly are you doing right now?"

"Hide-and-seek with Add." Elesis saw Raven's confused expression, but she didn't plan to question it. "Do you have pen and paper on you right now?"

Raven looked in his pockets. He found nothing that Elesis was asking him for. Being a gentleman that he was, Raven didn't want to give her a 'no'. He thought a bit of who might have pen and paper and the first person that came to his mind was Add. He always locked himself in that research room of his. He bounded to have pen and papers.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any of that on me right now, but Add would."

"Oh…right…back to his lab then."

As Raven was about to stand up and continued with whatever he was doing. Elesis grabbed his sleeve. She tugged on it gently until Raven got her point and squatted down again.

"One more thing… Are you free right now?"

"I have a few minutes to spare." Raven shrugged.

"That's enough." Elesis pulled him closer to whisper. "Can you stall Add for me a bit?"

Raven wanted to ask the reason, but Elesis put her hands together, a silent 'please'. He didn't know why she would want to do that. However, he did know that they couldn't stand each other so he thought she was going to get back at him for something. Raven nodded.

"Just for a few minutes, okay?"

"That's plenty."

That said, Elesis stood up and ran towards the direction of Add's lab. Raven stood up as well. She was faster than he thought. Raven dusted his clothes and straightened the hem of his shirt. His squatting position formed a few wrinkles on his clothes. Suddenly, his shoulder was grabbed by someone.

"Raven! Have you seen that gorilla?" Add panted.

"Who? Do you mean Elesis?" Raven played dumb.

"That one!"

"She was heading towards Rena's room. You know, first room in the guest room's corridor."

Add looked at Raven with confusion written all over his face. Raven wondered if his lie was too obvious. It wasn't, but Add had something to prove he was lying. He looked at the glowing dots on his Apocalypse. It said that his drones were heading North and the guest room's corridor was East from where he was standing.

"It says that she is heading North." Add arched an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation from his bodyguard.

Raven sweated. He forgot that Add had multiple high-tech gears on his side. Of course he would find out he was lying instantly. Raven cleared his throat to calm himself down. Was there anything else in the North hall beside Add's lab? There were multiple rooms, but somehow, Raven couldn't remember any of it.

"Actually…she said that…"

Add sighed. As they were talking, she was getting further and further. Add looked at Raven, who was still trying to find a believable reason. He sighed and turned away, but stopped by his bodyguard.

"What?" Add arched an eyebrow. "You're wasting my time."

Raven asked himself if he was being too obvious since grabbing his shoulder to stop him was a bold move. Raven averted his eyes away from Add, who was waiting for an answer.

"It's a long story…"

Currently, Elesis successfully made her way into Add's lab. She snuck around to make sure that he didn't return already. He didn't. Good. She opened the drawer and found what she was looking for, papers and pen. Elesis wrote a note for the MasterMind then took the note along with her and swiftly got out. It wasn't time yet. She should make some preparation before she could blackmail him. She thanked the Blade Master quietly for helping her then made her way to Rena's room.

Back with Raven and Add…

"…and that was why I thought she went to Rena's room."

After Raven's lengthy (and made no sense) story of why Elesis lied to him, Add just looked at him with blank eyes. He had no idea why he wasted time listening to him. Oh right, Raven didn't let him leave. As soon as the MasterMind turned his back around, his bodyguard caught him immediately. Add crossed his arms.

"How many lies left do you want to tell me?"

"Actually…" It was the fifth 'actually' from the Blade Master. "It's time for me to go. Bye."

Raven was quick on his feet and went away immediately. Add sighed in relief. He could go find Elesis now. He got stuck with Raven for so long that he could still hear the ridiculous story ringing in his ears. He wondered if Elesis asked the Blade Master to stall him. She sure had some nerves. She couldn't run forever, it was the matter of time before he caught her. It shouldn't last too long…It shouldn't…

Two days later…

Okay, Add had had enough. Just a week ago, he barely got out of his room just to do his research and now, he spent two days on a hide-and-seek game with Elesis. She sure knew how to hide. He thought she would at least sleep so he could take his drones when she did, but no, the target was constantly moving. Add thought that when it came to the sleep department, he got advantage on her since he hardly ever slept. She was more resilient than he thought.

Add was so tired already. He had been wandering around just to find the redhead, who had an amazing ability to hide. He decided to go back to his room and upgraded his map. It might take a day or two, but it would land him a better chance of catching her. Add slumped on his chair and reach for the blueprints that he had, but he found the (ransom) note that Elesis left him. How long had this been here? He went back to his lab twice a day since the signal told him that she was here. He didn't found it when he checked. She must have left it here yesterday's night or this morning. Add grumbled and unfolded the note. She had a lot of tricks that he couldn't really predict.

 _Hey stalker…_

 _If you want your precious drones back, you'd better follow this map or I won't guarantee their safety. Don't know how to read a map? (and you call me stupid) Just ask Raven where the Wally's Memorial Bridge is. I will meet you, next to the waterfall, the biggest one._

 _P.S: You've been stalking me for two days now. Heh._

Add instantly crumbled the note in his hand. She knew exactly why he was following her. How dare she say that he was stalking her? And he knew how to read a map…kind of. Better to be safe than sorry, Add decided to ask the Blade Master for specific direction. He hoped he didn't have to listen to nonsense stories this time.

Elsword caught Aisha's attention as he was yawning constantly. He tiredly leaned back to the couch and stared at something indefinite. Aisha looked at him with curiosity. It was rare to see the energetic Rune Slayer this tired. She experimentally poked Elsword's cheek. No response. Yep, he was out of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Elesis…you're so cruel…" Elsword mumbled.

Aisha was waiting for a full answer since that didn't solve any of her questions. Elsword took a glance at the magician. Right…she was asking him something…What was it again? Aisha looked intensively at Elsword, might as well tell her everything to get it out of his chest.

"She was planning something. I don't know…" Elsword rubbed his head. "She told me to take the drones then play hide-and-seek with Add in her place last night."

Elsword yawned again. Where was he again? He tried to remember what he was saying, but the sleepiness started to invade his system. He had never stayed up all night before so it was exhausting. Elsword dozed off. Aisha didn't get the answer she was looking for. He couldn't leave it at that. She puffed her cheeks in dismay then delivered a heavy slap against Elsword's cheeks.

"I wasn't sleeping! I swear, sis!" He snapped out of it. "Oh…right…you."

Aisha was surprised that he didn't toss any witty remark back at her. He must be more tired than she thought. Elsword tapped his forehead, tried to force out what he was telling her. Aisha looked at him tentatively, waiting for her answer.

"Right…right…She told me something about the river by Wally's Memorial Bridge…She took the drones back though. Now, I can finally sleep without worrying that Add might find me and kick me back to Velder…"

Elsword was about to drift away into his unconscious state. Aisha slapped him again, woke him up in a violent fashion.

"Ouch! What's your problem?" Elsword rubbed his cheek. "Don't go around slapping people like that."

"What is she planning? Answer me this and I will let you sleep."

"I don't know…"

Elsword was about to sleep again, but Aisha made sure that she didn't let him…for the third time. She pulled his hand, forced the Rune Slayer to get on his feet. Without another warning, she forced him to go with her.

"We're going to find out."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because Add hadn't been in his lab for two days!" Aisha turned around to look at him instantly. "Do you know how rare does he actually leave that room of his?"

Oh, right. She had a crush on Add. Why did he forget it? Elsword sighed and reluctantly let the girl dragged him to Wally's Memorial Bridge.

Add finally found the biggest waterfall. There were three waterfalls at the bridge, but at last he found the one that Elesis was talking about. He didn't go outside much so he didn't know that the bridge had that many waterfalls. After looking around three times, he finally concluded that the one he was at was the biggest.

"Over here, stalker!" Looked like he was right.

Add looked to his right and found the redhead sitting nearby the waterfall. She had that smug grin on her face that just made him livid. Add calmed himself down before he did anything rash. His works were in her hands (pocket) after all. Elesis waved her hand, told him to come over. Add's every moves were careful. He didn't know what she was planning. Elesis suddenly stood up, made Add took a step back.

"Can you stop acting like I'm a criminal?"

"Well, you left me a ransom note. So, no." Add's voice was filled with sarcasm.

Elesis rolled her eyes at him. She decided not to mind his words and took out a light green blanket. Add eyed her, wondered what she was doing. She put the blanket down and sat on it. Add raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Sit down." She patted the vacant spot.

Add hesitantly sat down in front of her. It felt like a negotiation with a kidnapper. She might as well be since she took his babies (also known as his life-long research). She even left a ransom note for god sake. If those didn't make the MasterMind be careful with his every moves, he didn't know what she would do.

"Don't be so tense." Elesis pulled out a basket from behind her.

Add gulped as Elesis opened the basket. What could be inside? It was…food. Add looked at the basket then back at Elesis. He was lost at that point. He had no idea what she wanted to do. Elesis noticed the confused look on the MasterMind's face and snickered.

"I just want a picnic, okay? You sir needs to take a break once in a while." Elesis reached in her pocket and took the drones out. "See, they're still safe."

Add immediately reached out his hand to take them back, but Elesis withdrew her hand quickly. She wiggled her index finger at his frown. The Blazing Heart put the drones away again and took out a sandwich. She put it in front of the MasterMind.

"After this picnic. Come on, eat."

"I don't have the appetite." Add crossed his arms.

"You always eat chocolate. Have some real food once in a while." Elesis pushed the sandwich into his hands.

Add looked at Elesis and shook his head. He wanted nothing but his drones right now. Elesis furrowed her brows at his stubbornness and took out the drones again.

"Oh my, I don't know what will happen to them if you don't eat." Elesis said in a sing-song voice.

Add growled when Elesis grinned cunningly. He gave up and unwrapped the plastic around the sandwich. He took a bite. It was…not so great. Add frowned. He parted the bread slices and saw a burnt piece of meat inside. He looked back at Elesis, who eyed him full of expectation. He had no idea why she was looking at him like that.

"Who made this? It's burnt."

"What?!"

Elesis came closer to him quickly and looked at the meat inside. It sure had a darker color than usual, but it didn't look like it was burnt. The Blazing Heart decided to judge it for herself and took a bite. Okay, it was bitter.

"Oh no…The fire was too strong." Elesis mumbled.

"You made this?"

"No…" Elesis's voice was unsure, it wasn't hard to tell that she was lying. "I mean why would I make anything for you?"

Add sighed. He really wanted to stop eating the burnt meat sandwich, but since Elesis forced him to eat it, he couldn't stop. Add took another bite, which surprised her. Immediately, she snatched back the sandwich and shoved something into his hands instead.

"It's burnt. Stop eating it."

"You told me to eat it just seconds ago." Add looked at what she just gave him, it was a chocolate bar. "Oh, this is something I can eat. Did you make this?"

He just had to make sure. She burnt that piece of meat so there was a slim chance that she made an edible chocolate. Even though he loved the sweet desert, he really didn't want to die from his favorite food. Elesis noticed that skeptical look on his face. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, that chocolate was bought from Echo."

"Thank goodness." Elesis heard what he said and ticked her tongue in dismay.

Meanwhile…

"Do you know where you're going?"

Elsword dragged his feet to follow Aisha, who was looking around Wally's Memorial Bridge. She stood on the top floor of the highest tower, looking for signs of the redhead.

"I've been to Elder tons of time! Of course I do!" Aisha went back to looking around. "It's just that the bridge is huge! It's not easy to look for a person."

Aisha sighed. She couldn't spot Elesis from here. As Aisha was deciding whether or not she should leave this place and go down, Elsword was leaning against the wall. He blinked constantly, tried to stop the drowsiness from taking over his system. Aisha made sure that he succeeded by dragging him again.

"Where are we going now?"

"The river bank. She must be somewhere around there."

That said, Elsword dragged his feet to follow her again. However, the river area around Wally's Memorial Bridge was huge. It wasn't like she could find them in a minute or two. He really wanted to go back and took a long nap, but he couldn't leave her alone. Whether it was from the fact that she liked Add or he cared about her well-being, he guessed it was from one of the two reasons. As the two of them got off the bridge, the huge river scenery hit them.

"Oh no…" Aisha mumbled. "Do you remember specifically where she said she was going to go to?"

"She just said something about Wally's Memorial Bridge and then something about a waterfall." Elsword yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I could be wrong, though. My head wasn't exactly clear at that point."

"That's good enough. Let's go."

Currently…

Elesis finally gave him something edible, except for the chocolate earlier. It was grilled fish. It wasn't what he would call delicious, but it tasted alright. Add thought that he had eaten so many bad food that something average would become delectable. The amusing thing was Elesis's disappointed look whenever he pointed something wrong about the food. He knew she cooked (or at least, tried to) them, but since she kept denying it, he just took her words. Elesis sighed and lay down the blanket.

"It's a nice day, right?"

"It's not raining or the sunlight was too harsh." Add looked at the sky. "So, yes, it's tolerable."

Elesis elbowed him playfully. He really stayed indoors for too long that he could only tell when the best time to go out was. She was glad that she made him come out here. It was nice to kick back under the sunlight once in a while.

"You need to go out more to know what a beautiful day is."

"I just went out with you three days ago. Why do you want to go out again anyway?"

Elesis looked away. It was that look again. The look when she tried to pretend that she was innocent. Add sighed and lay down along with her. A nice day was a good day to go outside he guessed. He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes, looking at the clouds was a nice way to relax, even thought it was a waste of time.

"You need to know how to relax." Elesis got on her forearm to look at him. "You always sit in front of your desk and work all day, all night."

What she said wasn't wrong. Up until she came into his life, he hardly ever left his room. Even Aisha, his long-time friend, couldn't drag him out of his haven no matter how hard she tried. Elesis noticed that contemplate look on his face and continued.

"I was glad that you agree to accompany me around the Merchant District, but sometimes, fresh air is better." Elesis took a deep breath. "The scent of nature is enjoyable, isn't it?"

"I guess." He hadn't remembered what nature smelled like for a long time ago.

"So, for your well-being, I asked Raven the best place that have plenty of fresh air and scenery. I knew I couldn't force you to go out since I did that just three days ago, so…"

"You blackmailed me." Add sighed. "That explains why Raven kept telling me random stories whenever I met him."

Elesis put on her innocent look again. At least she learned that Raven wasn't capable of telling lies, she suddenly felt sorry for Add, who had to listen to those stories that the Blade Master made up. They lay there for a while and looked at the clouds. It was nice and peaceful.

* * *

 **He really needs a break sometimes and fresh air is the thing to help him with relaxation. Also...Raven can't lie.**


	14. If it's a mistake, I don't care

**Yuuya Bridges** : I've sent you hate mail for that long review (jk, don't take it serious XD). Now that is what I call a review. Seriously, Fanfiction. net needs to have a reply button. I hope you can keep reviewing like this in my future long fic. I need to know what's wrong so I can fix it. Oh and by the way, I take you advice already. Elesis's parents will appear in chapter 16. Thank you.

 **ClariasYuu** : Personally, I'm a huge fan of drawings. I can do it myself, but seriously though, seeing my work and people just don't want to read the fic itself anymore XD. I can't draw that well. I have a friend whom I keep looking intensively whenever she draws. Needless to say, she is terrified of me whenever she picks up a pencil. A sketch is no problem, sketch or finished work, I'd love to see it. If you want to show it to me that is, no forcing here.

 **Ragna0011** : Let me tell you a secret. Half of chapter 12 and chapter 13 were supposed to be one chapter so chapter 13 was supposed to be filled with ElsAi. It was way to long. As in 6000 words, what? So i have to push back to this chapter and as I promised, this one is filled with ElsAi. Raven is a honest person. He couldn't lie to save his life. Trust me, I love to imagine some of the outrageous lies he told Add.

 **wulfralph** : I'm finally gotten used to writing your name. I don't have to triple checks anymore. Yes! Oh, I see, you don't like Chung. That's fine though as I can see why. I'm trying to keep the update speed nice and steady so people don't have to wait anymore. If you want to see how she reacts, continue on with this chapter.

 **NaruSaku1995** : I have a terrible habit of calling people "Honey" and "Dude" without knowing their gender (you can ask Yuuya Bridges up there, I kept calling him "Honey" until I realize he's a guy). I didn't think he would be Shouyou at first, but right before the reveal, the possibility in my head jumped to 100%. Seriously though. Yes, WSxBM is cute, so so cute! Adorable as fuck. Aisha classes are debatable, I have a few Aisha friends, but there are a lot of players that like to spam her. I swear, MM wouldn't leave his room if it doesn't concern him. That made his skin became so pale.

 **DaiyahMerah** : Yes! Support this ship! The ship shall sail! If you check my profile page, you will see all of my fics are for love-hate relationship (most of them are for Gintama though). You want to see more then here is it!

 **I just have my profile page revamped. So...I didn't make any progress in my entire fic. If you're interested, check my profile page out. I swear it will get a chuckle or a laugh out of you in the bits where I pretend I was in Elrios.**

 **Anyway, onward with the chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile with Aisha and Elsword…

They arrived at the first waterfall. There wasn't any sign of Elesis or Add. Aisha was getting worried. She knew that Elesis hadn't returned Add's drones yet so she had no idea what she was planning. Aisha looked into a distance. She nibbled her lips in the midst of thinking. Elsword knew that she needed to relax. He grew up with his sister after all. She was mischievous, but she wasn't a terrible person (maybe). Elsword grabbed Aisha's shoulder, snapped her out of it and turned the magician to the river.

"The water looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Huh? I guess…"

It looked nice. Aisha agreed on that, but she didn't know where that came from. He just suddenly turned her around to look at the water. The sunlight gleamed on the water surface, gave it a sparkling effect. Elsword suddenly let go of the magician and ran into the river. Aisha didn't know what he was planning until he splashed water onto her face. Aisha blinked. She had no idea how to response as this point.

"…What are you doing?"

"Play in the river."

Elsword kicked the water underneath his feet. The droplets flew onto his arms, legs and face. They slowly slid down his skin. The sunlight added the sparkles effect again. To Aisha, Elsword had never looked so radiant. Another splash from him snapped her out of it.

"Chicken out?"

"What? No!"

Aisha dropped her magic staff onto the grass, kicked off her shoes and took the high-knee socks off. She ran into the water with the Rune Slayer. Elsword kicked up the water. Aisha was soaked, but she didn't care at the moment. She suddenly squatted down, confused Elsword. Her palm was full of water.

"See this?"

Aisha suddenly slapped Elsword with both of her hands and got water all over his face. Aisha giggled at his dumbfounded look. Elsword replied her little trick with a wide grin. He squatted down and splashed water continuously against the magician.

"How about this?!" Elsword laughed.

"Wait!"

It was an assault. Aisha couldn't open her eyes because of the water. She ducked and rushed towards her magic staff.

"That's it! You're going to pay for that!" Aisha raised her staff and pointed at Elsword. "Water Cannon!"

Bubbles came out of her staff and flew at high-speed towards Elsword. They knocked him back, successfully stopped his assault. Elsword coughed, some water got into his mouth. He looked up to see the magician with hands on her hips and a satisfied grin.

"Magic again?"

"This is a water fight right?" Aisha stuck out her tongue. "What's wrong with me using magic that related to water?"

She got the upper hand again. The Rune Slayer had no water-based skills, but he got his agility on his side. He quickly got behind her and kicked up the water. As Aisha turned around, the droplets landed on her face. Instinctively, she closed her eyes. Elsword took the advantage. He splashed water against her. Aisha lost balance and fell down.

"Get up and fight, shorty." Elsword taunted her.

"What did you say?!"

Aisha hadn't played in water this much even when she was younger. It was nostalgic to say the least, but most importantly, it was fun. She felt like she was a child again and had a water fight with Elsword. Back then, Add hardly ever left his room, just like she did so they didn't have much fun like children should. Even though she was a teenager now, she felt like a kid. Aisha wondered what would have changed if Elsword was her childhood friend.

After an exhausting water fight, Elsword and Aisha were lying on the grass, panting heavily. It was fun, but it also wore them out, especially for Elsword, who had been sleepy since last night. The water sure made him felt a bit more awake, the fight itself was tiring though. He turned to look at Aisha.

"It was fun, right?"

"It was." Aisha nodded.

She sat up and offered a hand for Elsword, who gladly took it. After getting on his feet again, Elsword stretched to get rid of the stiff shoulder muscle from splashing water too much. Well, he distracted her from her anxiousness about his sister and Add.

"Let's look for Elesis again." It didn't look like he made her forgot about it completely.

There clothes were soaked so moving around felt heavy. Aisha admitted that she had fun, but still, she regretted having this water fight since her clothes were defying her at this point. Elsword wasn't feeling any comfort either. The fabrics clung onto his skin and just refused to let go. It weighted him down.

"Maybe the water fight wasn't the smartest idea." Elsword complained.

"You came up with it. You should be the last person to complain."

Back with Elesis and Add…

"I have to admit it. This is kind of relaxing."

"Isn't it?" Elesis smiled as Add finally said what he truly thought. "You need to take things easy sometimes."

Add still felt that itchy feelings to go back and worked on his Apocalypse, but the relaxing feeling took more part of his brain. He tried to remember when was the last time he actually put down his works and kick things back. He couldn't. Since he had never done anything like that, it was safe to say that he had never relaxed before. Maybe that one time he actually left his room to visit Feita, it was work related so he couldn't count that.

"Hey look! That cloud looks like a mushroom!" Elesis got on her elbows and pointed.

"…I don't see it." Add squinted.

"You really need to improve your imagination."

"And you have too much of it."

Elesis laughed. She didn't find anything wrong with having an active imagination. It wasn't like she hallucinated in any way. On the other hand, she thought that Add had little to no imagination at all. She bet if he saw something that was round, he would say it was the core on Eve's forehead.

"That cloud looks like the core of the Nasod." Called it.

Elesis had spent enough time with him to understand him better and better. Elesis flopped on to her stomach and looked at the MasterMind's face. It seemed like he was staring at something indefinite. She lowered her head onto her forearms and continued to look at Add, wondered if he ever realized she was staring.

"What?" It was sooner than she thought.

"Nothing…" Elesis smiled. "It's rare to see you're so peaceful. You know, every time you work, your expression changes constantly, but it would always become tense at the end."

Add arched an eyebrow. She had been staring at him that much whenever she was watching him worked. He had expected that she would be bored quickly and focused her attention at something else, but he could have never guessed that she was looking at him. Somehow, it made him felt a bit embarrassed. Elesis realized that she just confessed that she usually stared at him and quickly denied it.

"I mean whenever your face is usually like that. I don't have to stare to find out…" Elesis lay down on her back again.

"You're making it become more awkward."

"Right…"

They became quiet for a long time. The breeze felt nice and cool. It was the opportunity to kick back. Words weren't needed. However, Add still felt like he wanted to talk to her a bit more. He turned to the Blazing Heart.

"Hey…"

No responses. Add got up to see why she was quiet. She wasn't him, she wouldn't ignore it when people called for her (and he just admitted that he usually ignores people). It turned out that Elesis had fallen asleep. Add chuckled.

"You don't have that much stamina after all."

She had been playing hide-and-seek with him for two days now. Two days were nothing for Add since he was used to staying up all night, but Elesis had always been sleeping at night (like normal people should). She couldn't function that well after two nights without sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, Elsword and Aisha had arrived and were hiding nearby to them. Aisha had expected that Add would be with her, but she didn't like that idea that much. Were they having a date? Elsword leaned against the tree and peeked his head out to see what they were doing.

"She actually falls asleep." Elsword chuckled.

"I thought she gave you the drones that night."

"Actually, we were a tag team. So yeah…both of us didn't sleep last night."

Aisha continued to watch them. They had a nice atmosphere going. She had a bad feeling about this. Elsword's feeling was worse. He knew that they had something going on, romantically. He grew up with Elesis and he had never seen she acted like she did with anyone, but Add. When they had a fight or something, it was the first time that he had seen her that lifeless. Maybe they had fallen for each other for all he knew, the problem was Aisha. She wouldn't take that well.

"Really…You're too much to handle." Add mumbled.

Suddenly, the MasterMind leaned closer to the sleeping Elesis and kissed her on the lips.

"You have my thanks."

Quickly, Elsword pulled Aisha's hand and covered her eyes. He prayed with all of his heart that she didn't see that. He was a little too late. She had seen all of it. Elsword could feel her teardrops wetted his palm. He gently hugged her from behind and rubbed the magician's head to sooth her.

"Why?" Aisha whispered quietly. "I thought they hate each other… He didn't just…"

"It's ok… It's ok…"

Aisha pushed Elsword away. She didn't want to be there any longer. She just wished that she had never gone looking for Elesis so she wouldn't have seen any of that. The magician wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, still sobbing. She turned, tried to run away, but Elsword caught her hand.

"Don't pretend that it had never happened." Elsword gave her a serious look. "I know you couldn't accept it, but don't pretend like you haven't seen that."

"Let go of me!" Aisha slapped his hand away and ran off.

"Aisha!"

Elsword quickly gave chase after the heart-broken girl. He knew that she wouldn't take it well, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. She didn't want to accept any of this. She just wanted to pretend that it didn't happen. The worst of all, he knew that she had suspected this beforehand when the two of them stopped arguing. He couldn't blame Add or his sister because she had already known that she wouldn't have a chance. Elsword caught the magician quickly. She wasn't really fast on her feet after all.

"Listen to me! You just have to accept that! You know she is his fiancée, right?"

Aisha shook her head repeatedly. She dropped on her knees and held her head tightly.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!"

Elsword didn't know how to snap her out of it. A slap would be the most effective, but he didn't want to slap Aisha. That might damage her spirit even more than it already had. Elsword came up with a solution, it might be too bold and risky, but if anything could stop her, he would try it. Quickly, Elsword lifted the magician's chin up and kissed her. Like he thought, he effectively stopped her.

"What are you doing, pervert?!" Aisha slapped Elsword. "That was my first kiss, you idiot!"

That hurt. At least she had finally snapped out of it, Elsword smiled gently at the magician and wiped her remaining tears with his thumbs. She looked better when her face wasn't stained with tears. Elsword hugged the magician again.

"Good, you stop." He patted her back gently. "It's ok. I'm here for you."

"Yeah…thanks." Aisha sniffled.

Elsword could be really considerate if he wanted to and Aisha was glad that he was with her this time. She had no idea what she would have done if he wasn't there for her. Although the way he calmed her down wasn't really acceptable, she appreciated it.

"You know, I really want to pretend this day had never happened."

"Don't. Just don't." Elsword let the girl buried her face into his shoulder. "You can't live in denial. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Uh huh… Sorry, just let me be for a while."

Aisha cried again. Elsword calmed her down wordlessly with gentle rubbed on her back. After a good while, Aisha stopped crying. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked at Elsword.

"Hey, I want to forget Add. I want to pretend that I've never liked him before." She looked at the Rune Slayer. "Can you help me with that?"

"Sure." He didn't know that her red cheeks were from blushing or crying, but he didn't care. "Just say whatever you need."

"Be my boyfriend." She sure didn't beat around the bush.

Elsword let go of Aisha, but he still held her forearms. He looked at her face. He needed to know whether she was serious or she was joking. She was serious. Elsword sighed. His mind didn't reject the idea, but he had never dated anyone before.

"Sure. I mean…I'm in your care?"

"I'm supposed to say that, you idiot." Aisha laughed.

The magician finally laughed. Elsword couldn't feel more relief than this. They were officially dating, but for Aisha, it was only to forget her crush on Add.

After that whole ordeal and the picnic was over, Elsword asked Elesis to come over to his room. It was nothing strange that he invited her so Elesis didn't expect that he would ask something that she wasn't mentally prepared for.

"So…you're currently dating Add now?"

Elesis looked at Elsword with blank eyes and a smile. She wasn't happy about his question, it just came out of nowhere that it made her feature froze in its place. How did he get this idea again? Elesis snapped herself out of it and cleared her throat. He was just asking a question, nothing big.

"What makes you think that?" She tried to appear as calm as possible, but Elsword could read her like a book.

"I saw you guys when Add kissed you."

Oh god, they had been being followed. She should have been more careful. He had to see the most embarrassing thing. Elswor eyed his sister's constant shift of expression. It seemed like she was trying to process the fact that he just saw something he shouldn't have. Elesis thought she should come out clean. He was her brother after all. No use trying to hide it from him.

"I wouldn't call it dating. We just have some kisses…" Elesis blushed while trying to maintain a cool head.

"I need some advice."

Elesis was glad that he chose not to dive deeper into her personal love life since she wouldn't have an answer for him. If he asked her whether or not she liked Add, she wouldn't be able to answer that as she had no idea about her own feelings. When he said that he needed advice, she thought he would ask for magic tips since she excelled at magic more than him (he was better with the sword than her). What she didn't expect was this.

"I'm dating Aisha now…" Elsword scratched his cheek with a small blush on his face. "What do people do when they're dating?"

"You what now?!" Unknowingly, Elesis and Ara asked the same question at the same time.

"Shh…Not so loud." Aisha shushed her best friend quickly.

Aisha was consulting the same thing to Ara. Like she had predicted, it looked like the Sakra Devanam's thought process was put to a halt. Ara blinked a couple of times before she could grasp the full situation that Aisha provided her.

"B-But…don't you like Add?"

* * *

 **ElsAi ended up being our first official couple. Elsword is serious about her, but Aisha only wanted to distract herself. How will this go in the future?**


	15. No awkwardness, shocking, I know

**DaiyaMerah** : Although this fic is ElesisxAdd centric, I love other couples in here too. I give them spotlight every now and then to be fair for other shippers. Thank you. I'm really trying my best on the update here. One chapter a day is definitely not easy, but I'm going to do it!

 **wulfralph** : We all know she was going to see them. They were close after all, sooner or later she would have to face the truth. About Chung, it was rare to see a persona hates a male character that is not Add. Seriously though, everywhere I go, people hate the female character. Rena for her versatility in attack range, Elesis for being like Elsword but easier to use, Ara for her agility, Aisha for her stop magic and teleportation, Eve for...I don't think people hate Eve. Do they?

 **ClariasYuu** : I'm afraid that I'm lost at the link. Can you post a full link? Also, don't worry about your drawing. I'm sure it's better than mine. As in, I can't draw to save my life. I once drew Raven, my friend looked at it and she asked "Did your younger sibling draw this?". Yeah... it was terrible.

 **NaruSaku1995** : You're not offended? Okay, good. Some people got real mad when I call them that without knowing their gender. To me Aisha and Chung are slow, but surely kind of style. To each of their own. I've always liked Sasaki with his cellphone. I hope that he would be alive as in Kondo and the Shogun didn't die so maybe Sorachi-sensei will show mercy? I'm not trying to do an Anime scene here and you know Add isn't going to leave his room after being dragged outside twice XD I can't really force that kind of logic here.

 **shortfangirl** : She would have been Dimension Witch! That makes sense now that I think about it. Since she met Add first, he, more or less, influenced her to stay in her room and research magic. That pushed her into becoming Elemental Master. Elsword would have dragged her outside more for her to have fun. She would be jealous that he was physically stronger than her and become the DW! Oh my god, it makes so much sense!

 **Ragna0011** : She did harbor a crush for him for about 7 years or so. It is a long span of time so it's safe to say that she's serious about him. She would definitely fall for Elsword more as he, after all, cares about her the most at the moment. About the whole kidnapping, I kid you now, Aisha will destroying the one kidnapped her. She is no damsel in distress.

 **I read one of the worst fanfiction ever in my life last night...No, it wasn't My Immortal. That one was in the range of "so bad, it's good.". trust me, you will need brain-bleach after reading this one. The Pokemon Story. I read it on Toplessrobot's Fanfiction Friday. I kid you not! Don't read it for your own good. I wrote this as a warning to anyone who might stumble upon this ungodly fanfic.**

 **We all know the drill. Onward! Also, enjoy!**

* * *

After knowing that Aisha had Elsword as her boyfriend, Ara was honestly happy for her. She had always been aware that Aisha's love was unrequited, but she didn't have to courage to tell her friend that since she knew that her heart would be crushed. Aisha had moved on on her own, she didn't have to be worried for the magician again. Ara didn't think that it would be Elsword though. She had thought that he would be a great friend for her, but she didn't expect that he would become her boyfriend.

"I'm not an expert on these kinds of things so…I'll call Eun for you."

"Wai-"

Aisha didn't stop the Sakra Devanam in time. Surely enough whenever she wanted to escape, she would call Eun. Aisha had a feeling that she scared Ara away with her sudden question. Ara wasn't an expert on these kinds of things since her family was strict. She didn't have many chances to talk to other gender. And before the magician was a woman with long white hair, Aisha often felt awkward around the fox since she was always so mature compare to the bubblier Ara. Eun saw the nervous expression on Aisha's face and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Eun crossed her legs, changed Ara's proper siting posture. "You need advice to date the Elboy, huh?"

"I've never dated before in my life so…what do people do when they're dating?"

Aisha needed to make sure since she would be seeing Elsword quite often. It wasn't like before when they hadn't dated yet. She couldn't just walk up to him and glare at him or get angry easily because he called a brat. Eun smiled as Aisha explained why she needed some advice. The fox wasn't an expert but she had lived more than a thousand years after all. It was that...she didn't want to be serious for now.

Back with Elesis and Elsword…

"That was the whole story."

Elsword told his sister everything, from how they followed her, how Aisha accidentally saw them and how they became a couple. Elesis had no idea what to do with this information and more importantly, she didn't know how to face Aisha now. She was fully aware that Aisha had a crush on Add. She expected the magician would be devastated when she saw that. Elsword might have calmed her down, but she didn't expect the girl to forgive her. Elesis quickly stood up and spoke in a monotone.

"I need to see someone first."

That said, she walked like a robot out of the room. Elsword knew that her brain shut down from functioning after that. He should have known better than asked his sister for love advice. She might even be more clueless than him.

Elesis ran quickly to Add's room. She pushed the door opened quickly and hugged the MasterMind from behind. Add quickly turned around. He was relieved that it was Elesis and not someone else. Anyone else but her that dared to do that to him would be unacceptable. Add put down his pen. He was prepared to listen to what she had to say.

"What is it?"

"Elsword and Aisha saw us." Elesis mumbled.

She let go of Add and sat down the chair next to him. Add raised an eyebrow. He wanted something more specific. What did they see? Elesis took his silence as he was waiting for her to continue. She looked troubled.

"I don't remember kissing you or anything like that…" Elesis, again, blushed at the word 'kiss'. "But Elsword said that he saw us."

"I was the one that kissed you." Add was definitely calmer than her in this situation. "When you fell asleep."

Something hit Add. Did she just say "Elsword"? As in her younger brother, as in the brat that he met almost than two weeks ago? He was suspicious when she said she wanted to buy a present for Elsword. She wasn't going to go back to Velder for a week or so and yet she bought a present for him so soon. When he questioned her about that, she tried to change the subject. He should have known...

"Let me guess…Elsword has always been in Elder all along…" Add said skeptically, he was leaving her room to come out clean.

Elesis realized that she just unknowingly slipped out the secret. She quickly put on the innocent look again. Add face-palmed. She seriously tried to cover it up with that. Usually, he would blame her for hiding her brother here. This time, however, he blamed himself for not being aware of this even though she had given him so many clues. Elesis noticed the disappointed look on his face and shook his arms to calm himself down.

"Look, I'm sorry for hiding it from you." Elesis tried to look cute again. "Sorry…"

Add didn't want to admit it, but her charm was working. She looked adorable. Well, for Elesis anyway, she looked cuter than usual. Add sighed out loud. He was sure that he would be mad as hell if he found out about this a few days before. For now, it didn't tick him off as much.

"Fine."

"Really? You don't want to kick him back to Velder?" Elesis was genuinely surprised.

"We're going to go to Velder in the next day or two. What good will it brings if I force him to go back?" Add rubbed his forehead, the things this woman did to him.

Elesis smiled widely and gave Add a huge hug. She snuggled into the crook of his neck. Add started to think that she enjoyed acting like a child. She didn't, but since she was glad to see Add became much more understandable, she wanted to show it through actions. Elesis was a woman of actions after all. Words were meaningless in her books. The best way to show your emotions were through actions. Elesis quickly pulled his face closer and kissed him.

"Hey, you've grown as a person, stalker!"

"And you haven't, Amazon." Add smirked. "You're still barbaric."

"I'm trying to be nice here, fatty."

Elesis forgot to close the door when she came in. They had a spectator, it was the purple-haired magician. Aisha had seen them kissed before so the second time wouldn't be that painful...right? She bit her lips at the scene before her. She quietly told herself that it was fine. She had moved pass Add already. She got Elsword, who cared about her. Elesis quickly caught sight of the Elemental Master and let go of Add. She sat down formally on the chair next to him. Aisha cleared her throat and approached the two of them. Elesis prayed with all of her heart that the magician took that well.

"Just so you know Add." She stood before the MasterMind, who was still oblivious about the fact that Aisha liked him. "I got a boyfriend."

"Congrats." His tone was dull, but to Aisha and Elesis, they knew he meant well. "Who is the lucky bastard?"

"Her brother, Elsword." Aisha pointed at Elesis.

Add looked at Aisha with wide eyes then looked back at Elesis, who shrugged awkwardly. He let it sunk in slowly. His childhood friend was dating his fiancée's younger brother and he didn't like that guy one bit. Worst of all, he knew nothing about Elsword other than the fact that he was loud. Although he hardly ever listened to her words, Add genuinely cared about Aisha. To him, she was his first friend after all.

"Really? That brat is now your boyfriend?" Add face-palmed.

Elesis nudged his elbow, silently told him to be polite. Add couldn't take so many surprises in one day. First, he found out that his relationship with the redhead was seen. Second, he learned that Elsword had been staying in Elder without his knowledge for almost half a month and to add the final blow, he was dating his childhood friend. Add rubbed his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Aisha asked.

"Let me have a minute here…" Add sighed.

"Okay then, I'll be outside with Aisha for a bit."

Elesis hurriedly pushed the magician out of the lab. She wanted to have a private talk with Aisha. She wanted to apologize for not saying anything about Add and herself. Elesis closed the door behind her. She was expecting a look of disappointment on Aisha's face or even teary eyes, but to her surprise, Aisha didn't seem to hate her for it.

"I'm sorry…" Elesis said meekly. "I know that y-"

"It's ok." Elesis looked at the magician in surprise. "I knew it myself that he didn't see me more than anything but a friend…I keep my hope up all this year."

Her voice sounded sad. Elesis couldn't help but hugged the magician. Aisha giggled quietly. Siblings really do think alike. Elsword did the same thing to her when she was sad. Aisha shook her head.

"I'm happy…I guess. I'm glad to see Add finally find someone that he could care for. You know how he is…" Aisha chuckled.

Elesis sighed. She was sure that deep down, Aisha wasn't okay at all. Elesis silently thanked her brother for being there for the girl. She had always known that he had some hidden depths, but she really wished she had seen that side of him first. It seemed like Aisha got to see it before her.

"I can guarantee that Elsword is a good guy." Elesis let go of Aisha. "I swear that he would make you happy. Or else." The last part wasn't louder than a whisper.

Aisha giggled. Elesis was a good person, she had known that all along. She might be a little bit too energetic, but that trait would push Add to become more motivated. Add had never wanted to do anything beside his research on Nasod technology. Since Elesis came into the picture, he actually left his room more often. Aisha had never been able to force him to go outside. She wished that she could take Elesis's place, but quickly shook her head to get rid of the idea. Aisha mentally slapped herself. She had moved on, no use lingering around the past now.

"Sis! Do you know where Rena is?" Elsword was running up to Elesis.

He noticed the magician. He hoped that they weren't having a fight. It didn't look like they were, but look could be deceiving. Elesis smiled and pushed Aisha forward towards her brother. They should spend more time with each other as of now. It seemed like he got the same idea as her.

"I still want a rematch. We haven't settled the score from last time." Elsword pointed his thumb at the training ground's direction.

"Fine. Don't whine if you lose." Aisha stuck out her tongue.

"You're going to be the one that lose, shorty!"

"S-Shorty? Bring it on jerk!"

Elsword suddenly ran ahead, left Aisha speechless.

"Race you to the training ground."

"Not fair!"

Elesis blinked. They sure didn't look like they were dating. Actually, they looked like what they were like before dating. She guessed that after she failed to give him proper advice on what to do, he thought that it would be the best to keep acting like before. Or at least, that was what she would do. She knew that they usually think alike.

"Huh…she took my advice seriously."

Elesis was startled by an unexpected voice from behind her. She sighed in relief when she saw the fox spirit, Eun. It had been a long while since she had seen her. It also meant that something happened made Ara hid again. Eun greeted the redhead with a hand wave along with a smile.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It sure has. So, where is Ara?" Elesis asked out of curiosity.

Eun told Elesis what happened between Ara and Aisha. Ara wasn't capable of giving Aisha the advice that she needed and called for the fox. Eun wasn't in the mood to be serious. She thought that it would be funny if she told Aisha to act like she did before dating Elsword, but she didn't expect that Aisha took the joke seriously. It did work out in the end.

"It's kind of boring to be honest." Eun looked away. "I was expecting a little awkward silence here and there."

"Her partner is Elsword after all. He would take all of her awkwardness. That's the kind of guy he is."

"He sounds like a real charmer." Eun chuckled.

"Trust me, he's not." Elesis laughed.

They talked for a bit to catch up on the new things that happened while Eun wasn't around. It turned out that Eun knew everything happened around Ara. As long as Ara was there, she knew it. Elesis spared the details about herself and Add, but she told the fox everything. After catching up, Eun sighed in relief and stretched her arms.

"I haven't got a chance to go outside for along time. It's time for me to have fun." Eun turned around. "See you."

Eun waved goodbye to Elesis and went away. The Blazing Heart wondered how Ara was going to feel about that. Elesis went back inside the lab. Like she had predicted, Add was still working. She did manage to make him take a break yesterday, but he still overworked himself sometimes. Well, this time, she let him do his things. Add had relaxed so it shouldn't matter if he continued on with his research.

"So, how is the Apocalypse coming along?"

"I've upgraded the map system. Thanks to you." Add glared at her and Elesis whistled like she was innocent. "We're going back to your country tomorrow, right?"

"Actually, it's the next two days." Elesis kissed his cheek. "Work to your heart content. When you're on my territory, we're going to have fun."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

 **They're going back to Velder next chapter. Thank god! Finally!**


	16. Preparation is a btch

**shortfangirl** : Oh my god, you just have the best theory! Ara's awkward Sakra Devanam was from the fact that Aisha hardly went out with her. She came to visit often, but they didn't have much fun. If Aisha was DW, Ara would become much more playful like Asura. MM didn't really connect to others as much so I wouldn't say he would change. If Elsword RS was her childhood friend then Add MM would just...be there. Eun just expected some awkwardness. Elesis is like the motivation for Add XD

 **ClariasYuu** : Trust me, many things are going to happen! Heck, it's happening in this chapter!

 **Artemicon** : You make me blush. Staph! Personally, I ship LPxEve (just LP). Since really, I can't see him with Grand Master. I adore LP with CN though. Shipping intensified.

 **wulfralph** : Eun is wild that's for sure. Ara is more reserve so it's expected that Ara isn't going to like Eun's definition of 'fun'. Lu/Ciel are coming along nicely so I'm sure his haters will decrease eventually (right?). Oh my, no PG13 words XD You can't describe Chung with no PG13 words. That just speaks for your hatred for him.

 **NaruSaku1995** : Elesis is definitely warming him up. Slowly, but surely. Mistuba isn't a recurring character since she only appeared in that arc. Kondo and Shogun have appeared in many other arcs so yeah, they're important. I hope he survives too. I really like him as a character.

 **I took Yuuya Bridges's advice and add the parents. Meet Elesis and Elsword's parents! I chose Victoria as their mother's name and Joshua as their father's name. They have a nice ring to it.**

* * *

It was expected that her family would be glad to have her returned, but what Elesis didn't expect that they would throw a party for the successful engagement of the royalties. According to Rena, her parents hadn't known that Elesis didn't want to stay close to Add and their first meeting went awry. Rena told them that Elesis wanted to live in Elder for half a month to understand the country better. They believed her since Rena had always been Elesis's big sister figure ever since she was young. Her father, the king, was worried when she asked him to cancel the marriage, but it seemed like she got along well with the prince of Elder. The queen didn't want to set her daughter up with an arranged marriage but for the sake of peace with the neighboring country, she had no choice but agreed. The first thing Elesis had to do upon returning was meeting her parents. Rena showed Add the place he would stay (as in Elesis's bedroom) while she made her way into the thorn room.

Standing before Elesis was her father and mother. The king, Joshua Sieghart, was a tall man with bright red hair that the siblings inherited. He had that old but gentle look on face along with a mustache. The queen, Victoria Sieghart, still had the beauty of her youth with auburn-colored hair styled into a halo braid. The siblings got their crimson eyes from her. Elesis walked up to them with a smile and hugged her father then her mother.

"Father, mother, I'm home." She let go.

"So, how is Elder?" The king asked with a loving smile.

Elesis wanted to tell her parents how much of a jerk Add was during her stay, but she couldn't do that as it would broke the reason for this marriage, to keep peace between the two countries. What she could tell them was that Elsword was dating Feita's princess. They would be pretty surprised about her younger brother actually got a girl. There would be time for that later. Now, she had to ask about the party that they planned without her knowledge.

"It's okay. I mean the scenery is great and all, but may I ask the reason for the upcoming party?"

"To be honest, I was expecting that you wouldn't like the arranged marriage." Her father chuckled. "But things turn out much better than I thought so we should have a celebration for it, shouldn't we?"

"Just to be clear, the whole idea is your father's." Her mother turned to the kings. "Joshua, you should really tell her beforehand."

It was her father's tendency to do things without telling her. The most notable example was the arranged marriage. He really liked to do things his way. Strangely enough, this only applied to Elesis and Elsword, he always asked for others' opinion beforehand when making decisions. He meant no harm, but he sometimes forgot to ask for her or her brother's opinion. It was something she should have expected. He always had an excuse for them though, like right now.

"But it's a surprise, Victoria." He faced his daughter again. "Elesis, I want to meet your fiancé tonight, okay?"

"I'd love to meet him myself too."

"Okay. Seriously father, really, next time, no more surprises please."

Her mother eyed him. She silently told him that Elesis was right. Joshua only laughed. He nodded, but Elesis doubted that he would keep his words. Anyway, they ended up having a party tonight. That also meant that Elesis had to hide from the maids again. She excused herself back to the room, but Victoria didn't allow her to left without a kiss on her forehead.

After a talk with her parents, Elesis went back to her room. She mentally noted to herself that she was going to hide when the sun went down. Around that time, they would look for her to give her a makeover. Elesis opened the door to her bedroom and was greeted by a scene that was definitely not her bedroom. She knew that she was gone for half a month but that didn't mean she forgot what her room looked like. Elesis definitely remembered that her room didn't have machineries and blueprints all over the place. She knew who was responsible for this, Add, who was sitting on the desk with his Apocalypse.

"Fatty…what is the meaning of this?"

"Tch, that name again?" He turned to face her. "I asked Rena where I should put my work and she said since I'm going to stay with you, it would be best to put it in your room."

Rena…Elesis thought that she understood her. She did. Rena understood the Blazing Heart very well. That was why she told Add to put it in her room. Add never left the room with his work so he would be with her much more often. Elesis sighed. She had to deal with all of these stuffs in her bedroom now. She flopped down the bed. It felt so good to sleep on her own bed again. It wasn't like Add's bed was uncomfortable, but it was her place and she had slept on it for a long time.

"Why does your room have so many windows?" Add ticked his tongue.

"It doesn't. Your lab just doesn't have any windows at all."

Her room only had a big window behind her bed and two smaller one next to it. Add's lab, on the other hand, had none at all. It explained why his skin was so pale. He didn't get enough sunlight. He really needed to get used to the light at this rate since he would be living here for half a month. Elesis remembered that she hadn't told him about the upcoming party yet.

"Right, there is a party tonight."

"And you know that I'm not coming." Add said like it was none of his business.

"My parents want to meet you though." Elesis twirled a lock of her hair. "You're not saying no to a king and queen's request, are you?"

Add grumbled. He was a genius after all. She knew he would understand how big of a deal it would be if he refused. And so, he had to meet her parents no matter he liked it or not. He didn't like meeting them, but it wasn't a big problem. The problem lied in the party itself. Add hadn't been to any social gathering ever since he was ten. He didn't plan to change that now, but he didn't have much of a choice. Add sighed, leaned back to the chair he was sitting on. The idea of going to the party made him felt exhausted already. Elesis giggled at his sudden change of posture.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Elesis sat up from her bed and sat down next to him. "Watching you work is a great way to kill time."

"As long as you're quiet."

She didn't really keep her promise. She did stay quiet, watching him worked for a long while, but she occasionally asked him random questions like how long his hair was or why he chose to leave his hair long or how he didn't gain weight even though his diet consisted of only chocolate. Add didn't like her asking that many questions, but he answered them all, just to get them over quickly. He learned that she was actually quite curious. After he answered one question, she instantly wanted to know another. He finally got her to shut up by shoving a bar of chocolate into her hands. Add thought that he was the reason that she suddenly liked to eat chocolate. He was.

"Excuse me, may I come in Lady Elesis?"

Elesis jolted up when she heard one of her maids' voice. She quickly turned to face Add, who didn't seem to be bothered by that. He was lost in his concentration state again. Elesis forcefully turned his face to look at her, successfully broke him out of it. Add arched an eyebrow at her. It was rare for her to want his attention this desperately.

"Please say that I'm in the garden." Elesis whispered before hiding next to the desk.

She gave him a thumb-up. Add looked at her, confused. He didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to hide.

"Come in." Add said in Elesis's place.

The door was opened and five maids in black and white came in. It seemed like they didn't expect to see Add here since they thought he would be in one of the guest room. They were Elesis's personal maids after all so they didn't know much about other maids' duty.

"Good afternoon prince of Elder, have you seen Lady Elesis?" One of the maids asked.

Elesis was wrong for trusting Add. He didn't even say that he would keep his promise yet. Add looked at her over his shoulder. Elesis noticed that sly grin on his face. She should have known. All of the things that she forced him through in Elder, it was the perfect time for revenge. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Your princess is there." Add pointed at her hiding place.

Add was beyond pleased when he saw her angry face. He knew that he pushed the right button. It felt so good to finally get back at her. Two of the maids followed his guide and found the Blazing Heart sitting in fetal position. Her face was horrified when she saw them. The two of them helped her up.

"Oh my, it's time to get you ready for the party." One of the maids said in excitement. "We'll guarantee that you will be the most beautiful girl tonight."

Add almost laughed when he heard that. He did agree that she was somewhat cute, like a monkey. However, to him, it would be impossible to make the girl beautiful. In his mind, she was a gorilla after all. Cute? Maybe. Beautiful? Not so much. Elesis definitely saw Add tried hard not to laugh. She swore that she was going to get him back for this. After Elesis sent him death threats through her eyes, she had to go out of the room with her maids. Add laughed quietly at her and went back to his work. He didn't have to prepare for the party. His outfit was classy enough for a formal party anyway, he shouldn't have any problems. That meant he had more time on his work and didn't have to make preparations like her.

Meanwhile, Elesis reluctantly let the maids do their worst. She could order them not to dress her up, but her mother seemed to think of that beforehand. The queen told the maids that no matter how hard Elesis objected it, just prepared her for the party. Elesis sat on the chair, waited for the maids to find her a dress. She loathed dresses. Tonight's event was going to be painful to move around.

"How about this one, my lady?" A maid held up a mint-colored gown, which was tight around the upper body.

"It's a bit too constricted for me."

The maid put it away. They pulled out all kinds of dresses in all different colors, but Elesis felt like none of them would make her felt comfortable. After a long while of rejecting every single dress presented to her, Elesis finally chose a one. It was a sleeveless dress that reached the middle of her thighs in the front, but from the position of her arms to behind, it reached her ankles. The bust was black while the rest of the upper body part was red, in the middle of it was the Velder crest. Around her waist was a black ribbon with yellow strings that ran down her red dress. Elesis swore if she moved too fast like jumping or running, everyone would see everything. However, out of all of the dresses, it was the most comfortable one to move around in. The maids looked way too happy to see her wearing a dress.

"It will look great with knee-high socks, boots and glooves." One of the maids handed her the things that she just said. "Allow us to do your makeup."

Elesis was frozen in place when she heard that word, "makeup". She hated it much more than dresses since it made her face felt stiff. She insisted that she didn't need any, but they said that it was the queen's order. She loved her mother, but this was getting out of hand for her.

"Looks like she is in a bind." Elsword snickered.

Her brother saw her fighting off the maids, tried to convince them that she didn't need any makeup, but she failed pathetically. Rena, who was standing behind him, giggled. She was excited to see what her friend looked like after getting all dolled up. She hadn't got a makeover ever since she was ten. It seemed like tonight's party was going to have many royalties. Elsword knew he was going to meet Aisha there as she promised to come. Actually, she just said that she hated party but it was for Elesis and Add. Elsword and Rena decided to leave Elesis with her maids and continued walking.

"Are you going to dance with Aisha tonight?" Rena asked in a teasing voice.

"What? Why do I have to dance with her?" Elsword tried to play dumb.

"Because you're her boyfriend now."

Elsword was dumbfounded. How did she know? He remembered that he only told Elesis about this and he was sure that she hadn't told anyone yet. The elf noticed that look on his face and knocked on his head gently.

"You're trying to hide from me, huh? Come on, I have to know about your love life." Rena giggled when Elsword blushed. Young love indeed. "So, do you know how to dance?"

"No…"

"Oh my, we have to train you quick."

Elsword was going to say that he would be fine, but when he saw Raven, he knew that the Blade Master would help him out of this. He helped him escaped his sister before so it shouldn't be different with Rena. The Wind Sneaker saw him too and called him over.

"Hey Raven! Can you help me with teaching Elsword how to dance for tonight's party?"

Raven looked at the elf's expecting smile and Elsword's constant head-shaking. It could also be translated as "no, don't". Usually, he would save Elsword, but for tonight's sake, he chose to go with Rena.

"I can dance. Sure, why not?"

"Really? That's great!"

Rena said in excitement. She pulled Elsword and ran ahead. Raven looked with confusion. She was like a wind. He snapped out of it and quickly chased after her. Raven had come to Velder enough time to know his way around the castle, but he had no idea where she wanted to go. In short, if he lost sight of her, the dancing lesson was gone. Elsword would love that to happen, but Rena wouldn't be happy. He finally caught up to her and arrived at the music room.

"Let's start our dancing lesson!"

Rena clapped with a huge smile. Elsword sighed. He didn't want to do any of this. Rena, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy this idea very much. She pulled Elsword's hand and forced him to sit down a chair nearby.

"So, we're going to be the example and you have to watch, okay?" Rena grabbed the Blade Master's hand.

Raven hadn't danced for a long time. He knew how to, but he wasn't sure that he could remember the moves. Raven moved his hand down the Wind Sneaker's waist. Rena chuckled at the awkward look on his face. The normal calm expression was changed into a slight blushing one. He kept looking away from her. Rena wouldn't blame him. They had never been this close to each other's face before, even the elf felt a bit embarrassed.

"Can you two dance already?" Elsword sighed in a bored tone.

"Right…right…" Raven chuckled.

They had no music at the moment, but it would do for now. Raven took the lead and Rena followed him. Their movement was swift, but gentle and all around graceful. For Elsword, however, he only saw it as boring. He did agree that they looked elegant, but had no desire to look like them. He doubted Aisha knew how to dance. She did say that she hardly ever went to parties.

"You're quite good. I must say." Rena giggled.

"You still need some improvement." Raven had always been straight-forward.

Rena hadn't danced more than three times. It was no surprise that her that her dancing ability was worse than the Blade Master. The way they danced made Rena could see only Raven's face and vice versa. He donned that gentle smile of his again, the one that always made her felt weak on her knees. Just a minute ago, he was all awkward. Where did he get that confidence from? Although it sounded cliché, she was definitely being swept off her feet. Rena didn't know when, but the dance finally came to an end. She cleared her throat to get her steady again.

"That was our example. Why don't you try it with Raven?"

"Wait what? I have to do that with Raven?"

"Because I'm not good enough."

Elsword, by no means, wanted to try dancing with Rena, but it was sure as hell better than dancing with Raven. Rena cleared her throat again and pushed the Rune Slayer towards the Blade Master. Rena thought that it would be best that he practiced with a more skilled partner. She was kind of rusty and probably wouldn't offer much help.

"Okay, you take the lead." Rena pointed at Elsword. "Would you mind following, Raven?" She turned to the Blade Master, he shook his head.

The sight of Elsword taking the lead while Raven followed was not short of entertaining. Elsword was shorter than Raven and he had to lead. It was kind of awkward. Not to mention, Elsword kept stepping on Raven's foot. He was quick and elegant with his sword but when it came to dancing, Elsword was extremely clumsy. Rena laughed quietly when Raven kept making different expressions.

"I give up. I really can't do this without stepping on his foot." Elsword frowned.

"Do you want to step on Aisha's foot?" Rena's question successfully made Elsword thought twice.

He sighed and reluctantly kept practicing. Raven tried his best to teach Elsword how to dance. He wasn't a quick-learned, but he wasn't slow either. Finally, he learned how to at least not stepping on his partner's foot. Elsword gave up, it was good enough for him. He might not dance elegantly like Raven with Rena, but he wouldn't step on her foot now. Rena tried to make him keep practicing so he would be able to dance well. Elsword rejected it with all of his might.

"I think it's good enough already." Raven helped Elsword, resulted in the Rune Slayer nodding continuously.

"Fine…" Rena pouted.

* * *

 **Next up, the party!**


	17. Dances are a pain

**NaruSaku1995** : Oh right, I forgot that he...well...died in his sister's arms. I set a few manly tears at that moment. I also felt like crying in the Mitsuba arc. In short, manly tears were shed frequently whenever I watch Gintama (Goddamnit, I hate the Renho arc since it was just Sorachi trolling in the end). What can I say, I'm a sensitive person, but I don't usually cry, Gintama just made me. I'm waiting for Kamui while you're waiting for Shinsuke. We finally got to see him and his sister fighting. Just have to say, Kagua's genderbend version looks a lot like Ara's. The whole cute girls turned into buff looking guy in Chinese History thing.

 **shortfangirl** : That Game Theory preference though XD I agree that Yama Raja is the serious one, Asura is playful while Sakra Devanam is the bubbly (also known as adorable as f*ck) one. BM has so much butler feels compare to other Raven. I think it's because of his clothes. Black and white are his color after all.

 **ClariasYuu** : You want to know? You don't have to wait anymore. It's in this chapter for you to read.

 **Artemicon** : *cracks knuckles* I laughe like crazy when I read that. Somehow, the image of everyone looks like they're from Fist of the North Star appears in my mind and it's hilarious. Elesis had always been able to escape from them. This time, thanks to Add, it didn't turn out too well.

 **wulfralph** : LP in general looks great with all Eve, but I especially ship him with Code: Nemesis. Judging from DiE's crazy tendency, I'd say he looks great with CrA. Parties and dances are just a pain in the a** in general.

 **GirlyTurtle** : Staph! You're making me blush! Thank you for reading this fic even though you don't really ship them. Really? I think they're a bit cliche. Raven and Rena will appear later this chapter. I like to give other couples spotlight (not so much with Cheve since it was hard to squeeze them in, you know, with MM's tendencies and all). I'm updating once a day (currently). Enjoy.

 **The party is tonight. Let's dance (actually, we'll have to read while they dance...)**

* * *

Night finally fell down, the party had begun. Add chose to go with his standard clothes. White suit with his lab coat, he was about to leave, but he remembered that he had forgotten something. Add quickly opened the desk's drawer. The tiepin which Elesis bought in the Merchant District was there. He put it on and exited the room.

He went back to the ballroom in which he met Elesis the second time. It brought back some bad (hilarious) memory. He really thought she was a guy back then. It was where he fought hand-to-hand the first time. Add pushed the door opened and the loud chatters along with noise booming from within. The all around positive vibe again. Strangely, he didn't detest it this much anymore. Add remembered that he had to meet the king and queen, but he didn't know their faces. He doubted they knew his since not many people actually saw his face. Might as well wait for Elesis. Add wandered around the ballroom aimlessly. He was looking for something to kill time. A familiar voice called out for him.

"Add! I didn't think I would see you here." It was his childhood friend, Aisha.

"I wasn't expecting you either." Add chuckled. "You actually came, huh? For Elsword?"

"Kinda." Aisha twirled one of her pigtails with a smile.

Add had to admit. He magician looked cute in her lavender-colored ruffle dress. It wasn't too long, only slightly passed her knees with white ribbon around her waist. Damn, Elesis influenced him more than he thought. Usually, he wouldn't notice things like that.

"So, what makes you come here?" Aisha teased. "You normally wouldn't take one step away from your working space. For Elesis?"

"Not exactly, her parents want to meet me." Add sighed.

Aisha giggled. Like she thought, he didn't want to leave the room. Aisha couldn't help but felt a distinct sadness within her, but she brushed it aside. She had Elsword now, but where on Elrios was he? She had arrived quite soon and she still didn't find Elsword no matter how hard she looked. Aisha was feeling quite awkward around people she didn't know personally.

"Have you seen Elsword?"

"No, I haven't seen his sister either."

Both of them let out a collective sigh. Add wanted to get this done and over it quickly so he didn't have to stay here any longer, but Elesis had to drag this out by not showing up faster. Just as he mentally cursed her, the one in question showed up. And damn, she did clean up nicely. That was definitely not the Handsome Princess of Velder. Add almost didn't recognize the gorilla that he had to put up with for half a month. He had to give props to the maids that gave her a makeover. It was the first time that she actually wore something girly with light makeup on her face. In short, she was stunning. Elesis came in with Elsword behind her, who looked like he was exhausted. He was wearing a black suit with white tie. He looked much sharper than his usual carefree feel.

"Took you long enough." Add approached the Blazing Heart with Aisha. "Well, I guess it takes a lot of time to make a gorilla beautiful."

"Thank you for your compliment, prick." Elesis ticked her tongue.

Elsword rolled his eyes at the two of them. He had expected that the first thing they said to each other would be insults. Elsword looked at the magician in front of him, who was still amazed at Elsword's sudden sharper look. He chuckled.

"You look great." Aisha blushed, it wasn't often that he actually compliment her. "Although that dress doesn't work well with your height."

"Excuse me for being short." Aisha grimaced, she was mistaken to think that he was actually sensitive.

The two of them exchanged various insults again. Elesis would love to stay and watch them argued over minor things, but she had to introduce Add to her parents. She wasn't surprised to see him came in his usual clothing. Elesis was actually curious whether or not Add wore anything beside his usual suit with lab coat. She had to trick him into wearing something more casual sometimes.

"Ready to meet my parents?" She asked in her taunting voice.

"I can't refuse, can't I?" Add chuckled.

Elesis leaded the way. They left the two arguing behind. Elesis approached her parents, who are welcoming the other nobles. Elesis and Add waited patiently for them to finish, it would be rude of them to interrupt. Patience didn't apply to Add very well as he quickly looked away in irritation. After they were done with one of the guests, Elesis walked up to them.

"Father, mother, this is my fiancé." Add took a step forward. "Add Kim, the prince of Elder."

The king smiled and he shook Add's hand. Elesis prayed that Add wouldn't say anything offensive like he did the first time he saw her. She wouldn't be able to explain it to her parents. Actually, she could just say that he was a jerk to get it over quickly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Joshua let go off Add's hand. "I've heard many things about you, but I've never gotten a chance to see you in person."

"How are things between you and my daughter?" Victoria was a mother after all, she would be curious about her daughter's love life.

Add wanted to say that she was pushy and forced him to do things he didn't want to do, but he couldn't say that to the king and queen. Add would say that in no hesitation if they weren't rulers of the country. He chose to go with his professional face, the deadpan one.

"Things are going well. We treat each other with utmost respect." Blatant lie.

"You two are married already." Victoria smiled. "Don't be so formal around each other."

They weren't formal around each other at all. They couldn't say that they argued and insulted each other almost every single time they met. Elesis and Add had to try and act like they respected each other and not in a sarcastic voice. None of them wanted the king and queen to know their usual basis.

"He is a charming and honest man. You two don't need to worry."

Elesis felt shivers ran down her spine. She just described Add in a total opposite of what he was. The mental image of Add being a gentleman wasn't hard to picture thanked to his clothes, but since she had known him for some time now, it was not an easy task.

"As for me, I'm honor to have the right to become your daughter's spouse." Add sucked in a breath silently, told himself not to say it in his sarcastic tone. "She is a _gentle_ soul." It slipped out at the word 'gentle', as in the opposite of Elesis.

Add underestimated her parents, or at least the queen. She had always been around Elesis more than her father since most of his time was spent ruling to country. Victoria knew something was off in his words. The queen arched her eyebrow, questioned.

"Pardon? Gentle isn't the word that I usually hear when it comes to describing my daughter."

"Victoria, I think it's safe to say that she become gentle whenever she is around him." Unknowingly, the king saved Add and Elesis from explaining the impossible. "My daughter is quite an energetic one, you see. I'm glad to see that she finally calms down around you."

Add's brain rejected everything he and the king just said. He wondered if he had gone too far with his lies. Elesis was afraid that her mother would ask them more question since the queen still have the suspicious look on her face. The more she asked, the more truth they would slip out. Elesis quickly changed the conversation.

"Don't worry about me that much. Do you know that Elsword got a partner of his own?" Eelsis apologized to her brother in her mind.

"Elsword? Really? You aren't joking, right?" Victoria eyed her daughter in suspicion.

"It would be great if it was true. I was afraid that he wouldn't be able to get married." The king laughed heartily.

"It is the truth. He is currently dating Feita's princess, Aisha." Elesis gestured towards Add; usually, she would point at him, but she had to act like she respected him. "She is also Add's childhood friend."

Victoria put her hand over her mouth in surprise. Elsword had always had trouble making friends ever since he was young. He wasn't close to anyone, but his sister, Elesis. The news that he had finally found someone who fancied him brought joy to the queen. The king was beyond glad too. He wasn't joking when he said he was afraid that Elsword couldn't get married. It wasn't because he was afraid that there would be no heir (Elesis could be the queen if Add was willing to leave his country, Elder, in another's hand). He was worried as a father, not as a king of a country.

"This is great news!" Joshua chuckled. "Can I see Elsword and his girlfriend? Is she here?"

"I'd love to meet the girl."

"She's here." Finally, the subject was successfully averted. "I'll bring them to you."

"Please do." Victoria smiled in relief.

Elesis and Add excused themselves and quickly retreated. That was much more nerve-wrecking than she had anticipated. Elesis knew that they had to lie to their parents, but she didn't think that the lies that the both of them put up was this outrageous. In the end, she had to bring her brother as a decoy. He wouldn't be happy about this since their parents had always been fussy about his love life. Elesis sighed in relief, resulted in a rub on the head from Add.

"I think we pulled through well with the brat was substitute." He stopped rubbing her head and pushed in hand back into his pocket. "At least I know that I'm a better liar than Raven."

Eleis snickered and patted his back. She accidentally used a bit too much strength. Add felt like a huge force just attacked him.

"That's not something to be proud of, but everyone can be a better liar than Raven."

"The lies I told were severely different from the truth." Add cringed when he remembered calling her 'gentle'. "A gorilla can't be _gentle_."

"Trust me, you're everything but honest and charming, stalker."

The both of them glared at each other again. That look on Elesis's face told him that she was challenging him to a fight. He would be ready to take her on, but it wasn't the right time and place for that. After their efforts of making the king and queen believed that they loved each other, all of it would go to waste if they started wrestling here. Both of them realized this in time and broke eyes contact. Add was afraid that the more he looked at her in the eyes, the more ticked off he got when she kept looking at him with those provoking look. Elesis would fight him at anytime possible, but even she knew it wasn't the time and place for that. Finally, they found Elsword and Aisha, both seemed to having some intense disagreement.

"You don't understand! Fruit juice is better!" Aisha puffed her cheeks in dismay again, it was Elsword's favorite thing about her.

"For a kid like you, sure. For a grown-up like me, wine is obviously better."

"A kid?! You're younger than me!"

"And you're much more immature!"

Elesis and Add got an idea of what they were arguing about. They didn't know what caused this to happen, but that was beside the point. As Elsword and Aisha were at each other's throat again, Elesis stepped in the middle, temporary stopped them. She pulled the two's shoulders and closed up the distance between them.

"Elsword, father and mother want to meet you and Aisha."

"What?! Did you tell them?" Elsword eyed her, waited for her answer.

Elesis twirled a lock of stray hair and whistled, pretended to be innocent again. That were what she used when she had to deal with someone that was not Add. For Add, she put on her innocent and cute look to get away with things. Elsword sighed. He turned to the purple-haired magician and grabbed her hand.

"We're going to meet my parents." Elsword chuckled when Aisha's complexion gained a new shade of red. "Are you okay with it?"

"It's not a big deal." Aisha answered Elsword, but also convinced herself that holding hands should be normal for them now.

Before they were going to leave, Elesis grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. She gave his reminder now before she could forget it.

"Don't let them know that you argue on daily basis. Try to act lovey-dovey, okay?"

"Oh no…" Elsword blushed at the thought of that. "Alright, fine."

"You do know why you have to put on an act, right?" Add questioned and earned a nod from Aisha. "Good enough." He smirked.

The two of them walked hand-in-hand behind Elesis and Add, who leaded the way. After a short while, Elsword saw his parents. Their expression lit up when they saw Elsword holding hands with Aisha. The magician still felt a bit uncomfortable with this. She had to meet a king and a queen, not to mention her boyfriend's parents. She had always been bad at dealing with people. Aisha hoped that she didn't make a fool out of herself this time.

"Elsword! You really got a girlfriend now. I'm so glad!" Victoria temporary forgot her queenly manner and hugged the Rune Slayer before composing herself again. "Who might this lovely lady be?"

Aisha awkwardly took a bow in front of the king and queen. They didn't seem trouble by it that much as their expression remained unchanged.

"My name is Aisha. I am the princess of Feita."

"What a lovely young lady." The queen smiled.

"Feita huh? Can you use magic?" Joshua asked out of curiosity.

Aisha mumbled 'yes', but she wondered if it was too quiet. She lifted her magic staff up and small snow flakes appeared. The king seemed impressed by it as he nodded and smiled.

"Fantastic."

"So, how are things between the two of you?" The queen didn't care about the magic much, she was more interested in their relationship.

Elsword quickly tried to think of a positive adjective to describe them, but al he found were a mix of things that shouldn't be said to them. He looked over his shoulder, quietly asking for help from his sister, who only gestured him to go for it. His hesitation made his mother felt something was off.

"Is it complicated?" She titled her head a bit. "That's not good. You two should be more like your sister and her fiancée. Their relationship is going extremely well."

On cue, Aisha and Elsword looked at them with wide eyes. How many lies did they tell? Elesis averted her eyes away from them with an awkward smile, even Add, who should be the last person to care, sighed and cleared his throat. It seemed like he had to lie like them.

"Splendid." Elsword answered shortly. "It's just going to well that I have a hard time finding a word to describe it."

Victoria and Joshua's expression lit up again. His mother smiled gently while his father nodded in approval. Both Aisha and Elsword felt the lie made goose bumps grew steadily on their skin. They were dating. Sure. It didn't mean that they treated each other lovey-dovey. Actually, they were trying their best to keep things normal like before they were dating.

"How is our son treating you?" The king looked at Aisha with a loving smile. " He is slightly awkward sometimes, isn't he?"

"He is very caring and kind." That was the truth. "Also extremely polite." And that was a lie, a big one.

"You are treating her well, Elsword?" Victoria looked at her son with expecting eyes.

"Yes, I am. She deserves all of it."

They were starting to feel awkwardness ran down their spine. Thankfully, the sound of classical music started, reminding them it was time to dance. Elsword swallowed a huge lump in his throat. He had prepared for this, but why did it feel like he wasn't prepared at all.

"I shouldn't keep you lovebirds around any longer. Go. Enjoy yourselves." Victoria smiled before Joshua taking her hands.

Finally, it was over. Elsword had expected that they would be ecstatic to know that their son got a girlfriend. That was why he hid it from them. He cleared his throat to get it out of his mind and extended his hand towards Aisha.

"Wanna dance?" That invitation lacked all kind of formality, but Aisha felt it was perfectly okay.

"I'm not sure if I can dance. Don't blame me if I step on your foot."

Elsword leaded the purple-haired magician away. Add eyed Elesis, quietly telling her 'no'. Elesis didn't seem to mind. She had no intention to dance in the first place. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the ballroom before anyone noticed they were missing.

Meanwhile…

"I hope they're doing ok." Rena sighed. "The king and queen wouldn't like it if they knew the truth about their relationship."

"They'll be fine."

Raven reassured her with a smile. Rena appreciated it, but she still felt fidgety. She was afraid that the two of them messed something up. When the classical music started, Raven knew he found a way to get her mind out of it. He held her hands, quickly got her attention.

"May I have this dance?" That sounded much more gentlemanly in his head.

"Huh?" Rena flustered, she wasn't expecting a dance. "I mean, of course."

The elf took his hand and he leaded her to the ballroom's dance floor. Rena followed behind, tried her best to calm herself down. Her face felt so hot as if it was on fire. She tried to distract herself by focusing on something else. Rena spotted Elsword dancing with Aisha.

"Hey look, he doesn't step on her foot." Rena smiled.

"It seems like our training pays off."

They spoke too soon. Elsword might haven't stepped on Aisha's foot…yet, but Aisha sure did step on his. Elsword made various different painful faces whenever she did, but he didn't call her out for it. Aisha noticed it herself though.

"Sorry, I don't dance very often." Aisha averted her eyes from embarrassment.

"It's okay. Your Magic Missile hurts much more."

Aisha puffed her cheeks and punched his shoulder lightly. Elsword laughed. It didn't hurt at all. She was so adorable whenever she did that. Aisha tried to look into the Rune Slayer's eyes, but since they were so close to each other, it wasn't an easy task. Elsword noticed her constant blushing and eyes averting.

"Relax."

"Easier said than done." Aisha mumbled.

"Do you hate me that much?" Elsword put on a false hurt expression.

"No!" She was sure quick to deny that. "I mean…it's not easy to look at you in the eyes, you know."

Elsword was going to say that he kissed her before so it shouldn't be a problem, but he quickly shut himself up. He knew that if he said that, she would be angry at him. Elsword did do it without her permission after all.

"Aren't they adorable?" Rena giggled.

"Let's hope that Elsword won't step on her foot." Raven held Rena's hand gently, made her instantly spun around to look at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. "Shall we?"

"Geez, don't do that."

Raven chuckled and moved his hand down her waist while Rena put her hand on his shoulder. He extended the hand in which he was holding hers and leaded the dance. Rena had to admit that he looked great in his black and white suit. He always looked great in black and white. Raven looked into her lime-colored eyes and smiled. She looked simply breath-taking in her white and green dress with sleeves that showed of her bare shoulders.

"You look great tonight." Raven's compliment slipped from his mouth.

He quickly looked away to avoid any upcoming awkwardness.

"Since when did you become such a sweet talker?" Rena looked at him playfully.

The music slowed down. Rena unknowingly danced a bit closer to him, but Raven didn't mind. There was something about the mood that just drew them together. Rena put her head against Raven's chest and he hugged her waist. It wasn't really dancing anymore. Rena lifted her head up to look at him. Raven didn't know whether it was the ballroom's lights or he was hallucinating, but Rena looked more captivating than ever. Rena closed her eyes. Instinctively, Raven lowered his head to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm not going to regret this." Rena sighed when they parted.

"Neither will I."

From afar, Elsword and Aisha saw that. They looked at the other and quickly averted their gaze. They did have a nice atmosphere going when the music slowed down. The problem was that they weren't ready for a second kiss.

* * *

 **Nothing special is going to happen next chapter. I swear. Heh.**

 **Do you remember that I said I would change the rating to M in future chapter? I'll let you guess which chapter is it.**


	18. You do stupid things when you're drunk

**AmariYae** : Wait! Don't explode! I know that they're cute, but don't explode.

 _AmariYae used Self-Destruct!_ *BOOM*

Oh no...I'm too late. Don't worry though, I'm sure you would still be alive afterwards XD

 **NaruSaku1995** : If it's cute, don't need to worry about the outburst. They lied through their teeth like it was the last thing they could do. I prefer the Yorozuya (especially Kagura) over the Shinsengumi just because they're crazier. I love Chilliarch...for the design, but yeah, I prefer longer range so it's quite sad.

 **GirlyTurtle** : Pop the bottles and ready to celebrate for the two of them getting it on (not in this chapter)! I used to have an extremely sporadic upgrade pattern so I'm trying to fix this in this fic.

 **shortfangirl** : Our favorite couple is...well... in this chapter and you'll see. I sold my soul to Void Elsword already. The economy there is great! The only down-side is that I'm too focus on leveling up that I forgot to make friends sometimes... Elsword is always the substitute for Elesis. With Add, the both of them will sure make him take it for them. *wink* That is why this fic rating is changed into M. Ahem...Lemon alert!

 **Ragna0011** : I understand you so much! The internet in my country goes down times to times and I can't even load the Google page! The lies, oh god the lies. Ahem...By the way, shh...it's not Raven and Rena. It's our main couples.

 **Artemicon** : And we have a winner! And your prize is...the answer to your question! No, it's not bad that you read lemons. Heck, I've written five fics up until now and 4 out of 5 are lemons (including this one). You don't have to wait anymore. Enjoy your lemonade *wink*

 **wulfralph** : I laughed so hard when you asked that! No, it's not. Sorry to disappoint you, but M here is for lemon (ifyounknowwhatImean).

 **NotEven** : I'm changing the rating to M is for lemon. Unless you can't read lemon then I'm sorry. You can wait to chapter 19 when...ahem...it's over.

 **I hope you like it sour because we're getting Lemon up in this chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile the Elesis and Add…

They successfully escaped the ballroom. The king and queen shouldn't know that they were missing since they had to tend a huge amount of guests after all. Add was half-expecting that Elesis would force him to dance, but luckily for him, it wasn't something she would enjoy, either. They went back to the bedroom, saved themselves from the dance.

Elesis wiped off her makeup. Her face felt like it had been freed again. She flopped down the bed and kicked off her boots. Damn, she thought that they had bruised her legs already. She swore that they were alternated torturing device. Add sighed at the unladylike manner which Elesis displayed. He was going to sit down and continued his work, but Elesis pulled him away from it.

"Nope." Elesis said in a sing-song tone. "We're going to have fun!"

"And how?" Add arched his eyebrow at her burst of energy.

"Wait for it…" Elesis pulled out three bottles of wine from behind her. "Tadaa!"

Add really wanted to ask her where she got them, but quickly realized it himself that those were the bottles at the party. She got quite sticky fingers on her. How did she manage to take them without anyone realizing? Elesis took his silence as he realized where the bottles came from.

"Let's drink!"

"I don't drink." Add calmly refused, but he knew she wouldn't let him go.

Elesis quickly tackled Add to the bed with a wide smile. She gently shook one of the bottles in her hand. On normal occasion, Elesis wouldn't drink since she thought that drinking alone was too boring. However, now that she found a partner to drink with, she was going to give it her all to convince him. Add scratched his head in dismay and sighed. She wouldn't let him go until he said yes. He just knew it from that look on her face. Add ticked his tongue.

"Fine." Received approval from him, Elesis let him sat up.

She cheerfully took out two glasses and a corkscrew on her shelf. She had planned this beforehand long ago with her brother as the victim. The sudden arranged marriage came along and her plan wasn't put into action until now. Luckily for Eslword, Add became the victim instead. Elesis opened the wine bottle and poured the alcohol into two glasses. Add eyed the deep purple-ish red liquid in dismay. He hadn't drunk alcohol in a long time already and all he could remember that it was bitter. Add was about to down it quickly, but Elesis stopped him.

"Don't go ahead!"

Add sighed, so much for getting it over quickly. On Elesis cue, the both of them drank the whole glass in one go. Add was glad that it wasn't really bitter. It still was, but with a mixed of sweet and sour. The wine left a tingling sensation on his tongue. He could go for some more. Add looked over to Elesis to see her reaction. She looked like she discovered Nirvana. It looked like her eyes sparkled as she stared at her empty wine glass.

"This tastes great! Let's have some more." Add certainly didn't reject her.

Before they knew it, they had finished all three bottles. It wasn't a surprised that they were incredibly drunk. Both Elesis and Add didn't have high alcohol tolerance after all and three bottles were enough to put them out of it. Elesis became way too happy while Add just sat still and wondered how his brain was working. Elesis had been dancing around her room and spouting nonsense for a while now. Add just became much grumpier and called her out every single time she did something ridiculous. They were sure as hell drunk.

"Let's dance!"

Elesis jumped on the bed and danced to an unknown rhythm. Add just watched with a sigh. She looked like she enjoyed herself. He didn't want to take part in any of that. Elesis, on the other hand, thought differently. She wanted him to join her. Quickly, Elesis pulled him up with her.

"Come on! Dance!"

"No."

After a while of mindless dancing from Elesis and a whole lot of criticism and sarcasm from Add, the Blazing Heart grew tired. She put the empty glasses and bottles on the desk and flopped down on the bed again. Add sat down, sighed at her childishness. She hugged the moody MasterMind from behind.

"You smell like wine." Elesis mumbled.

"And you don't?"

Elesis only laughed. Add kicked off his shoes and put his legs onto the bed, kissed Elesis on the lips. She swung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. It was a chaste kiss, but they would soon turn on the heat. Slowly, Elesis leaned back until she lied on the bed with Add hovering above her. The kiss deepened until Add nibbled on her lips. Elesis winced, accidentally opened her mouth for him to push his tongue in. She was startled at first and kept punching his back, telling him to let go, but as the alcohol had already taken over her system, her strength left her body and she soon found herself enjoying it. He tasted like the wine they had drunk earlier. She probably did too.

Add had no idea what he was doing. He had never done this before, but his instinct seemed to know what to do. Add rubbed his tongue against hers, licked the roof of her mouth. He took a small, muffled moan as a sign of approval and continued. Their tongues wrestled with each other like they did on daily basis, just a lot more sensual. There was no winner as after a short while, they ran out of air and broke the kiss. Elesis had that dazed look on her face with a tiny string of saliva connecting their lips. She wiped it away and eyed him with a grin.

"Pervert."

"Oh please, you like it." Add chuckled.

Elesis wasn't hesitant to pull him down for another one. This one lasted a bit shorter as they were running out of breath themselves. Add placed a kiss on her chin before going down to her neck. He kissed all over her neck. Elesis giggled breathlessly.

"That tickles, you idi-" She suddenly sucked in a breath and let out a quiet sigh when he bit slightly above her left collarbone.

It sounded like Add found her sensitive spot. He continued sucking on it, sometimes alternated with kisses and nibbles. He tasted something strangely metallic, but he brushed it aside. Elesis hugged him tightly. It felt strangely good. She couldn't quite explain why, but she really didn't want him to stop. Add lifted his head up to look at the purple mark formed above her collarbone then at Elesis. He founded that her face had tinted red with her lips slightly parted to breath. He admitted. She looked much more attractive. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, he didn't know and he didn't care.

Add lifted Elesis up for her to lean against his chest. The Blazing Heart returned his favor and planted gentle kisses on his neck. It wasn't an easy task as he was wearing as suit. She loosened his tie while he pulled down the dress's zipper from behind.

"We think alike." Elesis chuckled.

With a swift pull, Add's tie came off and was thrown somewhere in the room. Add would be angry at her for throwing his clothes, but the alcohol made it didn't matter much. Elesis lifted her hands up into the air, made Add raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

"For you to take off my clothes." Elesis giggled.

"You know that your dress is sleeveless, right? And I'm not going to pull it over your head."

Elesis titled her head. It seemed like her reasoning was drown in wine. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her either, but he was in the mood for something else. Add sighed and pulled her dress down, revealed her white strapless bra. Elesis covered her upper body in mock surprise, she was taunting him again. Add rolled his eyes at her, telling her that he wasn't impressed.

"Do you know how to take it off?" Elesis eyed him with a grin.

"Not really." A drunk man's talk was a sober man's thought after all, he was more honest when he was drunk.

"Thought so."

Elesis reached behind her and unclasped the undergarment, let it fell off her chest. Elesis didn't have large breasts like Rena, but she wasn't completely flat like Aisha or Eve either. They looked like they would fit Add's hands. Experimentally, he touched her breasts with his hands. As he suspected, they fit completely in his palms. Elesis was about to complain that he was too sudden, but she was shut up by a kiss from him. Add pushed her down the bed again. She punched his back again, threatened him to let go. Add broke the kiss from her lips and planted one on her nipple. Elesis sucked in a breath at the sudden pleasure ran through her system. Her punches became considerately weaker and turned into weak scratches ran down his lab coat. Add took the nipple into his mouth then tugged on it gently with his teeth. Occasionally, he would curl his tongue around the small nub, made her whimpered. He rubbed the other one with his thumb and rolled it between his index and middle fingers. Elesis bit down her lips at the foreign feeling that sent shiver down her spine. She felt like she could enjoy this. A lot.

The small nubs grew hard under his fingers and tongue. Add switched the treatment to the other nipple. As soon as his tongue touched it, Elesis arched her back in surprise. She instinctively tugged on his ponytail, accidentally undid it. His long hair draped over his face like a white curtain. Elesis stared at him, mesmerized. He didn't look half bad with his hair down. Add stopped touching her breasts and ran his hand through his hair to push it away from his view.

"This is going to get in the way."

"I don't care."

Elesis brought a lock of his white hair down and kissed it. Add looked at her, confused while she just smiled. Elesis loved his hair. She always touched it without him noticing whenever he worked late at night. Actually, he only noticed it once. Elesis combed his hair with her fingers, let it draped over his face again. Add let she did what she wanted and ran his hands down her curves. He pulled the dress down along the way until it was completely off of her body. Elesis frowned and gestured him to look at her in the eyes. Add pulled himself up until he was at her eye level.

"What?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she pushed the lab coat off of his shoulders and unbuttoned his purple vest. It wasn't easy however as her senses were dulled from the alcohol. Elesis sat up to focus more, but it didn't help much. Add sighed and offered his help to her. He didn't get it in one go either. The both of them fumbled on the buttons until they came off. Now, there were the buttons of his white shirt left.

"Why do your clothes have so many buttons?" Elesis complained while trying to take them off.

She swore that she would detest buttons from now on. After a lot of wrestling with them, Elesis and Add managed to take his shirt off. She sighed in relief and ran her hands down his chest. As she suspected, he wasn't muscular. She had never seen him worked out after all. What she didn't expect was that he wasn't fat either. Her assumption that he was over-weight underneath was completely busted. Elesis kissed his chest, looked with her head titled in confusion.

"Where does the chocolate go?"

"Don't know." Add had no idea what her question meant, but he answered it anyway.

Elesis pulled him closer to her and bit on his collarbone. She slowly kissed down his chest. It felt pleasant. Add let out a sigh as Elesis nibbled on the crook of his neck. She hummed in approval and continued. After she was satisfied, Add had about three to four hickeys plastered all over his neck.

"You're really barbaric, you know that?"

"Shut up. I do things my way."

Add pushed the Blazing Heart down onto the bed. He got his legs in the middle of her legs, successfully separated her thighs from each other. He experimentally rubbed her inner thighs up and down, elicited a soft giggle from her.

"That tickles." And then a sigh. "Also feels kinda good."

Add suddenly pressed his thumb against her white panties, made the Blazing Heart accidentally let out a squeal. She instantly covered her mouth, but muffled noises still came out often as Add continued rubbing her clothed slit. Add arched his eyebrow when he felt that it was quite damped. He didn't know what he was doing. It was the first time for both of them. Up until now, he only followed his instinct. It seemed like he was doing right. He didn't know about sex, but he knew how the body functioned. He pulled her panties off, revealed her womanhood. She was wetter than he thought. Elesis felt a sudden rush of embarrassment as she thrashed around and kicked constantly while still covering her face.

"Don't look you pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert?!"

Add luckily caught her legs and pinned them down. She was much more energetic than he thought. Her entire face was tinted red. He wouldn't blame her. It was embarrassing. Add ran his index finger along her slit, made Elesis whimpered quietly. She still tried to muffle the sounds came out of her mouth, but Add didn't mind. It was actually quite a turn-on for him. His finger felt like it came in contact with something hard. Add curiously rubbed the small bud with his thumb. As soon as he touched her clit, the sudden pleasure made Elesis let out a moan. He took notice that she liked that and continued to rub it with his thumb while his index finger found a small opening. Add pushed it finger in gently and slowly. Elesis bit on her lips and arched her back. It felt like her body was being invaded. It felt so strange, so unwelcome. Thankfully, soon after, her body got used to it. When she did, it actually felt good. After Elesis stopped arching her back, Add took it as a cue to continue. He moved his finger slowly in and out of her, drew a few shaky breaths and moans from the Blazing Heart. Her fingers dug into the bed sheet as his movement started to get quicker. His thumb rubbed her clit again, simultaneously with his finger moving in and out of her. Elesis felt an unfamiliar rush came suddenly.

"Wait...There's something..." Elesis couldn't finish her sentence as the rush came harder and harder.

Her muscles seemed to stiffen, her toes curled, her heartbeats accelerated. Quickly, she felt she had hit the peak of the tallest mountain and then came rushing down again. Add withdrew his finger, let Elesis regained her breath.

"Feel good?" He couldn't help but asked.

"It was strange and tiring." Her heartbeats started to calm down. "I don't hate it."

"Uh huh." Add nodded absent-mindedly.

He eyed her love juice on his fingers. She came a lot more than he thought. After Elesis's breathing went stable again, Add took it as a cue to continue. The problem was that whether or not she wanted to. Making sure, he had to ask.

"Do you want to continue?"

Elesis hesitated a bit, but she nodded. The back of her sober mind screamed at her to stop but she pushed that aside. Right now, she wanted to feel all of him as he did with her. Add took off his pants along with his boxers. Elesis unknowingly stared at his member. Questions ran through her head how and why it would fit. She didn't know the standard, but to her, it didn't look small at all. Add noticed that look on her face and asked one last time.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll probably say 'no' if you ask enough times." Elesis joked. "Before I change my mind, just do it."

Add had never gotten her sense of humor. To reassure her, he kissed her again then slowly pushed himself into her. He stretched her walls to fit. It felt painful. It hurt, but not that much. Elesis tried to concentrate more on the kiss. It distracted her from the pain but as soon as he pushed in all the way and broke her virginity, she bit down his lips from sheer pain. Add instinctively stopped the kiss and withdrew his head as her teeth drew blood on his lips.

"It hurts! It hurts so bad!" Elesis hissed and clawed Add's back.

It hurt for her. It also hurt for him as she physically injured him with her feline claws. Definitely, but aside from that, it felt so good for him. Her walls clamped down tightly onto his member and her inside was so warm and wet. He wouldn't want to stop, but for her safety, he wanted to ask whether or not she wanted him to take it out. She answered that question before it was asked.

"Just stay still. Don't you dare move!" Elesis threatened him, it didn't go well with her current expression and teary eyes.

Add just nodded. He kissed her neck while she bit down hard on his shoulder. She was enduring it. The way she clawed and bit him hurt, but he was sure that she felt worse. However, patience wasn't Add's strongest point. Experimentally, he slowly thrust in a bit more. Elesis hissed again. She glared at him for moving, but he still tried slow and gentle movements for her to get used to it. It was still painful, but it wasn't as worse anymore. Add increased his pace bit by bit and Elesis grew accustom to it. It didn't feel extremely good because of the pain, but it wasn't bad either. That was for Elesis. For Add, however, it was amazing beyond words. The friction between his member and her walls caused jolts of pleasure to run across his system. Elesis hugged him closer to her. Slowly, she started to enjoy it. It didn't hurt as much anymore. Add bit down on her crook of her neck and with a groan, he came inside of her, warmed up her inside.

Add panted. Beads of sweat ran down the both of their features. Add lifted a lock of red hair from Elesis and kissed it, like she did with him earlier. She ran her hands through his white hair. Some strands of his bang were stuck onto his forehead from the sweat. Elesis sighed and separated the two. After regaining some of his breath, Add lied down next to her and pulled the blanket up to cover the both of their bodies.

"So? Does it feel good?" Elesis rolled on her side to look at his face.

"Yes, but also really tiring. How about you?"

"It hurts at first, but it's not that bad afterwards."

Elesis stared at him through hazy eyes and vice versa.

"Hey, I love you." She accidentally slipped it out, but they were drunk after all, none of them really cared.

Add just nodded and hugged her. Sleepiness from the alcohol and tiredness after sex took over them and they drifted asleep.

* * *

 **First times are awkward. Luckily, they're drunk XD Seriously though, I read a lot of fic when the female character came in their first time and the male character lasts a long time in their first time. The two of them are lies.**

 **I know the pain of first time and when the girl scratches and bites when it hurts too much (I'll let you guess whether I'm a guy or a girl *wink*).**


	19. Last night didn't happen

**I was kidding when I said that you could guess my gender. I guess I talk like a girl so many people said that I might be one (except for wulfralph, who guessed I was Chung, wut XD).**

 **MaouSama00** : I did leave a warning (maybe I should make it more noticeable?). Like the chapter's title: When you're drunk, you do stupid things, they did some pretty stupid things (I was drunk one time and I de-panted every single person in the room, including the host's mother. I was banned from coming there again XD). I'm sure that your pun is intended and you're not a quiet reader. Your review is in full-caps XD

 **NaruSaku1995** : I read it. It left a seriously sour taste in my mouth afterward. Seriously though, I salute along with them ;_;

 **ClariasYuu** : No comment on the gender part XD Elesis is always cute. trust me, drunk or not, she sis adorable. Also, thank you for your idea. It's here for this and the next chapter.

 **shortfangirl** : Hangover is the worst thing to happen after a night of drinking. I got it once and I didn't want to leave my room for the whole day. It wasn't like they didn't admit it, but it's more like they didn't understand it yet. The economy. Oh god, the economy of NA server. I cried when a piece of costume costs more than my entire fortune.

 **Artemicon** : Remember to drink your lemonade carefully. You can choke on it whenever you read lemonade fics *wink*

 **wulfralph** : Last time I check, there are only male, female and trans. I don't remember Chung being a valid gender XD And no, I'm not Chung. My hair is not blond and I'm not short (at least I don't think I am).

 **Ryosuke** : How would you feel waking up next to your friend/friendnemies naked XD? I swear everything would be awkward as hell.

 **GirlyTurtle** : I threw the warning there (I should really make it more noticeable). Actually, you have to be extremely lucky/unlucky to get it on one try. It's like in MM's last mission job change quest, the Dullahan drop was so rare that I have to do more than 20 runs to get one. I've never gotten it in one try. We will see how lucky/unlucky Add is.

 **Ragna** **0011** : Really? That's good? I deliberately wrote as if they were experimentally tried all sorts of different things. About the hickeys though, let's face it, it's easy to make one especially near the neck area. Girls write lemon too, but let's push the girl/guy away. I was kidding when I wrote that.

 **Guest** : Oh god, I should've been more careful. Don't die goddamn it!

 **Yuuya Bridges** : Oh hey, I've been waiting for your serious review. I always know you would give me one. Eun does have relationship advice, but as you know that she also lives a long time so she has some more old-fashioned advice. She also wasn't in the mood to be serious so she just gives Aisha some random advice. About Elesis, she, more or less, didn't think that it was a date. She thought it was more like an outing since the first time they went, they went with Chung and Eve. In the second time, she blackmailed him into coming with her. As you can see...I'm not very good with writing a fic with too many characters so sometimes, I tried to give other couples spotlight too so it become force somehow. Elsword is Elesis's younger brother, a.k.a that one (of many) people that Add disliked, a.k.a dating Aisha to help her forget about Add. Aisha, herself, has some feelings for Elsword, but she thinks that she only likes Add. I'll try to flesh out his character more. Shh...I'm trying my best to maintain the steady upload schedule. Don't be lenient on me or I'll go lazy. Also, thank you. I do feel appreciate. I like it when people point out my flaws (I swear I'm not a masochist). You beautiful person, as I was about to update, you review again. About Add and Elesis, they like to argue over petty things, but they had become slightly more passionate as Add actually listened to her now. They're taking baby steps into understanding and caring for each other.

 **The after morning of that event...We all enjoy it when they suffer. Admit it. Big thanks to ClariasYuu as she/he (I forgot to ask again) for giving me idea in the time of need (I was having writer block recently).**

* * *

Morning came. The sunlight shone through the window stopped Elesis's sleep. She opened her eyes. A sudden sharp pain struck her head. She felt so sick and dizzy. Her throat was dry, but she didn't have the energy to get up as her head refused to let her. Elesis figured that Add would still be awake (because he was Add after all, sleep is a joke to him) and randomly called out for him.

"Fatty, can you get a glass of water?"

"Get it yourself."

Why did his voice sound so close to her? If he was on the bed then he should be across the room. Why did his voice sound like he was next to her? Elesis started to feel uneasy. There was no way he would be next to her. He could be sitting on the bed. With that hope in mind, Elesis rolled to her side. Horror struck her as she saw the naked MasterMind lying next to her. Add's reaction was not any better as he just stared at her in disbelief. Elesis quickly sat up and backed away from him. The pain struck again. Hard. It was from her sudden movement.

"Pervert! Why are you naked?!" Elesis pointed at him accusingly.

"Look who's talking." Add frowned and slowly sat up.

Elesis looked down. Her complexion just gained multiple new shades of red. She quickly pulled the blanket up to cover herself. What happened last night? Elesis held her head, tried to best to remember. All of it came back slowly. Elesis's feature was frozen in place. It must be a dream. She was so drunk that she had a silly dream. However, the various love bites on Add's neck had to say otherwise, but it could be from the bugs. To make sure, Elesis pulled the blanket up. It was not a dream. The blood on the sheet was the solid proof. Unlike her, Add remembered everything. It was so horrifying that he temporary pretended that nothing had happened, but when he saw the love bite above Elesis's collarbone, he knew he couldn't do that since it kept reminding him that they did it last night. Elesis covered the sheet with the blanket again. She looked at him with hesitation while Add just eyed her back.

"Let's never talk about this again." Elesis mumbled.

"Agree."

Elesis had to tell the maid not to wash the sheets this morning. Both of them knew that pretended it didn't happen wouldn't fix anything. Especially with Elesis's lost of virginity, since Add was her fiancé, he would marry her in the end so it didn't matter, right? Elesis especially remembered that confession that she made. It was a drunk man's words. It shouldn't matter. She only said it because she was drunk. The both of them still sat on the bed, none of them wanted to leave first. Elesis looked at him with a smile, it looked fake as hell.

"After you."

"Lady first." That might be the only time Add would say that.

They glared at each other again. Since their head was killing them from the hangover, they didn't have the energy to go at it. Both decided to leave at the same time without looking at each other. They quickly realized that it wasn't easy as their clothes were thrown randomly around the room. This time, Add did curse the Blazing Heart for throwing his clothes. When Add finally found his pants (that he, himself, threw, not Elesis), an unwelcome person came in, Elsword.

"Sis, where we-"

Elsword did not believe what he was seeing. He was sure that he was hallucinating. His sister was holding the dress against herself, but her bare shoulder still said that she was naked. Add was putting on his pants, not a scene Elsword asked to see early morning. He did the only thing a sensible person would, closed the door and apologized.

"E-Excuse me…"

Immediately, Elesis ran towards the closed door and tried to explain herself as desperately as she could.

"It's not how it looks like!" It was indeed how it looked like.

Elsword was on the other side. Eyes were blank with disbelief. Walking on his sister's morning after sex made him felt like he needed some brain bleach. At least, he had finally learned how to knock. Rena walked by with an obvious happy expression on her face. She noticed Elsword's traumatized look. Being the motherly person she was, of course she asked what was wrong.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost?"

"It's much worse Rena. It's much worse."

"Don't turn around you pervert!"

"They're over there! I have to turn to take them!"

The sound of them bickering from the inside was so loud that Rena thought the whole hall could hear them. It wasn't unusual however since it was pretty much their routine by now.

"Did Elesis say something? She was arguing with Add after all, she sometimes says things she didn't mean to." Rena thought Elesis was being harsh on him.

"No. You don't understand."

As soon as Rena placed her hand on the doorknob, Elsword reached out to stop her. Unfortunately, he didn't do it in time. Rena pushed the door opened and her reasoning was lost when she saw the scene in front of her. Add was half-naked while Elesis was only wearing her underwear. The Blazing Heart's eyes widened as she saw her best friend standing at the door. Add felt something inside him snap as he didn't need any more people to see this scene.

"Stop walking in on us!" Add shouted loudly.

"I'm so sorry."

Rena bowed then closed the door. Sudden realization hit her, she burst opened the door again. The both of them looked at her in surprise, lost at why she returned.

"You two! Get dressed! We have to talk."

"We're getting dressed! Just get out!" Add hissed.

"Oh right…"

He made sense. Rena closed the door, waited for them to finish. She had so many questions she wanted to ask them, but she had to wait for later. Elsword still had that traumatized look on his face that screamed he wished he hadn't seen that. He only wanted to ask where she was last night. He didn't need to see any of this early in the morning.

After a while, they finished putting on clothes and sat down in front of the coffee table with Raven, who was dragged here without knowing anything, and Rena. The Blade Master still hadn't gotten any idea what was going on. Rena suddenly said that she needed some of his advice and dragged him along with her. He was walking down the hall when the elf told him that she needed him now and here he was. Rena crossed her arms and looked at them with serious eyes.

"Let's hear the story."

"Remember last night's dance?" Both Rena and Raven blushed at that, Raven cleared his throat to get it out of his mind. "We escaped back to my room, because you know how Add and I are."

"Then this genius here suggested that we should drink wine. She forced me to drink three whole bottles." Add grimaced in dismay.

"What? You agreed to do it!"

"You forced me to agree!"

They argued again. Raven tried to stop them, but he was definitely powerless to as always. Rena slammed the table with her fist, successfully stopped them. She glared at them intensively. Rena was angry again. Elesis quickly sat down in proper posture while Add ticked his tongue and stopped dealing with the Blazing Heart. Rena leaned back against the couch, silently told them to continue.

"We got drunk and then we act stupid." Add sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Stupid?" Raven still didn't know what was going on.

"We had sex." Add grumbled, he was hoping that they didn't have to spell it out.

It was Raven's turn to stare at them with blank eyes. He looked at Rena, who understood that he needed someone to confirm it and nodded. Raven let the suspension of disbelief sunk in. He saw the purple marks on their skin, but being the pure person that he was, he thought that it was only bug bite. Rena sighed. She understood how he felt. She rubbed his back to calm him down then turned to the two of them.

"As far as I concern, it's your first time, right Elesis?"

The Blazing Heart averted her eyes and nodded. Rena wasn't Elesis's best friend for nothing. She had never seen her close to any guys at all. It should be her first time. After hearing that, Raven knew that he had to ask this.

"Are you going to take responsibility, Add?"

That question struck him hard. He had no idea how to answer that. It was a stupid thing to do as they were drunk and had no idea what happened. He was engaged to her after all so they should get married none the less. The responsibility had already been on his hands for a long time. Add sighed and rubbed the temples of his head. The hangover pain along with a hard question just made his head felt miserable.

"I don't have a choice, do I? We're getting married sooner or later."

"It's about you. Do you want to take responsibility?" Add went silent, Raven sighed. "I'll let you think about that."

Raven let Add some time to think and exited the room with Rena. She leaned against the wall and sighed. As usual, Raven patted her head to calm her down.

"That's why I said it's not good that they move too fast."

"I know.I thought they wouldn't like each other in any way and it was something that would force them to get married." Rena leaned against his shoulder. "I made a mistake huh? As they wouldn't be able to look at each other in the eyes."

Elesis was engaged to Add so losing her virginity to him wasn't much of the problem. She worried about the Blazing Heart as a mother and a best friend. In the worst case of scenario, the marriage was canceled for some reason and Elesis would have a hard time finding a spouse. Raven kissed her forehead to reassure her. It was what he did best, brought peace into the elf's mind.

"I know Add for a long time. Sure he is unlikable, has no interest in humans and only cares about researching." Rena felt even more uneasy. "From what I've seen, he truly cares about Elesis and when he cares, he will do everything he can for her."

Rena didn't believe it that much, but she took his words. Raven wouldn't lie to her. She just hoped for the best since it was impossible for her to come in between them now. It was something that they had to deal with by themselves.

Add went back to Elesis's bedroom. He needed some time to think. Elesis let him. Everyone needed time to think once in a while so she just let him with his thoughts. It was really awkward to talk to him after less she had to see him, the better. Elesis wandered around the castle aimlessly. She had been gone for a while so it wasn't so bad to just walk around if she was feeling well. Her head felt like someone was hammering nails inside of it constantly and she felt sick. For some reason, she had a runny nose and occasionally coughing. Since Elesis had never had a hangover in her entire life, she supposed it was because of it. A maid suddenly came up to her. It looked like the girl had been looking for her for a while.

"The Empress of Altera came to see you lady Elesis. She is waiting in the guest room."

Elesis's eyes brightened up immediately. She arrived just in time to save her from the eventual sickness that would come after walking around too much. Elesis thanked the maid and went towards the guest room. She had been able to see Eve often lately. She took it as her luck was turning around. As Elesis opened the door, she was greeted by Eve.

"Good morning, I'm sorry for my unannounced visit."

Elesis hugged Eve instantly. The Code: Empress was the only one that she loved to hug often. In fact, she hugged her every time she saw her. Actually, the hangover made her felt way too uncomfortable for a chirpy greeting. Elesis drowsily sat down next to Eve with a smile. There was a question that she had planned to ask since she met her at the Merchant District with Chung.

"So, how are things with Chung?"

"It's going well. He has always been a gentleman." Eve wasn't expecting that. "Why do you ask?"

Elesis leaned against the couch with her hands behind her head to ease the headache. She hadn't had girl talk in a long time. Actually, this was more of a girl and a seemingly female gender Nasod talk. She had no idea how their relationship would proceed though as Eve was Nasod after all. She was, more or less, a robot.

"Nothing…nothing. I thought that you two would, you know, take a step further."

"Have you and Add done that?" That question made Elesis blushed red to her ears as she remembered last night. "Judging from your reaction, may I guess that you have?"

"It didn't count! I was drunk!" The pain in her head kicked in again and she winced.

Eve eyed Elesis at her sudden outburst. The Code: Empress was waiting for her story. Elesis slid down the couch until her back was completely on the cushion. She needed someone to talk to about this. She didn't have a chance to talk seriously with Rena as Add was there to ruin it. Since Eve was her friend, she thought she could tell her. Elesis told her how they got drunk and then they had sex without knowing it. Thankfully, Eve was a Nasod so her emotionless look made Elesis felt a bit calmer when telling the story.

"I see. That is unfortunate."

"Unfortunate isn't enough to describe it." Elesis rubbed her forehead. "It was a stupid mistake and how I wish I didn't drink."

Eve lacked the ability to cheer someone up when they were down. She, however, was able to empathize with her friend. Eve patted the Blazing Heart's back. Elesis nodded in gratitude and leaned onto Eve's shoulder. Her head ached again. She coughed and sighed. The Blazing Heart swore that she wouldn't touch a single drop of alcohol from now on in her entire life. Eve titled her head at her friend's uncomfortable look and asked out of worry.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I think it's just a hangover." Elesis sighed. "I drank too much last night."

Eve could take her words for it, but she carefully ordered Moby and Remy to scan her best friend. The blue ray scanned Elesis's body up and down, made the girl felt a bit weird. After a minute, they projected a hologram screen in front of Eve. She looked at it carefully.

"You're pregnant."

"What?!"

Elesis stared at Eve in disbelief. They did it just yesterday. How was it possible?

"I was only joking."

Elesis's eyes went wide then she flopped down the couch and sighed in relief. Eve's jokes were hard to tell that they were jokes because of her deadpan expression. She often tried to make jokes, but Elesis always thought she was serious. This time, Eve told her the truth.

"It seems like you're coming down with a cold."

"Cold and a hangover?" Elesis sniffled, that explained her runny nose this morning. "This is the worst."

It must be from last night. She had a terrible sleeping posture as she kicked everything around her and since she was naked, she must have gotten sick from that.

"Do you need me to escort you back to your room?"

As much as Elesis didn't want to face Add now, she didn't have another place to rest.

"Thank you Eve."

Eve nodded. Oberon took a step forward, waiting for Eve's order to carry Elesis back to her room, but the order never came. The queen put Elesis's arm over her shoulder and helped her to get back to her room. She had the need to do this as a friend, not as a queen. Elesis kept thanking Eve on her way back to Elesis's room. The Code: Empress wasn't bothered by it and just replied "You're welcome." every time she spoke. Elesis giggled. Eve was so considerate. She knew that Add would tell her to shut up if it was him. Elesis shook her head, why did she suddenly think about that now? The Blazing Heart gave Eve the direction back to her room and after a while, they arrived. Eve pushed the door opened and saw Add was sitting on the desk, thinking about something.

"Add. Elesis is sick."

The queen's voice got his attention quickly. He was ready to take her code, but he stopped when he saw the sight of a sick Elesis leaning against Eve's body. Add had a mental battle whether or not he should catch Eve, but he decided that he should take care of Elesis instead. Add sighed and pointed towards the bed.

"Just lay her down there."

Eve nodded and gently helped Elesis lied down. The Blazing Heart smiled at Eve, who nodded in return. She then turned to Add, who was still tempted by the idea of getting her code here and now. Eve didn't worry too much as Oberon and Ophelia were ready to fight if he made a move. She wanted to take care of Elesis herself, but she decided to leave her in Add's hands. Eve was sure that it was not a wise move. She had no idea what was telling her that she should entrust her friend to Add. In the end, Eve thought that they needed a moment to talk it out.

"I'll leave her in your hands." After that, she exited the room.

* * *

 **I regret making this an AddxElesis fic and try to squeeze Eve in...It's impossible to have her in the same place with Add's tendencies. How many reasons left do I have to convince Add not to go crazy over Eve's presence? Elesis's threaten? Used it. Elesis needs to be taken care of? Used it.**


	20. You can't take care of people

**Sorry guys (and girls), I went drinking yesterday with my friends and ended up drunk. According to my friend, I was sentimental and crazy as the same time as I complained about everything and proceeded to dance naked. This is much more embarrassing than that one time I de-panted everyone. Currently, I'm having a hangover, but for those who have read this for a long time, know that I always prepared things first hand so here's an extra long chapter as my apology for going missing yesterday. If you excuse me, I'm going to puke now... Oh wait, I've to answer reviews too.**

 **MaouSama00** : I like that you use all-caps, don't worry. It makes your review looks much more...energetic (can't find another word...sorry). I think that people assume I'm a girl because of my name. I mean...Anise Dandely...that's a girl name right there. I'm sure that I have a reason to as why I chose that name, but I can't think right now. Sorry for this lame ass reply.

 **ClariasYuu** : Thank you, you wonderful person. Currently still using it in this chapter. Next chapter...I've gotten something before hand.

 **wulfralph** : That bio though. Just like this morning, I've no idea why I'm naked my friend's bed. He told me that he couldn't find my clothes so deal with it (that guy is terrible).

 **GirlyTurtle** : This chapter will have that passionate feeling sharing as well as confusion about everything (as in last night). Eve had always been with Chung since the first chapter. You can see in his over-the-top objection. Have fun with your camping.

 **Artemicon** : "Take care"...heh...That's why I like to read reviews. You guys are too damn funny (can't laugh or I'm going to puke). I'm sure everyone would regret it when you wake up with no clothes on (like me right now).

 **NotEven** : I don't really deserve that trophy as I skipped yesterday, but thank you for recognizing my effort.

 **Ryosuke** : Trust me, Cheve has officially become a side-couple as it's hard as balls to squeeze them in with Add being...there. Pregnancy is terrifying in my opinion. Don't know why though...

 **Yuuya Bridges** : Thank you dude for your review, but seriously, I can't answer it right now...Having a massive headache. I'll properly answer your review next time... But congratulation on being the 100th reviewer. Yay!

 **Sorry for my lame ass reply for every single reviewer...also sorry for being late one day. Here's my extra long chapter... I swear I'll answer your review properly next time.**

* * *

Add looked at the heavy breathing Elesis. What was the Nasod thinking when she left her in his hands? He could take of broken machines, not sick humans. Add sighed and groaned. He sat down next to Elesis, who looked at him full of suspicion.

"I'm sure that Eve is wrong to trust you."

"I know she is wrong." It was the first time that Add didn't retort her insult. "Do you need anything?"

At least he was somewhat considerate. Elesis smiled tiredly.

"I could use some water. My throat is dry."

Add left the room without another word. Elesis rested her hand on her head, sighed. She thought it was only from the hangover. Who would have thought she caught a cold? Elesis felt drowsy, tired. It was awkward to lie on this bed again as last night's event. A new heat raised in her system that was not from the cold. Elesis blushed and pulled the blanket up to cover her face. Every time she remembered what happened, she just felt embarrassed. Add quickly came back with a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Here."

Elesis reached out to take it, but Add immediately withdrew his hand. Elesis frowned. She was in no mood to play games.

"Sit up first. You're going to get water all over the bed."

Elesis groaned in irritation. She didn't want to get up since her head didn't want her to. She averted her eyes from him.

"I don't want to sit up."

"Then how are you going to drink?"

"Then I'm not drinking."

Add could feel the corner of his eye twitched. She acted like a spoiled child when she was sick. She did say that her throat was dry. At this point, he had only one option left, forced her to drink. Add rubbed his temples out of stress. He would regret this later. Definitely. Suddenly, he drank the water in the glass. Elesis was joking when she said she didn't want to drink, but she didn't expect him to drink her water. Add lifted her head up and kissed her, forced the water into her mouth. Elesis's eyes went wide. The kiss brought back too many memories as she kicked him out of embarrassment, forced him to stop. He ticked her tongue in annoyance and forced her to lie down again. Elesis pulled the blanket up to cover her cheeks, but he saw the faint blush on her cheeks. Add wondered if the blushed on her face was from the kiss or it was from the cold. Elesis wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in dismay.

"You're a real pervert, you know that?"

"I just have to force you to drink. It's your fault." Add regretted taking up the job of taking care of her. "Are you hungry?"

"A little…"

Add thought so. They still hadn't had breakfast yet. He didn't know what a sick person should eat. Add relied on his only supply of food, chocolate. He opened the drawer. A stack of chocolates from Echo was still there. He took out a bar. The MasterMind unwrapped the silver wrapper and snapped the chocolate into small pieces. He got on his knees and leaned his body against the bed.

"Here."

Elesis opened her mouth and Add dropped the chocolate into her mouth. The cold clogged her nose made her unable to distinguish the smell of cacao. It still tasted sweet, but it wasn't the same. Add continued to feet her the pieces of chocolate and ate some of his own. Elesis objected sometimes and tried to punch him. There was no power behind those punches so Add still took some of them. Soon after, the whole bar was gone.

"Need anything else?"

"Nuh uh…" Now she acted more like a kid.

"Then go to sleep."

Elesis nodded and turned to her side. Add sighed. He felt like he was taking care of a kid. As he was getting up to go back to his work, Elesis grabbed his hand. He turned back to the Blazing Heart and arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

"Sit here for a bit. Until I'm asleep, ok?"

Add was going to refuse since he wouldn't get any work done, but Elesis looked at him with her cute face again. It didn't help that she covered half of her face with her blanket and he only saw her eyes. He rubbed his forehead. The thing she did to him. Add sat down again. Elesis looked obviously happier and closed her eyes.

"Don't go, okay?"

"Alright, alright."

Add wondered what he was supposed to do now. It was creepy to just stare at her sleeping face. Add noticed she was still having her small ponytail. He reached out and undid it, let her red strands of hair went free on the pillow. Elesis mumbled something, probably a 'thank you'. Add gathered all of her hair and pushed them to the side so her neck would receive more air. He felt a bit awkward when the love bite above her collarbone came into view. Add turned his head away, pretended that he didn't see that. After he assumed that Elesis had fallen asleep, he experimentally stood up. She didn't response. Add sighed in relief and left the room. He needed to consult to someone of how to take care of a sick person as he had no clue how to. The first person he ran into was Elsword, her younger brother. He didn't want to ask him, but anyone with experience would do for now.

"Hey brat." That caught Elsword's attention.

As soon as he turned around, he saw the two spots of love bite that Add's collar didn't conceal. His complexion turned pale and he ran away immediately. He still refused to believe the truth. Add caught his shoulder in time though, stopped the boy quickly.

"And where do you think you're going? Your sister is s-"

"I don't need to know any of that!" He slapped Add's hand away. "Also, hide that love bite!"

That said, Elsword ran away. Add was still confused. He didn't understand what Elsword meant as to the MasterMind, everything he said was a bunch of nonsense. Add thought that his clothes hid all of them already. He quickly made his way back to the bedroom and looked into the mirror. Two of the hickeys were to far up that his collar couldn't hide them. He mentally cursed her for doing this to him. Add had to resist the urge of knocking her on the head. He would save that after she was well. He went out the second time, hoping that he would find someone could help him without pointing out the obvious. He ran into Raven this time. He knew it already so it shouldn't be hard.

"Raven."

"Yes?" Raven stopped on his track and turned to face Add. "Do you need my help?"

"How do you take care of a sick person?"

Raven guessed that Elesis was sick. He was about to offer his help, but he stopped himself in time. It was a good opportunity for them to bond with each other. Raven was glad that he actually cared enough to ask for advice. Add had taken a step forward.

"You need to give them plenty of water and nutrition. The more she sweats the better. Be sure to not let her get cold. It's better for her to recover naturally than taking medicines."

Add tried his hardest to remember the amount of information plastered against his face. He was a genius so it shouldn't be hard. The problem now was that he might forget them. Raven wished him luck. Add nodded. He still felt like he would need some more information as to what she should eat and drink. Luckily, he found Rena, the all-knowing elf.

"Hi Add. What is it?"

"What should a sick person eat and drink?"

"Did you feed her anything yet?" Rena instantly knew it was Elesis.

"Chocolate."

Add answered quickly and swiftly. Rena stared at him in wide eyes. Since when did chocolate become common food to eat when you were cold? It shouldn't do any harm as long as it wasn't high on sugar. Rena realized that she needed to give him multiple advice and quick. Rena cleared her throat.

"I'll ask the maid to make some healthy congee then bring it to your room. She should eat it while it's hot since it would lose its meaning if the congee got cold. For drinking, make sure to have her drink a lot of water." Add nodded to confirm that he got all of it then Rena continued. "Make sure that she gets plenty of rest too."

Rena didn't feel like she could entrust a sick Elesis to Add as it was clear that the MasterMind had no clue how to take care of sick people. She was debating in her head whether or not she should interfere. Add left before she could decide though. He had no reason to linger around longer as she was clearly out of advice to give him. Rena was not pleased to see him left before she could decide. The elf went to look for the maid so that she could tell them that Elesis needed congee for her sickness. After that, she thought that she should follow him as she wasn't sure to leave him alone with Elesis since she was sick. The Wind Sneaker snuck towards the bedroom. As she suspected, Add still hadn't arrived there yet. When he closed the door, Rena didn't expect to see the Blade Master nearby.

"What are you doing here?" Rena chuckled.

"Well…" Raven walked back to the door. "Add asked me some advice on how to take care of a sick person. I gave him some, but I didn't trust him too much."

"We think alike."

That said, the two of them leaned closer to the door to keep an eye (ear) on them.

Went back to his room, Add sighed in relief to see Elesis was still sleeping. He sat down next to the bed and put his hand over her head. She was still warm. Add hated the fact that he had to take care of her when even he was having a hangover. He then noticed something. Her sleeping posture was so bad that she kicked the sheet away from her. No wonder he felt like someone was kicking him last night. Add reached towards the blanket and pulled it up to her chest. He was surprised to see her wearing the necklace that he gave her in the Merchant District. It was a pleasant surprise. Add then quickly realized that he wasn't wearing the tiepin she gave him since Rena rushed them this morning, he forgot. Add looked around the room. She threw his tie last night so it should be there somewhere. He sighed in relief when he found it near the location of the tie this morning. Add put it back on and sat down next to bed again.

"I'll say it again. You're too much to handle." Add pushed the bang out of her forehead. "If I wasn't engaged to you then who would marry you?"

Rena put her hands on her cheeks from pure joy. He sounded rough. Sure, but he also sounded extremely devoted to Elesis. As she was hitting Raven constantly to express her joy, Raven just stayed quiet and let her do it since she would shout it out loud if he didn't allow her to.

"Um…"

Raven and Rena quickly turned around to see a very confused maid. She was the one that Rena requested a bowl of congee to be brought to Elesis's bedroom. Both Rena and Raven put an index finger in front of their mouth at the same time, signaled the maid to be silent. She was obviously confused, but since it was Rena, she listened to her.

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

Another voice made Add retreated his hand immediately. He composed himself and moved a bit away from Elesis.

"Come in."

A maid came in and put the tray with a bowl of congee inside before bowing and exited the room.

"I forgot about her."

Rena and Raven were startled by the maid. They hoped they didn't have to run into another person soon.

They weren't the only that were surprised though, Add calmed himself down as his heart was beating in a fast rate. It looked like he should wake her up. It was kind of unfair as she just slept for ten to fifteen minutes, but Rena did say that she should eat it while it was still hot. Add shook her a bit, resulted in a groan from the girl.

"Go away…I'm sleeping."

"Just wake up and eat your damn food already."

Elesis drowsily opened her eyes. She squinted as the sunlight came from the window made her head hurt. Elesis sneezed, made her head hurt even more so. She sniffled uncomfortably, turned aside to Add.

"Hey…Can I have tissues?"

"Wait a sec."

Raven and Rena quickly hid behind the door. As the MasterMind left the room, the door covered the both of them. He didn't bother to close it so he should be returning soon. As the both of them suspected, he came back quite quickly.

"So this is what being a stalker feels like." Rena whispered.

"Don't think too deeply about it."

Add placed the box of tissue right next to her. Elesis reached out for it and blew her nose. She still couldn't breathe properly as her nose was clogged. That combined with her headache from the hangover was the worst thing that Elesis had experienced to this date.

"Sit up and eat your food."

"No…I don't want to sit up. My head hurts." Elesis rolled to her side. "I don't have the appetite."

"I'm not feeding you mouth-to-mouth again." Add could feel the corner of his eye twitched from her childishness.

Both Raven and Rena's eyes widened when they heard that. Rena flailed her arms around constantly and hit Raven's shoulder like mad. Raven didn't complain. He knew that she was too happy again. He would be worried that they were taking it too far again. It was just a kiss though so it shouldn't be that bad… Rena would want that to happen again, as long as they didn't move further as it would be awkward for her and Raven to sit there and listened to them getting it on.

Elesis, on the other hand, would rather that not happen again. She tried her best to sit up and the headache seemed to become heavier like it was responding to gravity. She leaned against the pillows, rubbed the temples of her forehead with her fingers. Add took the bowl of congee and handed it to her. Elesis looked at it with disgust.

"I don't want to eat.

"The elf told me you had to."

Elesis turned away from the food the MasterMind offered. Her appetite was lost when she was sick since everything she ate tasted bland. Add had another way to force her eat without using his mouth and he would enjoy this a lot.

"Hey."

"Wha-"

As Elesis turned around to respond to the MasterMind, he shoved a spoon full of hot congee into her mouth. Elesis's eyes went wide. She tried to swallowed it in one go and breathe out as heavily as possible. It was way too damn hot. She felt like her tongue was on fire. Elesis glared at Add, who smirked in satisfaction. Elesis reached out for the water glass and drank it quickly. Luckily, the water cooled down the heat inside of her mouth.

"What was that for?"

"If you don't eat, I'll force you to." Add smirked and was ready for another go.

"Couldn't you cool it down first?" Elesis grimaced at that look on his face, she just wanted to slap it off.

"But it would lose its meaning." Add obviously took Rena's advice at its face value. "Just endure it and drink lots of water. Raven said that."

Rena looked at Raven, who only shook his head at Add's obliviousness. Rena was also the one to blame as she did say that it would lose its meaning if it was cooled down. Now that they listened to them, they reminded themselves to be more specific when giving Add advices.

Add tried to force the spoon into her mouth again. Elesis shut her mouth tightly and refused to open it. She dodged whenever the spoon was coming her way. Getting tired of her resisting, Add snapped his fingers. Elesis felt like something just hit her legs. She was about to ask what it was, but the MasterMind took that opportunity and forced fed her the congee. After fifteen minutes of resisting and shoving congee into her mouth, Elesis thought that she might have died from the sheer heat. Rena was wondering what was going on as there were a lot of shouting, screaming and struggling sounds. Raven just sighed at Add's incompetence when it came to taking care of people. Add put the empty bowl on the desk, smirked when Elesis glared at him in dismay. Didn't know how to take care of people was one thing, deliberately enjoying her suffering was another.

"I'm sleeping!"

Elesis pulled the blanket up and turned to her side. She had enough of that whole force feeding thing. Now, she just needed to have some rest. He tired her out. Add sat down next to her, asked with his familiar taunting voice.

"What? Do you need me to sit here again?"

"No."

Despite that, Add still sat next to her. He still had one more thing to confirm that he had been wondering for the whole day. After making sure that she hadn't fallen asleep yet, Add asked.

"Do you mean it?" He wondered if he was being too cryptic and continued. "What you said last night?"

Was there more to it in the story? What did they tell each other last night? Rena tried to lean closer to get more details while Raven gave her space. He knew that she needed it more than he did.

Elesis could feel her face burnt again and it wasn't from the cold. She could pretend she was asleep, but she knew he saw her eyes opened. She decided that it would be best to play dumb. Nothing happened last night. They were drunk and they slept.

"Last night didn't happen. I have no idea what you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean." Add ticked his tongue and leaned his back against the bed, turned away from her. "I know we said that we wouldn't talk about it, but I only want to know if you meant what you said. Drunk talk or not, I don't care."

Add received no response. Elesis just went quiet. He sighed, it looked like he wouldn't be able to receive his answer today and most likely, forever. He lifted his tie up and looked at the tiepin she gave him. Add asked himself why he still kept it and why she kept his. He wanted to know the reason that she wore that necklace. Add thought she was asleep already, but it didn't seem like it was the case.

"I don't know. I was drunk." Elesis mumbled quietly, but enough for Add to hear. "Mean it or not, I haven't given thoughts about it."

It was no surprise to her that Add stayed silent. She pulled the blanket up to cover herself up to her nose. She knew what she said when she was drunk and what it meant, but she didn't know, didn't think that it was serious. What drew her to saying that? She sighed.

"Would you have rather I was serious?"

"Maybe…"

Add answered so nonchalantly that she wondered if he listened to her question at all. Elesis rolled to her side to look at him. He was listening to her. She arched an eyebrow at his answer. She needed to know.

"Maybe?"

"Just go to sleep already. You talk too much."

Add pushed Elesis's head down to the pillow. She wanted to ask more, but she understood that he didn't want to tell her what he meant.

Rena stroked her chin slowly while thinking. It sounded like it was serious. Raen arched an eyebrow, waiting for Rena's answer as he heard nothing because he gave Rena more space to eavesdrop.

"Elesis said something to Add last night." Rena cleared her throat to make it sounded more professional. "When they…did it…" She blushed.

"Then?" Raven tried to get her to continue on so that she would ignore the embarrassing part.

"Elesis said it was only drunk talk, but Add seemed like he would want her words to be serious."

Raven started thinking to, along with Rena. Their trains of thought were broken by Elesis's voice.

"I have one request."

"What?" Add hoped that she wouldn't ask anything related to their previous conversation.

"Can you change your lab coat and vest into a T-shirt?"

"What?"

Add asked again. He didn't understand what she meant or rather, he thought he misheard that as it had nothing to do with their conversation.

"If you don't, I won't sleep." Elesis put on a mock annoyed look.

Add groaned out of frustration. He stood up and left the room.

Raven quickly pulled Rena into hiding. After Add was out of sight, he sighed in relief, still holding her in his arms.

"That was close." Raven looked down to the elf in front of him, her ears were red.

Raven chuckled. Rena really got embarrassed easily. She looked really adorable whenever that happened Blade Master lifted her chin up from behind. He moved his head to the side and kissed her on the lips. After they parted, Rena stared at him with wide eyes and her entire face was red. She tried to find words in the bunch of jumbles inside of her head. She quickly moved away from him, tried to change the subject.

"Elesis is really random sometimes." Rena scratched her cheeks and averted her eyes away from Raven, who just chuckled at her sudden formal sitting posture.

While they were having a little nice moment, Add had to look for someone who had a lot of casual clothes. Raven was out of the question as he only wore formal clothes. There was another person, but he had to do it the hard way. He went around, asking for direction and quickly, he found the room he was looking for. Add barged into Elword's room while the Rune Slayer was lying on his bed, reading his magic rune book.

"What are you doing here?" Elsword asked in surprise.

Add didn't say anything and just opened the wardrobe. Much to Elsword's dismay and objection, Add took one of his black T-shirt. He dropped his coat along with vest and shirt. Elsword had no idea what was going on. The only thing he knew was that Add was stripping in his room.

"Put your clothes back on!"

"Shut up, this is for your sister."

Elsword could see so many thing wrong with that sentence. Was it some kind of fetish? Elsword shook his head. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter after walking in on them in the morning. Add wore the black T-shirt and took his clothes along with him before leaving the room without another word. Elsword just stood there, speechless, wondered what just happened. After Add left for a while, Elsword stealthily followed him. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one with that idea. When Add closed the door, Raven and Rena was hiding behind it. Raven saw the blank look on Elsword's face, he quickly defended himself.

"It's not what you think! We're only looking after them." That certainly didn't help him at all.

It sounded like they were stalking them. Elsword just looked at them with disappointment on his face. He had always thought Raven and Rena as responsible adults, but he couldn't judge them. He was there for the exact same reason. Add's voice from inside snapped him out of it. Elsword quickly hid behind Raven and leaned closer to the door.

"Here! Are you happy now?"

There was no answer from the Blazing Heart. Add sighed and approached her. She had fallen asleep already. He almost felt the vein in his forehead burst opened. The things she made him do. Add rubbed his head to calm himself down. She was a sick person. She had the right to be spoiled or at least he told himself so he wouldn't wake her up for a fight. Add wrapped his coat along with shirt and vest on the chair which he always sat on. He leaned forward against the bed to look at the Blazing Heart. She was sleeping peacefully. It must be hard to be sick and having a hangover. A few strands of her bang stuck onto her forehead from the sweat again. Add instinctively pushed them aside. She looked like a girl when she slept, minus the red nose and slightly pink cheeks from the cold. Add lowered his head until his chin was on the bed. He absent-mindedly combed through Elesis's red hair, untangled them. Slowly, he drifted asleep.

"Why does it get quiet all of the sudden?" Rena asked.

Raven carefully turned the knob without making a sound and peered to look inside. He was glad to see that Add staying close to Elesis. Raven knew that he would care for her. He was just afraid that the MasterMind would go overboard with his care.

"They're sleeping." He noticed that horrified look on Elsword's face. "Not in the same bed."

Elsword sighed in relief. He had had enough of that for one day.

"Knowing Add, he would wake up around midnight. You two want to eat something before we continue?"

"Sure. That sounds great." Rena nodded with a smile.

"I'm in." Elsword raised his hand in approval.

And then, the stalker duo became the stalker trio. A new member joined without realizing.


	21. Mean it or not mean it

**I feel much better already. Even though hangover is a terrible thing, I'll still go drinking if I have a chance (I swear I'm not a alcoholic), just a guy with a fondness for drinks. Apparently, I missed a few reviewer in the last chapter (I'm so sorry guys/girls). I'm replying to you in this chapter.**

 **People I forgot (again, sorry, hangover is one hell of a fever dream):**

 **NaruSaku1995** : I thought I wouldn't want the comedy in Gintama to be gone, but in the end, I still enjoy it as much. I think it thanks to Sorachi's genius story-telling ability.

 **Ragna0011** : Elsword as Lord Knight would cough out blood (while IS would feel like he wants to join...). Welp, that must be awkward. I don't know how to face people after that, maybe I would run away from them as soon as I make eye contact. That joke is just a joke. I'm not a biology expert, but I don't think you can get pregnant after one day.

 **Guest** : Hurry! Catch those heart fragments! Oh wait, I don't have to, I can harvest mushroom from you.

 **shortfangirl** : They will start to reconsider things in this chapter. I'm that person who hardly knocks when enter someone's room. I got in some awkward situation, but it wasn't as bad as Elsword so I sill haven't learned my lesson. No...I don't think I would make her pregnant since pregnancy is just horrifying in my opinion as it makes the girl have to endure so much pain. I can't stand that. After reading chapter 20, you shouldn't want a MM to take care of you. He just force-feed you extremely hot congee.

* * *

 **From the last chapter:**

 **Yuuya Bridges** : Wha, you keep your promise and review every single chapter. I appreciate it, but be kinder on your finger. You can do that as much as you want with a computer, but on the phone? It hurts man. Also, since our review is long, I've replied to you via PM.

 **Ragna0011** : I can say for sure, it won't happen. I just can't imagine the king and queen eavesdrops on them XD

 **Ryosuke** : Oh my god, your name sounds like a guy, but "fangirling"? So, you're a girl. I should really change my name to something manlier as everyone thinks I'm a girl. I don't know about mmmh scene for every couple. Still learning to write lemon without purple prose... Also, does it hurt when slapped by a Nasod?

 **NaruSaku1995** : I really don't want Gintama end, but we all know if something continues for too long, it will become boring (like Bleach, Detective Conan/Case Closed,...). Sorachi-sensei probably thinks about this too as the more the arc continues, the feel that it would end comes closer.

 **shortfangirl** : I'm the type of person who would go out drinking every time someone asks. I don't go if my girlfriend ask me to stay home (before we broke up). Add had no idea how to be nice, but he would try and it results in painful force-feeding section. Raven was calmer while Rena can get excited easily, that's why he had to calm her down when she is excited.

 **Artemicon** : You don't know me, I don't know you so I'm not embarrassed to tell all of you how things went wrong. Also, not half-naked, fully naked XD and lying in my friend's bed. He doesn't know where my house is and can't find my clothes (I'd like to believe that nothing happened). I've only taken care of myself too so I wrote him as that person who had no idea what to do and have to ask for advice, but ended up taking them too seriously.

 **wulfralph** : Elsword's traumatized face is pretty amusing in my head. I've told everyone reading the last chapter everything so you don't have to. I like to share things and since we don'y know each other, it's fine. I get drunk frequently and always end up regretting it the next morning. I've done 3 stupid things up until now...

 **Back on it with the schedule, I hope I don't suddenly stop.**

* * *

After a while, Add shot up. He looked outside of the window. It was nighttime already. He ticked his tongue in annoyance. He fell asleep. Add looked up to the bed and was relieved to see Elesis was still sleeping. She didn't stay that way for long as when Add bolted up, he hit her arm. The Blazing Heart rubbed her eyes. She wondered how long she had slept. She rolled to her side and was surprised to see the MasterMind sitting next to her. Elesis was even more pleased as he was wearing the T-shirt like she had requested. Add frowned at that look on her face.

"What?"

"You actually listen." Elesis punched his shoulder playfully. "Thank you."

Add was waiting for that. He took off the black T-shirt and Elesis covered her eyes immediately.

"What are you doing, pervert?!"

"I'm changing back into my clothes. Don't ask too many questions."

Add threw Elsword's shirt onto the bed and put on his usual clothes. Usually, he would not like to throw his clothes randomly, but since it wasn't his, he could do that all he wanted. After she heard him confirmed that he was done changing, Elesis stopped blocking her eyes.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I'm better now." Elesis touched her forehead, the heat wasn't there anymore. "Thanks to you."

"How so?" Add arched an eyebrow.

Elesis stared at him in surprise. He took care of her when she was sick. What did he mean by 'how so?'. Except that whole force feeding congee business, she could still remember that horrible burn on her tongue. Elesis knew that he wasn't the best when it came to taking care of people, but he tried and it was all that mattered. She smiled.

"You take care of me." Elesis perked up again. "Hey! Let's go out tomorrow."

"No."

That was quick. Well, Elesis would worry if it wasn't quick. She had to put on a façade to trick him. Suddenly, Elesis coughed violently, successfully got the MasterMind's attention. He rushed over and patted her back.

"Hey! What's wrong?!"

"I…I'm not fe-feeling well…" Elesis hunched over. "If only…you go w-with…"

"No."

Elesis coughed again. He knew all too well that she was lying, just looked at her overly dramatic coughing. It was getting annoying. Although she looked like she was going to die, he felt like she was saying that she could do this all night. Add covered her mouth, but Elesis bit on it. She continued with her fake coughing. Unexpectedly, there were a few people fell for it, including Elsword, Raven and Rena. Raven pushed the door opened hastily and Rena along with Elsword fell on the floor.

"What? When did you get here?" Add looked at them with wide eyes.

"Just passing through." Rena said calmly.

They came back from the evening meal, but since Add was still sleeping, they went for another round of late night snack. Unluckily, as they just returned, they heard Elesis coughed violently so they barged in, worried about her health. Add didn't fall into her trap, but she got three people falling for it. Elesis could try a different approach.

"Say, I'm getting better. Do you guys want to go out to Velder tomorrow?" She turned to Elsword and smirked knowingly. "You can ask Aisha if you want to."

Elsword just turned away and pretended he didn't see that. Although, the idea of going out on a date with Aisha for the first time was nice. He didn't count the time at the waterfall as a date since they were basically trying to look for Elesis. Elsword wanted to go around Velder with her and introduced her to many types of scenery. He was sure that she would be amazed. It was a perfect opportunity too as Aisha was till staying in Velder. Rena thought that it would be nice to spy on Add and Elesis's date while going on a date with Raven her own. She turned to the Blade Master, who was still hesitating.

"Let's go. Velder has a lot of places to visit." Rena used her charming elf's smile.

"If it's alright with you then I'd love to go."

Raven knew that Rena's true intention was to spy on Elesis and Add, but a date with her certainly didn't sound bad at all. Elesis, Rena and Raven looked at Add with expecting eyes, although with different intentions, but not Elsword since he thought that it would be better if Add didn't come along. Elesis just wanted to go around her home with Add like they did in Elder while Raven and Rena just wanted to spy on them (for the most part). Add ticked his tongue and sighed.

"No."

All of them tried to insist him on going out, but he refused every single time. In the end, they gave up. Elsword didn't care that much since he didn't want to go anywhere with Add, but he would ask Aisha out tomorrow. Raven, Rena and Elsword went back to their room to get some rest. Add turned to face Elesis with a scorn on his face. Elesis put on that cute look again and flopped down the bed, pretended to be asleep. Add sighed. Hel stayed up to do his work. Although he didn't want to admit it since Elesis would probably laugh at him for that, he could enjoy going out with her once in a while. He should have accepted her offer sooner and they wouldn't have a bunch of people tagging along. Add wasn't a person to believe that double, triple date were possible as each couple couldn't have as much fun. If they went out, Add would want to go on a date with her only. Wait? Since when did they go dating? Add stopped on his track. It was only an outing. An outing. Not a date at all. They just went outside together…hand-in-hand…Enjoy the scenery together…Add suddenly realized that the times when she forced him to go out were basically dates. He rubbed his head. He should have realized this sooner. Up until now, he considered those times as simple outings with her forcing him along, but now that he thought about it, they were on a date. No wonder Echo called them lovebirds and Luichel mistook her for his girlfriend. Quickly, he rushed over Elesis and shook her to wake her up. She wasn't really sleeping so it wasn't too hard.

"What is it?" She smirked. "Change your mind?"

"No. Just one question. Do you remember the times when I went out with you?" After getting Elesis's confirming nod, Add continued. "Are they dates?"

Elesis stared at him in confusion. Like him, she still considered that they simply went out together, no further meaning behind it. Now that she gave it a second thought, it did sound like a date. It shouldn't be a big deal. It was only a date…that people went out with their loved one. Had she always considered him as her boyfriend? Add noticed Elesis stared off into space, her brain seemed to have malfunctioned from its inability to process the information. He thought that it would be best to give her a push.

"Look, do you want to go on a similar event with anyone else?" Elesis was about raised her index finger to say something, but he cut her off. "Beside Rena and Eve."

She slowly retreated her finger. They were great friends and she would love to go out with them frequently as much as possible, but Add wasn't exactly her friend when she asked him out. Elesis would definitely not ask Raven, Chung or Aisha to go with her. She could, but she wouldn't hold hands with them.

"No…it's just you." Elesis mumbled in realization.

"Although you're the one that forces me to go, I rather go with you than other people." Add rubbed in forehead. "So, they were dates."

The both of them went silent. They just realized that they both considered the other to be special. The silence kept up for a minute or two before Elesis decided that she couldn't handle it and turned to her side. Add sat down to his desk. It was something new for both of them. Their brains had never experienced anything like this before and they went in to a panic state.

Morning came. Elsword quickly got up and went to the guest room where Aisha stayed. He was so glad that Add didn't want to go. If he did, they would have had a triple date and he wondered how the magician would feel seeing Add and Elesis together. The Rune Slayer would much rather had a date with only him and Aisha. Luckily for him, Aisha was still in her room, reading her magic book. This time, he knocked instead of barging in.

"Who is it?" Aisha's voice from inside echoed out.

"It's me, Elsword."

The door was slowly opened and the magician invited him inside. Elsword didn't waste any time as he immediately brought up the offer.

"Hey, let's go on a date."

"What?" Aisha stared at him with a blush on her face, she didn't expect that. "What with all the sudden?"

"We're going to have our first date sooner or later."

Elsword chuckled when Aisha stumbled on her words. She only needed to agree or deny his offer yet it seemed like she had trouble saying what was on her mind. That was one of the many things Elsword liked about her. She, like him, was socially-awkward so they got each other. He would understand her when she had trouble finding her words and she wouldn't get mad at him (or at least seriously) when he said something he didn't mean too.

"Okay, I mean…" Aisha cleared her throat to compose herself. "I'd love to."

"Isn't it adorable?" Another voice made them startled.

"Father!"

It was the king, Joshua. He nodded with a smile. He had been watching them ever since Elsword knocked on her door. Elsword blushed red as he realized that his father heard everything. To make things extra embarrassing for the Rune Slayer, his father rubbed his head with a laugh.

"That's my boy." He then pushed Elsword closer towards Aisha. "Enjoy your time together with her."

"Geez, I don't need you to tell me that."

Elsword quickly took Aisha's hand and pulled her away before his father could embarrass him any further. The magician looked back at the king, who was waving them goodbye.

"So, where are we going?"

"If you want to go sight-seeing, there is the Port Lurensia."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Elsword flashed her a grin before slowing down and walked by her side. After successfully getting away from his father, Elsword had no worries about being embarrassed anymore. He loved his parents, but they were really over-the-top sometimes.

Joshua nodded in approval after the two of them were out of sight. At first, he still doubted that their relationship would last long because of Elsword, but after that, he had a bit more confidence in his son. He had never thought that Elsword would have the gut to ask a girl out.

"Joshua!" The queen called out for him quickly. "I heard from the maids that Elesis got sick yesterday."

"Was it serious?"

The king approached Victoria quickly. He wasn't informed this yesterday or maybe he did, but he was too busy to remember. The queen shook her head.

"No, I heard that it was only a cold." She sighed in worry. "Still, I'm a terrible mother for not being there to take care of her."

"It's not too late. Let's check on her, shall we?"

Back with Elesis and Add…

Elesis drowsily sat up. She recovered from her cold, but she still felt quite sluggish. Her body seemed so heavy whenever she moved. As she expected, Add was still on his desk, working with his dynamos and Apocalypse. Elesis raised an eyebrow.

"Did you stay up all night?"

"You should've known by now." Add turned around to look at her. "How are you feeling? No fake coughing this time."

Elesis rolled her eyes at him and got up. She then noticed that her clothes were soaked in sweat. No wondered her body felt heavy. She needed to change out of her sweaty clothes right now or else she wouldn't be able to make it down the corridor without her clothes holding her down.

"Turn away."

"For what?"

"I'm changing." Elesis asked him one more thing. "Can you get me my clothes in the wardrobe?"

Add sighed and got up to get her clothes for her. To his surprise, she had nothing that girls would wear in her wardrobe. He could have taken the T-shirt that she requested here without going to Elsword's room, but it would be weird wearing her clothes. Now that he thought about it, it was a good idea to just hijack Elsword's shirt. Add took out the clothes that she usually wore and threw them at her. He turned away from her so that she could change. It was kind of awkward as he could still hear the sound of her clothes being slipped off.

"Um…I need your help…" Elesis requested in a quiet voice.

Add sighed and turned around. She had put on the pants, but her top was still on. Add arched an eyebrow.

"My zipper is stuck…"

Elesis was obviously embarrassed about it. Add didn't feel very comfortable with the idea of helping her pulled the zipper down as it reminded him of the night before. He shook it head. They both agreed not to talk about that again. He should pretend that it didn't happen. Reluctantly, he sat down behind her. Her zipper was stuck because of her hair. Add carefully untangled her hair away from the zipper before pulling it down. Just their luck, the king and queen had to walk in on them right when the sleeves fell off of Elesis's shoulder. Add quickly backed away from the Blazing Heart.

"I know that you two will get married to each other sooner or later, but…" Victoria cleared her throat to emphasize her point. "Save this after you've gotten married."

"What your mother said."

"It's not what you think." Elesis tried to explain herself. "My zipper was stuck so he helped me."

"As long as he didn't help you in other departments." Joshua coughed. "Just listen to your mother, alright?"

The king, in Elesis's sake, tried to convince the queen that what Elesis said was true. Victoria sighed. She just took her husband's word and left the room, but not before leaving them a reminder.

"You two haven't gotten married yet. Don't risk it."

Add and Elesis both let out a sigh of relief when they left the room. Elesis quickly put on another top to avoid any other unnecessary embarrassing moments. She was glad that they didn't know what happened the night before. Remembering that, the Blazing Heart blushed bright red. She shook her head. It didn't happen. It was just a weird fever dream. They hadn't done anything similar like that at all. Or at least she convinced herself. Unfortunately, both herself and Add remembered what she said before drifting asleep. Elesis didn't want to admit it, but she felt somewhat pleased to know that he would like it if she was serious. She couldn't help but asked again. She wanted to know for sure.

"Would you like it if I was serious? What I said after we…" Elesis left it there on purpose, she didn't want to spell it out.

"This again? I told you already." Add groaned before sitting down in front of the desk again.

"You were too cryptic. Maybe isn't good enough. Just answer me. Yes or no?"

Add stayed quiet. Elesis definitely wouldn't let him off the hook if he didn't answer her. She got up on her feet and leaned against the desk, successfully got his attention. He sighed and looked at her in the eyes. Her eyes were full of expectation. He really didn't want to say anything related to that.

"No." Elesis felt something inside her stopped. "I'd rather that it was only drunk talk."

"Y-You're kidding, right?"

"You want your answer so I give it to you. No, I'm not kidding."

She gritted her teeth in dismay. She shouldn't be angry. Elesis kept telling herself that. She shouldn't be angry about this at all. Actually, she should be happy that he wasn't expecting anything, but why did some spot inside of her was hoping that he would say yes? Elesis swallowed a lump in her throat, tried to calm her beating heart. Her heart raced, but it wasn't from excitement or happiness. Elesis felt something inside of her rejecting his answer with all of its might. Snapped, she stepped on his foot as hard as she could.

"What was that for?" Add hissed.

"You're an idiot!" Elesis ran towards the door, but not before turning to face him one more time. "We're getting divorced!"

"We're not married yet!"

The door slammed closed. Add ticked his tongue in annoyance and turned back to his work. His mind couldn't focus on it again. All that appeared was that she looked like she wanted to cry. Add grabbed fists full of his hair. He was being dishonest again and this time, it caused serious trouble.

Elesis ran quickly down the corridor. She arrived at her comfort zone, her brother's bedroom. When she needed a talk, she would always look for him first. Elesis pushed the door opened and was crushed to see that it was locked. This time, she was unlucky. Elsword was out on a date with Aisha. Elesis slid against the closed door with a heavy sigh. She was in the wrong this time. There was nothing wrong with his answer. She felt mad about it and took it out on him. Elesis felt like tears swelled in the corner of her eyes. She hurriedly wiped them away. It was a silly thing to cry about. The Blazing Heart got up. It was no place for her to cry.

"Elesis…what's wrong?" Rena's tender voice alerted her.

Elesis quickly wiped at tears that would come out and calmed herself down before turning to face Rena. The elf looked like she was worried. Elesis smiled. It looked so crooked and unnatural. Rena hugged her. Quickly, Elesis pushed her away. She didn't want the elf to know that she got sad over a silly thing.

"I'm fine…I'm okay." She had the need to state that she felt normal twice, one for Rena, one for herself. "Just feeling a bit under the weather."

Rena didn't buy it. Elesis could tell lies if she wanted to, but the look on her face told her otherwise. Rena wanted to ask what was wrong again, but Elesis quickly ran away. The elf sighed. She left the Blazing Heart on her own. Sometimes, she just needed some time to herself. Rena knew who she could ask instead of Elesis, Add.

The MasterMind kept sighing in his room. He felt somewhat regretful, but also, for the first time, like an idiot. Add had a big ego and even he knew that. This time, he actually called himself an idiot for saying that. Add wanted to tell her what he actually felt, but he couldn't. Everything that he said was not the truth. He couldn't be honest with himself. Now, all Add needed was some time alone so he could figure it out. Rena came to interrupt it.

"Add, I need you to answer me something."

"Even you, too?"

Rena marched over towards him and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. Add turned back to his desk, rubbed his forehead out of frustration. Judging from his reaction when she needed his answer, he had something to do with it. Rena sighed mentally. It wouldn't be easy to deal with if it concerned their relationship.

"What did you do to Elesis?" Rena didn't want to say that he made her cried.

"Nothing you need to know."

Rena felt her temper rose again. From the look of it, she couldn't force the reason out of his mouth even if she tried. Rena reminded herself that she needed to be mature and calm about this.

"You should talk to her. Tell her what she needed to know honestly." Rena gave the most fitting advice she could find since she didn't know what happened.

Add didn't answer her. Rena hoped that he would consider her words and left him on his own. No use trying to talk to him when he didn't want to answer her. Rena hoped that he would make the right choice.

Add really didn't want to face Elesis right now. He wanted to solve the misunderstanding, but he didn't want to say it. It would be best if everything was a dream. Nothing had happened. They didn't get drunk, didn't do stupid things and she didn't say anything before sleeping. It was unrealistic of him to think of it like that. Add had never thought he would become like this. He always thought of things realistically. He had to come to terms with himself. Elesis was no doubt special to him as she was the only one that he would actually enjoy going out with. Add slumped onto the chair with a heavy sigh.

Elesis unconsciously went out to the garden, the place where she met him for the first time. It wasn't romantic or special. It was downright ridiculous because of his stalking tendency. She was surprised that she had gotten used to it. Strangely, the sky seemed darker than usual. Elesis wondered it was because of her mood that through her eyes, everything looked darker.

* * *

 **I'll add Elsword and Aisha date after they sorted this out. Mood whiplash is not a good thing. It's their first date after all. I'm not going to make it off screen.**


	22. Rain is not romantic, it's cold

**Guest** : I update around this time or many later by an hour or two. If you don't see me update around that time, you know it's one day late. Also, I'm glad that you enjoy it that much. Let me harvest some of those mushroom from you.

 **Yuuya Bridges** : It's so strange to see your review short. Add's mother is always a touchy subject that I've been waiting to add into the story, but I ended up didn't because Elesisa and Add's relationship was still a bit too unstable. Now that it's confirm. I added it.

 **Ryosuke** : Let's 'fanboying'. You can't see me when I'm behind the screen. Really though, my pen name is extremely girly, but I'm a dude. 100% dude. Eve have some power behind that slap...oh wait, her hand is made out of steel. Right... I only took off my clothes once while most of the other times, I made my friends feel embarrassed because of me (like being slapped by a girl because I flirted with her).

 **shortfangirl** : He had a whole set of language of his own. He uses it because he couldn't be honest with himself. And yep, I'm a guy (that have long hair).

 **Ragna0011** : Their date is next chapter. I'll see you then *waves*

 **NaruSaku1995** : Please tell me you said "drama time" in a sing-song voice. Long anime gets boring real quick. Although Gintama is hilarious and special, it's bound to become repetitive eventually.

 **Artemicon** : Add lies constantly. trust me, it was horrifying. I woke up in someone's room and I thought I did something stupid last night (as in like Add and Elesis when they were drunk). I ended up borrowing his clothes to go back home with a hangover. I swear I will stop drinking when I feel like I can't take it anymore (I'll end up breaking it anyway.)

 **GirlyTurtles** : She likes him, but she still thought that she likes Add more. She will realize it eventually.

 **This chapter contains Add's backstory and some AddxElesis moment (A bit redundant as this is a MMxBH fic).**

* * *

"Elesis, what are you doing here? It's going to rain." Raven's voice startled her.

"I just want some fresh air."

It was amazing how the sky wanted to rain when she felt down. Maybe it just wanted to add more to the heaviness in her body. Raven asked in concern.

"You should go inside. You just recovered from the cold."

"It's alright. I'll go inside when it rains."

"It looks like it's going to rain soon."

"Don't worry about me."

Her voice sounded heavy. Raven couldn't help but felt worry. She didn't listen to his words. The Blade Master decided to leave her be. If he couldn't do it, maybe Add could. Raven left, but without giving her one more reminder in hope that she would listen to him in the end.

"Just go inside before it rains."

Elesis nodded and the Blade Master quickly ran inside. She wandered aimlessly around the garden. When he said that he would rather go on a date with her than anyone else, she felt happy. Awkward, but happy none the less. It was at that point that she expected more things from him. Droplets of water slowly fell down from the sky, it was about to rain. Elesis told herself that she should go inside, but with a deep sigh, she stopped on her track and let the rain fell down her body. Maybe, she could cry this time, no one would notice because of the rain.

Raven quickly arrived at the bedroom. He quickly burst the door opened. Thankfully, Add was still there.

"Add!"

"What? You too?" Add groaned when he thought another one would come to lecture him.

"Huh?" Raven was confused, but he brushed it aside. "It's going to rain soon but Elesis kept standing in the garden."

Add quickly looked over the window. Small droplets of rain slid down the glass. It wasn't going to rain soon. It rained already. Add slammed the table and stood up. He mentally cursed Elesis for going out in the rain when she just got better from the cold. She could be an idiot sometimes. Add ticked his tongue in annoyance and ran pass Raven, left the Blade Master with a relieved smile on his face. He didn't know what had happened between the two of them, but he was glad to know that Add actually cared.

The MasterMind ran full-speed towards the garden. He hurriedly asked for direction from the maids on the way. Add gritted his teeth. She was really good at making him worried about her. He shouldn't care whether or not she got sick again, but he did. He cared about her well-being this time. She had better not gotten sick again. Quickly, he arrived at the garden. The rain became heavier, so much so that the scenery around him was blurred by a curtain of water. Normally, he would hate it to get his clothes dirty by running around in the rain, but this time, the thought of that didn't cross his mind once. He didn't care if his clothes got dirty from the mud and rain, he ran outside the garden. The rain made it hard to see around him. Everything he saw was blurry. He wandered around with haste, eyes darted side to side in hope to find the Blazing Heart. Thankfully, the one he was looking for had bright red distinguishable hair. Add quickly found her standing by the bush that he pulled her in the first time they met. She lifted her head up to the sky, didn't notice his presence. Add caught her arm, got her attention.

"Are you out of your mind?! You just got sick yesterday. Don't do something so stupid like this!"

"Get away from me. You are an idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Elesis continuously hit Add's chest until her voice became weaker and she leaned against him. "Idiot…"

She quickly separated herself from him and let out a heavy sigh. She turned away from him. Her voice became quieter, barely audible to Add.

"Just leave me be."

Add turned her around. He wasn't surprised to see her eyes were red. She looked like she was about to cry when she left the room. Add didn't know how to comfort her since he had never done anything similar to that in his entire life. He at least tried to.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Elesis sniffled. "It's the rain."

Add sighed. Her lie was so obvious that it hurt. What kind of rain made her eyes went red? He had to make her go inside quickly or the rain would make her sick again. Add reached out for her hand, but she slapped it away.

"Just go away."

It didn't look like she would listen to any of his reason. If he wanted her to go inside, he had to be honest with her. It felt so strange. He wasn't the most honest person in the world, but it wasn't that hard to come out clean before. This time, the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. He couldn't spit them out.

"Look…I know what I said before." Elesis's shoulders lowered as he said that. "I mean… Honestly…"

"You don't have to say it twice!" She turned around to face him with teary eyes. "Once is enough!"

"Just let me finish woman!" Add snapped back, but Elesis wasn't fazed by that.

"So what? Why do you need to tell me that twice?!" Elesis's voice trembled, it didn't lose its volume though. "I'm not stupid! I get it!"

Add snapped. He grabbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"Yes!" His answer didn't match up to anything she said before, it made Elesis quieted down. "What I meant to say was 'yes', I would want what you said was serious."

The Blazing Heart stared at him with wide eyes. She stopped moving around so Add let go of her. He sighed deeply and pushed his bang out of the way, some of the strands still stuck onto his head from the rain though. He said it easier than he thought he would. He was just desperate for her to listen to him.

"I know what I said before, I didn't mean it. You have been with me for a while now, you should have known that most of the things I say aren't true." Elesis still stared at him in disbelief. "I want what you said the night before was serious. That is the truth."

Elesis suddenly hugged him. Add was surprised for a second, but he quickly calmed down and stroked her wet hair. She snuggled against him in happiness. Add smiled a bit to see she acted so much like a child. Unconsciously, he let the words slipped from his mouth.

"I love…" Elesis lifted her head up to look at him with expecting eyes. "…chocolate." Add averted his eyes quickly and trailed off midway.

"I know that already." Elesis chuckled at his awkwardness.

"Just go inside already." Add groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Add wanted to get this awkwardness over quickly. He knew what he was going to say before, but he couldn't get the words out. It looked like he got his point through though as Elesis happily went inside this time. The both of them were soaking wet from the rain and Add complained about it all the way to their room. Elesis just ignored him every time he did. Eventually, they managed to get back to their room without being spotted by anyone. They did, however, left a trail of water on their way back. As the queen was on her way to see her husband, she discovered the trail and didn't expect it to lead to her daughter's room. Victoria opened the door to check whether or not Elesis was okay. She was surprised to see her daughter was soaking wet from head-to-toe along with her fiancé.

"Elesis, what happened?"

"We were walking in the garden when it rains." Elesis lied again, but it went much more smoothly this time.

"You could catch a cold again."

Victoria quickly called the maids to bring her towels. They did so quickly. They handed the queen one and Add another. Victoria used the towel to dry her daughter off. Elesis struggled a bit.

"Mother, I can do this myself." Elesis pouted.

"Just let me do it."

As Elesis continued to object, the queen sighed and handed the towel to her daughter. She understood that she had grown up already, but she still saw her as a child like any mother would. To her, both Elsword and Elesis were still children.

"Be careful not to catch a cold you two."

She said before leaving the room. Elesis shrugged off her coat. It was heavy as it absorbed so much rain water. Add also took off his lab coat and undid his ponytail. The water from his hair dropped down to his clothes. He quickly got rid of his vest and shirt as the more clothes he wore, the more uncomfortable he felt. Elesis giggled when she saw him half-naked. Add apparently didn't notice it as he didn't call her out for it.

"Your mother is really caring." The MasterMind said as he dried his hair.

"She is, but she treats me like a kid sometimes." Elesis also took off her top, but she quickly wrapped the towel around herself.

"Every mother is like that. Even mine." Add said with a smile.

It was rare to see him smiled that gently. Elesis listened to him closely while trying to search for clothes. She found what she could wear instantly, but it wasn't easy to find something that would fit Add. It wasn't that hard either as it only took her some extra seconds. She threw Add a white shirt and a pair of black pants. He didn't seem to mind as he slipped the shirt on immediately. It was getting too cold to complain. Elesis changed out of her wet clothes and turned around so he could change his pants.

"You really are the Handsome Princess of Velder." Add chuckled. "Your clothes fit just fine."

"Don't call me that." Elesis crossed her arms when she heard that nickname. "Anyway, about your mother?"

"Right…" Add sat down her bed. "She is the kindest person you could find in Elrios."

Elesis took that he was done changing and turned around. Luckily, he was. The Blazing Heart sat down next to him, continued hearing his story. Add noticed that her hair was still in a ponytail and she didn't dry it at all.

"Sit here." Add gestured her to sit in front of him. "You should dry your hair or you'll get sick again."

Add moved back a bit to leave more space in front of him. Elesis hesitated at first, but she complied. It felt a bit awkward and embarrassing, Add didn't seem to mind though. He undid her small ponytail and dried her hair with her towel. He continued with his story.

"Back then, she single-handedly raised me. My father was obsessed with Nasod machineries. He didn't have much time to spend with me. I think I got that from him. She was kind, gentle and all around a good person."

Elesis wondered why he kept using past tense. Add explained that to her before she could ask.

"My parents were caught and…" Add sounded like he choked on his words. "…killed."

Elesis immediately turned back to look at him. His expression was a mix between painful and grief. He quickly turned her head forward again. He didn't want her to look at him when he looked like this. Elesis wanted to say that he didn't have to continue if he didn't want to, but he cut her off.

"Because of the war with Altera, anything related to Nasod became illegal. After that, I became an orphan. I don't know luck was on my side or not, the king of Elder is unable to have children and they adopted me. The reason? After Nasod researching was legal again, they wanted me for my brain." Add laughed. "The one that killed my parents become my parents. How ironic."

Elesis turned around and gave him a tight hug. Add's laugh died out slowly and he let out a deep sigh. Elesis snuggled against him, tried to calm him down.

"It's a long time ago. Still, I'm more or less a scapegoat. Disposable. If they want, they can just adopt another kid."

"You're not replaceable to me. I'm not getting married to anyone beside you."

Add went quiet for a moment. He had lived this kind of life ever since he was 9 years old, the age when he focused on his parents' job and made it into his hobby. They even forced him to get married without telling him anything about it. He had gotten used to it, more or less. Still, he was glad to hear someone said that he wasn't replaceable.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elesis grinned.

"Now, turn around so I can dry your hair." His normal tone returned.

Elesis let go of him and faced her back against him again. Add continued drying her hair. He felt a bit better after telling her his story. He had kept it to himself for a long time, even Raven had never heard of it.

"Your hair looks like a bird nest." Add chuckled after he was done.

"After I'm done with you, yours will look like one too."

As soon as the MasterMind let go of her, Elesis jumped up and bed and got behind him. Add sighed at how energetic she was. She took the towel around his neck. Elesis was amazed by the volume of his hair. She was tempted to ask how long had he grown it out, but she didn't ask since it might relate to his past. Elesis didn't want him to make that face again. She knew what she could say.

"You know, I love you." Elesis chuckled.

She didn't get any reply and curiously, she looked at Add, who seemed to be frozen in place. He placed a hand over his face to cover the light blush that appeared. He groaned.

"I know, I know… Just stop saying that."

Elesis was beyond amused to see that even his ears were red. She had always been more forward than him and after all of that, she felt less awkward when she confessed. Add didn't seem to change that much, but he was more honest with himself.

"You're definitely not replaceable to me." Elesis said that again, with much more conviction.

"Don't you feel embarrassed when you say that?" Add chuckled, he appreciated it.

"A little. Don't expect that I would say it on normal occasion though." Elesis was finally done drying his hair. "This is special."

Add snickered and leaned back against her. His chest seemed much lighter already with a feel of happiness. Elesis leaned forward to look at his face. She smiled when they made eye contact. Add pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Aisha and Elsword's date.**


	23. The feelings are real

**NaruSaku1995** : He's not really shy, just had no idea how to say it without embarrassing himself. I'm sure that Gintama would go out with a bang. Knowing Sorachi-sensei, the characters would apologize that they were ridiculous in the whole series. Naruto is...well...out of nowhere. The couples are out of nowhere (I love Temari and Shikamaru though).

 **Ryosuke** : I'm sure that Eve is 100% Nasod. That's why it's awkward to pair her with everyone...Also, Cheve? Yeah, I'll try to fit them in next chapter-ish. They have become a couple prior to this fic so no worries.

 **Yuuya Bridges** : You beautiful person. Every time I see your name, I expect a long review. I'm not going to use the arm part since...Raven. I'll take full advantages of your ideas (not telling which) when this fic has a sense of closure.

 **MaouSama00** : "stay frosty"? Is that a Glass Reflection/Arkada reference I see? And that Fullmetal Alchemist scene is my all time favorite anime moment. Hughes is my favorite character too before that...

 **ClariasYuu** : It's raining when I post this and it's so cold. The characters in the fic has a romantic moment, why do I have to suffer with the cold? So yeah, I got jealous and named it that. In my head, Elesis would definitely be the first one to say it as Add couldn't spit it out without trailing off half way.

 **Artemicon** : And I'm posting chapter 23 on the 23rd, I didn't plan this, but I like it. They will have their clothes back next chapter. This chapter is all about ElsAi.

 **Ragna0011** : To the next chap where they had their first date, wait...it's this chapter, not the next one.

 **I found out that both Aisha and Elsword wrote skill notes for Pyro Knight/Blazing Heart. It was too much of an interesting coincidence to pass it up so yeah...**

 **To this chapter, onward my readers!**

* * *

The Rune Slayer quickly took the magician's hand and hid behind a pillar. They had been sneaking around for a while now. It made Aisha looked at him in curiosity.

"Why are we hiding?"

"The guards wouldn't let us leave castle without escorts." Elsword chuckled. "I don't want a third-wheel on our date."

Aisha could see why. She didn't want some guards just following them around while they were enjoying themselves. It would be awkward when she knew that she was being seen. However, the guards didn't seem like they wanted to move from their spots. They were doing their duty perfectly. From the look of it, they couldn't get out of the castle at this rate. Luckily, there was a person who came to their rescue, Rena.

"Rena? What are you doing here?" Elsword asked in surprise.

"The king asked me to escort you two." She smiled.

Elsword sighed in disappointment. He didn't want another person on their date. Aisha didn't seem to mind that much though as she welcomed the idea that Rena followed them. A random guard would be awkward, but since Rena was their friend, it shouldn't trouble them that much. The elf noticed that look on Elsword's face though.

"Don't worry, I won't be the third-wheel." Elsword lit up as she read his mind. "Raven will be joining us."

The Rune Slayer's expression dropped again. He wanted to avoid any kind of double date, but in the end, they ended up having another couple joined them. He reluctantly agreed since it was the only way they could get out of the castle. After a while, Raven arrived and they managed to get out of the castle with Raven and Rena as escorts. Elsword sighed, but he found a way to cut them loose.

"Hey, I'll race you two."

That said, he quickly grabbed Aisha's hand and ran off, leaving Rena and Raven speechless. He didn't tell them where they were going. Raven was about to give chase, but Rena stopped him immediately by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind him."

"But…"

"The king asked me to help him get out of the castle only." She shook her head. "He already had some people following them. I lied to him so he wouldn't know that they were being followed."

Raven sighed and went back into the castle with Rena. Maybe they could have a date another time, Raven could see why Elsword didn't want a double date. The Blade Master would rather go out with the two of them only. Rena noticed that disappointed look on his face and smiled. She gave him a hug.

"I'll go with you next time."

"I appreciate it." The Blade Master nodded.

Back with Elsword and Aisha…

The Rune Slayer noticed that the magician was running out of breath. He didn't want Raven and Rena to catch up to them so he quickly picked Aisha up and carried her in his arms. Aisha was suddenly swept off her feet (literally), blushed bright red and hit him constantly. She didn't have much power behind the punches so it didn't hurt. As Elsword started running again, the magician let out a small squeak and hugged his neck. She still told him to let her down though.

"Let go!"

"It's okay. You're not heavy at all."

"That's not the point!"

Elsword whistled and pretended that he didn't hear her. She weighted even less than his claymore so carrying her around was no problem at all. It was because of the magician's small size and also from the fact that she frequently skipped meals because she got absorbed with reading magic books. Elsword felt a great sense of complement as he was able to carry Aisha in his arms. Although she occasionally thrashed and demanded that he put her down, he just pretended that he didn't hear her. After a while, they arrive at Port Lurensia. Elsword finally let Aisha on her feet again. Immediately, she punched his shoulder continuously as he let her go while pouting.

"Don't do that again!"

"No promises." Elsword chuckled. "At least we lost them."

Aisha hit him again and again until she was satisfied. The magician pouted and turned away from Elsword in dismay. She quickly got distracted by the beauty of the port. The water looked so vibrant and clean while the salty breeze was so good against her body. It was a little cold, but it didn't matter much. Aisha opened her arms to feel more of the wind blown against her. Elsword chuckled. He walked ahead of her and sat on the stone fence. It was wide enough to sit. He always sat on it every time he came here. The Rune Slayer turned around and offered his hand to the magician.

"Are you afraid of height?" He asked first.

"No, not really."

Aisha took his hand and sat down next to him. It was quite terrifying as she looked down. It wasn't that long of a distance, but she still felt like she could fall. Her grip onto the fence tightened instinctively. Elsword chuckled and pulled her in closer to him, gave her a sense of protection.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"Thank you…"

Aisha mumbled and leaned against the Rune Slayer. The sight from where they were sitting looked great. The wave hit against the shore with a calming rhythm while the ships moved from faraway. Aisha swung her legs back and forth while humming some uncertain song. Elsword was an energetic person like his sister, but he had to admit, it was pretty calming like this. Aisha looked like she was enjoying herself and it was good enough for him. Now that he noticed it, it was the first time that he saw her without her magic staff. Up until now, he had never seen her let it out of her reach.

"Is this the main port of Velder?" Aisha asked out of the blue.

"It is. Most of the ships go through here."

"That explains why there are so many ships."

They sat there for a while. It got boring soon. Aisha got off of the fence. It was nice to sit in one place once in a while, but she wanted to go sight-seeing some more. It was her first time in Velder and she wanted to see the beauty of the country. Elsword, on her cue, got on his feet too.

"Hey, let's go sight-seeing." Aisha requested with a smile. "Do you mind playing the guide?"

"Not at all."

Elsword grabbed her hand and leaded her. They walked across the stone bridge and onto the wooden bridge where the ships ported. Soon, they were out of the Lurensia Port and onto a new road. The salty smell in the air got fainter slowly and various brick house came into view. The road had many people on it. The atmosphere became much livelier.

"This is the Peace Road, also known as the most populated living area." Elsword turned to look at her with a grin. "Do you like it?"

"I'm not a people person." Aisha said quietly.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to be here long."

They walked through the Peace Road. As Elsword said, there were many people here. Aisha had to hold his hand tightly so that she wouldn't lose him. She wondered if that was his goal from the start. The magician was glad that he didn't suddenly pick her up and carry her around the place or she would be so embarrassed that she couldn't return to Velder anymore. They soon arrived at a large area with a huge clock in the middle. Elsword leaded her in front of the clock.

"This is the Clock Tower Square. People gather here frequently when festivals came." They continued to walk for a bit. "That's not the reason that we're here though."

Aisha looked at him in confusion. She wanted to ask the reason that Elsword took her here, but she decided that it would be best to leave it as a surprise. Elsword turned around to ask her briefly.

"You like to read book?"

"Yeah."

They arrived at a big brick building that looked quite old.

"This is Velder's largest library."

Elsword finally let go of her hand and turned around to face her. Aisha looked at the library in awe. It was gigantic. She wondered how many books a building this big could hold. Elsword grinned at the amazed look on her face. He knew that she would like it. The library was the last place he would want to go, but since she liked it, it wouldn't be so bad to visit it once in a while. Elsword pushed the door opened and the smell of books hit them. Aisha hurriedly stepped inside. Just as she thought, there were numerous bookshelves here. Elsword tapped her shoulder, broke her out of her awe.

"Want to go to the magic section?"

"Definitely."

"I don't know the way though." Elsword chuckled.

Aisha was about to ask why, but then she quickly found the answer herself. She would be surprised if he went to the library often. Aisha knew that he read rune magic books often, but he always looked so bored whenever he did. They decided that they would go look together. They found it quickly as it wasn't that far from the entrance.

"So, what book are you looking for?"

"Elemental magic." Aisha looked at the various books' spine. "I want to learn more about that."

"Understood." Elsword said in a teasing voice.

He walked around the magic section. He quickly found rune magic books, but he looked at them and sighed. If Elesis was here, she would force him to read all of it. However, he did found one that looked interesting. It looked like he could strengthen his sister's skill, Burst Wave. He thought if he could help her in this department, she wouldn't force him to study rune magic anymore. He was still contemplating that whether or not he should do it. Aisha approached him with a book on her hand.

"Find something you like?" Elsword asked.

"No, not yet at least." She held up the book she was holding. "I found this though, I can write a note for Elesis that can make her Explosive Fist skill a bit more effective."

"Oh hey, I'm going to write a skill note for her too." Elsword chuckled. "I'm sure I can write one better than you, I'm her brother after all."

"You think? I'm an expert on magic for your information."

They glared at each other. Somehow, they decided that it would be a competition on who wrote a better note for Elesis.

"Bring it on! I'm sure she would like mine better."

"I'm sure she would prefer mine since magic is my specialty!"

They were shushed by the people in the library. They leered at each other, challenged silently. Both of them took off and sat down the same table, researched an effective way to improve Elesis's skills. It started to rain, but it bothered neither of them as they continued on with it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It wasn't. They continued for the sole reason that they wanted to feel satisfied as they had proved their point. After a while, both of them came up with a basic idea of how to strengthen it.

"So, how are you doing?" Aisha looked at him with a smile. "I'm almost done."

"Too slow, I was waiting for you the whole time." Elsword had that triumphant look on his face. "I calls it "The stronger, the better"."

Aisha almost laughed at the way he named it, but she stopped herself because they had been called out for being too loud in the library. The magician cleared her throat to sound more reasonable and mature.

"What kind of name is that?" She snickered. "I named it better than you did, it's "Effective Ways to Ignite Fire"."

"Yours is too long." Elsword groaned. "Mine has a more powerful feel to it."

"It's ridiculous!" Aisha accidentally raised her voice.

"Yours isn't much better."

They, again, were shushed by the people. Aisha and Elsword looked at each other. The challenging look in their eyes slowly died out and they laughed at their sudden competitiveness. The Rune Slayer leaned back to his chair and closed the book.

"What are we even doing? This is our date yet we end up writing skill notes for Elesis."

"It was fun though, we haven't gotten into a competition for so long."

Elsword nodded in approval of her words. He did miss arguing with her sometimes. It reminded him of the first time they met. He was hiding from the people in Elder while she was crying. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty unreasonable. He tried to push her away when she didn't feel so good. They certainly got off on the wrong foot. It was a miracle that they ended up as a couple. Elsword felt a bit uncomfortable as he remembered why they became a couple in the first place.

"Hey." Elsword called for the magician. "Do you like me?"

Aisha didn't know where that came from. The color red took over her feature as she lowered her head. Her feet suddenly became much more interesting. Aisha wondered why she blushed. They dated because she was trying to forget Add, not because she liked him. Was it? Aisha didn't know whether or not she actually thought of him as special.

"Do you still like Add?" Elsword pushed her further.

Aisha felt like she was going to fall if he continued. She was closed to the edge already. Aisha grabbed her skirt, crumbled the material under the pressure of her fists. It became so hard for her to answer. She felt like Add was still relevant, but Elsword was also important to her. Receiving no answer from her, Elsword sighed and opened the book again. He felt like the more he pushed her, the more painful he got.

"You don't have to answer. I got it."

Aisha immediately lifted her head up. Judging from his tone, he definitely got the wrong idea. Her socially awkwardness got her in a tough situation again. Aisha wanted to clear it out, but every time she opened her mouth, no words came out. In the end, she remained silent. The silence between them got dragged out to an uncomfortable point. The sound of the rain had never been this loud before. It echoed throughout the library like it was piercing through both of their hearts. The thought of him hating her made Aisha felt like tears would swell up. She didn't want that to happen. Aisha didn't when Elsword became more important to her than Add. She temporary forgot about the MasterMind after the time she spent with Elsword. Did she like him? The magician didn't know how to answer her own question. He was certainly important to her. After it ended, it felt like it had been a century already. Elsword closed the book.

"We should go back."

Without any more words, he got up and walked towards the bookshelf to put the book back. Aisha hastily followed. He was definitely mad at her. He didn't look at her or hold her hand anymore. Aisha puffed her cheeks. He was being unreasonable, but when she thought about it, if she was in his shoes, she would be mad too. On their way back, Elsword didn't say another word and kept walking. Aisha wanted to clear out this silence, but like before, she couldn't say it. Elsword sighed and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry." The magician certainly didn't expect that. "I know why you're dating me already yet I put you in a tough spot. I got my hope up, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I was just…"

"I like you."

Aisha looked at him immediately. Elsword blushed, but it looked like he was hurt as he averted his eyes. The color of the setting sun would make this looked romantic, but this time, it made everything seemed more depressing like it signified the end to their relationship.

"I know that you like Add and I'm here for you to forget. Yet, I end up liking you." He chuckled, but his voice didn't sound too upbeat. "For that, I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself."

He didn't expect it, but he was slapped by Aisha. It wasn't a hard slap, it was more like a wake up slap. The magician looked at him with an obvious unhappy look on her face. Elsword thought that it was his fault for confessing to her, but Aisha made sure that her intention got through by kissing him. Elsword's eyes went wide in disbelief. It slowly sunk in as he wrapped his arms around her. They eventually parted as Aisha looked at him angrily.

"Firstly, the Elsword I know doesn't sound so depressing. Secondly, don't jump into conclusion." Aisha's entire face went red. "Thirdly, I like you."

Elsword chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. The kiss confirmed it clearly, but hearing it from her own mouth made him felt much better. He suddenly felt stupid now for getting mad at her for nothing. He was stupid for forgetting that she had trouble with her words. He should have known better. Aisha didn't accept his hug as she still hit his chest in disapproval. She wanted him to pay for being an idiot. Elsword laughed. He didn't let her go.

"I know that Add is reason why our relationship even started, but after being with you and your idiocy, your ridiculous kindness drew me to you." Aisha felt embarrassed for saying that, but she continued to get her point across. "You're always there for me, pulling the stupidest stunts and argue with me in every possible way. You succeeded in making me forget, but also making me like you."

Elsword felt happiness swelled in his chest. He knew that Aisha was burning up with embarrassment at this point. He blamed himself for pushing her too much.

"I like you Aisha." It was the first time that he called her by her name.

"I know that already." Aisha hugged him back this time. "I like you too."

After that, they went back to the castle. Aisha felt a sense of completion after confirming her feeling to him. She knew for a fact that she liked Elsword and he also felt the same way.

Back with the king…

"Your Majesty, prince Elsword and the princess of Feita have safely returned to the castle."

The guard that secretly followed Elsword and Aisha the whole time kneeled before the king. Joshua nodded in approval.

"So, how was their date?" He couldn't help but felt curious about his son's first date.

The guard reported to the king about everything, from the beginning to end. Joshua was surprised to find out that Elsword was dating her to help her forget about Add, but he was relieved that they fell for each other in the end. He shook his head with a chuckle.

"Elsword has always been too kind for his own good. I'm glad that it works out in the end." He turned to the maids. "Tell the queen that I want to meet her now."

He dismissed the guard and waited for Victoria to show up. He had to tell her everything. She would be mad if he left out the details of their son's first date. The queen arrived and sat down the throne next to him.

"Elsword just had his first date with Feita's princess."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?" Victoria leaned closer to him in anticipation. "Don't spare any details."

The king retold the story. He forgot a few details then and there, but he didn't leave out the most important ones. Victoria sighed with a smile after he was done.

"I'm so proud of Elsword now. He is such a gentleman."

"He takes after me, right?" The king laughed, he got pinched on the cheek by Victoria. "I was joking."

"You are a gentleman, just a different kind." The queen chuckled. "He shouldn't be mad at her when she lost her words though, that was unreasonable."

"He's still learning, Victoria. I'm glad that they were able to confirm each other's feelings in the end."

"I agree."

Elsword suddenly sneezed. He wondered if the rain had made him sick.

* * *

 **Heh, they got followed in the end...**


	24. Humans are so strange

**Ryosuke** : As you requested, Cheve is here in this chapter. Actually, they were going to be here in this chapter so you didn't really have to request as they would appear. Elesis and Add are...well...having some complication. This date happened in the same day after all. Gather salt carefully or you might end up having more salt than the ocean.

 **Ragna0011** : I'm glad that it was satisfying. What are you going to draw? I don't have a good feeling as you use the word "tragic" now XD

 **Artemicon** : Are you doge in disguise? You can say that as many times as you want as it helps letting me know that the chapter was good and not boring so I can fix things in time in the next chapter.

 **NaruSaku1995** : I know that I should stop saying this, but thank you. Out of all the people, seeing Shinsuke apologizing would be hilarious.

 **Yuuya Bridges** : Ayy, good to see you and your long review (It was decently long). I swear to god, Raven and Rena are getting pushed aside now *cries internally*. Like the last chapter...leave more time for Aisha and Elsword. This chapter, for Chung and Eve. I should make it up to them some time near the future. Let's just imagine that the guard just sat on the bench, reading a newspaper while the drama happened XD It's short, really? I have to stop relying on words count to decide whether or not it was short or long.

 **For those who would ask this...Chung and Eve had been dating even before the fic started.**

 **I feel like this fic isn't going to pass the 30 chapters mark. Things are getting real.**

* * *

The next day, Elesis went to meet her parents. They told her about Elsword's date with Aisha. Actually, Elesis just overheard them when she came into the room and then insisted them telling it to her. Unknowingly to the Rune Slayer, three people (four if the guard was counted) had heard his little awkward story. Elesis returned to her bedroom after that. To her surprise, Add wasn't in the room.

"Lady Elesis, the clothes had been washed." A maid came in with a basket of clean laundry.

"Thank you, just leave it over there." Elesis pointed next to the bed.

The maid bowed and placed the basket next to the bed before giving another bow and exited the room. Elesis wanted them to be a bit more casual around her. They always stated that it was their duty. They did speak less formally around her compared to others, but they still treated her like a royalty. Elesis took out her clothes from the basket. She smirked when she saw Add's clothes. Elesis gave a quick look around then closed the door to make sure she had no spectator. The Blazing Heart quickly slipped out of her clothes and out Add's on. They were bigger than she thought as the sleeves were too long and covered her hands. Elesis took a look of herself in the mirror and put her hair into a high ponytail like him.

"I'm Add." She put on her best Add's impression. "I'm a jerk to others around me and I like to make others feel uncomfortable."

Elesis laughed. She could never imagine Add saying something similar to that. He would be so mad if he found out. That said, she continued on making fun of Add with terrible impression. She was lost in her own world until a knock on the door snapped her out of it.

"Lady Elesis? The queen of Altera and the prince of Hamel have come to visit you."

"Thank you for showing us the way." Chung's voice followed up.

"It was the king's request. Please do not thank me."

"We'll be alright for now." It was Eve's monotone voice. "You can carry on with your duty."

"As you wish."

In panic, Elesis shouted from inside loudly.

"Wait a moment!"

"Nasod? What are you doing here?" Just her luck, it sounded like Add was there too.

"Don't you dare touch her." As always, Chung was protective of her.

Elesis was in the midst of taking off the lab coat, but since she was in a hurry, she stepped on the coat and fell down with a loud 'thud'. Alarmed by the sound, Add pushed to door opened to see whether or not she was alright. When he saw her wearing his clothes, his worried look changed into an apathetic one. Eve had always looked emotionless so it helped a bit with Elesis's embarrassment. Chung, on the other hand, tried to pretend that he didn't see any of it. Add crossed his arms and looked at her accusingly.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing…" Elesis averted her eyes. "You ask too many questions."

"I just asked one."

Chung slowly raised his hand to break the tense atmosphere that started to make him feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to visit Elesis along with Eve as they met the king. Joshua was understanding enough to send a maid to show them the way to Elesis's room after the meeting was done. Add rubbed his head in frustration and turned to their guests.

"Can you two step out for a moment?" He narrowed his eyes at Elesis. "We have something to deal with here."

Chung got the wrong idea and quickly pushed Eve out of the room. The Code: Empress, on the other hand, stared at Elesis with her dull eyes, made the Blazing Heart felt immensely uncomfortable. Chung nodded at them and closed the door.

"Excuse us."

"I'll turn around and you take my clothes off of you." Add sat on the bed with a sigh.

Elesis rolled her eyes and took the lab coat off. She threw it on his head. Add felt like the corner of his eye was twitching from that stunt of hers. He wanted to turn around and gave her a piece of his mind for that, but he knew that she would call him a pervert. Luckily for him, she stopped after the coat. Elesis was afraid that he would turn around when she was half-naked so she placed his clothes on the bed and put her clothes back on. After she was done, she stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"There, happy."

"Not yet." Add pointed at her hair. "I'm not okay with that."

Elesis pouted and sat down in front of him. Add instinctively moved back a bit to give her more space. She turned her head around slightly to make eye contact with him.

"Then do my hair for me."

The MasterMind sighed and undid her ponytail. Elesis gave him a comb so that he would have an easier time doing her hair. Add sighed. It brought back some memories when he was young. As he continued to comb her hair, he felt like he wanted to talk more about his childhood.

"This really reminds me when I was young."

"Hmm?" Elesis gave him her cue to continue.

"My mother hair was long back then so I usually ask her to let me do her hair." Add reminisced. "She had long white hair, but it's really smooth, unlike mine."

"Yours is really puffy. Do you get your purple eyes from her too?"

"Yeah, I resemble my mother than my father. I think the only thing I got from him was the gender." Add chuckled.

Elesis giggled quietly. He forgot he told her that he got his obsession with Nasod from his father. She liked it when Add opened up to her. He was always like a shell that she had to try to break open so whenever he voluntarily did it, it made her felt more special. From his description, she could tell that his mother was a gentle person then he must also get his personality from his father. Elesis gave him a black ribbon to tie her hair together. Add absent-mindedly took it and continued.

"Actually, I think my hair's texture is also from my father."

"Don't forget your obsession."

"Right, that too."

Outside with Chung and Eve…

"I've never thought that Add would do something like that when we're there." Chung still had the wrong idea.

"Something like what?"

"Never mind."

Chung laughed and tried to brush it aside. He shouldn't bring it up when Eve was here, it would be rude of him. Eve still didn't understand why Chung hurriedly pushed her away from their room as soon as they got out.

"Anyway, what do you think Elder is planning?" The Tactical Trooper changed the subject.

"I don't know. It isn't something simple from the look of it."

She was hoping that she could have a talk with Elesis, but it seemed like it had to be postponed. The two of them needed a talk with Add and Elesis quick. From afar, she could see Elsword and Aisha running towards them.

"Hello Elsword, what are you doing?" Chung waved at the redhead as he came closer.

Chung and Elsword were somewhat close to each other as they had always been comparing their height since they were young. They didn't meet each other often when they grew up so their connection wasn't as strong now. They became much more formal around the others since. Both of them still tried to start a conversation, but it had never lasted long.

"We made skill notes for Elesis yesterday." Elsword pointed at himself then Aisha. "I'm showing her that Elesis will like mine better."

"She would prefer mine." Aisha puffed her cheeks.

"Excuse me, may I see the notes?" Eve suddenly joined the conversation. "I can determine which one is better through my scan."

Aisha and Elsword stared at Eve with realization hit them. They just came up with the solution for her skills. They hadn't written any of it down as they didn't bring paper with them yesterday. Eve looked at them, titled her head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"We forget to write it down." Both Aisha and Elsword said at the same time.

They looked at each other then quickly ran off, left Chung wondered what happened. Eve was just…Eve as she wasn't bother by it. They continued to walk down the hallway as the Tactical Trooper said that they should return to Elesis's room after thirty minutes or so. Eve did ask the reason for that, but Chung kept changing the subject when they did. On their walk, they saw Raven and Rena holding hands. They were talking about something that Rena looked extremely happy about. Eve suddenly turned to Chung and held her hand up to him. He just looked at her in confusion. He didn't get what she meant.

"Do you want to…" Eve trailed off, she nodded towards Rena and Raven. "Like them…"

"I-I don't mind!" Chung cleared his throat as he answered her too loudly. "I don't mind."

He took Eve's hand and walked next to her. Her hand lacked the heat that normal human should have, but he didn't mind. Although they had been officially dating, they didn't hold hands often. Chung felt like his limbs were stiff as a board as he walked like a rusty robot. The Wind Sneaker noticed them.

"Aren't they cute?" She smiled at Raven. "We've only gotten to see them when they were on a date with Add and Elesis."

"The prince is slightly awkward though." Raven chuckled, he didn't know Chung personally. "The way he walks is strange, isn't it?"

"That's what makes them adorable."

Rena and Raven were planning to have a walk through the garden. Rena suddenly came up to him and asked whether or not he wanted to have a stroll with her. The Blade Master agreed instantly as his ideal date was a calming walk. He still didn't know whether or not it counted as a date, but Rena looked like she would like that and it was good enough for him.

"Today is a good day for a walk, right?" Rena looked at him with a smile.

"Indeed." Raven accidentally sounded too formal. "I mean, right."

Rena chuckled at his slight blush. He always slipped out something that sounded like what a butler would say. She was sure that he would make a great butler.

Meanwhile with Eve and Chung, the Tactical Trooper kept his eyes straight. He didn't dare to look around as everything seemed much less interesting than the feel of Eve's hand in his. Eve looked at Chung's strange demeanor and titled her head.

"Perhaps you don't like to hold my hand?" Eve's voice sounded a little sad.

"Not at all!" Chung turned to her and denied it with the best of his possibility. "It's just…I'm not used to it yet."

"Then we should do this until you're used to it." Eve stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She didn't understand why Chung's face became beet red. Humans were so complicated. If you weren't used to something, keep doing it again and again until you were. It was as simple as that… or at least that was how she should think. Eve's system couldn't solve why a simple gesture could make her felt happy. It was only hand-holding yet she didn't want to let go of his hand. They had more important matter at hand, but she wanted to brush it aside for now. She wanted this simple happiness lasted a bit longer before they had to get serious. Her system couldn't solve this either. Eve wondered if any other types of interaction would result in the same type of feeling. The Code: Empress stopped made the Tactical Trooper stopped too. Eve suddenly touched his face, made Chung felt like his heartbeat was accelerating again.

"E-Eve?" He stuttered in surprise.

"A bit weaker." Eve mumbled, made Chung looked at her in surprise.

She moved her hands down his arms and held it in place. The feeling disappeared. She continued by touching his chest. It reappeared again, but a lot weaker than when she touched his face. Chung stared at her with a perpetual smile as he didn't know what she was doing. Eve came to the conclusion that when the same type of her body part touched his, it would result in the strongest type of happiness like when her hand touched his. Experimentally, she placed her forehead against his. It appeared again.

"E-Eve…you're a bit too close." Chung tried to move again, but her hands held him in place. "S-Shouldn't we be talking about Elder?"

Eve didn't listen to him and moved her forehead against his ear. The happiness feeling disappeared.

"My prediction is correct." Eve separated herself from him and nodded.

"Prediction?"

"Nothing…"

Eve held his hand again and they continued with their walk. Chung was still utterly confused about what happened. He knew that she didn't understand human interaction that much, but he didn't expect that she would do random things like this. As Chung was absent-mindedly walking next to Eve, he crashed into a maid carrying a stack of books. Eve managed to push him out of the way, but both of them still got hit by the books. The maid panicked as she bowed over and over again.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"No harm done. Don't worry about it." Chung quickly reassured her.

They helped her picked up the books. The maid kept insisting that they shouldn't bother themselves with her, but Eve and Chung helped her anyway. She bowed in gratitude before continuing on with her work. The Tactical Trooper didn't forget to check on Eve's well-being.

"Are you okay Eve?"

"The back of my hand doesn't feel right after the collision."

Chung quickly took both of her hands up and checked them to see if she was hurt in anyway. He temporarily forgot that she was a Nasod as he kissed the spot to make the pain go away. He suddenly realized how ridiculous it was as he quickly let go of her. Eve smiled at his reaction. She then realized the good feeling that resulted when his lips touched her hand. It felt much more intense than when they were simply holding hands. According to her prediction from earlier, Eve assumed that if her lips touched his, the feeling would be the strongest. She had the urge to test her theory as she closed up the distance between her face and his.

"W-What are you doing?" Chung stuttered as he backed away slowly from her until his back was against the wall.

"There is something I want to try out."

The Code: Empress kissed him the lips, made the Tactical Trooper's eyes went wide. His hands were flat against the wall in surprise. His brain was unable to process what was happening. Eve broke the kiss and stared into his face. It went red as everything escaped his lips was gibberish. The sense of fulfillment flooded her system, much stronger than any other connection resulted. She could feel the heat rose in her body. A single contact made her body overheated. It felt good, but she had to be careful with it. Chung quickly pushed her away from him with his hands on her shoulder. He gave her a serious look, but it didn't work well with his flustered face.

"Don't do that again."

"You don't like it?" Eve questioned.

"I like it…but…" Chung went into his panic state again. "It's not good for my heart."

Eve went quiet. Humans did have the same reaction as Nasod. She also liked it, but it wasn't good for her system if they kept it up. It would get overheated. In the end, humans and Nasods weren't so different after all.

"I agree." Eve nodded with a smile.

"A-Anyway, Add and Elesis should be done now…Let's go and see them."

Chung walked like a robot back to their room. Eve just looked at him in confusion. She giggled and then followed him. Humans were so strange.

Back with Elesis and Add…

Elesis played with Add's hair while he was working. The MasterMind groaned in frustration as he wasn't able to focus on his research. When he talked about how his mother's hair was long and smooth, Elesis tried to imagine it by playing with his hair. She asked various questions on his mother. He was more than pleased to tell Elesis about her, he just didn't show it.

"What is your mother's name? You've never told me."

"Cynthia. There, happy? You ask too many questions." Add tried to focus, but the light yank on his hair made it quite difficult.

"Uh huh." Elesis nodded absent-mindedly. "Did your mother research Nasod machineries too?"

"She did, but she wasn't crazy about it like my father."

Elesis was about to ask another one, but a knock on the door made her stopped. Add sighed and continued on with his work, undisturbed this time. When the Blazing Heart opened the door, she was greeted with a flustered Chung.

"What happ-"

"Nothing!" Chung didn't give Elesis a chance to ask.

The Blazing Heart arched her eyebrow in curiosity, but since he looked like he didn't want to answer any of it, she didn't ask. She invited the both of them in and let them sit on the couch. Chung still looked like he had gone through something serious, but Eve was Eve and didn't look that much different. Add instantly turned around when he realized Eve was in presence. Elesis knew he would react that way and send him a glare. The MasterMind didn't back off that easily as he left the table and sat down next to the Blazing Heart.

"Nasod." Add said simply.

"Add." Eve answered back with the same simplicity.

Chung thankfully snapped out of it in time and become more cautious now that Add was near. All this time, the Tactical Trooper still thought that he was dangerous. Elesis didn't waste any time as she elbowed Add's side. The MasterMind ticked in tongue in annoyance and leaned back against the chair. Chung felt a bit curious about Add's reason for wanting to catch Eve and it was an opportunity to ask.

"Why do you want her codes so badly?"

"Sentient machines." Add stated. "I want to create a machine that has the ability to perceive feelings and emotions."

"Is that all?" Eve asked.

"That's all."

Add's answer was quick like he didn't think when he answered. It made Eve felt a bit suspicious as her code was vast and complex. She was sure that he knew that as well. Yet, he didn't think what else he would use it for after reaching his goal. She brushed it aside since she thought that humans were hard to understand so she didn't try to push it further. Elesis cleared her throat so that they would get out of this whole Nasod and code situation.

"How is your relationship with Chung?"

It seemed like her question wasn't meant to be ask as Chung reverted back to his flustered state, even Eve looked a little embarrassed as she averted her eyes away from the Blazing Heart. Elesis knew that something had happened just now. Eve raised one of her hand up.

"It's complicated. We ran into some similarity."

Elesis and Add had no idea what she was talking about. What did "run into similarity" even mean? Eve quickly changed the subject. They were here to visit Elesis, but they weren't here for simple small talks. They needed to know something, especially Eve. They needed some answers from Add.

"Add…what is Elder up to lately?"

"Hm?"

Add arched an eyebrow, he didn't know much about the country's matter as like he said before, he was a scapegoat. He didn't have the privilege to know much about it so he wouldn't know anything if his foster parents chose not to tell him. The only one knew that fact was Elesis and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm away from Elder for quite some time already. I don't know much about it."

"As you know, Elder is the largest trading center of Elrios." Add nodded to confirm what Chung was telling them. "They suddenly limit the supplies from their country to every other country beside Velder. Hamel and Altera weren't just limited, we were shut off completely. We come to have a meeting with the king about this."

Add narrowed his eyes from the sudden news. The arrange marriage between himself and Elesis must be why Velder wasn't on their list. What were they planning? Another war? Altera used to be in war with Elder. That must be the reason why they shut down the trade. Why Hamel, though?

"I understand why Altera was one of he target, but why Hamel?" Elesis spoke his mind.

"During the war between Altera and Elder, Hamel was on Altera's side."

It made much more sense now. Elesis nibbled on her lower lip. Trouble was brewing. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Add didn't know what the king and queen were planning as he had almost never left his room to find out. Eve sighed.

"We come here to get an answer from Add, but it seems like you don't have one."

"You aren't part of this so don't look so serious." Chung tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "Let's try some small talk, shall we?"

They managed to drive the conversation away from the political business, but the questions and doubts were still there inside Add and Elesis. They had small talk again, relieved the tension in the atmosphere somewhat.

"Elesis, your ponytail is a bit off." Chung pointed at the Blazing Heart.

"Really?" Elesis touched her hair, it was slightly to the side. "You're not very good at this, are you?" She looked at Add.

"You moved around so much that it slid off. Don't blame me for it."

"The point of you two's argument doesn't make sense." Eve said in her signature monotone voice.

"Our daily occurrence."

* * *

 **Sorry to all Raven and Rena fans out there. I have to make it up to this couple in the near future.**

 **Anyway, again, things are getting real. I don't know whether or not to ed this story with what it originally is as in comedy and romance or to make things more serious at the end. F*ck it, I'm going out with a BANG!**


	25. The uneasiness inside us all

**Ragna0011** : I'd be mentally scarred to if I found out that my siblings just had sex with someone I hate. A tiny tidbit of the actually fight scene, the real war is in the next chapter.

 **Ryosuke** : It's an easy guess as he did have a statue of himself in the middle of Elder. I don't think Elesis would do that as in Eve's code is her life after all.

 **Yuuya Bridges** : Flashbacks...Flashbacks everywhere. Chung and Eve had talked to the king beforehand then go and see Add and Elesis (since the king was more important to them). Eve is already the queen. She's well...queen. Add knew that the war was coming. He had to check on his drones so they would work. No use bringing junk into the war. Elesis is the only one Add could trust and if she was gone...hell broke loose. Joshua is a king, but he was also a father. He would do things to make sure that his country and his children were alright.

 **NaruSaku1995** : I'm glad that you enjoy it that much. I'd still write fics even after this was done. I'd make another AddxElesis or something similar to that with my OC... Who knows.

 **Artemicon** : Not in the Transformer style. Michael Bay would make it too much of a bang (does that even make sense?). Also, I'd pay to see that 10 seconds movie of myself. Just saying...

 **wulfralph** : I just love to torment the poor Elboy. Honestly, as SI, he wouldn't be shock, but thank god he wasn't LK or he might just pretend that he didn't have a sister all together.

 **I upload this a little late. Sorry guys/girls.**

* * *

When they finally got back to their room, Elesis flopped down the couch with a heavy sigh. Now, they really had no idea what Elder was planning. They could see why the royalties of Velder would be there, but why Feita and Sander? They had limited the supplies to those two countries, why would they invite them? Add opened the drawer in the desk and took out all of the drones that he had.

"We should be prepared for this. Who knows what they might try?" The MasterMind said as he checked the availability of his drones.

"You're right. I guess that they're planning to negotiate with the royalties, but if it goes wrong…"

"They had already planned for war already. I think it's safe to say that the army has Nasod implants if our theory is correct."

Elesis took out the notes that Aisha and Elsword gave her. Aisha was a genius at magic, she knew that, but she was proud to see that her brother was able to do something like this. Luckily, the notes were for Fire Fist, a skill that would be useful in one-on-one situation, and Burst Wave, a skill that would be good to use when dealing with an army. They didn't know what was going on, but they managed to help her in the end.

"Should we tell the others?"

"Although we only have theories, it would be best to warn them about Elder so they could get prepared." Add narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to say this, but we shouldn't tell Raven. He's loyal to Elder. Although he got a Nasod arm implanted onto him, he isn't the type to even think of betraying one's country."

Elesis nodded. She had to find the others and told them to meet her at her bedroom. Unlike Add, she didn't know Raven that well, but he was still someone she chose to trust. It was better to plan ahead, thus she purposely left him out. She hoped she could tell him before tonight. After successfully finding everyone, Elsword, Aisha, Rena gathered in her bedroom. It was the first time that she asked them to meet her in one place.

"There is something that I need to tell you. Elder has limited the trade to multiple countries, except for Velder. I think it's safe to say that they're planning for war."

Elsword and Aisha looked surprised, but Rena was composed. As Elesis thought, the Wind Sneaker was well informed since she was the captain of the combat division in the military.

"I've heard about this. They also requested Velder to throw a party right?" Rena looked like she was deep in thought. "Judging from the fact that Velder wasn't on the list of being limited, they want to negotiate."

"The problem was that…they also invited royalties from Feita and Sander."

It looked like Rena didn't know about this. Add left his desk and went to sit down next to Elesis. He had finished checking all of his drones and many of them weren't working probably as he feared. He didn't have time to check them frequently as he was focus on the Apocalypse lately.

"That explained why my mother wanted to return to Feita two days ago, but then she said that she would come to Velder tonight." Aisha wondered. "But why would they invite the royalties from Feita and Sander? It's still a huge stretch to say that they will come."

"They will come. First, they can find out the reason why the trade was limited. Second, since Elder said that this is a political party, if they don't come, there will be more troubles than it already has." Add answered her questioned. "The problem was…why? Why would they bother to invite them?"

"Feita is widely known as the home to magic. Many powerful magicians come from there. Maybe they want more allies." Elsword gave his own theory. "I'm lost at Sander though."

"Actually, Sander has Ran, he is rumored to be the best strategist in history." Aisha gave him more information.

What Elsword and Aisha said was possible, but why would they limit the trade if they wanted Feita and Sander as allies? The more they discussed, the more lost they felt.

"Anyway, we should be careful. Be on your highest alert tonight." Elesis tapped her index finger against her chin. "We don't know what they might try."

"Right." Aisha and Elsword answered at the same time.

"Where is Raven? We should tell him too." Rena looked like she was worried.

Elesis and Add went quiet at her question. They couldn't outright say that they distrusted Raven. He had been with them for some time and he was a good guy as far as they could tell. However, Add had known the Blade Master for a long time and he was loyal to his country. The MasterMind didn't know that whether or not Raven might betray them for Elder. Luckily for him, Elesis got his back.

"I was in a rush so I forgot him. I'll tell him later. You should get prepared." Elesis lied through her teeth. "Your crossbow has been waiting for you a long time."

"Yeah."

Rena left the room while Aisha and Elsword remained there. They didn't think that war was at their doorstep now. They were so used to the peaceful time that this was a huge shock. The magician sighed heavily.

"I don't want another war to happen." She said while gripping tightly on her skirt.

"It's okay…when it comes down to it, I'll protect you." Elsword rubbed her head to calm the girl down.

"You siblings really don't know how to get embarrassed."

Their little moment was ruined by Add. He didn't leave his seat yet, but he was still checking his drones. Elsword felt a vein popped on his forehead as he heard Add and also from the mental images of what Elesis might have said to him.

"I don't need any more information."

"What are you talking about?" Add finally lifted his head up. "Don't get cocky just because you're dating Aisha."

"And you're with my sister. Do you think I like that?"

"I don't care if you like it or not." Add nodded towards the magician. "She certainly deserves someone better than you."

"Like you?"

"What are you talking about? You said that I'm with your sister. I'm not that kind of person."

"You look like that kind of person."

"And you're an annoying brat."

Elsword was somehow relieved that it was only a taunt. For a second, he was afraid that Add actually liked Aisha. It would be bad for him and Elesis. The strange conversation lightened up the mood a bit. The magician giggled at the way they went back and forth. Temporary, she forgot about the inevitable war. Elesis smiled. It was good to see Aisha composed herself. The Blazing Heart didn't do so well when she heard that her parents could be in danger.

"You should bring your magic staff Aisha. Just in case anything bad happens." Elesis didn't forget to give her a reminder. "Don't stay too close to the people of Elder."

"Don't worry about me, if anything, I can even protect you guys."

"I know you can." Elesis gave her a wide grin.

They talked more about why and how Elder was waging war. Add and Elesis purposely left out why they knew the fact that they might have an army of Nasod implanted soldiers. Since fully fledge Nasod lacked the ability to have a flexible pattern of thought, humans exceeded Nasods in that department. If they could combine that with a Nasod's strength, things could get dangerous. Suddenly, their conversation was stopped as Raven opened the door with a displeased look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me about Elder's intention for tonight?"

"Who told you that?" Add narrowed his eyes.

"Me." The elf came up from behind the Blade Master. "Elesis, you lied to me that you would tell him later."

The Blazing Heart nibbled on her lower lip. She underestimated Rena. Elesis had lied to the elf before and she didn't call her out for it. How did she figure out that she was lying? Rena noticed that puzzled look on Elesis's face.

"Your eye twitches when you lie." Rena chuckled. "I've known you better than that."

The Blade Master rushed over to Add. He looked at him in the eyes and he could tell that Add didn't trust him, the look that the MasterMind gave to other people when he was in doubt. Raven gritted his teeth and increased the distance between himself and Add. He scratched his head in dismay.

"You don't trust me that much?"

"Raven, tell me, where did you get your Nasod arm?" Add answered his question with another question.

"This?" The Blade Master held up his artificial arm. "After the war with Altera, my arm was lost. The king ordered me to get a Nasod arm implanted so it wouldn't affect my fighting ability."

When the war with Altera ended, it was after the time when Add was adopted. They wanted to try whether or not it was possible to have another living experiment. Raven was unfortunately chosen. The king was a sick fuck.

"Tell me one more thing, are you willing to go against your own country? Even after what they had done to you?"

Raven tightened his fist. It was a question that he would answer without a second thought if it was asked in a different scenario. This time, it wasn't so easy. He was well-aware that Elder was waging war. The Blade Master didn't want to go into another war as the last one stole his fiancée away from him. However, he wasn't the type to betray his own country whether they were right or not. The lack of answer from Raven had given Add enough information. He turned around to avoid looking at Raven.

"As I thought…"

"Raven…" Rena quickly approached him. "Do what you think is right…"

The Blade Master gave her a sad smile. He was in a struggle that he desperately needed an answer.

"What would you want me to do?"

"I don't want to face you in the battlefield." Rena gripped on his sleeve.

"Me neither. Let me think this through."

That said, Raven left the room. The tense atmosphere was still in presence. All of them couldn't say a word. Rena leaned against the wall in mental exhaustion. If she met him on the battlefield, she would hesitate and it wouldn't be pretty for the both of them. She just hoped that he would rethink this. Rena was well aware that it was low to talk him into committing treason, but if she could, she would. Raven needed some time to his own and if luck was on their side, he would turn his back against Elder.

"Your situation is understandable, but we couldn't have a threat to us. This is war." Add's cold tone was like water to her heated head.

"Raven…" Elsword mumbled.

Rena forgot about the Rune Slayer. There were two people here didn't want to fight him. He was a mentor to Elsword and her loved one. Facing him in war was the last thing the two of them wanted to happen.

The party soon began as the royalties from Feita, Sander and of course, Velder arrived. Add and Elesis arrived early at the party while Elsword and Aisha were making sure that everything was in place. As soon as Ara saw someone she knew, she headed towards the two of them immediately.

"Good evening." She bowed.

"Hello Ara, you've known what happened, right?" Elesis smiled briefly before going back to her serious look.

"Yes…" Her voice got a bit smaller. "This makes people's lives in Sander become harder as our country consist mostly of deserts."

Elesis comforted the girl. She knew that it wouldn't do much, but she wanted to ease her worries somewhat. A guy with white long hair and attire consisted of mostly the color black approached them. He placed his hand on Ara's shoulder. The Sakra Devanam turned around and her expression brightened up quickly.

"Brother!"

"So this is Ran…" Elesis mumbled to herself, he looked nothing like Ara.

"Are these your friends?" Ran looked at them. "I see…the princess of Velder and…who might you be?" He turned to Add.

"…Nobody."

He killed the title 'prince of Elder'. If he still kept it, he couldn't help stopping the incoming war. Ran arched his eyebrow, but he asked nothing.

"Well then, I'll leave Ara here with you." He turned to her. "When I need you, call Eun out, okay?"

"Yes…" Her expression dropped.

Ran waved them goodbye before going to meet other people. Ara looked at her brother until he was lost in the crowd of people. She sighed sadly and looked down to her feet. She did that when she felt like her confidence was lost. Elesis wasn't pleased by what he said before he left.

"What did he mean by calling Eun out? Who is his sister? You or Eun?"

"Please don't get mad at him." Ara smiled, but she didn't look happy. "I'm useless so the only way I can help him is lending him the knowledge of Eun."

"You're clumsy, but you have your own good point. Don't look so down." Unexpectedly, it was Add who said that.

Elesis nodded vigorously to support him. She was proud to see Add actually encouraging people. Ara smiled. Aisha would be happy if she saw this.

"Have you seen Elder's king yet?" Ara changed the subject, she wasn't used to have other people worried about her.

"No." Add answered briefly. "We need to watch out for him when he's here."

"Right." Ara nodded.

The Sakra Devanam knew nothing about Add and Elesis's theories, but she did know that it was the man who made the people of her country suffered. That alone was enough to make her be careful around him. Speaking of the devil, Add gritted his teeth as a man walked through the door with his subordinates. He looked like he was in his 60s as his hair was white mixed with the color grey. He also had a mustache like Velder's king, just a lot less majestic. Elesis noticed the shift of Add's expression.

"That's the king?" She whispered.

"Yeah, that's Wally. The king of Elder. I've never seen the queen before."

Joshua and Victoria approached him and shook the man's hand. Wally noticed the MasterMind standing nearby as he grinned.

"Oh…isn't this Add?"

"Father." Add sounded like he forced that out of his throat.

"Come here."

Add really wanted to refuse right now, but if he did, it would cause a scene here. Elesis gripped his sleeve from behind, silently told him to be careful and then followed him. The Blazing Heart stood next to Joshua while the MasterMind stood next to Wally. The distance between them was much bigger than between Elesis and her parents. Wally raised one of his eyebrows.

"I'm sure that you're aware of the current situation."

"Yes, we're well aware." Joshua's voice was stern, but he kept his smile to avoid any unnecessary conflicts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Victoria followed.

"What else to explain? Velder, the country with powerful military and Elder, the country with superior Nasod knowledge should be above others. I'm giving us a head start by limiting the supplies from the trade."

As Joshua thought, he wasn't here just to have a talk about the marriage. Elesis noticed the deep frown on her parents's face and shifted her attention to Add. He nodded towards Wally then to Joshua and Victoria. Strangely, despite the look on her prents's face, the king of Elder still had that smirk on his face.

"If I join you, we'll be up against seven other countries in Elrios, the odds is clearly against us."

Add quickly narrowed his eyes at Joshua's words. It sounded like he had the intention to join forces with Wally. It wouldn't be good at all if that happened. The king of Elder chuckled.

"I have an army that guarantees overwhelmed any other oppositions. If Sander and Feita are smart enough to join us, how can we be defeated?"

"What if they don't agree? What else do you have?" The queen raised her eyebrow.

Wally smirked as he snapped his fingers. Soldiers accompanied his side suddenly restrained Add and pushed the bang out of his forehead. Elesis was about to rush over to him, but she was stopped by her father. He looked at her and shook his head. Silently, he reminded her to keep her cool head.

"Do you see this boy's right eye?" Joshua narrowed his eyes as he felt something bad was going to happen. "It's a Nasod implant. Although this kid's is only a failure, we assured you that the successful results bear overwhelming power."

"You're crazy! The implantation of Nasod onto humans is illegal! You know that most of the experiment resulted in death." Victoria lashed out as she learned Wally's plan. "The marriage is cancelled!"

"She's right. This is inhumane." Joshua ticked his tongue.

Add struggled against the soldiers' grip. It was strangely strong. The MasterMind reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his drones. He activated it.

"Ultimate Fury!"

The drone cloned itself into three versions and fired continuous beams towards the soldiers. They released him. They struggled in pain as it kept firing. Add coughed as their grip on his neck was too tight. The Blazing Heart kneeled down next to him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Elesis! Get away from him!" Joshua tried to pull her away, but Elesis didn't budge.

"Father! He's the one that told me their plans beforehand. He's not one of them."

Joshua didn't trust Add. He knew that his daughter loved him, but no matter what, he was from Elder. There was no guarantee that he was a spy. Victoria only cared about her family. She wouldn't know what to do if he turned out to be a spy. The MasterMind composed himself and stood up. After the drones were done, the soldiers were kneeling on the ground. Add narrowed his eyes at the fact. His Ultimate Fury was his strongest drone (beside Apocalypse). Up until now, there was no one could stand up after taking full hit. These soldiers weren't knocked out yet. Wally clapped at the performance.

"As expected from you, Add. Your inventions are incredible." He snapped his fingers again. "Too bad that my soldiers exceed your ability."

One of the soldiers kneeling on the ground suddenly charged against Add and strangled him. Joshua felt anger rose in his veins, not as a king, but as a father. Elesis didn't need him to tell her. She drew out her sword, hidden underneath her coat.

"Flame Rose!"

Fire shot out from the sword and hit the soldier that was strangling him. She immediately pulled him away from Add and towards her. Elesis raised her hand in front of the soldier. She mumbled.

"Explosive Fist."

Fire emitted from her hand, burned the soldier continuously.

"Ha! You think that can stop him?" Wally laughed.

"No, but he will be useless in a while." As Elesis finished her sentence, the soldier collapsed. "His mana is burned. Your turn, Add."

"Drone Activator."

The familiar drone fired lazer into the collapsed soldier and he stopped moving. This time, he was really down. It wasn't confirmed whether or not he was dead. The skin felt out and revealed that his arms, legs were Nasod parts. As they expected, Wally was really rotten. Wally laughed died out as he eyed the two of them. They had caused quite a ruckus as everyone in the room stared at them. Ara mumbled in worry.

"Add…Elesis…"

"I expected nothing less from you, Add." He turned to Elesis. "You, on the other hand, is unexpected. No matter. He didn't use his full potential. He's a fool for going easy on you two."

As soon as Wally finished his sentence, six more soldiers surrounded him. He walked pass them and up towards the stairs. Joshua quickly called out for the guards which he had prepared beforehand. They charged at Wally, but one of the soldiers raised his hand up and bullets were firing out constantly, like gatling gun.

"Fall back!" The king shouted out.

The soldiers quickly took cover, but it was hard to as the soldier kept aiming at them. Luckily, Elsword and Aisha arrived in time. As they saw the situation, the magician disappeared from his side and appeared in the middle of the gunfire.

"Statue of Glory!"

A statue of herself appeared and all of the bullets were stopped. The guards quickly hid behind it. They thanked her over and over again. Elsword knocked her on the head, silently told her that she was too reckless. However, when it came to that department, he was certain much more reckless than her.

"Iron Body."

He mumbled before he rushed out to the enemies' gunfire. Aisha was about to yell at him, but she was amazed that he wasn't flinched by it at all. He ran into the middle of them and raised his sword.

"Storm Blade."

Multiple of swords appeared around him and spun around, trapped the soldiers within it until it ended. Miraculously, they stood up again. Elsword put his hand in front of him.

"Ice Rune."

The soldier was stopped frozen on his track. They were extremely durable as he could only take down that one before he realized that his mana was almost empty. He quickly fell back to Aisha.

Wally laughed and continued his way until he was standing in front of all of the guests. They whispered, mumbled amongst themselves, wondered what was going on. Wally cleared his throat and began his speech. Elesis and Add was about to stop him, but Joshua shook his head.

"If we do this now, the other countries will see us as hostile. They will listen to what Wally would say better."

"Royalties of Sander and Feita, I'm sure that you are under some…difficult circumstances." The crowd's whisper became louder. "It's hard to have fewer supplies right? Especially Sander, the country filled with sands. If you want to regain your former glory, join forces with me, Elder. We shall conquer Elrios and I promise that the supplies in the trade will be double…no, triple what its original is."

The crowd's whispers became much more louder.

"You want allies? I'll join forces with you." It was the king of Sander. "Sander's citizen cannot live if the supplies are limited."

"How very wise of you. I want you to lend me someone."

"Ran Haan?"

"Exactly."

The Sander's king nodded towards Ran as he nodded. Ara gripped on his sleeve in worry.

"Call out Eun for me." He said only that.

Ara felt like a needle just pierced through her heart. He didn't want to know her own opinion, he only wanted Eun's advice. Ara wanted to shake her head, but Ran's glare at her hesitance made the girl's will shrunk. She accepted and called out for Eun. Soon, her appearance changed into the fox's. She walked next to him towards Wally.

"I know that you don't want to do this for Sander, but you just want to test your rusted ability."

"And you don't want to go crazy once in a while? Ara will be sad if she hears what you just said."

"She doesn't hear what happens out here. I can, but she can't, her will is too weak." Eun chuckled. "I guess as a Millennium Fox, I want to see some chaos in this boring peaceful life."

"You're the same as me."

As they arrived, Wally looked at them with a smile. He shook Ran's hand. Having a genius strategist on his side made sure that he won the war.

"How about it Feita? Do you want to join us?"

"No. We can't side with a hostile leader." The queen of Feita with long purple hair said with a stern voice. "We'll fight you if the time calls for it."

"Very well then."

Wally's voice told them that he didn't care that he couldn't acquire one of the allies. The speech was over. The side was decided. Joshua gave them an approval nod. They were waiting for this moment. Aisha raised her staff and increased their magical attack. Add raised his hand and pointed his finger at Wally. There were only his soldiers in the way. Even better.

"Panzer Buster."

A huge magenta laser beam was fired and it headed straight towards Wally. When the dust cleared out, three of the soldiers closest to the beam was taken down, but the others were fine. He wasn't too worried as even before the dust was settled. Elesis and Elsword sprung towards them with their sword in their hand.

"Rising Slash."

Multiple swords raised from the ground and knocked the soldiers up into the sky. Elesis slashed her sword forward.

"Blazing Wing"

Fire that had the shape of a wing headed towards them. It rushed through the soldiers, severely injured them. The ones that still could function tried to stop Elesis, but Add made sure that they failed. He threw a disc at them and it pushed the guards out of the way. As Elesis was about to hit Wally, someone stopped her sword.

"R-Raven?"


	26. First sign of the storm

**Ragna0011** : I'd be mentally scarred to if I found out that my siblings just had sex with someone I hate. A tiny tidbit of the actually fight scene, the real war is in the next chapter.

 **Ryosuke** : It's an easy guess as he did have a statue of himself in the middle of Elder. I don't think Elesis would do that as in Eve's code is her life after all.

 **Yuuya Bridges** : Flashbacks...Flashbacks everywhere. Chung and Eve had talked to the king beforehand then go and see Add and Elesis (since the king was more important to them). Eve is already the queen. She's well...queen. Add knew that the war was coming. He had to check on his drones so they would work. No use bringing junk into the war. Elesis is the only one Add could trust and if she was gone...hell broke loose. Joshua is a king, but he was also a father. He would do things to make sure that his country and his children were alright.

 **NaruSaku1995** : I'm glad that you enjoy it that much. I'd still write fics even after this was done. I'd make another AddxElesis or something similar to that with my OC... Who knows.

 **Artemicon** : Not in the Transformer style. Michael Bay would make it too much of a bang (does that even make sense?). Also, I'd pay to see that 10 seconds movie of myself. Just saying...

 **wulfralph** : I just love to torment the poor Elboy. Honestly, as SI, he wouldn't be shock, but thank god he wasn't LK or he might just pretend that he didn't have a sister all together.

 **I upload this a little late. Sorry guys/girls.**

* * *

When they finally got back to their room, Elesis flopped down the couch with a heavy sigh. Now, they really had no idea what Elder was planning. They could see why the royalties of Velder would be there, but why Feita and Sander? They had limited the supplies to those two countries, why would they invite them? Add opened the drawer in the desk and took out all of the drones that he had.

"We should be prepared for this. Who knows what they might try?" The MasterMind said as he checked the availability of his drones.

"You're right. I guess that they're planning to negotiate with the royalties, but if it goes wrong…"

"They had already planned for war already. I think it's safe to say that the army has Nasod implants if our theory is correct."

Elesis took out the notes that Aisha and Elsword gave her. Aisha was a genius at magic, she knew that, but she was proud to see that her brother was able to do something like this. Luckily, the notes were for Fire Fist, a skill that would be useful in one-on-one situation, and Burst Wave, a skill that would be good to use when dealing with an army. They didn't know what was going on, but they managed to help her in the end.

"Should we tell the others?"

"Although we only have theories, it would be best to warn them about Elder so they could get prepared." Add narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to say this, but we shouldn't tell Raven. He's loyal to Elder. Although he got a Nasod arm implanted onto him, he isn't the type to even think of betraying one's country."

Elesis nodded. She had to find the others and told them to meet her at her bedroom. Unlike Add, she didn't know Raven that well, but he was still someone she chose to trust. It was better to plan ahead, thus she purposely left him out. She hoped she could tell him before tonight. After successfully finding everyone, Elsword, Aisha, Rena gathered in her bedroom. It was the first time that she asked them to meet her in one place.

"There is something that I need to tell you. Elder has limited the trade to multiple countries, except for Velder. I think it's safe to say that they're planning for war."

Elsword and Aisha looked surprised, but Rena was composed. As Elesis thought, the Wind Sneaker was well informed since she was the captain of the combat division in the military.

"I've heard about this. They also requested Velder to throw a party right?" Rena looked like she was deep in thought. "Judging from the fact that Velder wasn't on the list of being limited, they want to negotiate."

"The problem was that…they also invited royalties from Feita and Sander."

It looked like Rena didn't know about this. Add left his desk and went to sit down next to Elesis. He had finished checking all of his drones and many of them weren't working probably as he feared. He didn't have time to check them frequently as he was focus on the Apocalypse lately.

"That explained why my mother wanted to return to Feita two days ago, but then she said that she would come to Velder tonight." Aisha wondered. "But why would they invite the royalties from Feita and Sander? It's still a huge stretch to say that they will come."

"They will come. First, they can find out the reason why the trade was limited. Second, since Elder said that this is a political party, if they don't come, there will be more troubles than it already has." Add answered her questioned. "The problem was…why? Why would they bother to invite them?"

"Feita is widely known as the home to magic. Many powerful magicians come from there. Maybe they want more allies." Elsword gave his own theory. "I'm lost at Sander though."

"Actually, Sander has Ran, he is rumored to be the best strategist in history." Aisha gave him more information.

What Elsword and Aisha said was possible, but why would they limit the trade if they wanted Feita and Sander as allies? The more they discussed, the more lost they felt.

"Anyway, we should be careful. Be on your highest alert tonight." Elesis tapped her index finger against her chin. "We don't know what they might try."

"Right." Aisha and Elsword answered at the same time.

"Where is Raven? We should tell him too." Rena looked like she was worried.

Elesis and Add went quiet at her question. They couldn't outright say that they distrusted Raven. He had been with them for some time and he was a good guy as far as they could tell. However, Add had known the Blade Master for a long time and he was loyal to his country. The MasterMind didn't know that whether or not Raven might betray them for Elder. Luckily for him, Elesis got his back.

"I was in a rush so I forgot him. I'll tell him later. You should get prepared." Elesis lied through her teeth. "Your crossbow has been waiting for you a long time."

"Yeah."

Rena left the room while Aisha and Elsword remained there. They didn't think that war was at their doorstep now. They were so used to the peaceful time that this was a huge shock. The magician sighed heavily.

"I don't want another war to happen." She said while gripping tightly on her skirt.

"It's okay…when it comes down to it, I'll protect you." Elsword rubbed her head to calm the girl down.

"You siblings really don't know how to get embarrassed."

Their little moment was ruined by Add. He didn't leave his seat yet, but he was still checking his drones. Elsword felt a vein popped on his forehead as he heard Add and also from the mental images of what Elesis might have said to him.

"I don't need any more information."

"What are you talking about?" Add finally lifted his head up. "Don't get cocky just because you're dating Aisha."

"And you're with my sister. Do you think I like that?"

"I don't care if you like it or not." Add nodded towards the magician. "She certainly deserves someone better than you."

"Like you?"

"What are you talking about? You said that I'm with your sister. I'm not that kind of person."

"You look like that kind of person."

"And you're an annoying brat."

Elsword was somehow relieved that it was only a taunt. For a second, he was afraid that Add actually liked Aisha. It would be bad for him and Elesis. The strange conversation lightened up the mood a bit. The magician giggled at the way they went back and forth. Temporary, she forgot about the inevitable war. Elesis smiled. It was good to see Aisha composed herself. The Blazing Heart didn't do so well when she heard that her parents could be in danger.

"You should bring your magic staff Aisha. Just in case anything bad happens." Elesis didn't forget to give her a reminder. "Don't stay too close to the people of Elder."

"Don't worry about me, if anything, I can even protect you guys."

"I know you can." Elesis gave her a wide grin.

They talked more about why and how Elder was waging war. Add and Elesis purposely left out why they knew the fact that they might have an army of Nasod implanted soldiers. Since fully fledge Nasod lacked the ability to have a flexible pattern of thought, humans exceeded Nasods in that department. If they could combine that with a Nasod's strength, things could get dangerous. Suddenly, their conversation was stopped as Raven opened the door with a displeased look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me about Elder's intention for tonight?"

"Who told you that?" Add narrowed his eyes.

"Me." The elf came up from behind the Blade Master. "Elesis, you lied to me that you would tell him later."

The Blazing Heart nibbled on her lower lip. She underestimated Rena. Elesis had lied to the elf before and she didn't call her out for it. How did she figure out that she was lying? Rena noticed that puzzled look on Elesis's face.

"Your eye twitches when you lie." Rena chuckled. "I've known you better than that."

The Blade Master rushed over to Add. He looked at him in the eyes and he could tell that Add didn't trust him, the look that the MasterMind gave to other people when he was in doubt. Raven gritted his teeth and increased the distance between himself and Add. He scratched his head in dismay.

"You don't trust me that much?"

"Raven, tell me, where did you get your Nasod arm?" Add answered his question with another question.

"This?" The Blade Master held up his artificial arm. "After the war with Altera, my arm was lost. The king ordered me to get a Nasod arm implanted so it wouldn't affect my fighting ability."

When the war with Altera ended, it was after the time when Add was adopted. They wanted to try whether or not it was possible to have another living experiment. Raven was unfortunately chosen. The king was a sick fuck.

"Tell me one more thing, are you willing to go against your own country? Even after what they had done to you?"

Raven tightened his fist. It was a question that he would answer without a second thought if it was asked in a different scenario. This time, it wasn't so easy. He was well-aware that Elder was waging war. The Blade Master didn't want to go into another war as the last one stole his fiancée away from him. However, he wasn't the type to betray his own country whether they were right or not. The lack of answer from Raven had given Add enough information. He turned around to avoid looking at Raven.

"As I thought…"

"Raven…" Rena quickly approached him. "Do what you think is right…"

The Blade Master gave her a sad smile. He was in a struggle that he desperately needed an answer.

"What would you want me to do?"

"I don't want to face you in the battlefield." Rena gripped on his sleeve.

"Me neither. Let me think this through."

That said, Raven left the room. The tense atmosphere was still in presence. All of them couldn't say a word. Rena leaned against the wall in mental exhaustion. If she met him on the battlefield, she would hesitate and it wouldn't be pretty for the both of them. She just hoped that he would rethink this. Rena was well aware that it was low to talk him into committing treason, but if she could, she would. Raven needed some time to his own and if luck was on their side, he would turn his back against Elder.

"Your situation is understandable, but we couldn't have a threat to us. This is war." Add's cold tone was like water to her heated head.

"Raven…" Elsword mumbled.

Rena forgot about the Rune Slayer. There were two people here didn't want to fight him. He was a mentor to Elsword and her loved one. Facing him in war was the last thing the two of them wanted to happen.

The party soon began as the royalties from Feita, Sander and of course, Velder arrived. Add and Elesis arrived early at the party while Elsword and Aisha were making sure that everything was in place. As soon as Ara saw someone she knew, she headed towards the two of them immediately.

"Good evening." She bowed.

"Hello Ara, you've known what happened, right?" Elesis smiled briefly before going back to her serious look.

"Yes…" Her voice got a bit smaller. "This makes people's lives in Sander become harder as our country consist mostly of deserts."

Elesis comforted the girl. She knew that it wouldn't do much, but she wanted to ease her worries somewhat. A guy with white long hair and attire consisted of mostly the color black approached them. He placed his hand on Ara's shoulder. The Sakra Devanam turned around and her expression brightened up quickly.

"Brother!"

"So this is Ran…" Elesis mumbled to herself, he looked nothing like Ara.

"Are these your friends?" Ran looked at them. "I see…the princess of Velder and…who might you be?" He turned to Add.

"…Nobody."

He killed the title 'prince of Elder'. If he still kept it, he couldn't help stopping the incoming war. Ran arched his eyebrow, but he asked nothing.

"Well then, I'll leave Ara here with you." He turned to her. "When I need you, call Eun out, okay?"

"Yes…" Her expression dropped.

Ran waved them goodbye before going to meet other people. Ara looked at her brother until he was lost in the crowd of people. She sighed sadly and looked down to her feet. She did that when she felt like her confidence was lost. Elesis wasn't pleased by what he said before he left.

"What did he mean by calling Eun out? Who is his sister? You or Eun?"

"Please don't get mad at him." Ara smiled, but she didn't look happy. "I'm useless so the only way I can help him is lending him the knowledge of Eun."

"You're clumsy, but you have your own good point. Don't look so down." Unexpectedly, it was Add who said that.

Elesis nodded vigorously to support him. She was proud to see Add actually encouraging people. Ara smiled. Aisha would be happy if she saw this.

"Have you seen Elder's king yet?" Ara changed the subject, she wasn't used to have other people worried about her.

"No." Add answered briefly. "We need to watch out for him when he's here."

"Right." Ara nodded.

The Sakra Devanam knew nothing about Add and Elesis's theories, but she did know that it was the man who made the people of her country suffered. That alone was enough to make her be careful around him. Speaking of the devil, Add gritted his teeth as a man walked through the door with his subordinates. He looked like he was in his 60s as his hair was white mixed with the color grey. He also had a mustache like Velder's king, just a lot less majestic. Elesis noticed the shift of Add's expression.

"That's the king?" She whispered.

"Yeah, that's Wally. The king of Elder. I've never seen the queen before."

Joshua and Victoria approached him and shook the man's hand. Wally noticed the MasterMind standing nearby as he grinned.

"Oh…isn't this Add?"

"Father." Add sounded like he forced that out of his throat.

"Come here."

Add really wanted to refuse right now, but if he did, it would cause a scene here. Elesis gripped his sleeve from behind, silently told him to be careful and then followed him. The Blazing Heart stood next to Joshua while the MasterMind stood next to Wally. The distance between them was much bigger than between Elesis and her parents. Wally raised one of his eyebrows.

"I'm sure that you're aware of the current situation."

"Yes, we're well aware." Joshua's voice was stern, but he kept his smile to avoid any unnecessary conflicts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Victoria followed.

"What else to explain? Velder, the country with powerful military and Elder, the country with superior Nasod knowledge should be above others. I'm giving us a head start by limiting the supplies from the trade."

As Joshua thought, he wasn't here just to have a talk about the marriage. Elesis noticed the deep frown on her parents's face and shifted her attention to Add. He nodded towards Wally then to Joshua and Victoria. Strangely, despite the look on her prents's face, the king of Elder still had that smirk on his face.

"If I join you, we'll be up against seven other countries in Elrios, the odds is clearly against us."

Add quickly narrowed his eyes at Joshua's words. It sounded like he had the intention to join forces with Wally. It wouldn't be good at all if that happened. The king of Elder chuckled.

"I have an army that guarantees overwhelmed any other oppositions. If Sander and Feita are smart enough to join us, how can we be defeated?"

"What if they don't agree? What else do you have?" The queen raised her eyebrow.

Wally smirked as he snapped his fingers. Soldiers accompanied his side suddenly restrained Add and pushed the bang out of his forehead. Elesis was about to rush over to him, but she was stopped by her father. He looked at her and shook his head. Silently, he reminded her to keep her cool head.

"Do you see this boy's right eye?" Joshua narrowed his eyes as he felt something bad was going to happen. "It's a Nasod implant. Although this kid's is only a failure, we assured you that the successful results bear overwhelming power."

"You're crazy! The implantation of Nasod onto humans is illegal! You know that most of the experiment resulted in death." Victoria lashed out as she learned Wally's plan. "The marriage is cancelled!"

"She's right. This is inhumane." Joshua ticked his tongue.

Add struggled against the soldiers' grip. It was strangely strong. The MasterMind reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his drones. He activated it.

"Ultimate Fury!"

The drone cloned itself into three versions and fired continuous beams towards the soldiers. They released him. They struggled in pain as it kept firing. Add coughed as their grip on his neck was too tight. The Blazing Heart kneeled down next to him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Elesis! Get away from him!" Joshua tried to pull her away, but Elesis didn't budge.

"Father! He's the one that told me their plans beforehand. He's not one of them."

Joshua didn't trust Add. He knew that his daughter loved him, but no matter what, he was from Elder. There was no guarantee that he was a spy. Victoria only cared about her family. She wouldn't know what to do if he turned out to be a spy. The MasterMind composed himself and stood up. After the drones were done, the soldiers were kneeling on the ground. Add narrowed his eyes at the fact. His Ultimate Fury was his strongest drone (beside Apocalypse). Up until now, there was no one could stand up after taking full hit. These soldiers weren't knocked out yet. Wally clapped at the performance.

"As expected from you, Add. Your inventions are incredible." He snapped his fingers again. "Too bad that my soldiers exceed your ability."

One of the soldiers kneeling on the ground suddenly charged against Add and strangled him. Joshua felt anger rose in his veins, not as a king, but as a father. Elesis didn't need him to tell her. She drew out her sword, hidden underneath her coat.

"Flame Rose!"

Fire shot out from the sword and hit the soldier that was strangling him. She immediately pulled him away from Add and towards her. Elesis raised her hand in front of the soldier. She mumbled.

"Explosive Fist."

Fire emitted from her hand, burned the soldier continuously.

"Ha! You think that can stop him?" Wally laughed.

"No, but he will be useless in a while." As Elesis finished her sentence, the soldier collapsed. "His mana is burned. Your turn, Add."

"Drone Activator."

The familiar drone fired lazer into the collapsed soldier and he stopped moving. This time, he was really down. It wasn't confirmed whether or not he was dead. The skin felt out and revealed that his arms, legs were Nasod parts. As they expected, Wally was really rotten. Wally laughed died out as he eyed the two of them. They had caused quite a ruckus as everyone in the room stared at them. Ara mumbled in worry.

"Add…Elesis…"

"I expected nothing less from you, Add." He turned to Elesis. "You, on the other hand, is unexpected. No matter. He didn't use his full potential. He's a fool for going easy on you two."

As soon as Wally finished his sentence, six more soldiers surrounded him. He walked pass them and up towards the stairs. Joshua quickly called out for the guards which he had prepared beforehand. They charged at Wally, but one of the soldiers raised his hand up and bullets were firing out constantly, like gatling gun.

"Fall back!" The king shouted out.

The soldiers quickly took cover, but it was hard to as the soldier kept aiming at them. Luckily, Elsword and Aisha arrived in time. As they saw the situation, the magician disappeared from his side and appeared in the middle of the gunfire.

"Statue of Glory!"

A statue of herself appeared and all of the bullets were stopped. The guards quickly hid behind it. They thanked her over and over again. Elsword knocked her on the head, silently told her that she was too reckless. However, when it came to that department, he was certain much more reckless than her.

"Iron Body."

He mumbled before he rushed out to the enemies' gunfire. Aisha was about to yell at him, but she was amazed that he wasn't flinched by it at all. He ran into the middle of them and raised his sword.

"Storm Blade."

Multiple of swords appeared around him and spun around, trapped the soldiers within it until it ended. Miraculously, they stood up again. Elsword put his hand in front of him.

"Ice Rune."

The soldier was stopped frozen on his track. They were extremely durable as he could only take down that one before he realized that his mana was almost empty. He quickly fell back to Aisha.

Wally laughed and continued his way until he was standing in front of all of the guests. They whispered, mumbled amongst themselves, wondered what was going on. Wally cleared his throat and began his speech. Elesis and Add was about to stop him, but Joshua shook his head.

"If we do this now, the other countries will see us as hostile. They will listen to what Wally would say easier."

"Royalties of Sander and Feita, I'm sure that you are under some…difficult circumstances." The crowd's whisper became louder. "It's hard to have fewer supplies right? Especially Sander, the country filled with sands. If you want to regain your former glory, join forces with me, Elder. We shall conquer Elrios and I promise that the supplies in the trade will be double…no, triple what it original was."

The crowd's whispers became much more louder.

"You want allies? I'll join forces with you." It was the king of Sander. "Sander's citizen cannot live if the supplies are limited."

"How very wise of you. I want you to lend me someone."

"Ran Haan?"

"Exactly."

The Sander's king nodded towards Ran as he nodded. Ara gripped on his sleeve in worry.

"Call out Eun for me." He said only that.

Ara felt like a needle just pierced through her heart. He didn't want to know her own opinion, he only wanted Eun's advice. Ara wanted to shake her head, but Ran's glare at her hesitance made the girl's will shrunk. She accepted and called out for Eun. Soon, her appearance changed into the fox's. She walked next to him towards Wally.

"I know that you don't want to do this for Sander, but you just want to test your rusted ability."

"And you don't want to go crazy once in a while? Ara will be sad if she hears what you just said."

"She doesn't hear what happens out here. I can, but she can't, her will is too weak." Eun chuckled. "I guess as a Millennium Fox, I want to see some chaos in this boring peaceful life."

"You're the same as me."

As they arrived, Wally looked at them with a smile. He shook Ran's hand. Having a genius strategist on his side made sure that he won the war.

"How about it Feita? Do you want to join us?"

"No. We can't side with a hostile leader." The queen of Feita with long purple hair said with a stern voice. "We'll fight you if the time calls for it."

"Very well then."

Wally's voice told them that he didn't care that he couldn't acquire one of the allies. The speech was over. The side was decided. Joshua gave them an approval nod. They were waiting for this moment. Aisha raised her staff and increased their magical attack. Add raised his hand and pointed his finger at Wally. There were only his soldiers in the way. Even better.

"Panzer Buster."

A huge magenta laser beam was fired and it headed straight towards Wally. When the dust cleared out, three of the soldiers closest to the beam was taken down, but the others were fine. He wasn't too worried as even before the dust was settled. Elesis and Elsword sprung towards them with their swords in their hands.

"Rising Slash."

Multiple swords raised from the ground and knocked the soldiers up into the sky. Elesis slashed her sword forward.

"Blazing Wing"

Fire that had the shape of a wing headed towards them. It rushed through the soldiers, severely injured them. The ones that still could function tried to stop Elesis, but Add made sure that they failed. He threw a disc at them and it pushed the guards out of the way. As Elesis was about to hit Wally, someone stopped her sword.

"R-Raven?"


	27. Fight for others!

**NaruSaku1995** : Raven's loyalty isn't anything to sneeze at. Let's see his choice at the end.

 **Ryosuke** : Elesis would definitely do that. After the war, she would think about Add more as after all, she loves him (*stab by Elesis*).

 **shortfangirl** : I want to play Elsword too, but my connection is being bitchy with me. It doesn't want me to play any online games as the connection speed is slower than a snail. The party is hosted in Velder, but Elder is the one that threw it. Elder has no intentions to become allies with Altera and Hamel as in the past, it was impossible to persuade them. In game, Add certainly can do that...In this fic, it's more realistic (just a tad bit).

 **wulfralph** : Ran is Aren to Ara, but he is Ran to other of it like a business name. I don't think he can just suddenly turn into RF as he had to go through his OT stage first. Class change ticket isn't cheap XD

 **The review section is being a d*ck to me. It doesn't show me other reviews beside NaruSaku1995, Ryosuke and shortfangirl. I got wulfralph's one from the mail, but I accidentally deleted the mails that comes from others (I think it's GirlyTurtle and/or Artemicon...). Sorry, but I'll answer yours next chapter when it actually shows up (this is why you don't delete mails randomly).**

 **As this is the war and also the climax, I'm making the chapters a bit onger. Also, heads up, this is only the fist half of the war. We might pass the 30 chapters mark after all.**

* * *

"I'm sorry." was all he said before he pushed her back.

Elesis stumbled and fell down along with Elsword, who was behind her. On cue, Add and Aisha rushed towards them. Add supported her head. She didn't look like she suffered from any injuries. Aisha sent a glared towards Raven, he replied her scorching look with a calm and cool one.

"Raven." Add gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, but it's my duty to protect the king." Raven drew his sword and got into his fighting stance.

"Well said." Wally patted his shoulder.

Add ticked in tongue. Currently, he knew that Elsword and Elesis couldn't match up with his speed. There was only one person that had the same amount of experience as the Blade Master, but she wasn't here. Add turned to Aisha.

"Call Rena!"

As soon as Raven heard that name, he flinched a little. He had to try and avoid fighting with her to the best of his ability. Raven turned to Wally.

"I advise that we shouldn't remain here for too long. They're calling the captain of the combat division."

"Hmm, let's go back to Elder and strengthen our force."

With Raven protected Wally, Elesis, Elsword, Add and Aisha couldn't stand up to him. It was the bond between them that caused this. Raven sent them one last apology look as he left with Wally through the door. The Sander royalties followed them. With the remaining Nasod soldiers, they managed to leave the castle with little to no effort. Elsword slammed his fist against the floor again and again, hoping that this was all a bad dream.

"Damn it Raven! Why?!"

Elesis wordlessly rubbed his back, tried to calm him down. She couldn't believe it, even though Add did say that he was fiercely loyal to his country. She had hoped that he would prioritize his relationship with them. Only Feita's royalties left in the room. The queen approached Aisha with a displeased look on her face.

"Aisha…I hope you know what you just did is very dangerous." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't expect you to leave those guards to die, but think about me, I don't want you to leave me, understand?"

Aisha nodded. Her words were loving, but her tone was harsh. Victoria stepped next to the magician. She was grateful that she protected her people. The least she could do was defend the girl.

"You should be proud of her. Even though the situation was dangerous, she protected those around her." The queen of Feita was about to say something, but Victoria quickly changed the subject. "My name is Victoria. May I have yours?"

"…Melanie." She shook the queen's hand.

"Do you want to join forces with us? To stop Wally from invading your country." Joshua stepped in.

The queen thought about this a bit. War was the last thing she wanted to participate in. It was hard for Feita if the supplies got cut off because she objected Wally's plan tonight. She had no choice but to fight.

"I accept."

After that night, the trade between Elder to every countries beside Sander was cut off completely as they expected. Add was allowed to stay in Velder as he opposed Wally at the party, but he wasn't trusted. Guards followed him everywhere he went to the point of annoyance. It was a small price to pay for not having to see Wally again in his life. All of them honed their skills as none of them knew when Elder might strike. Velder, Hamel, Feita, Altera united with the will to stop Elder's invasion.

Rena sighed heavily as she learned the news about Raven. She avoided going to the party because she was afraid something like that would happen. Her hunch was right. However, she realized it was cowardice of her to do that, hiding from her problems. If she had been there, Wally might have been taken down. The Wind Sneaker wandered around her room. She didn't know what to do. Rena sat down in front of her desk and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. It didn't look like war was happening. The elf shifted her legs and her knees came in contact with something under the table. Curiously, the elf looked down to it. There was a piece of paper stuck underneath. She carefully took it out as she didn't want to damage it. It was a letter from Raven

 _If you're reading this then you must have realized what I've chosen. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm sorry. No matter what, I can't betray my own country. This is the place that I've put my life on the line to protect so many times and I don't intend to change that now. Rena, if you're reading this then I want you to know. I don't want to see you get hurt on the battlefield, but I don't expect you to back down either. Promise me one thing, when you see me on the battlefield, please don't hesitate. We both know that it won't end well if you do. My only wish is that you're alive at the end. I want us to get married and live a simple life, but…it's impossible. I love you. I really do, Rena. I'm selfish for telling this, aren't I? Hate me. Despite me. Curse me. I've caused many sins. I deserve it. No matter what…don't hesitate to kill me._

Teardrops stained the sheet paper. Rena sniffled and wiped her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her tears from coming out. The sheet of paper crumbled under the pressure of her fists. Her world went spiral downwards as she realized that she had to kill him if they met in the war.

"You're so selfish sometimes, Raven…" Her words got caught in her throat. "How do you expect me to kill you?"

Rena hugged the letter against her chest, her sobbing became louder. If he saw this, he would try his best to calm her down. He wasn't here anymore. The elf covered her eyes, convinced herself that she wasn't crying, but the palm was wet with her tears. She was lost. She didn't know what she should do.

"You're an idiot, Raven!" Rena punched her desk. "Don't expect me to do the impossible. I'll show you that I can work this out without having to kill you."

The elf swallowed down her sadness. Raven couldn't force her to kill him, not now, not ever. She wiped her tears, nothing could be resolved by crying. The Wind Sneaker grabbed her crossbow and mounted on her hand.

"I'll show you that you're wrong."

She left the room with a powerful will.

The next day, Rena trained the soldiers in the art of hand-to-hand combat and archery while Elsword and Elesis took their turns to train them in swordplay. They were skilled enough to give proper training. Meanwhile, Chung, Eve, Joshua, Melanie, Aisha and Add sat around a table to discuss the strategy.

"Chung, why isn't the king of Hamel here?" Eve asked in monotone.

"My father is gravely sick…" Chung's voice was small. "He was quite old already so he wasn't in the best of health to sit here for long."

"Very well. The prince of Hamel shall replace his father's position for now." Joshua nodded. "Add, you're the only one here knows about the Nasod implantation. That's the only reason you're here with us. I'm sorry to say that we still can't trust you yet."

Add ticked his tongue. He knew that already. He had guards followed him everywhere. Thankfully, they were quiet so they didn't actually disturbed him, but every since time he was with Elesis, he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched. It was awkward for both of them.

"The queen of Altera knows all about the capabilities of Nasod." Eve nodded. "She also knows their limitation as well. Unfortunately, Wally also aware of that. He plans to combine the humans with Nasod technology to get rid of the limitations that both have."

Feita's queen sighed when she heard that. It was definitely dangerous. He had an army that was durable and strong like Nasod at the same time while also had flexibility and mobility as humans. Her daughter said something unexpected to her.

"I'll fight."

"You can't!" Melanie hissed at her daughter. "You're next in throne. You can't risk your life in a war."

"Mother! I have been training magic since I was young now. The least I can do is fight to keep our country safe." She smiled. "Isn't that what the queen supposed to do?"

"If you lost your life, who will take the throne?" Melanie turned to Joshua. "Do you allow your children to fight in this war?"

Joshua gave her a sad smile. He didn't want his children to fight for sure as they might not survive, but he had been with them since birth. He knew that even though he objected, they would go into battle. If their loved ones' lives were lost, they wouldn't be able to get back on their feet again. The next one in line to rule the country could easily be resolved as Victoria and he could still have children. As a father, however, he didn't want them to go.

"They can do what they want. They're adults now." Joshua chuckled. "Teenagers to be exact, but they have minds of adults."

"Mother…" Aisha placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. "I will survive this and protect Feita. Please…"

"I can't. I can't allow my own daughter to go into war."

Their discussion was put to a halt as someone knocked on the door. Joshua gave them the approval to come in. Rena, Elsword, Elesis opened the door. The soldiers were left to themselves to improve on their own accord as they also had a role to play in this meeting. They took a seat at the table.

"Good, you're here." Add nodded. "Who's here that has the most knowledge about Ran?"

"I think his information in my database can suffice." Eve raised her hand and Joshua gave her a nod. "He is rumored, but isn't confirmed, to be the best strategist in history. He was the reason for Sander's victory against Hamel."

"He also had Eun with him. She is a wise fox spirit that had lived a long life." Elesis provided some more information. "However, I don't believe that she is actually on his side as Ara is her top priority."

"We can't count on that." Chung shook his head. "I think we should strike first. First thing tomorrow."

The room went quiet. He had a point, but everyone had to reconsider the possibility of this. Rena had confidence in the soldiers she had trained since she had always been doing that even before the war. Without a proper strategy to counter Elder's, however, it wouldn't turn out well.

"Ran is a genius after all. We have to come up with a strategy if we want t-"

"That won't be a necessary." A feminine voice alerted them. "I've already taken him down."

"Eun?" Elesis looked at her in surprise. "How did you get in here?"

The fox spirit chuckled, made the guards next to her become more alert.

"I have my means. They insisted on following me though…" Eun flipped her hair behind her back.

All of them were skeptical of her words. She was with Ran when they met Wally. There was one thing for sure, it was hard to trust her, especially with that coy smile on her face. There was no telling what she would do. Eun seemed to realize their distrust for her.

"I don't care about Sander's fate or whatever like that. Ara is my only priority. I can't forgive Aren for taking advantages of her throughout her life." A bright light shone around her. "If you wish, I'll let you speak to her directly."

Her white hair faded and turned back to the color black. The nine specter tails disappeared and she had become Ara once again. A tear drop rolled down her cheek. Ara, like Eun, could see and hear what happened outside clearly. The fox deceived Ran to reveal his true color to the Sakra Devanam. She didn't listen to her plead and killed him.

"Ara?" Aisha asked in concern.

"Sorry…a minute…"

The magician signaled her to come closer. When Ara did, she hugged the girl tightly. It saddened her to see her best friend like this. Unlike her, everyone was alerted, especially Elsword. He was afraid that she might stab her in the back. Luckily for them, that wasn't the case. Warily, the Rune Slayer asked.

"Is what Eun said true?"

"Yes…She killed Aren…" Her voice dropped. "I don't want to believe it either, but I've seen it with my own eyes."

"If that's the case, we'll plan our attack thoroughly." Joshua had taken the role of a leader as he stood up. "When we're prepared, we'll attack as soon as possible."

"Right!" The room filled with new hope.

Everyone went to their own different things to prepare for the war. Rena brushed up her archery as well as hand-to-hand combat and trained the soldiers. Elsword trained his magic with Aisha to improve both of them. Eve checked up on her Nasod army while Chung was helping the artillery and improved his Destroyer. Ara was still trying to deal with the fact that her beloved brother was dead. Add, however spoke to the Blazing Heart before he did anything.

"Elesis…do you think this war will go well?"

"I know it will. Combine our strength and determination, I know Wally is going to crawl on the ground and beg for mercy." Elesis tightened her fist and gave him a reassuring grin.

Add chuckled.

"Heh…I hope you're right."

Three days. Three days of tension. Elder wasn't known as the country with the most powerful military for nothing, they were always prepared beforehand. Everyone had made sure that they had tightened up their abilities. The soldiers were ready. A plan had already been come up with. Now…They just needed some time.

At the depth of the night, sirens went off and the soldiers were already readied for any kind of attack. It was thanked to the MasterMind. His life under Wally didn't go to waste as he had predicted it beforehand that he would attack at night. Thanked to him, the soldiers took turns sleeping so that they would be wide awake at night. Add grinned as he prepared his drones.

"I knew it. That rat Wally is really cowardice enough to attack in the middle of the night."

"Good job predicting it." Elesis patted his back. "Shall we?"

"Yeah."

Outside, the soldiers of Velder leaded by Rena had already headed out with Elsword as support. The Nasod army was leaded by the queen herself as the commander and the Hamel troop acted as the artillery support from behind. Elesis, Add and Aisha in charge of dealing large area of effect damage to give them the upper hand. Feita's magicians were divided equally to each troop with different duties. The Elemental Master, however, wasn't allowed to go into war, but she had snuck her way into it. She understood that her mother didn't want her to risk her life, but she couldn't stand by and watch her friends struggled in battle when she knew she could be a big help. As soon as Melanie didn't find Aisha in her room, she knew that the girl disobeyed her, but it was too late to call her back. The queen dropped on her knees. If anything bad happened to Aisha, she couldn't live with that. Ever.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm not going to die, don't worry." Aisha mumbled as she followed the troops.

They found Elder and Sander's army as they reached near the borderline. As Rena thought, Raven was leading the army. It was too far for her to see his face, but she could feel that it was filled with regret. No matter. She would prove him wrong if it was the last thing she could do.

"Add, Elesis and Aisha!" She called out to them, gave them the signal.

"On it." Add activated the largest drones. "Phantom Seeker."

The disk with large spinning blade went flying around the enemy's army. Unfortunately for them, Raven had known Add for a quite a while.

"Activate shield."

The soldiers activated the Nasod shield, left them almost invulnerable to Add's drones, but they had a back up plan. The MasterMind put down another one. He had reconfigured his chaser since this one would work better in war.

"Gatling."

The drone fired bullets constantly, forced the soldiers to stand still and couldn't move. It was a chance to Aisha and Elesis to fight. The Blazing Heart swung her sword heavily, created a trial of burning fire through the soldier's path.

"Burst Wave." She amazed that the flame burned much brighter. "Elsword…thank you. Your turn, Aisha!"

The magician used her attack as her cover. Aisha circled her staff underneath her feet and fire covered her entire body. She grinned and teleported in the middle of the soldiers as she ran around, burned the soldiers thoroughly, left Rena room to attack.

"Attack!" The Wind Sneaker commanded and the soldiers charged forward.

"Heh…you're amazing Aisha." Elsword mumbled in surprise.

The soldiers of Sander were taken down quickly, but the ones from Elder weren't. Their combine attacks hardly damaged them. Raven gave the signal and the soldiers charged forwards. Eve calmly called Oberon forward.

"Space Wrench."

Oberon jumped and slashed multiple of blade forwards, cleared the path for the Nasod army to fight.

"Stand back! Assault team!"

Chung's voice called from behind, Rena nodded and gave the order. The soldiers quickly fell back, but the Nasod army gave chase. They were quickly bombarded with missiles from above from Chung. It took a few of them out. A lot of them were still standing.

"Artillery Strike – Missile Shower."

The soldiers of Velder took the chance and charged forward. Raven noticed the disadvantage they were having. He ran in front of his soldiers and held his sword in place. The first thing he saw was the distinct sadness in Rena's face mixed with her battle aura.

"Sorry…Giga Drive – Seismic Tremor."

He swung and planted his sword into the ground, created a tremor that pushed back Rena's army. Raven took the chance and ordered them to push forward. The soldiers were not only durable, they could do multiple things with their Nasod limbs including firing bullets, air dashed, spewed fire and much more. Elsword gritted his teeth. It wasn't their time to back down yet. Elsword raised his sword into the air, showed them his result after training with Aisha.

"Shining Rune…"

A small black hole appeared in the middle of the sky and it sucked the soldiers in. Elsword mumbled a small apology as multiple rune swords appeared and crushed them.

"Buster!"

A huge explosion made sure that all of them were taken down. Elsword collapsed on his knees quickly, it was exhausting.

"Elsword!" Aisha rushed towards him. "Don't take it too harsh. That was amazing."

"Thank you." He flashed her a wide grin. "Where are Add and Elesis?"

"They're carrying out their plans. We should go too. Leave things here to Rena, Eve and Chung."

"Right!"

That said, they quickly snuck their way through the chaos on the battlefield. With Aisha's teleportation, it wasn't too hard.

Back on the battlefield, Raven had a hard time holding off the Velder army. Unfortunately, he had to face off against Rena. He couldn't hesitate or she might would too. As he took his stance, he was replied with a gentle smile from the elf. She also took a stance and looked at him with sadden eyes.

"You're serious, huh?"

"I hope you're too."

Rena nodded and she immediately charged forward.

"Assault Impact."

Rena rammed against him and she was about to knee him in the stomach, Raven disappeared. His voice came from behind her.

"Cut Tendon."

With two quick slashes, Rena was unable to move. He knew that her most prized possession were her legs. She couldn't use her legs, but she could still use her arrows. Rena quickly shot two arrows, made Raven dodged, when the effect wore off. The elf slid behind him and kicked him twice. Raven quickly turned around and slashed through her.

"Hypersonic Stab."

As Rena was about to retaliate, he pointed his sword at her neck.

"Why did you hold back on me?" Raven asked, his voice was sad.

"What do you think?" Even in this situation, she still smiled. "The same reason that you also held back on me." Rena showed him that his sword only cut through her clothes, didn't even touch her skin.

Raven chuckled, he quickly withdrew his sword. It was the battlefield, he knew that. He told her that she should kill him if they met in battle, but he couldn't do that to her. As Raven was about to offer his hand, a sword pierced through her stomach. The elf looked down at the wound in surprised. She didn't understand what happened as blood oozed through her clothes. Her eyes didn't seem to see light anymore as she collapsed in Raven's arms. Raven's world darkened. He didn't know what happened. How it happened. The Blade Master kneeled down next to her and hugged her body against him. No…Not again. He didn't want this to happen.

"Rena…Rena…Can you hear me?"

"Captain, you shouldn't be soft on your enemies." It was an Elder's soldier.

"Come on Rena!" He screamed, he didn't hear what he said. "I need you! Don't do this to me."

He hugged her body closer to him. His tears slowly dropped down on her face. He didn't care anymore. Protect his country? What a bunch of bullshit. Loyalties to the leader? It was meaningless now that this happened. Everything was meaningless. His life became voided as he lost another loved one. He didn't protect it so this could happen. Raven let go of her body and laid her gently on the ground.

"I'm sorry…"

Raven choked before he drew his sword. He would avenge her if it was the last thing he would do.

"Extreme Blade!"

The Blade Master screamed as he slashed through multiple Nasod implanted soldiers. He took them out one by one faster than any human eyes could see. As the dust settled, there was only Raven standing with multiple bodies lying around him. He looked up to the sky with a grim look. He turned his sword against him, as he was about to finish his own life, Eve stopped him.

"She is still alive. Her pulse is weak, but with immediate medical attention, her life could be saved." As Eve said this, Ophelia already quickly stopped the blood from losing. "We'll focus on healing her."

Raven quickly rushed over Rena. She was indeed breathing, but it was faint. The elf slowly opened her eyes and her hand reached out to touch his face. Raven placed his hand over hers. Rena gave him a small smile.

"What are you crying for?"

Stream of tears ran down Raven's face. He was glad. He was so glad. He would trade anything in the world for this to last longer and not end tomorrow. Raven couldn't speak, everything got stuck in his throat. Rena gave a soft laugh.

"Airelinna – Sylph."

A small fairy appeared and gave him her blessing. He would fight for Velder. No…For Rena. So that when she opened her eyes, he would be right next to her in a peaceful world. From afar, he could hear the soldiers' voice.

"Captain Raven betrays us! Kill him when you see him!"

Raven prepared his sword again as Eve took Rena to safety.

* * *

 **Raven is back and he is ready to wreck the battlefield with Rena's buff. Also, I just made up to RavenxRena fans out there. I hope this will suffice.**


	28. Tricked

**Thank you the review section for actually showing the lovely reviews of lovely people.**

 **From chapter 26** **:**

 **Artemicon** : Add was restrained so it was hard for him to attack. He could still spam the shit out of people though.

 **GirlyTurtle** : Raven is a loyal person. You can trust him again as he's here with them now.

 **Last chapter:**

 **GirlyTurtle** : You're not gullible at all. I was planning to have a casualty in this war, but I don't have the heart to make Rena death...I seriously cursed myself for even planning that.

 **wulfralph** : Again, I knew you would say that. I laughed so much when I read that review of yours.

 **NaruSaku1995** : If Ran become playable then the story of Elsword is a total mess, but we do need more male characters to balance out. Glaive and Luto would make the war end in one chapter. I have no idea whose side they would be on, but let's be honest here...no one could survive.

 **shortfangirl** : I think Void does use GameGuard. I haven't been able to play for a long while so I don't remember. Aisha is a righteous person after all. She couldn't just stand there and watch them die. I did use the HA with Rune Slayer and Blade Master. PS: TT's HA sucks.

 **Anna. Tetsu. Mixed** : You're welcome. Rena and Raven all the way (actually only WS and BM)...

 **Artemicon** : Your review shows up now. Thank you for leaving a review there. The Raven that we know is the Raven that fights for others.

 **Yuuya Bridges** : Let's be honest here. Raven had seen his fiancee died in a war. He only loved again when he met Rena. I doubt he be serious with her as he might have a chance of killing her. Also, Add just temporary killed off the title so that he wouldn't relate to Elder in the war. After it, if Wally didn't say anything about stripping his power then Add could reclaim it. Also, it was in the midst of chaos in war, no one could just walk up to Raven and be like "Hey, let's talk about Wally's plan.". Usually, this kind of stuff is after the operation when all of them could sit down and talk. Back to your previous review *whoosp *whoosp*, Elesis didn't use the skill note back then as her Explosive Fist didn't allow her to regain more mana. Add is valuable to Velder as he was the only one who knew anything about Wally. It's a shot in the dark without him.

 **BTW, I've read Bloody Monday recently...That should tell you about some of the things here in this chapter.**

* * *

With Raven joined the Velder army, Elder didn't stand a chance against them as they had lost their leader. Eve quickly took charged of the soldiers in place of Rena because she was trusted much more than Raven.

"Heaven's Fist – Sweeper."

A giant Nasod arm came down and swept the enemies towards Chung.

"Troop! Carpet Bombing!"

With his order, everyone fired. A large wave of missiles came rushing towards the soldiers hit them again and again until they were falling down. Raven made sure that they would stay down.

"Finisher Slash."

He cut through a barrage of falling soldiers. They stopped moving. Temporary, the situation with the army was under control. All that left was to believe in Add, Elesis, Elsword and Aisha to take down Wally. The MasterMind said that he might have a trump card that he hadn't used yet so they split into a small group to take him down during the midst of confusion.

"Hold on. I'm coming too." A voice called out for them from afar.

It was the Sakra Devanam, or at least her fox specter. She chuckled as she reached Raven, Eve and Chung. Chung smiled.

"I'm glad that you decide to fight."

He prepared his cannon as another troop of soldiers headed towards them. Eun spun her spear as she took her stance.

"Flying Kite."

She disappeared from their sight as the soldiers were hit by her continuously. She was too fast for mere human eyes. Even Raven was impressed. Chung chuckled.

"Geez, she should've come out sooner."

She managed to take down a few of them. With her ability, Eve figured that it would be best for her to come with the others to take down Wally. They didn't need her that much here since they had gotten this under control.

"Eun, you follow with Add's plan. We'll take it here." Eve called forth her ultimate Nasod creation. "Code: Thunderbolt."

Another Nasod servant appeared and slashed through with his sword, stopped the soldiers on their track. Ara gave them a confirming nod then ran full speed towards the others' destination. Raven jumped up and slashed down, created a shockwave that pushed them back.

"Weaklings! You're too slow!"

Currently with Elesis and Add…

They had successfully infiltrated the castle by gently eased their way through the guards without making noises. As they were hiding behind a wall when a guard walked by, Aisha and Elsword suddenly appeared next to him.

"A-" Elesis almost screamed in shock.

Luckily, both Add and Aisha quickly covered her mouth and shushed her. Elesis sighed. It was easy to be surprised when a person suddenly appeared next to her in the dark. When she nodded to confirm that she had regained her composure, they released her mouth. They stayed quiet as the guard kept standing there. They could try to take him down, but it might make some noises.

"What now? Do we have to wait?" Elsword whispered.

"Yes. At least until he turns away so we can attack." Elesis mumbled.

Add grumbled, his patience was running out. Aisha immediately shushed him. Out of the four, the magician was probably the most patient. As soon at anyone made some sort of noises that were a bit too loud, she was there to keep them in check. They had been waiting for a while, so much so that they had no idea how long it had been.

"Let's just attack him already." Add hissed, but Aisha quieted him again.

Her patience was running out too. If they had to wait ten more minutes, they would attack that guy.

"Oh my, are you guys playing the hiding game?"

Elesis and Aisha were about to scream, but luckily, the guys covered their mouth. It was Eun. She looked at the guard and smirked.

"I'll be over in a second." She spun her spear. "Flying Kite."

Eun attacked him with the speed of sound as he was finally knocked out. Add could feel his eyes twitched as he said that they should have done so since the beginning. Eun smirked and leaded the way. The rest sighed and followed.

Back on the battlefield…

"Strange…These guys are weaker than I thought." Raven mumbled. "They have so few special modifications and they were taken down much easier."

"You call this easy?" Chung shouted over his shoulder as he continued firing his missiles. "They're still taking way too many cannonballs to go down."

"Easier than I remember…" Raven went back to focusing his attacks.

With the team…

As they made it to the grand hall, there was no one there. They sighed in relief, but when they heard footsteps, they pushed each other to hide behind a large pillar.

"Don't need to hide…I know that you rats are here."

It was Ran's voice. The hall lit up with bright lights as Ran walked down the stairs with a smirk. All of them immediately turned towards Eun. They had realized this too late. The fox pushed her hair behind her shoulder and walked towards Ran with a smirk.

"You poor things fell into out traps." The fox giggled as they, especially Aisha, stared at her with anger. "Ara didn't know anything. She just believed whatever I told her. Since I knew that you would be suspicious of me, I told her to say that she had seen everything because you all believe this poor little Ara."

Ran snapped his fingers and soldiers filled the room, cornered all of them. Add ticked his tongue in annoyance. He shouldn't have been so trusting. Since it was Ara, who he had known for a long time, he was too careless. As Elesis looked at him with anger in her eyes, he smirked.

"These are the real ones, the real soldiers with Nasod implantation The first troop that you fought was the real one, but the ones after that are all failed experiment."

There were hundreds, thousands of soldiers out there. How many experiments had they done? Elsword tightened his fist at the inhuman things Wally had done. Eun sat down on the stairs with her legs crossed. Her specter tails moved slightly from amusement.

"I'd love to take you on myself, but Ara, with her so little will left, restrained me from doing so." She chuckled. "She can't regain consciousness if she keeps doing that."

"What are you going to do now?" Ran laughed. "Surrender is your best option."

Anger flooded their system as they realized how stupid they were for falling into a trap like this. However, they refused to be taken hostage if it was the last thing they did. They would rather die in action than being a burden to their countries. Elesis glanced at the magician. Luckily, Aisha was also looking at her. She darted her eyes towards the soldiers in their way of escape and Aisha winked to show that she had understood.

"Fine. We surrender." Elesis shouted.

Elsword and Add looked at her in surprise, but the confident look in her eyes made them understood as Elsword was her brother and Add knew her. The stubborn princess wasn't going to give up that easily. Aisha edged slowly behind the MasterMind. She was much shorter than him so he should cover her.

"We can't go against you with this many soldiers anyway." Ran still doubted her words as Eun told him that she had amazing tenacity.

"My drones aren't working properly. This is not a fight to win." Add pretended to look defeated.

"We only have four people. Against this many soldiers? I don't think we can win." Elsword ticked his tongue.

As they continued to talk, Aisha teleported amongst the soldiers.

"What t-"

"Elemental Storm!"

Barrage of icicles fell down followed with multiple lightning strikes and a tornado of fire. Aisha gritted her teeth when she realized that they weren't down yet. They were on their knees, but if anything, they could still stand up. The other three quickly ran towards Aisha as they were about to escape, but soldiers from the other side quickly dashed over. They were quick thanked to the Nasod legs. Ran clapped.

"I'm amazed. I was half-expecting that…I don't think that you can pull this off though." He looked down on them with those pair of red eyes. "Do you wish to surrender now?"

"Heh, what do you think?" Bold words, but worries were written all over Elsword's face.

"We will fight!" Elesis backed up her brother.

Ran sighed and waved his hand. The soldiers charged into attack. Elesis quickly pulled all four of the closer to her and raised her sword.

"Eternal Fire!"

A tornado of fire covered the four them, acted as a barrier while also burned the soldiers up. When the fire died out, Aisha quickly cast her Weaken Aura and a circle appeared around them. They had more people who used magic attack so it would work out better. Elsword charged ahead with his Iron Body activated. Their constant fired bullets still hurt, but some of flame from their flamethrower did nothing to him. He grinned.

"I'll show you want real fire is like." He swung his sword and stabbed it into the ground. "Sword Fire!"

The fire ran on the floor, burned anyone that it came in contact with. Used that as a distraction, Aisha cast a Meditation on herself and floated onto the air.

"Meteor Shower."

Meteors that were summoned from her staff bombarded the ground, finally a few of them were down. Add quickly activated his drones and hologram screens appeared around him. He turned to Elesis.

"Cover me."

The Blazing Heart nodded. As they were charging at them, Elesis raised her hand and a wave of fire acted as a rope pulled some of them towards her.

"Flame Rose." She lowered her hand to the ground. "Fire Wall."

Fire covered the ones that she pulled acted a shield that covered Add and herself. It stopped all of the bullets, but it wouldn't last long. Add inserted the codes as fast as humanly possible.

"Finish." Add grinned, the screen dissolved around him and gathered into a much bigger version of the Apocalypse that Elesis saw. "Apocalypse!"

The cube immediately fired lasers constantly at the soldiers, gave them more room to attack. They had a fifth member joined them and it was a rubic cube.

Ran was amused by their desire to live. Although they were clearly in the disadvantage, they still fought on like it was the last string that connected them to this world. Maybe it was. If it came down to it, he might have to fight. Ran chuckled. He hadn't done that in a while. Eun eyed him.

"Want to fight?"

"Maybe…"

The soldiers cornered Elsword and Aisha again, but with the other had their back, they wasn't worried in the slightest bit.

"Hug me." Elsword mumbled.

"What? This isn't t-"

"I don't have that intention."

Aisha nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. Elsword raised his sword.

"Ready…Storm Blade!"

Rune swords covered him and spun around rapidly, tossed the enemies into the air. Aisha got that it was her cue. The magician took a spin, drew a circle on the floor with her magic staff.

"Gust Storm." Fire surrounded them, damaged the enemies that was going to fall as well as those around her.

They gave each other a brief high-five before focusing on fighting again.

On the battlefield, Raven had slowly realized that they were failed experiments. They were too slow and too weak (still better than normal humans) for a successful result. After they had clear waves of enemies and there was no soldiers coming anymore, he immediately turned to Eve, who understood what he had to say.

"It's a trap." She said in monotone.

"The others are in trouble!" Raven grunted. "We've to go find them!"

"Right!" Chung nodded and instructed the artillery team. "If the enemies attack again, don't worry. They're down easier than we think."

"I'll leave the second commander in charge. Oberon, Ophelia. We're going."

Back with the others…

They were slowly running out of stamina. They managed to take some of them down, but it was hard as they took so many of their best attacks and still standing. The Apocalypse malfunctioned and de-activated itself. In the end, they were at each other's back again. All of them were short of breath. Elesis looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Hey, long time so see."

"It has been only ten minutes sis…" Elsword chuckled.

"Ten minutes huh? I thought it has been an hour already." Add sighed.

"You're so pessimistic." Aisha sighed. "Look on the bright side for once…The soldiers aren't that many anymore."

"Yeah…Two hundreds down to a hundred." Elsword smirked.

Things didn't look so good on them. They were tired and yet, there were still so many of them left. Ran gave them slow claps with a devious smirk on his face.

"I didn't expect you to last this long. I must give you applauds."

"What should we do now?" Eun snickered. "Kill them right here or use them as hostage to blackmail the royalties."

As the fox said that, her head felt like it would split opened. It seemed like Ara was reacting to her saying that. She wasn't conscious, but her mind didn't agree with that. Eun chuckled painfully. She did have a will after all. Ran didn't seem to notice that as he continued.

"How about staring with…" His finger moved and it stopped at the magician. "This little precious purple-haired girl here?"

"NO!"

Ran quickly turned around. The fox spirit disappeared and a teary eyes Ara replaced her. She quickly pointed her spear at her brother. Something that she had never thought she would do.

"Brother. I loved you. I respected you. However, I'm not going to sit there and watch you kill my friends."

"Ara!" Aisha called out with a smile. "Is that you?"

"Sorry. I'm so so sorry." Ara looked at them and apologized over and over again.

"Yep, that's her." Elesis and Add said at the same time just with different tones.

Ran took the opportunity that she was distracted and grabbed her spear, turned the girl around and restrained her. Ara thrashed around. Ran only ticked his tongue.

"You're no longer a useful puppet." That was for both Eun and Ara. "I don't need you anymore."

The Sakra Devanam was devastated when she heard that. Even though deep down her heart, she had always known that. Ara bit on his arm, made him eyed her angrily and pushed her down the stairs. Her agility saved her as she landed safely on her feet. Ran looked at the bleeding wound on his arm.

"Attack." He pointed at Ara. "You can kill that one."

Ara felt like her spirit crumbed slowly, but she quickly steeled herself as she could feel Eun was trying to get out again. As long her spirit was in tact, the fox specter couldn't get out on her own.

"Ara! Over here!"

She nodded and quickly approached them.

"Gather around me. I have enough stamina left for this one." She grinned as everyone inched closer to her. "Be careful. It's hot."

Elesis generated a fireball in her hand. She threw it to the ground then stabbed it with her sword.

"Ancient…" The fire burned the ground as Elesis raised her hand. "Fire!"

A pillar of fire covered them, burned everything in sight. Unluckily for them, some of the soldiers were still standing. Elesis laughed tiredly as she had to support herself with her sword.

"Damn, that's my best attack."

"Don't worry, I'm here to support you guys." She sounded much more confident than she used to. "Secret Tiger Art: Fierce Tiger."

Ara collided into one of the nearest soldiers. She swung her spear before sweeping her foot, knocking him off balance. She quickly plunged her spear into the ground and charged forward, fractured the ground as her spear went. With a final slash, she finished off the soldiers that took a heavy hit from Elesis's Eternal Fire. Aisha gave her a thumb-up with a weary smile.

"That's Ara for you."

Although Ara helped them, the situation didn't look like it would get any better. Ara couldn't handle all of them herself and they were exhausted. New hope came as the door burst opened. Raven, Chung and Eve stood proudly with a small army behind them.

"Raven…" Elsword and Add looked at him skeptically.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help." He raised his hands up defensively.

"Hm? You figured out my plan?" Ran finally walked down the stairs. "I guess I have to join the fight then."

"You guys! Go to find Wally." Chung prepared his cannon. "We'll take it here."

They nodded and quickly ran towards Ran. He arched an eyebrow at their recklessness. As he was about to attack, Aisha swung her staff towards him.

"Binding Circle!"

Ran was immobilized. He couldn't move. Quickly, Aisha teleported them away. The effect quickly ran out as the magician didn't train with this skill much. When Ran was about to give chase, he was attacked by quick slashes from Oberon.

"Genocide Ripper." Eve nodded and he quickly returned to her side. "Your opponents are us now."

"Oh?" Ran gritted his teeth as he lost sight of them. "I've never been this livid in my entire life."

He drew his sword and pointed at them challengingly.

"No need to go easy on them." He narrowed his eyes as all of them took stances. "Kill all of them."

"They're not as easy as the other ones. Attack!" Eve shouted.

It was the first time that her voice had that much emotion in it. It worked as the soldiers had much more spirit thanked to her.

As they clashed, Add, Elsword, Elesis, Aisha and Ara had gotten away. They ran down the hall, quickly tried to find Wally. Elsword looked at her with a teasing smile.

"Come on, you should have used that in the first place."

"The range of the Binding Circle is small. It works on four enemies max and you know that my teleportation doesn't have long range." Aisha puffed her cheeks.

"Don't talk too much. It wears you out easier." Ara reminded them.

"Now that you mention it…I'm getting out of breath." Aisha chuckled.

Just as she said that, she was, once again, swept off her feet by Elsword. Ara blushed when she saw that. They had gone that far already when she was away. Aisha hit Elsword's chest constantly and the Rune Slayer feinted hurt. Elesis eyed Add with expectation. He sighed. Normally, he would refuse, but since she just used her ultimate attack, it was no doubt that she would be tired.

"The best I can give you is a piggyback."

Elesis smiled. It looked like she would want that. Add was about to kneel down so that she could get on his back, but she jumped onto him before he could do it. The MasterMind ticked his tongue at her sudden action. He stood up and carried her on his back. Elsword frowned as he saw that. Ara started to feel awkward as she was the only one there that didn't have a partner.

"I'm lonely…" She sighed.

"Huh?" Elesis turned around to ask.

"Nothing!"

After a while of running, they finally found the throne room. Elesis got off of Add's back while the Rune Slayer still refused to let Aisha down. After a whole lot of hitting and an effective death glare from Elesis and Add, he finally allowed her to be on her feet again. Add grinned. It was the time for him to payback for what Wally had done.

"That old bastard should be in there."

As the burst the throne room's door opened, there was no one there. There was no light and everything was quiet. They were quickly on their guard as something similar to this had happened. Nothing. There was nothing here.

"We should split up to check the room. We haven't seen him when we ran around in the castle. It's possible that there's a secret passage or some sort." Add said as he lifted the carpet. "He is a paranoid bastard. He should have at least one of that in his own throne room."

Everyone nodded as they searched around the room. No matter how hard they tried, they didn't find anything similar to a secret passage. Elsword groaned in frustration.

"Goddamn it Wally!"

He kicked the side of the throne. With a loud rumble, the chair slowly moved to the left, revealed a trap door underneath. Elesis tapped her brother's back while Aisha gave him a thumb up. Add sighed as he scratched his head.

"I guess there are things that only idiots can do."

"H-"

"Good job Elsword." Ara smiled.

That many shifts of emotions left Elsword speechless. He should be thanking Add and the shouted at Ara. Wait…It was the other way around. As he was struggling to understand what his mind wanted, Elesis opened the trap door. There was a ladder that leaded to somewhere. The MasterMind pulled out his drones as it shone more light upon the ladder. It was so deep that he couldn't see what was at the bottom.

"One thing for sure, that bastard just went through here not long ago."

"How do you know?" Aisha asked in surprise.

"The fingerprints on the ladder are still new. It's steel so fingerprints are really visible if it was touched recently." He turned to the others. "Who goes in first?"

"I will." Ara raised her hand. "I'm the only one here that still have stamina left, so if there's a threat down there, I can take it down for you."

Elesis nodded. The Sakra Devanam climbed down the ladder. Add's drone followed her to provide some more light. It was a decent long way down. As she reached the bottom, it was pitch-black down there. Ara took the drone and shone some more light around herself. There was a huge Nasod right behind her.

"Eekkk!" Ara screamed in surprise.

Upon hearing her scream, Aisha was about to jump down, but she was stopped by Elsword.

"She needs help!"

"I'll go."

Elsword quickly jumped down the hole. He didn't take time climbing down the ladder and he landed on something extremely hard. As he looked around, he could see Ara a few feet below him.

"Are you okay?"

"Watch out!"

The Nasod swung its arms, knocked Elsword off balance and made him fell next to Ara. The Sakra Devanam quickly took her spear and charged forwards. She hit the Nasod so fast that it couldn't react. Before the final blow, she cancelled it.

"Flying Kite."

She attacked again, this time faster and more fiercely. A loud hum sounded could be heard and the Nasod was down. Ara sighed in surprise. It was much more easier than the soldiers. As she finished, Aisha climbed down.

"It's okay now." She smiled.

"Well, she handled it nicely." Elsword chuckled. "I didn't have to do anything."

Aisha eyed him. She quickly jumped down and gave Add and Elesis an approval that it was safe now. After a while, the both of them arrived underneath. Add quickly inspected the de-activated Nasod.

"This is a fully-fledge Nasod, but it's incomplete. It's much weaker than a normal Nasod."

"I guess he failed to create one." Elesis titled her head at the fact. "Putting a guard here means that he knew we'd follow him."

"Ran must have told him the plan that he would use us as hostage." Aisha rubbed her chin. "He is paranoid to think that we would escape it."

Paranoid was the word that Add would use to describe Wally. At any case, they had solid proof that the king of Elder was here.

* * *

 **To those who thought that Eun betrayed Ran, you're fooled XD**


	29. For the new world!

**I don't have time to reply to you guys today...Sorry. I'll make it up to you. Summer is almost over and I'm busy as hell.**

 **EDIT: just got back from my things. Time to reply.**

 **Ryosuke** : I got everyone real good sir and I'm damn proud of it. You should've realized that Ara wasn't there a lot as Eun made much more appearances. I guess Eun is like that Nine-Tail Fox inside of Naruto. She had to compromise with her. Also, you've known the result as I've seen your newest review.

 **shortfangirl** : Asura can wreck the PVE with her Parade Of A Thousand Souls. In my opinion, SD's secret arts are the most boring ones. I like the Dragon one, but the Tiger (cost less MP, more usable) is boring. Nasod Inspector killed me countless of times with its pounding the ground and firing explosions. TT's HA is really bad. The missiles kept disappearing mid-air. Why?

 **Guest** : You're not slow as f*ck sir! There are many people that got tricked. It's my purpose anyway so no shame there man.

 **NaruSaku1995** : I think if they make Ran playable, he would be nerfed quite quick like Dio from Grand Chase. Although I want more guy characters (because the number of female is larger than male), another one using the sword would be disappointing. To my opinion, Glaive and Luto would join the side that look more interesting to them.

 **GirlyTurtle** : Even in game she loves her brother. Imagine he was trying to use her and then kill her. The Ran in game become like that because of demonic power, but in this fic, Ran has always been this way. In short, he doesn't have a reason for doing this to Ara, that's why she is broken by this. Also, yes, whenever Eve shows emotion, I'm going fanboying.

 **ClariasYuu** : Congrats, you're one of the few that didn't get tricked. Seriously though, I've read way too much Bloody Monday so that the term "Traitos are everywhere" is in my head now.

 **Artemicon** : You just got tricked! I prefer the term "fanboy" and he'll continue to wreck stuffs in this chapter.

 **wulfralph** : Don't blame me that your list just got two more people, but I agree, I really want Wally death.

* * *

After carefully inspecting the Nasod to make sure that he wouldn't function again, the team pushed forward. It was a sewer and the smell started to make them felt a bit uncomfortable, especially Add, who didn't like to get his clothes dirty.

"I'm going to puke." Aisha grimaced. "The smell is horrible."

"You haven't heard me complaining yet." Add sighed.

Back with Raven, Chung and Eve…

The army was weakened by the others beforehand, so they didn't have much of a trouble finishing it off. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that difficult either. The only real threat was Ran. He was ridiculously skilled with his sword as well as dark magic. The rumors were truth after all. He was a genius. The soldiers of both sides were taken down. A few of them escaped. Chung, Eve and Raven took a safe distance away from him. Ran eyed them. None of them moved. They were conscious of him as he just stayed quiet. Suddenly, Chung suffered a slash from behind. As they turned around, there was another Ran there. Chung quickly got away from him using his cannon to give himself a boost.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I wasn't expecting that."

They were distracted by the clone Ran as the real one charged towards Chung since he had already suffered damage. Eve immediately reacted and pointed at the Tactical Trooper.

"Oberon Guard."

The Nasod butler rushed towards and defended Chung from the attack, left him room to retaliate. He quickly stomped the ground with his Destroyer to reload all of his cannonballs then smashed into Ran.

"Cannon Strike."

The Grand Duke was taken by surprise, left him stunned for less than a second, but it was more than enough for Chung as he quickly fired his cannon continuously. Raven took this chance and jumped up, slashed his sword and created a shockwave sent Ran up in the air. Chung continued to aim at him and fired. Eve pointed towards him.

"Surface Cutting."

Oberon charged forward and attacked Ran with quick slashes, left a bleeding wound on him. He landed on the ground, but he wasn't down yet. Suddenly, a shadow arm aimed at Eve, but Chung quickly covered her. The arm pulled him closer to Ran as he got up and attacked him with his sword twice before launching him up in the air. The Grand Duke jumped up. He didn't let Chung fell down as the shadow arm attacked him again. Eve quickly fired an electron ball aimed at Ran, canceled his combo. Raven caught Chung as they distanced themselves away from Ran again. He grinned.

"Enough games." Ran swung his sword. "I'll finish you myself."

His sword was suddenly lit with black flame. He slashed forward and a trail of fire headed towards them at rapid speed. Chung quickly pulled the two closer to him and slammed his Destroyer onto the ground. The flame hit them, but it didn't hurt as much as they thought. Ran arched his eyebrow at the faint light glowed around them.

"The shield can't suffer too many attacks." Chung whispered. "When it breaks, be careful."

They nodded. Raven quickly charged towards Ran, who didn't have time to react as Raven jumped up and spun himself along with his sword rapidly.

"Flying Impact!"

He wasn't allowed to fall as Eve shot an electron ball at him, opened him up for attacks. Chung threw a grenade at him. It bounced on the ground and exploded as soon as it came in contact with Ran. Raven felt a faint chill on his spine as he glared at him. Ran quickly recovered from their attacks. He unleashed several slashes on Raven as black fire burst rapidly exploded after each one. Raven couldn't react at that sheer speed of his. After the final slash, an eruption of dark energy sent Raven flying backwards. Oberon quickly caught him before he hit the wall.

"Damn…he's fast." Raven coughed out blood.

His body was filled with wounds that were bleeding constantly. He might not be able to survive if this kept up. Ophelia kneeled next to him and stopped the bleedings.

"Be careful." Eve reminded him.

"Pathetic!" He laughed. "You're all pathetic!"

Ran was a lot more twisted than any of them could have imagined. They thought that he just sided with Wally for Sander's sake, but they had never thought that he was this messed up. As Chung was about to charge at him, a small circle appeared underneath his feet, sent him floating onto the air. He couldn't move. Ran jumped up and slashed him, sent him to the ground before rapidly attacked him with black fire. Eve ran towards them and attacked Ran with her Nasod spear before Oberon carried her behind him. She launched two electron ball and Ophelia threw grenades towards him. That successfully saved Chung. He received heavy injury from that as the Wonder Wall on him broke. Suddenly, Eve was attacked from behind by Ran's clone. Oberon created a shield to defend her. The Tactical Trooper grabbed Eve and fell back towards Raven, created a safe distance between themselves and Ran once again.

"We need a strategy." Chung mumbled, the wounds started to hurt more. "He is too powerful for us."

"I'll be the bait." Eve whispered.

"What?! No!" Chung almost shouted, but he calmed himself down. "You can't."

"I'm a Nasod, I can't perceive pain. I'll distract him while you two use your best attack."

Chung grimaced. He didn't like that idea one bit, but he knew she was right. Out of the three of them, she could handle pain the best so she wouldn't collapse on the floor. Raven reminded him this by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"This is our only way to have a chance of taking him out."

Chung nodded. There was an uncanny chill ran down his spine. He somehow felt like he was going to regret this greatly in the future, but he had to focus on the task at hand. If they died here, there would be no future. After receiving confirming nods from the both of them, Eve quickly charged forward at Ran. As he was about to attack, Oberon attacked him quickly as Eve summoned her best Nasod creation.

"Ferdinand, attack."

If she was taken down, he would be the one to replace her. Suddenly, a familiar circle appeared under her feet and sent her floating onto the air. Ran quickly jumped up and a shadow arm appeared, drew her closer to him as he slashed her multiple times with black fire exploded. As he was busy dealing with Eve, Raven got behind his back with Shadow Step.

"Extreme Blade!"

Raven attacked Ran as quickly as he could, gave Eve a chance to fall back. Ran didn't know how to retaliate as Raven was too quick for him to even see. The Grand Duke coughed out blood as multiple wound on his body was oozing blood.

"Where?! Where is h-"

"Up here."

Raven said simply as he jumped down with his sword and dealt the final blow. It wasn't enough to take him out completely as Ferdinand continued to attack him, launched him up for Chung to attack. The Tactical Trooper raised his cannon up and fired all of his cannonballs up into the air.

"Satellite Rain!"

Cannonballs rained down Ran, damaged him continuously. As he landed on the ground, a huge missile was dropped close to him. After a final explosion, Ran was finally taken down for good. Raven panted tiredly as he went to check Ran to see whether or not he was really dead. Chung quickly rushed over Eve, who was lying on the ground. The wounds on her body were large, he could see the wires within her body.

"Eve…Stay with me…"

"I'm afraid that this is impossble." Her voice wasn't clear anymore, it was a static mess. "He cut through my main system…Recovery is impossible."

Chung lifted her head up for her to lie on his arm as he looked at her. She was smiling, but she looked so sad. His vision was blurred as tear was slowly forming.

"No! No! You're my most important person in this world! You can't die!"

"I'm not going to die." Eve breathed out her words. "Oberon and Ohelia will copy my codes and create a new Eve…I will continue to be the queen of Nasod. The problem is…I won't remember anything beside that duty of mine."

Chung shook his head. He refused to believe any of this. It was only a bad dream. After he woke up, everything was peaceful. Please. Please wake up. Eve touched his face gently, reminded him that this was no dream. She drew his face closer to her, placed a kiss on his lips.

"No matter what…please, love me as…Eve." It was her final words before she deactivated.

Chung hugged her body. His teardrops fell down her peaceful face. Even though she was covered in wounds, she still looked graceful. Chung hugged her body closer to his, nodded continuously.

"I will. I definitely will."

Oberon and Ophelia approached him. They bowed before taking Eve's body and walked away. Raven cautiously placed a hand on Chung's shoulder as he wiped his tears away. The Tactical Trooper suddenly stood up with his cannon in his hand.

"Wally! You're going to pay!"

Back with the rest…

They made it to what seemed like an underground lab. They all took their stances since the chance that Wally would be here was high.

"So this is where he conducts all of those experiments." Add ticked his tongue.

"Correct." They were right as Wally came into view. "I didn't think that you would make it this far."

"Cut the crap, Wally." Elsword hissed.

"Such a dirty mouth. I'll show you my greatest creation. Come forth, Nasod Inspector."

There was a huge grumbling noise echoed from far within the lab. It made all of them felt way too unsure of themselves. The sound of gears moving came closer and closer until a hand grabbed the side of the wall that they were near. It was huge. The Nasod looked like it was made with various scraps metal, but it gave off such heavy atmosphere.

"You try to create a Nasod implanted army, but your greatest creation is just a Nasod?" Elesis narrowed her eyes, something didn't seem right.

"You're sharper than I thought missy. This…" He pointed at the center of the Nasod. "…is the ultimate creation of implantation. We only need the brain right? No use for other limbs."

They were horrified to realize that there was a human inside of it. She was visible from what looked like the eye of the Nasod. Her limbs were attached to wires, tube of all kinds. She didn't look like she was awake, but as Wally said, this thing was moving from her mind. As he saw their disgusted expression, Wally laughed.

"This is the next step towards tomorrow and you shall have the first taste of it. Attack!"

"Scatter!" Add shouted.

The Nasod launched itself at them. Thankfully, no one was crushed as they scattered as Add said. The MasterMind activated one of his drones and shot a purple ray towards it.

"Attack it now! The defense is weakened!" He input the codes onto the hologram screens again. "Apocalypse!"

The cube reappeared and fired laser as well as rays towards the Nasod, damaged it constantly. Elesis jumped up onto its arm and stabbed her sword at the gap between its shoulder and its head. The Nasod Inspector swung his arm. Elesis tried to hang on, but she didn't have the strength to and was thrown across the room. She collided into the wall as she could feel blood wanted to spew out of her mouth.

"Elesis/Sis!" Add and Elsword shouted. "Bastard!"

It was the first time that they agreed on something. Her sword was stuck on it, left her vulnerable to its attack. The Nasod moved heavily towards her. It was smart enough to know that it should take out the weakened one. Ara quickly jumped up the Nasod and retrieved Elesis's sword.

"Elesis! Catch!"

She threw the sword towards the Blazing Heart as the Nasod rammed its arm down towards Elesis. Luckily, she caught it in time and stopped its arm. A heavy whirl sound could be heard. Aisha quickly teleported towards her and grabbed the girl before teleporting away again. Luckily she did, the Nasod fired giant explosions towards the ground. Elesis wouldn't be alive if she suffered from something like that. As Aisha saved the Blazing Heart, she pointed her staff towards the Nasod.

"Water Cannon!"

The bubbles went flying towards the place where Elesis stabbed it. The water got into its system, causing malfunction. It went crazy as it fired its cannon up until the air, left multiple flares rained down from the ceiling. They fell slowly, thanked to that, they got away in time. Wally, however, didn't.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted. "I'm your creator! Do not harm m-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his words as the Nasod slammed its arm into him, sent him flying towards the flares. The explosions killed him as he was nothing left but a burnt corpse.

"Serves him right." Add mumbled. "Now, it's just this thing that we need to deal with."

Elsword ran towards it and slashed it. He lit his sword on fire to deal more damage. He held his hand up and created a rune before hitting it and exploded in the Nasod. He gave them a chance to attack as he had created an opening. Ara got behind it and slammed her spear down before stabbing it. She hit it with her palms, sent it sumbling backwards a bit. The Sakra Devanam swung her spear, charged it for the most powerful attack. The Nasod was about to attack her because she had an opening, but Aisha made sure that she had time. The magician jumped up and created three fireballs surrounding her as they spun around, damaged the Nasod constantly. When Ara was done charging, she gave it a heavy swing before jumping up and crashing down, created sharp rocks that stopped his track. Add used one of his more power drones. He pointed at the Nasod.

"Ultimate Fury."

Three lazer beams were fired towards it, dealt heavy damage ad Add continued to throw drone grenades, kept it off its track. Elesis stabbed its back and lit her sword on fire. She signaled Elsword as he nodded. The Nasod turned towards Elesis. She raised her hand in front of it and shot out flame. Ara gave Elsword a boost and he jumped on his head.

"Sword Fire!" Both siblings shouted at the same time.

Elsword plunged his sword onto its head as Elesis slashed it with fire from behind. The Blazing Heart had decreased its fire resistance before hand. The Nasod was exploded with fire from the siblings' combo attack. To give it the final nail on the head, Aisha called forth meteor that rained down the Nasod. They quickly move back. Although it took heavy damage, it shrugged it off like it was nothing. Elesis and Elsword panted. That made them extremely tired. The Apocalypse cube continued to attack the Nasod as they drew back. They thought they were safe as they kept distance from it, but it fired a ray of lazer towards them at high speed. They couldn't move away that quickly as the lazer had large horizontal range. Aisha cast her Mana Shield, but it might not be enough as the shield itself was frail. As the Rune Slayer heard her whisper, Elsword gritted his teeth and activated Iron Body as he ran in front it them.

"Get behind me!"

They quickly hid behind him as the Rune Slayer held his sword up and took all of the lazer. When the bright light was finally gone, Elsword collapsed on the floor.

"Elsword!" Aisha and Elesis checked on him, they couldn't touch him as his body was extremely hot from the lazer.

"He's alive." Add reassured them. "I can hear his breathing."

Aisha nodded and used her Weaken Aura while Add fired another purple ray at it. They both lowered its defense for another wave of attack. In the mean time, they had to protect Elsword as he took heavy damage for them.

"Gatling!"

Add put down a drone that fired bullets constantly at the Nasod. Ara ran forwards.

"Heaven's Wrath!"

She spun her spear and slashed the Nasod fast as flower petals as sharp as razor blade went flying towards it. As it was knocked off balance, she jumped up and attacked it with her Flying Kite. A heavy whirl sounded could be heard again. In the midst of her combo, she couldn't get away as it plummeted her to the ground and fired explosions down the girl.

"Ara! Hang on!" Aisha shouted.

The magician quickly teleported near her.

"Mana Shield!"

A faint blue shield covered the both of them. Thanked to that, Ara survived the assault. She was still heavy wounded. She might not be able to attack again as it would put her life at risk. Aisha quickly got away from it. Elsword wheezed as he stood up again, but he had to support himself with his sword. He refused to be a burden to his girlfriend and his sister. The Nasod suddenly extended its arms and pulled itself closer to them. Elesis quickly grabbed Elsword while Aisha took Ara. They hung onto Add as he levitated from the ground with his dynamos. The Nasod fell down. It could have crushed them if they didn't act fast. Add glided on his dynamos, carried them to safety. He quickly turned around and threw a bomb that attached itself onto the Nasod. After three seconds, it exploded, left Elesis room to attack as she charged forward with her sword on fire. She stabbed the Nasod before swinging her sword and plunged it into the ground.

"Ancient Fire!"

The Nasod was engulfed in a pillar of fire. Elesis quickly pulled back. It wasn't down yet. They were beyond tired at that point. After that desperate attack, Elesis could hear her fast heartbeats echoed through her body. She collapsed on the floor, but she pulled herself together and stood up again. Elsword stood in front of her along with Add.

"It's our turn." He gave her an assuring smile. "I don't want to work with you, but this is for sis."

"Likewise."

To be sure, Aisha gave them a magical buff. Add fired his drone again, weakened the Nasod once more. He put down another Pulse Gatling, setting up for Elsword's attack. Elsword pointed his sword upwards and multiple rune swords appeared next to the Nasod. They stabbed it constantly before one last huge rune appeared. Each of them exploded, sent the Nasod onto the ground. He smiled wearily, thought that he finally taken it down. Their hope was crushed as the Nasod stood up again. Elsword slowly backed away from it. He didn't have anymore energy to do this. The magician took over as she swung her staff and a trail of ice appeared, stopped the Nasod on its track.

"Elemental Storm!"

She floated up into the air and ice shard came down, plunging into its system then thunders and it ended with a tornado of fire. The Nasod was slowed down, but it still moved its arm towards Aisha. As the glow became stronger, Add ticked his tongue and ran towards the magician. He grabbed her as they rolled on the ground, successfully avoided the attack. Things didn't look too good for them as this thing was so sturdy.

"W-Wally…" A faint sound came from the Nasod. "O-Our anniversary… WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!" The human voice turned into a deep, digital mess.

The Nasod suddenly charged at Elesis, Elsword and Ara at great speed, much faster than what it used to be. They were exhausted as they couldn't move away from it. It chose them instead of Add and Aisha because of that reason. Add let go of Aisha and ran towards Elesis, Elsword and Ara. He didn't know what to do when he got there. He couldn't protect them, but at the very least, he could die with Elesis.

"Add?" Elsword looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Elesis's voice was weak. "Get out of here."

"Shut up. Let me do what I want once in a while."

The MasterMind hugged her close to him, awaited the impact. It never came. As he opened his eyes, he saw Chung protected them with his Tactical Shield – Endurance while Raven stopped its attack with his sword.

"What is this abomination?" Chung gritted his teeth. "I-Is that a human inside of that thing?"

"Tch, Wally is really rotten to his core." Raven grimaced.

The Blade Master jumped up and spun his sword rapidly, successfully pushed the Nasod away. The Tactical Trooper got into his Siege stance as he fired his cannonballs rapidly since inside the shield, his cannonballs got reloaded. It didn't flinch as it once again pounced Raven down onto the floor and fired the explosions. Luckily, he was agile as he successfully got away before it killed him. Unfortunately, it dislocated his left arm.

"This isn't good." He mumbled.

Chung noticed his limp arm and quickly marked the Nasod. Missile fell on it constantly, gave Raven a chance to get away. It didn't give up easily as its arm still tried to reach Raven. Elsword and Elesis bolted towards it and stabbed both of its arms with their sword, held it in place. Aisha took this chance. She circled the ground underneath her feet with her staff and lit her entire body on fire. She jumped on its head, burned it constantly as its movements were restricted by the siblings. Add used Ultimate Fury on that thing, restrained its movement even more. They gave Raven and Chung a chance to use their desperate attack as they were the only ones left with enough stamina to use it.

"Extreme Blade!

Raven's slashed the Nasod as quickly as he could, but unfortunately, his power was drastically decreased because of his arm. As Raven was done, all of them moved away from the Nasod as Chung signaled them.

"Satellite Rain!"

He shot out all of the missiles within his cannon up into the air and they rained down the Nasod. A final largest missile landed and exploded. After the dust cleared out, their hope died out as the Nasod was still on its knees. As it about to fire explosions at them again, Ara couldn't sit in one place anymore. She charged forwards. Her spear danced, created sharp petals that went flying towards the Nasod.

It was finally down. The system didn't react anymore as no sound could be heard. Ara gave them a victory smile before collapsing. Luckily, it was only due to exhaustion. They had won. They had ensured the peace for Elrios for years to come.

* * *

 **EDIT: I'll let you guess who was inside of the Nasod Inspector.**


	30. What we've lost and what we've gained

**Ryosuke** : Eve will be back to the emotionless Eve that doesn't have any memories of her time spending with her friends. If Chung spends enough time with her, she will have the possibility of becoming the old Eve again. About Ara and Eun, you will see in this fic. Don't cry now, it's the end.

 **shortfangirl** : I hate the Nasod Inspector thing. It's painful to fight as it's just annoying. I'm glad I got people on tension. I'm not an expert at writing fight scenes, but I'm learning and trying.

 **Artemicon** : "Fangays" is a good term XD. It's not bad at all. What are you talking about?

 **EmiyaKiritsugu1995** : I guess it's pretty easy to guess. Thank you for taking part in the game! Dio had the nerf of the century. Glaive would just throw his dice into people's face and be like "Take that, bitch!" (maybe not...)

 **wulfralph** : Glad to see your obsession of killing Chung (kind of) subside at the end of the fic. Eve didn't die. More or less, her memories and emotions died, but not Eve is still Eve.

 **Arcanine** : Don't worry. As long as you enjoy this, I'm glad. Elesis x Ara isn't strange. It's quite common actually. Personally, SDxGM is cute as heck.

 **Yuuya Bridges** : Oh right...I forgot to add that one. Yes, they're fighting in Elder's castle, the old battle ground is at the border of both countries. To be fair, Eun was the one that betrayed them, not Ara, she knew nothing. When she pointed her spear at her brother and was almost choked to death by him, it was hard not to trust her. The reason why the HA feels underpower is to amplify the durability of the Nasod Inspector as well as the implanted army. If the HA took them down in one hit then there's a problem. Also, the HA did weaken them significantly so yeah, it's underpower, but not useless. Add locked himself up in the lab to research, but he didn't know that Elder took the results of his researches. So yes, he is important to them, but they don't need him anymore as Wally had created the Nasod Inspector. Add don't like Wally, but he had been living under the same roof with him more than 10 years, he bound to know that guy's tendency at some point. The one inside the Nasod is Wally's wife. Add had stated that he had never seen the queen, but she wasn't reported dead. She was the victim for Wally's experiment. Also, my reply to you is always the longest. It's kind of funny XD

* * *

After the war had ended, Elrios went back to its peaceful time. Unfortunately, Hamel's king passed away because of his sickness. Chung was crowned the new king of Hamel. After Wally's death, the trading went back to normal. Despite that, Elder still wasn't trusted as it used to be anymore. The world went back to normal…

A week later…

"My Queen, Hamel's king requests a meeting with you."

"Invite him in."

The Nasod excused himself. After a little bit, Chung appeared in front of the proud Nasod queen. He felt something inside of him died as the look on her face was completely emotionless like she didn't know him. However, he had made a promise with her. He would always love her…as Eve.

"What is it that you need to meet me?" Eve looked at him.

"Nothing…" He smiled. "I wonder if you would like to go out with me."

"Go out?" Eve titled her head in confusion. "Where would you want me to company you to? I'm afraid that I must have guards following me."

"That's not what I mean. Do you want to become my girlfriend?" Chung was more direct this time, but his face gained a new shade of red thanked to that.

"You're a strange man. If it benefits Altera, I will accept."

Chung sighed. He would change her opinion soon. It wouldn't be for the good of Altera anymore. He just had to do this all over again, but he didn't mind. The first time that he met Eve, she wasn't difficult. She was indeed confusing and blunt, but she understood what he was saying. Since she said her system was reset, all of that were gone. He had to go an extra mile for her. Chung didn't mind as long as he could get Eve back to him.

Meanwhile…

"Rena? Do you want some apples?" Raven asked as he came in her room through the window.

"That sounds good." The elf chuckled.

Rena was slowly healing from the fatal wound in her stomach. She couldn't move around too much as she had to lie in her bed for too long. Thankfully, Raven still visited her regularly. He had asked the king and queen's permission to visit Rena, but they refused. They actually trusted Add more than him as he only joined the fight half-way. The Blade Master had to sneak in the castle every time he wanted to visit Rena. Most of the guards were appointed to protecting the king, queen, prince and princess so there weren't that many in his way to her room. The elf was surprised as when she woke up, he was the first one that she saw. Raven held her hand tightly as he fell asleep on her bed. When he realized that she had woken up, he actually cried. He was so glad that his tears wouldn't stop coming out. Since then, he had always come to visit her and brought her whatever she requested, not that she did that many times.

"Do you want me to peel these for you?"

"You don't have to." Rena's index fingers touched each other as she blushed. "I would rather you kiss me."

Raven looked at her in surprise, but it quickly changed into a smile as he dropped the apples on the table and gave her a kiss.

With Ara…

Since her brother passed away, Ara had to take over his position as the Grand Duchess. It wasn't easy as there were so many demands on her that she had to keep up. It was tiring…yet, it was fun too. She had never been needed this much in her entire life. Back then, they only wanted her brother, so much so that not many people knew that he had a sister. She was living in his shadow. Finally, she could live as Ara Haan instead of Ran's younger sister.

"Eun…I need your advice." Ara mumbled as she went over some of the books.

"Funny? You don't seem to understand that I want to take over your body." The voice inside of her head was sarcastic. "You do know that once your spirit was weaken, I will take over."

Ara sighed. She had tried to compromise with Eun for a week now. At first, the fox was hostile as she threatened the Sakra Devanam so much that she wanted to cry. However, Ara had grown out of her shell now. She didn't back down just because of that. She continued to treat the fox like back then. Slowly, she mellowed down. She was still harsh, but she stopped yelling at Ara for every mistake she made.

"I don't want to treat you as if you're an obstacle." Ara pouted. "I always see you as a friend and even though you betray me, that only shaken my resolve a tiny bit."

The fox went silent.

"You're indeed a strange one. You never know when I might take over."

"I made up my mind." Ara said as she pulled her fists closer to her. "I'll learn more about you so I can understand you."

"I'd like to see you try."

With Aisha and Elsword…

Aisha was kneeling in her room as her mother told her to. She was so mad at her for sneaking away to fight. When Melanie saw her daughter came home covered in wounds, the first thing she did was slapping the girl, but then, she quickly hugged her and kept saying how relieved she was that Aisha was still alive. That actually brought tears to the magician's eyes. After that moment was over, she was severely punished by her mother. Melanie forced her to kneel in her room for 3 hours a day for a whole month and she couldn't practice magic in that mean time. It was an extremely heavy punishment for her as magic was her life. Aisha sighed. Her legs were falling asleep as she started to feel way too uncomfortable.

"Oh, did you become shorter?" A familiar voice startled her.

As Aisha turned around, she was stunned to see Elsword sitting on the edge of her window. He gave her a wide grin. Aisha abruptly stood up to ask why he was there, but she forgot that her legs fell asleep as she stumbled and fell onto his chest. Luckily, the Rune Slayer was gripping onto the window's frame so they didn't fall off.

"How did you get here?"

"I request a meeting with you, but the guards told me that I had to wait for two hours." He sat up and pulled the magician onto his lap. "I ended up sneaking away and asked the maids for your room. Then, I climb up here."

"You're insane." Aisha sighed. "But…that's the Elsword I know. So, why do you want to meet me?"

"I can't have a reason for visiting my girlfriend?"

Aisha was about to say that he didn't need one, but she went quiet as Elsword put on his mock thinking face. She looked at him with deadpan expression. He was mocking her again. To her surprise, he pulled out a small box as he opened with his other hand. There was a ring inside. It was a silver ring with a diamond on top. Aisha blushed. No…she shouldn't get ahead of herself. A ring didn't mean anyth-

"Do you want to live with me for a long time?" Okay, it was what it looked like.

He didn't get down on one knee. He didn't ask that whether or not she would like to become his wife in a polite way. His way of asking was way too roundabout. However, it was really Elsword to propose that way. Aisha giggled.

"What?" Elsword arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing…Nothing." She cleared her throat. "Are you sure about this?"

Elsword laughed at her question as he held her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Do I look unsure?"

"Then yes…I'd love to."

Elsword grinned as he slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her hand as he smiled. Their little moment was cut off as the queen's voice could be heard along with the sound of the door was opened.

"Aisha…I hope that you're not getting away w-" The queen went quiet as she came into the room.

"M-Mother…I could explain."

Elsword let Aisha on her feet again and stood in front of the queen of Feita. He finally got down on one knee.

"I am Elsword Siehart, the prince of Velder. I'd like to have your daughter, Aisha, hand in marriage."

Her mother was lost for words as she wasn't expecting this. Since she was the queen, she regained her composure quite quick.

"This matter should be discussed with your family. However, as you took part in saving her life as well as this country. On my part, I accept."

"Mother!"

Aisha shouted in joy as she jumped and hugged her mother. Melanie sighed. She had realized how much Aisha had grown up without her watch. She had always thought that she was a little girl, who couldn't fend for themselves, but she was corrected as Aisha took a huge part in the war. Now, she had to watch her daughter get married. It was a sad, yet happy day for her. Temporary, she forgot to ask my Elsword was there. That was his plan all along, just to make her ignored the fact that he was there.

And finally, Elesis…

She hadn't seen Add for quite a long time now. Her father and mother did recognize his hard working protecting the countries along their side, but they still couldn't trust Elder after what they had done. Add told her to wait for him, but he hadn't contacted her in more than a week. Elesis sighed as she felt like she didn't want to do anything. She wanted to annoy him and then get a little more intimate with him. She had lacked that for a week or so.

"Elesis…honey…" Her mother's voice was gentle as she sat down next to her.

"No…I get it. But really, I want to see him again." She pouted as she leaned against the desk. "He sure is unlikable and harsh…but…"

Victoria knew where she was going with this. The queen stroked her daughter's hair as she sighed. She wanted her to have happiness, but she couldn't feel safe if she married someone in Elder. Both the queen and king knew full well that he took part in that fight. There was a chance that their children was alive thanked to him. However, Elder had done so many unforgivable things, causing the death of thousands.

"M-My queen! The king of Elder requesting a meeting with you and the king!" A guard hurriedly ran into the room.

"I will be there in a moment."

"He also wants to meet princess Elesis."

"Huh?" The Blazing Heart looked over in surprise.

After she and her mother got ready, they went to the throne room. Joshua was already there as he had that strained look on his face. Victoria quickened her pace. She was afraid that it might be a threat. To her surprise, it was him, Add. He looked like how he did before the war. He didn't change at all. As Elesis saw him, her expression brightened up immediately.

"Add!"

"Mhhm…" He smiled as he saw her. "Handsome Princess."

"Oh shut up."

That was what she missed, exchanging various insults with him. Her mother cleared her throat, wordlessly reminded her of manner. Elesis stood next to her parents. She was still fidgety as she finally got to see Add again. It was almost unfair how composed he looked.

"As you know that after Wally's fall, I'm now the king of Elder. I'm here to request your daughter's hand in marriage."

The parents didn't look surprise as they knew this would come sooner or later. Elesis, on the other hand, didn't expect this. Her entire face went red as she heard that. She felt fainted. Add chuckled as he saw her reaction. How she wanted to punch him right now. She would do that if she wasn't in front of her parents. Add could still see the distrust on the king and queen's face as he raised both of his hands.

"I came here without weapons or guards. If I try anything funny here, your guards will immediately be at my neck."

"How can I make sure that you will not betray Velder?" Joshua narrowed his eyes.

"Only someone as cowardice as Wally would pull that off, but…Elder will swear alliance with Velder if you agree with this marriage. The trade between the two countries will be strengthened greatly."

They still felt extremely suspicious of him. Well, not of him, but of Elder as a whole. Elesis looked at them with expecting eyes. She was only waiting for them to say yes. As a mother, Victoria could tell that was what Elesis would want to do. She looked over to Joshua, who was still narrowing his eyes. She placed her hand over his. Victoria wanted her children to be happy and she knew that this would make Elesis happier than ever. Met with both his daughter and his wife's expecting eyes, Joshua sighed.

"We agree on your proposal."

"Thank you father!"

Elesis forgot her manner as she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. Joshua felt like he was pressure to this, but as long as she was happy.

"You have my gratitude…no, Elder's gratitude." Add bowed.

Elesis let go of her father and ran towards Add as she hugged the MasterMind and smiled brightly. Add sighed. That was the Elesis he knew. So energetic and full of life. The exact opposite of him. He had never thought he would be attracted to this type of girl. Both the king and queen cleared their throat to remind them that they weren't in the right place for this.

"I'll leave you to your own then."

Despite saying that, they sent two guards to follow them. Better be safe than sorry. Elesis leaded him back to her room with a smile. They had no idea they were followed. As she closed the door, the guards stood outside of her room to ensure her safety. Add collapsed on her bed after that was done. He was definitely not used to that. The things he would do for her.

"Geez, speaking in front of royalties are annoying." Add sighed as he sat up.

"Oh come on, it was a small obstacle for us to overcome!" Elesis hugged his neck again.

Add pushed her arms away from him again. He cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. It was a small red and white ring box. He looked away, clearly blushing as he opened it. He extended his arm to present her the ring box. Add still refused to look at her as he was afraid that she would see the color on his face.

"As you know from what I said earlier…I want to marry you. Is that ok-"

"Yes! You know I would say yes!"

Elesis hugged him. Add chuckled and hugged her back. When she finally let go, he took the gold ring with silver wrapped around it and slid in onto her finger. She lowered her head until their forehead touched. Her chest was filled with small flowers that bloomed from happiness. Add smiled. It was the first time in life that he truly felt happy. He kissed her forehead as Elesis giggled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Not chocolate?" Elesis teased him.

"That too."

The next day…

"You're getting what?!" Elsword slammed the table as he heard the news.

He was sitting next to Aisha and opposite to Elesis and Add. Add sighed. He might love her, but he definitely couldn't tolerate her brother. Elesis proudly showed the ring on her finger, which made Add covered his face to hide the blush. As Elsword's eyes went wide form the surprise, Elesis placed her hands on her hips proudly.

"And you said I can't find a husband."

"Why don't you get embarrassed?" Add pushed her lightly.

Elsword puffed his cheeks in dismay as he heard that. He picked up that habit from Aisha. He grabbed the magician's hand and showed them the ring. It was Aisha's turn to blush as she quickly slapped Elsword out of reflex. The Rune Slayer was stubborn as he didn't let her hand go. It was Add's turn to stare at them in disbelief.

"I'm getting married too!"

"Stop that! It's embarrassing." Aisha turned to Elesis. "Never mind him…Do you want our marriage to be on the same day?"

"Yeah! That would be great!" Elesis turned to Add. "How about you?"

"Actually, I'd much rather that than sitting there and watch him getting married to Aisha."

"Likewise." Elsword rolled his eyes.

On the wedding day…

Aisha and Elesis were both sitting in the waiting room. They were ready. Their choice of dresses was certainly different from each other. Elesis chose a tea-length wedding dress since it was much less constricted and easier to move while Aisha chose a ball gown style one because she liked things a bit more traditional. They talked about things in their time of waiting, but it mostly about how nervous they were. Both Elesis and Aisha didn't go to parties often or the most sociable people. Now, they had to walk down the aisle with everyone's eyes on them. When the time came, their hearts were pounding against their chest, especially Aisha.

Elesis was escorted down the aisle by Joshua while Aisha had her mother, Melanie. Aisha couldn't look anywhere beside Elsword. He had that charming smile that put her mind at ease. Elesis, on the other hand, couldn't look at Add. She suddenly got cold feet and afraid that if she looked at him, she would faint. After what seemed like an hour, while in reality, was only 20 seconds, they both arrived to their respective groom. Elsword smiled and whisper quietly enough for her to hear.

"You look great." It didn't come with witty remarks.

"Thank you…"

Elesis looked at Add with expecting eyes as he chuckled then smiled. She hadn't seen his smile in so long.

"Yes, you look beautiful."

"It's your turn to not know how to get embarrassed."

The priest began his speech. They didn't hear much of it as they were absorbed with their respective partner. Elesis wondered if they had made the priest mad as he had to ask about three times for any of them to response. Aisha was usually much more responsible, but she was getting nervous that she couldn't see or hear anyone that wasn't Elsword. The Rune Slayer, on the other hand, was too focusing on her expression. She kept changing it constantly that he just found it amusing. Add didn't like crowded place, but he didn't mind it that much as to him, there was only Elesis here in his mind.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest sighed, he must have had enough of them. "You may kiss the bride."

Add lifted the veil. He was a bit awkward as they had to do this in front of so many people. Elesis didn't mind though as she looked so happy. Actually, she was so happy that she grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Add's eyes went wide, but he quickly composed himself and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elsword was so hasty that Aisha wondered if he had any patience in his body. He wasn't hasty, he was just nervous. When he could finally see her face clearly, he quickly kissed her. Aisha was partly taken by surprise as he was a bit sudden. She mentally sighed and closed her eyes.

Victoria actually cried. She had to see both of her children grown up on the same day. It made her a bit emotional, yet happy. Joshua chuckled as he held her hand. He understood how she felt. As a father, he was both happy and sad to see them got married.

"Would you like some tissue?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much."

Victoria turned around to take the tissue. She wasn't surprised to see that Melanie was also crying. Her husband passed away due to a group of bandit ambushed him when he was on his way to Sander. That was when Aisha wasn't even born. She single-handedly raised her up while also being a queen. It wasn't easy. That was why Aisha meant the world to her. Now that she had to see her getting married. She felt like her effort was leading up to this. For her to be happy with the person she loved.

Out of all of the guests, Ara probably clapped the loudest. She wasn't the type of person to be hyper, but Aisha had always been with her throughout her life. The magician was always there for her as she also was with her. When she finally got to see her getting married, the Sakra Devanam was so glad for her friend. Eun just rolled her eyes inside her head. She could understand why Ara was happy. Reluctantly, the fox also clapped. As nobody could see it, it was more or less ceremonial only.

"Aw, you're also happy for them, Eun." Ara smiled.

"Not really, I do have been with Aisha for some time. This is just my parting."

Rena didn't completely recovered, but it was her best friend's big day, how could she not come. When she said that, Raven freaked out. He was afraid that if she moved, something bad would happen. It took her a lot of effort to persuade him. Finally, he gave in, but with a condition that he would company her the whole day. She would like that. A lot.

"I guess they don't need our help after all." Rena sighed as she leaned against him.

"They're still quite childish…" Raven chuckled. "I'm glad that I got to see this."

Rena playfully elbowed him. When she got better, she would definitely get married to him. He didn't propose yet and that made things a bit awkward. He tried to pop the question sometimes, but in the end, he changed the subject. She had never thought that Raven was this shy.

Chung clapped as they kissed. Eve, however, just stared at them with blank face. In concern, Chung asked to see whether or not she was well.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not understand." Eve mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It's just a ceremony for two people to live with each other for the rest of their life. Why do people look so happy?"

"Well…" Chung didn't know how to explain this. "It's human…I guess."

"I see."

Eve nodded. Chung was sure that if she was the old Eve, she would be happy for them. As the Nasod she was now, she didn't understand human interaction that much. However, to him, Eve was Eve and he would keep his promise to love her no matter what.

After they had kissed, Elesis and Aisha threw the bouquet. Everyone was trying to catch it and it fell into Rena's and Ara's hands. Rena looked at it in surprise as Elesis grinned.

"Raven! Propose to her already!"

The Blade Master's entire face went red as he stutter, tried to find his words from the jumble in his head. Rena looked at him and smiled. Raven lowered his head to avoid any eyes looking at him. He would propose to her when they were alone, not here.

Ara, on the other hand, had no idea who she would marry. Aisha looked at her and winked, but the Sakra Devanam just flustered. Maybe in the future, she would find someone that was willing to accept her.

Elesis then became queen of Elder and ruled the country next to Add. They had many things to learn, but they do things for the good of the country. As with his eye, Elesis had asked Eve to help them. With Chung's persuasion, she agreed, but she said it would take some time. The Blazing Heart was devastated with Eve's current condition, but as long as she was alive, Elesis was happy. Aisha became Velder's princess. While Joshua was still alive and well, he taught Elsword how to become a good king for the country. So that when he passed away, he could be proud of his son in the heaven. Chung was still trying to teach Eve's human interactions. She was taking baby steps as she questioned the most obvious things for humans. Ara took on the duty that her brother left behind, she wasn't as good as him, but she was definitely trying to. She loved the feeling of being needed.

And so, do they live happily ever after or not? That was something for future to decide.

 ** _Fortunate or Unfortunate_**

 ** _~End~_**

* * *

 **I'm not married yet and I've never been to a wedding in my entire life, but that scene is a must have. It might not be correct so I'm sorry.**

 **Sincerely thank you to those who have read, enjoy and support me throughout this whole month (seriously , 30 chapters, I'e written this for a whole month).**

 **I may or may not write a small bonus round for some of the things in the future.**


End file.
